


Non Déclaré

by JustPaulInHere (Isallys)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Some Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Harry a l’opportunité unique d’apprendre à connaître Severus Snape. Qui l’eut cru : le Maître des Potions adore les chats ! Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, et fait face à Severus « Le Nouveau Survivant ». Il prend la décision de suivre la trace des Maraudeurs sur la voie de la métamorphose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unregistered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478735) by htdcd. 



> **Introduction du traducteur**  
>  J’aime cette fiction parce que c’est une bonne romance simple, avec une histoire assez classique. Je tiens seulement à vous mettre en garde, et vous allez heureusement l’oublier avant le moment le plus important : elle possède un rythme un peu particulier car son intrigue principale est, pour ainsi dire, résolue dès la moitié.  
> Pour commencer, l’auteur n’est pas une professionnelle, tout comme nous.  
> Cependant, je n’ai pas envie de voir là-dedans une erreur de sa part. C’est pourquoi vous et moi aurions tort de considérer cette histoire comme une _romance classique_. Elle peut être plus que ça. Cette histoire n'est pas qu’une simple romance, que certains qualifieraient de _Bit-Lit_ avec dédain.  
> Elle s’intéresse avant tout à deux personnes qui doivent apprendre à se connaître, Harry et Severus, et qui doivent résoudre un problème existentiel : que faire maintenant que l’histoire – la grande comme le canon – ne dirige plus leurs destins ?  
> Le récit ne saurait prendre fin tant que la question sera sans réponse.
> 
> Revenons à des considérations plus pratiques, je vous ai habitué à ne jamais terminer ce que je commencer. Cependant, là, j’ai dix chapitres d’avance.  
> Je tiens à préciser aussi que cette histoire contient des mentions d’actes sexuels, c’est pourquoi elle est rangée dans la catégorie _Rating M_ , sur fanfiction.net, et d’autre part, elle ne comporte pas plus de dix-huit chapitres.  
> Je ne suis que traducteur. J’ai demandé l’autorisation à l’auteur pour traduire son histoire il y a bien plus d’un an maintenant, cependant, elle ne semble plus active sur le site et ne m’a jamais répondu.

L'idée s'immisça un jour dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il était sorti pour se promener près du lac. Il était assis sur la berge, à l'endroit même où lui et Sirius avaient failli connaître la mort à la fin de sa troisième année. Il fixait un point sur l'autre rive, celui où il s'était tenu en utilisant le retourneur de temps ; là où il avait pensé avoir vu son père lancer le patronus qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et soudainement, l'idée germa dans sa tête. Son père avait pu le faire, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Quel meilleur moyen de retrouver un lien avec James, Sirius et Remus que de le faire lui aussi ? Il pourrait s'entraîner pour devenir animagus. Dans un premier temps, il se dit qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Il écarta immédiatement l'idée, cependant, car elle exigerait qu'il se déclare auprès du Ministère, et il s'y refusait. Son père ne l'avait pas fait, donc il pensait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire non plus. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait utiliser sa forme animagus pour faire quoi que ce soit d'ignoble, comme Rita Skeeter. Il n'allait pas espionner les gens pour publier leurs secrets aux yeux de tous. Il le faisait juste pour honorer la mémoire de son père et des meilleurs amis de celui-ci ; les amis d'Harry. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait même l'apprendre à Teddy, pour l'aider à se rapprocher de son propre père.

Il se leva immédiatement et retourna vers le château. Il était content d'être l'un des rares élèves à être resté pendant l'été. Il n'avait pas envie de bousculer qui que ce soit pendant qu'il essayait de trouver des informations pour devenir un animagus à la bibliothèque. Il était resté à Poudlard parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment autre part où aller. Il y avait le Square Grimmauld, mais Harry ne se sentait pas encore assez adulte pour vivre tout seul. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ses propres courses, ni même à acheter les objets les plus banals comme du papier toilette. Et puis, il retournerait à Poudlard à l'automne avec le reste de sa classe pour préparer ses ASPICs. Ils avaient été annulés après la bataille. Hermione était ravie à l'idée de rattraper leur année perdue, mais Harry était beaucoup plus réservé sur ce point. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de ses ASPICs pour devenir un Auror. Étant donné qui il était, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait sans que qui que ce soit n'essaye de l'arrêter. Mais Poudlard restait sa maison, et cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester une année de plus.

Ses pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il tourna au coin et manqua de percuter une grande silhouette sombre.

« Monsieur Potter, résonna la voix teintée de mépris de Snape, que pouvez-vous bien faire à l'intérieur par cette agréable journée d'été ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour perdre des points de maison.

— N-non monsieur, balbutia Harry. Je vais juste à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin d'étudier un peu.

— Comme c'est studieux de votre part, ricana presque Snape. Tâchez de rester loin des problèmes, Potter. J'ai mieux à faire pendant mon été que de perdre mon temps à surveiller des retenues. »

Snape passa devant lui et continua sa route dans le couloir. Harry se demandait si le professeur était sérieux à propos de perdre des points et de recevoir des retenues pendant l'été. Probablement. Il se dit que Snape n'avait pas du tout changé, bien que la guerre soit terminée et qu'il n'ait plus à prétendre servir Voldemort. Harry et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient témoigné en faveur de Snape alors que celui-ci récupérait encore de la morsure de Nagini à Sainte Mangouste, et l'homme avait été blanchi avec bien plus de facilité que ce qu'il avait pensé possible. Mais s'il s'était attendu à ce que Snape soit plus cordial avec lui maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, le jeune homme se serait trompé. La chauve-souris des cachots semblait toujours le détester autant qu'avant. La seule amélioration à noter, c'était que Harry pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi, puisqu'il savait que Snape avait aimé sa mère. Du moins, c'était ce que semblaient avoir montré les souvenirs qu'il avait regardés. Il supposait que Snape ne pourrait jamais en finir avec sa haine pour son père, et Harry n'avait donc plus qu'à apprendre à rester loin du Maître des Potions. Il se demandait si Snape allait reprendre son poste de Directeur ou bien s'il allait de nouveau enseigner. Et s'il retournait dans sa salle de classe, enseignerait-il les Potions ou bien la Défense ? Harry mit fin à ses pensées lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, et commença tout de suite ses recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête pour devenir un Animagus non déclaré.

#

Trouver des informations sur la transformation en Animagus était plus simple que ce qu'avait pensé Harry. Ce qui n'était pas simple, cependant, c'était la transformation en elle-même. Il réalisa rapidement que son père, Sirius, Remus et même Peter avaient dû être des sorciers très talentueux pour parvenir à apprendre cette magie par eux-mêmes, sans entraînement officiel. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour. Encore une fois, il pensa à demander de l'aide à Hermione, mais son besoin de secret l'emporta et il décida d'essayer par lui-même pour commencer.

Harry était sûr que s'il avait reçu de l'aide de la part d'Hermione, il aurait pu maîtriser la transformation bien plus rapidement. Cependant, dans les conditions présente, cela lui prit presque un mois entier de dur labeur avant qu'il ne puisse finalement être en mesure d'achever la transformation. Il avait essayé encore et encore et il pensait même avoir été proche parfois… Et puis tout à coup, un samedi matin, alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir, il essaya et se sentit rétrécir, et changer de forme. C'était une sensation bizarre ; similaire aux effets du Polynectar, juste un peu moins intense et beaucoup plus étrange parce qu'au lieu de se changer en une autre personne, il se changeait en une autre espèce. La bonne nouvelle était que la transformation n'était pas douloureuse, comme il avait pu se l'imaginer pour la transformation de Remus en loup-garou. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, assez près du sol. Pressé de voir ce qu'il était devenu, il baissa la tête pour observer ses pieds et vit des pattes recouvertes de fourrure. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au bout de son dos, et réalisa soudainement qu'une queue y avait poussé. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un « Rowrrrr ». Cela étonna tellement Harry qu'il s'assit et cligna des yeux. Il devait être un chat. Il fut déçu dans un premier temps. C'était tellement ordinaire, un chat. Il avait espéré peut-être être un cerf, comme son père ; comme son Patronus. Ou peut-être un oiseau, puisqu'il aimait tellement voler. _Oh, bien,_ pensa-t-il. Au moins il n'était pas un rat. Ni un serpent. Un chat n'attirerait pas l'attention sur lui. Et puis il pourrait se promener sans que personne ne se demande ce que pouvait bien faire un chat dans les couloirs, c'était normal. Il se leva et gambada jusqu'au miroir en pied près de la porte.

Il vit dans son reflet ce qu'il considéra comme un chat plutôt beau. Le pelage était d'un noir brillant, assez proche de la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux. Il avait encore des yeux d'un vert surprenant, et des marques autour d'eux qui auraient pu être des lunettes. Il avait un trait de fourrure blanche au centre de son front qui se terminait sur son museau rose. Finalement, il aimait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'inverser sa transformation. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva à quatre pattes devant le miroir. Il allait devoir travailler afin d'être capable de se retransformer debout.

« Génial, dit-il en souriant. » Il alla ouvrir la porte du dortoir et sans une autre pensée, il se changea à nouveau dans sa forme de chat et se déroba rapidement pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Elle était vide, ce qui ne surprenait pas Harry, comme il n'y avait qu'une seule autre élève de Gryffondor qui était restée au château pour l'été. Il trotta jusqu'au portrait, sans savoir s'il allait s'ouvrir pour lui ou non. Il leva une patte pour le pousser, et le panneau pivota en grand. Harry trottait à pas feutrés dans les couloirs et commença son exploration.

Les choses semblaient différentes depuis ce nouveau point de vue. Il remarqua que les dalles de pierre étaient assez sales. Il découvrit également de petits insectes qui rampaient sur les murs. Il était aussi plus simple pour lui de se cacher dans l'ombre s'il en avait besoin, ce qu'il fit au moment où le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Chourave apparurent à un tournant, discutant tranquillement toutes les deux. Il sortit enfin dans la douceur du soleil et s'en alla vers la rive du lac. Il se coucha dans l'herbe tendre et s'étira. Il était bien plus souple en chat. Le soleil était chaud et la brise douce, et avant même qu'il ne le remarque, Harry était endormi.

#

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit dérouté. C'était encore étrange de se réveiller dans son corps de chat, puisqu'il n'en connaissait la sensation que depuis quelques heures. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, ni quelle heure il était, mais il savait qu'il avait faim. Il retourna au château et entendit des bruits en passant devant la Grande Salle. Harry regarda vite fait autour de lui, pour être sûr qu'il était bien seul, et puis se retransforma en lui-même. Il ouvrit la porte et entra pour voir qu'il était l'heure du diner. À son entrée, les professeurs à la table d'honneur s'arrêtèrent tous et le fixèrent. Ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs plats. Tous, excepté Snape, qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais avec suffisamment d'intensité pour qu'il pense s'être attiré des ennuis pour avoir été en retard au diner. Ses pensées retournèrent rapidement à sa dernière prise de bec avec Snape et à la mention de retenues. Harry détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où l'autre étudiante était installée et mangeait silencieusement. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'elle allait entrer en troisième année. Il s'assit en face d'elle et de la nourriture apparut devant lui. Sa présence semblait l'intimider car, après qu'elle eut levé des yeux écarquillés sur lui une fois, elle ne quitta plus son plat du regard de tout le reste du repas.

#

Le jour suivant, Harry s'était assis dans la cour après le petit-déjeuner, et était occupé à lire son manuel de métamorphose. Un drôle de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Et dire qu'Hermione serait fière de lui si elle savait qu'il étudiait alors même qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son livre manqua de lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il fut surpris par une voix dans son dos.

« Venez avec moi, Potter, ordonna Snape. »

Harry ferma le manuel rapidement et sauta du rebord sur lequel il était. « Pourquoi, monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être poli.

— Parce que je vous le demande, fit Snape d'un ton sec. »

Harry perdit sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi Snape était-il toujours si acerbe avec lui ? Il n'avait même pas fait quelque chose de mal. Il pût reconnaître qu'il avait mûrit, toutefois, lorsque la réponse sarcastique qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne fut pas prononcée à voix haute. C'était soit ça, soit qu'il avait gagné en instinct de conservation pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il suivit le professeur jusque dans le parc du château, longeant les débris qui avaient été éparpillés par la bataille.

« Nous faisons des réparations sur le château aujourd'hui, Potter, énonça Snape en avançant d'un pas vif. » Harry devait courir à petite foulées pour rester à son niveau. « En tant que sorcier majeur, vous vous devez d'apporter votre aide, à moins que vous ne préfériez trouver quelque chose de mal avisé à faire pendant votre temps libre. »

Le jeune homme était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Snape puisse le considérer capable d'aider à quoique ce soit, et encore moins quelque chose d'aussi important que la réparation du château. Harry se reprit, peut-être que ça n'avait pas été Snape qui avait décidé de le laisser aider. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement été désigné pour l'envoyer chercher. Ils étaient en train de contourner le château quand il vit les autres professeurs et plusieurs personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas faire léviter des pierres jusqu'à leurs emplacements légitimes sur les murs partiellement détruits.

« Essayez de ne tuer personne, Potter, fit Snape avec condescendance. » Il partit à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'autre bout du groupe.

Étonnement, c'était un dur travail, et il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Harry était content de ne pas porter ses robes, ou bien il était sûr qu'il serait en train de suer à grosses gouttes. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de prendre quelques pauses et de boire beaucoup d'eau. Et puis finalement, elle avait annoncé qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Le groupe s'était dirigé de nouveau vers le château et Harry essuyait la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée quand quelqu'un se glissa derrière lui.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, allez prendre une douche avant de manger, fit Snape avec un air dégoûté. Vous empestez pire que le box d'un Hippogriffe. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et il s'apprêtait à rétorquer à Snape qu'il ne sentait pas pire que n'importe qui, quand il décida qu'une douche serait probablement agréable après le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps et il pourrait ensuite descendre pour manger rapidement.

Quand il fut de retour dans la Grande Salle, douché et changé, Snape lui envoya un regard surpris. Harry supposa qu'il était choqué de voir qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé pour une fois.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé à réparer le mur ouest du château. McGonagall annonça qu'ils travailleraient sur la tour d'Astronomie le lendemain et Snape eut un regard particulièrement amer en entendant cela. Et, pour tout dire, Harry ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux que lui sur ce point.

Il rentra au dortoir et prit une autre douche avant le diner. Il était fourbu, et impressionné que le travail qu'ils avaient accompli, bien qu'aidé par l'usage de la magie, le marque d'un profond sentiment de réussite. Après le diner, il lui restait encore quelques heures avant le couvre-feu, et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à étudier, alors il se transforma en chat et décida de rôder dans le château. Sans le réaliser, il se retrouva au bout d'un moment à vagabonder dans les cachots. Il entendit deux voix se disputant derrière l'une des portes. Harry leva les yeux et vit que c'était le bureau du Maître des Potions.

« Bien sûr que je ne veux plus être directeur, Snape semblait exaspéré. Je suis plus qu'heureux de laisser cette tâche vous revenir. »

Le chat ouvrit la porte d'un coup de nez et se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur, restant près du mur, et hors de vue.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez faire votre choix entre Potions et Défense, alors, lui offrit le professeur McGonagall.

— Cela m'importe peu, dit Snape. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ce regard mauvais sur son visage pour une fois.

« Est-ce que vous voulez seulement revenir ? » McGonagall semblait être un peu contrariée, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir l'expression de son visage.

« Et que pensez-vous que je puisse faire au juste ? contra Snape. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les qualifications requises pour autre chose.

— Je suis sûre qu'il y a des emplois qui vous conviendraient, dit McGonagall. Vous êtes libre maintenant. Si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez partir. »

Snape soupira. Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu un tel son sortir du professeur auparavant. Il semblait fatigué.

« Et pour aller où ? J'ai peut-être été innocenté, mais mon nom ne vaut toujours rien. Légalement, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne serai jamais capable de travailler autre part. Personne ne m'offrirait un poste ; pas avec mon passé." Snape semblait vaincu. "J'ai du mal à croire que qui que ce soit – à part les derniers membres de l'Ordre – puisse me faire confiance, à moins de pouvoir me renvoyer du jour au lendemain suivant leur simple bon vouloir.

— Je suis sûre que la situation n'est pas aussi sombre. »

Harry nota cependant, que McGonagall ne semblait pas convaincue de ses propres paroles.

« De toute manière, continua Snape d'une voix un peu moins abattue, je me sens bien ici. Je suppose qu'après toutes ces années, je suis devenu un enseignant plus ou moins bon. » Harry aurait aimé que les chats puissent émettre des reniflements dédaigneux. « Jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de trouver un autre poste, je resterai un membre du personnel de Poudlard. »

Snape fit une pause, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je continue en tant qu'enseignant des Potions. J'ai déjà le curriculum pour ça, après tout.

— Très bien, répondit McGonagall. Merci, Severus, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici.

— Oui, oui, continua Snape en lui faisant signe de partir. Oh, attendez. Je vais avoir besoin de la liste des étudiants qui suivaient les cours de potions pour leurs ASPICs et de leurs relevés de notes de BUSEs.

— Pourquoi, Severus ? » McGonagall semblait confuse.

« Je n'accepte dans ma classe que ceux qui ont obtenu un Optimal, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si elle aurait déjà dû le savoir.

— Vous ne pouvez pas refuser les élèves qui étaient déjà dans le cours de Potions pour les ASPICs pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, Severus. »

Harry pouvait entendre son expression désapprobatrice dans le ton qu'elle avait employé.

« Je n'aurai pas dans ma classe d'étudiants qui sont de parfaits incapables. Je n'ai pas la patience pour les élèves qui ont besoin qu'on leur tienne la main.

— Les élèves qui ont obtenus un Efforts Exceptionnels sont plus que capables de suivre les cours de Potions pour les ASPICs. » McGonagall semblait exaspérée. « Vous enseignerez aux étudiants qui étaient en Potions en sixième année et vous aurez un autre cours pour les étudiants qui étaient en septième année l'année dernière. Les élèves qui reviennent pour reprendre leurs ASPICs vont avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'apprendre dans de bonnes conditions, cette année. »

Harry pouvait voir les traits du visage de Snape se tordre de colère.

« Aurais-je au moins la permission d'organiser un examen quelques semaines après le début des cours pour voir quels étudiants semblent avoir le niveau de réussir leur ASPICs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas. » Le ton de la Directrice était ferme. « Cependant, continua-t-elle face à sa fureur, j'autoriserai qu'après les examens de Noël tous les élèves n'ayant pas eu au moins le niveau d'Efforts Exceptionnels soient dans l'obligation d'abandonner votre cours. » Snape n'avait pas l'air d'être amadoué par la proposition.

« C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer, Severus, prévint McGonagall. Et… » Elle fit une courte pause. « ...vous pouvez garder votre restriction sur les Optimal pour votre nouvelle classe d'ASPICs. »

Le visage de Snape se détendit enfin à cet accord. McGonagall se retourna pour partir, et Harry se fit de plus en plus petit dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu. Il allait la suivre dans le couloir lorsque la porte se referma devant son museau.

 _Oh non,_ pensa-t-il. Maintenant, il était prisonnier dans le bureau de Snape. Seul. Avec Snape. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que Snape passerait encore à travailler. En fait, Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait rouvrir la porte menant au couloir ce soir-là.

Peut-être même que ses appartements étaient raccordés à son bureau. Il se résigna, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Snape parte, avant de pouvoir se retransformer et sortir. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses méditations qu'il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il fit un bond de cabri et commença à se précipiter vers un endroit sûr.

« Eh bien, eh bien… »

La voix soyeuse de Snape faisait s'immiscer la peur dans le cœur d'Harry. Il sentit un sort le frapper et il tomba, figé, au sol.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Snape s'avança jusqu'à se tenir au-dessus de lui. Harry sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait s'échapper soudainement de sa poitrine. Snape souleva le chat et l'examina. « Un chat, Snape confirma l'évidence. Tu es le chat de qui, je me demande ? »

Il scrutait les yeux verts, et Harry criait intérieurement : _Oh non, oh non. S'il-te-plaît, ne me reconnais pas !_

« Peut-être un chat errant ? » Snape tapota sa baguette contre sa joue. « Tu as vagabondé un bon moment pour te retrouver dans mes cachots. » Il semblait gronder le chat, et il garda sa prise sur Harry tout en commençant à marcher vers l'autre bout de son bureau.

 _Je t'en supplie, pose-moi à terre !_ Harry était pris de panique. _Laisse-moi partir ! Je t'en supplie, ne m'utilise pas dans une potion !_ Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur une potion utilisant des organes de chats.

Snape fit un geste avec sa baguette et une porte apparue. Il la passa à grandes enjambées, le chat à la main, et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était dans les quartiers privés du potionniste.

 _Oh, je vais mourir_ , pensa Harry. _Snape va m'assassiner et je vais mourir._

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? » Snape posa gentiment le chat sur un sofa vert foncé, en face de l'âtre de la cheminée. « Je vais voir ce que je peux dénicher pour toi. »

Snape leva sa baguette et Harry se sentit immédiatement libéré. Le Professeur quitta la pièce et le chat bondit hors du canapé pour se glisser sous le fauteuil le plus proche.

 _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir_ , se dit-il. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la méthode à employer pour ce faire. Ce qui était étrange, dans toute cette aventure, c'était la manière dont Snape traitait le chat. Il ne l'avait pas encore tué, et il était même parti lui chercher de la nourriture. C'était bizarre de voir Snape être gentil avec une autre créature. Harry entendit le professeur revenir dans la pièce, et l'odeur du thon emplit son museau.

« Le chat ? appela Snape. » Il posa une assiette de thon sur le sol. « Où es-tu le chat ? »

Harry commençait à saliver à l'odeur et à la vue du thon. Ses instincts entraient en guerre : une partie de lui voulait s'avancer pour dévorer la nourriture, et une autre part voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'échapper. Il entendit Snape sortir à nouveau de la pièce, et il tendit son cou avec hésitation, sortant sa tête de sous le siège pour observer son environnement. Considérant que la voie était libre, il s'avança discrètement vers l'assiette de thon et la renifla. Il en prit une petite bouchée pour commencer, puis ses instincts de chat prirent le dessus et il commença à dévorer le poisson. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien dans l'assiette, et Harry léchait ses pattes sans même y accorder une pensée. Il s'assit, toujours seul dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était assez chaleureuse, quoiqu'un peu sombre. Le sofa sur lequel il avait été posé un peu plus tôt était d'un vert Serpentard, le fauteuil sous lequel il s'était caché était en cuir terne. Le manteau de la cheminée était chargé de diverses babioles, et des photos plaisantes étaient suspendues un peu partout dans la pièce. Des étagères étaient alignées le long des murs, dissimulées dans les ombres, et elles étaient remplies de tomes reliés de cuir au point de se courber sous leur poids. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé les cachots, en fait. Il semblait que Snape était humain, après tout.

Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte pour revenir dans la pièce et il décampa de nouveau sous le fauteuil. Il vit les pas de Snape s'arrêter face à l'assiette vide et l'entendit soupirer. Le Professeur se baissa et ramassa le récipient. Il l'emporta ensuite dans une autre partie de la pièce et Harry tendit le coup depuis le dessous du siège et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite kitchenette. Il observait tandis Snape faisait face à l'évier et rinçait l'assiette. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train de violer une propriété privée, à regarder Snape faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que de laver sa vaisselle. Snape posa l'assiette sur l'égouttoir et revint dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec un magazine et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'âtre, un feu s'y alluma aussitôt. La tête d'Harry sortait juste suffisamment de sous le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse voir Snape ouvrir le magazine et commencer à le lire. Le feu se reflétait sur la couverture brillante du périodique. Il était chaud aussi, et Harry se sentait attiré par lui.

« Tu sais, le chat, fit Snape en regardant Harry dans les yeux, je ne vais pas te mordre. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu donc pas t'installer ici ? »

Il tapota le coussin à côté de lui.

Oserait-il ? Harry était en conflit avec lui-même. Snape semblait être une différente personne ici. Est-ce qu'Harry aurait une chance d'interagir avec lui ? Est-ce que Snape aurait plus de soupçons envers un chat qui s'enfuyait loin de lui ?

« Rowrr, miaula le chat depuis sa cachette. »

Snape tapota encore une fois le coussin à ses côtés. Harry rampa sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus sous le couvert de sa cachette. Il s'assit et observa Snape avec attention. Sa queue et ses oreilles remuaient tandis que le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Il envisageait l'idée de sauter sur le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté du professeur. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de sauter sur quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas sous-estimer la distance, et atterrir tête la première contre le canapé ou bien passer par-dessus le dossier. Snape avait croisé les jambes et ses doigts étaient coincés entre les pages du magazine. Son visage lui semblait tellement différent. Il était libéré de l'air renfrogné qui le déformait habituellement. Il semblait presque amusé en regardant Harry débattre intérieurement de s'il allait ou non le rejoindre sur le canapé. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur lui et il se ramassa sur lui-même, se préparant à sauter aux côtés de Snape. Il bondit et fut reconnaissant que ses instincts soient si affutés. Il atterrit gracieusement sur le coussin d'un vert profond et leva les yeux vers Snape.

« Tu vois, lui dit-il, totalement inoffensif. » Il tendit la main et le chat recula, mais Snape continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la tête du chat. Harry sentit les doigts du potionniste frotter ses oreilles et le long de sa mâchoire. Il était incapable d'empêcher le ronronnement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, et se sentit immédiatement honteux que Snape puisse lui faire quelque chose d'aussi plaisant. Ses mains étaient chaudes, et fortes, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de résister avant que Snape n'étende ses deux mains autour de lui et ne le tire sur ses genoux. Snape caressa le dos du chat, le long de sa colonne, et celui-ci s'arqua contre la caresse en s'étirant. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus, et il commença à pétrir les cuisses des Snape avec ses coussinets.

« Plante donc tes griffes sur moi, et tu pourras être sûr de finir dans une potion, prévient Snape. » Harry fit attention à bien garder ses griffes rétractées, même s'il n'était pas exactement sûr de comment il y parvenait. Il finit par se rouler en boule sur les genoux de son professeur, se sentant à la fois étrangement satisfait et complètement répulsé. Snape rouvrit son magazine et reprit sa lecture. Harry fixait le feu, s'émerveillant de la révélation que _le terrible_ Severus Snape était une _vieille à chat_.

Il dut s'endormir car il ouvrit les yeux soudainement quand il fut bousculé par les mouvements de Snape.

« Chat, tu vas devoir continuer ta sieste autre part, j'ai des devoirs à noter. » Snape chassa Harry de ses genoux et reposa le magazine sur une table basse.

Harry regarda l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée et son cœur s'accéléra quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu. Il retourna rapidement près de la porte qui menait au bureau de Snape et la griffa.

« Tu veux sortir ? » Le professeur leva un sourcil et suivit Harry jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et Harry se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il traversa le bureau et effectua le même manège avec la porte suivante. « Eh bien, Snape avait l'air un peu déçu, je suppose que tu as quelque part où aller finalement. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et laissa Harry sortir. Celui-ci sortit dans le couloir, et se retourna pour voir Snape, qui le regardait à travers l'interstice de la porte.

« Mrowrr, fit-il.

— Reviens si tu veux, offrit Snape avant de fermer la porte. »

Harry courut plus vite que jamais pour retourner dans la salle commune et se métamorphoser à nouveau en jeune homme juste avant de faire face au portrait. La salle commune était vide et il monta directement à l'étage pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, mais aussi fasciné par ce qui venait de se passer. Qui eut cru qu'un humain se cachait vraiment derrière le masque de Snape ? Harry se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, pourtant.

Il rêva d'un feu chaud cette nuit-là, et de mains frottant agréablement derrière ses oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapitre précédent** : Harry Potter reste à Poudlard pendant l'été suivant la bataille finale et la fin de Voldemort. Il a pris la décision de devenir animagus, et peut désormais se transformer en un chat noir pour rôder dans Poudlard. Alors même qu'on lui demande d'apporter son aide à la reconstruction du château, Harry découvre que Severus Snape n'est pas plus facile à vivre sans sa couverture d'espion. Un soir, il surprend une conversation entre Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape, et découvre que Snape est volontairement un professeur exigeant, et aussi qu'il aime s'occuper des chats qu'il croise dans son bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été aidé au début de la traduction de ce chapitre par Amaras, mais les mots que vous lisez à présent sont les miens, et les erreurs aussi.

Snape avait constamment lancé des regards noirs à Harry pendant qu’ils travaillaient sur les réparations de la Tour d’Astronomie. Le garçon n’avait donc pas quitté les jupons de McGonagall de toute la matinée, craignant quelles méchancetés l’homme pouvait lui réserver. Il savait que Snape devait avoir les mêmes souvenirs que lui de _cette_ nuit-là, même s’il était sûr que ceux de Snape étaient bien pire encore, au vu de l’horreur qu’il avait dû commettre. Mais s’il pensait qu’Harry allait ne serait-ce que l’évoquer, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil. Même lui n’était pas assez bête pour rappeler à Snape la mort de Dumbledore. Tout le monde savait ce qui s’était réellement passé, mais ça n’aidait pas pour autant à le digérer.

« Potter ! cingla Snape. Faites attention ! Le sort est _segillum_ et pas _selgium_. Vous allez causer la mort épouvantable de centaines d’étudiants en septembre si vous ne scellez pas correctement les pierres.

— Pa-Pardon monsieur, bégaya Harry.

— Severus, il n’a appris l’incantation qu’hier. Pardonnez-lui un peu, le réprimanda McGonagall. »

Si Harry avait pensé que Snape le regardait d’un air furieux jusqu’à maintenant, il s’était trompé. La peau habituellement pâle de Severus venait de rougir de colère et ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Lui pardonner ? Minerva ? Évidemment, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères de penser à la sécurité de nos étudiants. Vous étiez celle qui pensait qu’on pouvait faire confiance à Potter. Je n’avais pas réalisé que son incapacité à se souvenir d’un simple sort ne me regardait pas. » Snape fit volte-face et s’éloigna d’eux.

McGonagall secoua la tête et soupira. « Essayez de faire plus attention Potter. » Elle le regardait avec des lèvres pincées.

« Oui, Professeur, promit Harry. »

#

Après une douche, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Tous les étudiants qui étaient restés pour l’été étaient attablés ensemble, et les professeurs étaient à la grande table sur l’estrade. Snape avait un visage de glace. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d’œil furtif, Harry baissa rapidement le regard et s’assit pour manger.

« Harry. » Le Professeur Flitwick tapota dans son dos en passant près de lui.

Harry se retourna. « Oui, Professeur ?

— Je me demandais si vous pourriez m’aider à remettre ma salle de classe en ordre après le déjeuner ? »

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à la table des professeurs et vit que le Professeur McGonagall hochait la tête. « Bien sûr, Professeur. J’y serai dans quelques minutes.

— Excellent ! » Flitwick arborait maintenant un grand sourire. « Merci Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor finit rapidement son repas et se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il lança un rapide regard vers la table des professeurs et nota que Snape fixait son assiette et plantait sa fourchette avec une violence que son repas ne méritant certainement pas. Sans perdre davantage de temps à flâner, Harry s’en alla vers la salle de cours de sortilèges.

Il s’avéra que le temps passé à aider Flitwick ne fut employé qu’à faire disparaître des déchets et à remettre des pages déchirées dans leurs livres respectifs. Il ne fallut même pas une heure pour qu’Harry s’ennuie à mourir. Et en plus, il devait discutailler avec Flitwick de son avenir après les A.S.P.I.C. Il avait réussi à esquiver la grande majorité de la conversation avec des « huh-huh » et des « hum » bien placés, mais Flitwick continuait de lui parler des Aurors. Harry se disait que, tant qu’il n’aurait pas véritablement pensé à son avenir, il ferait aussi bien de rester sur le projet qu’il avait eu avant de devoir se cacher pendant toute l’année.

« Voilà, annonça Flitwick avec un soupir de soulagement, je suppose que je devrais vous accorder un peu de temps libre avant le dîner, Harry. Merci pour le coup de main !

— Pas de soucis, Professeur, répondit Harry. » Il se tourna vers la porte, et grimaça en se sentant forcé d’ajouter : « Faites-moi savoir si vous avez encore besoin d’aide.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour m’en souvenir. » Flitwick souriait joyeusement, tout en insistant pour qu’il parte.

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour lire un peu avant le dîner. Il savait, merci Hermione, que les copies d’examen des BUSE et des ASPIC étaient conservées chaque année. Il pensait donc que ce serait une bonne idée d’en lire quelques passages afin de se faire une idée de ce dans quoi il allait s’engager. Il attendait toujours sa liste de fournitures, après tout. Il savait qu’il ne l’aurait pas avant encore quelques semaines : ce n’était que le début du mois de juillet. Il se rendit compte qu’examiner les précédents examens allait prendre un peu de temps, et il pourrait alors commencer par un des textes dont il se souvenait avoir déjà vu d’autre septièmes années faire la lecture. Harry n’était pas sûr de connaître l’origine de ce désir de réussite académique.  Ce n’était probablement rien de plus que la contrainte de l’ennui. Le reste venait du fait qu’il venait de prendre conscience qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie et qu’il ferait bien de se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Il était assis calmement, lisant les questions d’un examen écrit de Métamorphose vieux de cinq ans, quand il entendit le claquement sec de talons derrière lui.

« Dites donc, M. Potter, ricana une voix. » Harry n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer les traits mauvais sur le visage de Snape. « Vous passez du temps à étudier pour l’année prochaine. Vous faites preuve d’initiative. Vous vous abstenez de faire des bêtises… Mais dites-moi, votre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

— Je suis sûr que mon père avait suffisamment étudié pour ses ASPIC, dit Harry en essayant de garder un ton neutre et quasi-poli, monsieur, ajouta-t-il. »

Snape se déplaça pour faire face à Harry, le forçant à le regarder. « Votre père était un salaud arrogant qui considérait qu’étudier n’était pas digne de lui. Il passait ses journées entières avec Black à s’en prendre aux autres étudiants. »

Harry sentit son visage rougir de rage, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit prudemment à sa réponse, plutôt que de lâcher la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. « Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, monsieur, vous voyez, le seul souvenir qu’il me reste de lui est juste avant que Lord Voldemort ne l’assassine. » Harry était méchamment satisfait de la grimace qui tordit le visage de Snape à la mention de Lord Voldemort.

« Alors vous êtes extrêmement chanceux que je puisse contrebalancer les histoires qui le glorifient excessivement et que vous entendez de tout le monde, cracha Snape avec de la pure malveillance dans sa voix.

— Parce que les vôtres sont totalement impartiales, rétorqua-t-il »

Snape inspira profondément, il était sur le point de retirer des points de maison. Cependant, il annonça simplement : « Le Professeur McGonagall a demandé votre aide, aussi minime soit-elle, pour les réparations du mur Nord-Ouest du château, demain. »

Snape avait l’air d’attendre une réponse, et se mit à Harry remuer sur sa chaise, gêné.

« Euh… D’accord.

— N’abîmez pas ces livres, Potter, ordonna Snape en s’éloignant de lui, et ne soyez pas en retard au dîner. »

Harry attendit qu’il ne soit plus en vue avant de lâcher un : « Connard.

— Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Potter, retentit la voix de Snape depuis l’entrée de la bibliothèque.

— Merde. » Harry secoua la tête, regarda l’heure, et referma le livre devant lui, excédé.

#

Harry n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Ron, l’invitant au Terrier pour deux semaines, fin juillet-début août. Il était fou de joie de ne pas avoir à se fêter son anniversaire lui-même. Il se disait aussi qu’il aurait la liste des fournitures scolaires à ce moment et qu’il pourrait faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tout acheter et avoir quelque chose à faire avant la rentrée. L’enthousiasme dans la lettre de Ron l’avait contaminé, et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas dormir avant un moment. Il n’était même pas si tard que ça, rationalisa Harry. Le couvre-feu était à 22 heures, et il n’était que 23 heures. Il n’y avait rien de mal à se balader dans le château. Il se pencha instinctivement vers sa valise pour prendre sa Cape d’Invisibilité, mais il sourit quand il se souvint qu’il n’en aurait pas besoin. Un chat savait très bien explorer. Il s’assura que la porte était ouverte avant de se transformer et de sortir, se glissant dans les escaliers et hors de la salle commune presque sans un bruit.

Harry avait déambulé jusqu’à la gargouille (enfin, ce qu’il en restait) devant le bureau directorial. Il ne savait pas s’il serait protégé ou pas, mais il décida de tenter sa chance et monta les escaliers. Il avait une soudaine envie de voir le portrait de Dumbledore, même s’il ne serait pas en mesure de lui parler. Quand il arriva à la porte du bureau, il remarqua qu’elle était entrouverte. Entrant furtivement, il se glissa sous un meuble avant d’entendre de l’agitation près du bureau. À la fois sur ses gardes et curieux, il rasa le mur en se rapprochant de la source du bruit. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant Snape vider les tiroirs et empiler leur contenu dans un carton.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus rester Directeur, Albus. » Snape semblait frustré, il jetait négligemment des trucs dans le carton.

« Mais pourquoi pas, Severus ? Vous avez fait un travail admirable pour la courte période où vous étiez en poste, répondit le portrait de Dumbledore.

— Je n’ai jamais voulu de cette position, rétorqua Snape. Il a insisté pour que je la prenne, et je ne l’ai fait que pour lui obéir.

— Et pour protéger les étudiants, ajouta Dumbledore.

— Oui, renifla Snape, ça aussi.

— Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, Severus, apaisa Dumbledore.

— Des enfants ont été placés sous Doloris pendant que j’étais Directeur, Albus. » Snape frappa du poing sur le bureau. « Personne, et encore moins vous, ne pourrait soulager ma conscience.

— Pensez à ce qui aurait pu se passer si quelqu’un d’autre avait été Directeur, contra Albus. Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même.

— Je vais retourner à ma classe avec joie et continuer d’enseigner aux petites têtes stupides jusqu’à ma retraite, soupira Snape. » Il secoua la tête et continua à sortir ses affaires du bureau.

« Je suis sûr que vos Serpentards seront ravis de vous avoir comme Directeur de Maison à nouveau, sourit Dumbledore.

— Je pense que la plupart d’entre eux voudraient que je reste Directeur, à vrai dire, dit Snape distraitement. Ceux dont les familles pensent que j’ai toujours une espèce d’allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres espèrent que je continue à inculquer ses valeurs. Je suppose que ceux qui croient à mon innocence me laisseraient partir.

— Et comment va Harry ? » Dumbledore changea de sujet brutalement.

« Pardon ? » Snape se tourna tout aussi brutalement vers le portrait d’Albus, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry. Comment va-t-il ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ce matin, au lendemain de la bataille. Il est ici cet été, non ?

— Oui, confirma Snape.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Comment je le saurais ? cria presque Snape. Je ne suis plus son gardien !

— Je n’ai pas dit que vous l’étiez, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Je pense juste qu’avec vos impressionnants pouvoirs d’observation, vous pourriez offrir un peu de tranquillité à un vieil homme. »

Snape se retourna à nouveau et commença à jeter ses affaires dans la boîte, l’air furieux. Harry se demanda brièvement s’il n’y avait pas un sort d’extension indétectable sur ce carton, au vu de la quantité faramineuse d’objets que Snape y entassait.

« Croyez-moi, je suis sûr que votre précieux Survivant va parfaitement bien. Il doit répondre à des fans toute la journée et se préparer pour son entrée sans condition dans le programme d’entraînement des Aurors. Je suis sûr que votre inquiétude est déplacée.

— Severus, j’ai bien peur que vous ne soyez trop dur avec lui, le réprimanda Dumbledore.

— Trop dur ? » Snape se retourna violemment vers le portrait. « Il a défait le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, Albus. Il est le descendant d’une des personnes les plus arrogantes que j’ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Juste après Lucius Malfoy. Il est traité comme un roi par tout le monde. Ses capacités sont exagérées et son égo est monstrueux. Je vous assure, je suis généreux.

— Severus, arrêtez ça tout de suite, le coupa Dumbledore. N’essayez pas de me persuader que vous n’êtes pas conscient des épreuves que Harry a dû affronter dans son enfance. Ne prétendez pas ne pas comprendre l’énorme poids qui a été placé sur ses épaules. Vous, plus que tout autre, j’aurais pensé que vous auriez de la sympathie pour ceux qui n’ont pas eu leur mot à dire dans la vie qui leur a été dictée.

— De la sympathie ? » La voix de Snape se faisait plus forte, prise dans sa rage. « Avoir de la sympathie pour un garçon dont les parents l’aimaient tellement qu’ils se sont sacrifiés pour le sauver ? De la sympathie pour quelqu’un dont les deux plus proches amis ont risqué leur vie pour l’aider à accomplir son destin ? De la sympathie pour quelqu’un dont l’avenir est un livre ouvert qui n’attend que d’être écrit ?

— Harry est mort, Severus, cria Dumbledore pour couvrir la voix de Snape.

— Apparemment, il ne réussit pas tout, puisqu’il est encore là ! » Snape se passa la main dans les cheveux avec rage et Harry pu voir des postillons voler dans la pièce.

« Severus Snape ! » Dumbledore se leva de son siège et se dressa, menaçant. Snape se recula légèrement. « Assez avec vos rancunes de jeunesse et vos incertitudes ! Pour le bien du monde sorcier, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Votre existence, et celle des gens autour de vous, ne sera que misérable si vous vous accrochez au passé ! »

Il y eut un silence. Harry pouvait s’entendre respirer.

« Comment pourrais-je l’oublier s’il ne part pas ? dit doucement Snape, regardant le portrait de Dumbledore.

— Oh là là ! » Les yeux de Dumbledore croisèrent soudainement ceux de Harry. « Qu’est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Harry se figea, réalisant trop tard qu’il s’était inconsciemment rapproché de la conversation à mesure qu’elle se faisait de plus en plus houleuse.

Les yeux de Snape suivirent ceux de Dumbledore et arrivèrent finalement sur Harry.

« Chat, dit-il dans un ton exaspéré. » Il passant à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux. « Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

— C’est votre chat ? demanda Dumbledore avec entrain.

— Non, répondit Snape, se dirigeant vers Harry. Il est apparu dans mes cachots la nuit dernière. Je pense que c’est un chat errant qui est venu de la forêt.

— Il a l’air de vous aimer, songea Dumbledore en voyant Snape prendre Harry dans ses bras et le rapprocher du bureau.

— Je dirais plutôt que son intérêt pour la nourriture est davantage développé que son instinct de conservation, se moqua Snape. »

Harry remarqua que le bureau était presque vide.

« Eh bien, j’espère que vous viendrez me voir, Severus, réprimanda Dumbledore en agitant un doigt.

— Oui, avec mon ample temps libre, je vais m’efforcer de faire ça. » Snape souleva la boîte sous un bras. « Viens, Chat, si tu veux manger, tu peux me suivre dans mes appartements. »

Harry regarda Snape se diriger vers la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, sa bouche restait béante. Il ne savait pas que Snape le haïssait à ce point. Ou plutôt, il le savait, mais il avait espéré que ce Snape l’avait montré seulement pour plaire à Voldemort. Il savait que Snape n’allait jamais l’aimer ; ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais il espérait qu’ils pourraient au moins avoir des relations cordiales. Harry ne savait pas s’il pourrait passer encore une année en cours de Potions. Et puis, il était en colère. Rien de tout ça n’était de sa faute ! Snape se conduisait juste comme un pur connard. Il agissait comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose pour l’offenser intentionnellement, alors que tout ce qu’il avait fait, c’était de regarder dans sa Pensine en cinquième année. Il n’avait rien fait – _rien_ pour contrarier Snape. Tout le reste n’avait été que réaction. Tout ce qu’il avait dit ou fait était en réponse à quelque chose d’injuste ou d’odieux que Snape avait fait en premier. Comment Snape osait-il faire comme si c’était sa faute !

« Chat ? » Snape s’était retourné dans l’encadrement de la porte et regardait Harry – qui était assis sur le bureau, remuant la queue – avec des yeux emplis d’espoir.

« Rowrrr, dit Harry d’un air désapprobateur, sachant que Snape ne le comprendrait pas. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était intéressé par l’idée d’aller avec Snape. Il savait que c’était une idée désastreuse, mais il descendit et suivit le professeur à pas feutrés.

#

Une fois dans le bureau de Snape, celui-ci déposa sa boîte sur son bureau et sonda les alentours. Il regarda sa montre et soupira.

« Demain, alors, dit-il pour lui-même. Viens, Chat, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Harry. » Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.

Harry le suivit jusque dans la cuisine et regarda Snape servir une part de thon dans une petite assiette. Il le suivit quand il retourna dans le salon et posa le thon sur le sofa à côté de lui. Harry sauta dessus et commença à manger, sursautant lorsque Snape cria un « Merde !

— Rowrr ! glapit Harry.

— Désolé, Chat. » Snape gratta brièvement Harry derrière les oreilles. « Il me rend fou. »

Harry retourna se préoccuper de son thon.

« Il agit comme s’il ne savait pas ; comme si ça ne me rendait pas fou… » Snape avait l’air de s’adresser à moitié à lui-même et à moitié au chat. « Et maintenant, je vais devoir le supporter encore un an.

— Mrowrr ? » Harry avait fini de manger.

« Je sais, Chat, c’est injuste. Au moins tu vois les choses comme moi. » Snape agita sa baguette et Harry entendit la vaisselle cliqueter dans l’évier. Snape pris le chat dans ses mains et le souleva pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça aurait était tellement plus facile si j’étais mort. Rien de ceci ne se passerait et tout le monde pourrait continuer avec leur vie, et je n’aurais pas à m’occuper de… de ça. »

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent. Snape souhait être mort ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Il pensait que ça aurait du sens si Snape n’avait pas été blanchi, s’il avait dû s’exiler ou passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, mais il était libre. Il avait un travail, était sain et sauf et pouvait mener sa vie comme il l’entendait. Harry et l’Ordre avait fait en sorte que ça arrive. Pourquoi, alors, Snape voulait-il être mort ? Qu’est-ce qui était si horrible dans sa vie qu’il voulait en finir ? _Attends_ , pensa Harry, rejouant les mots de Snape dans sa tête. _"_ _Et maintenant, je vais devoir le supporter pendant encore un an."_ Snape voulait être mort parce qu’il devrait enseigner à Harry pendant encore une autre année ? Il haïssait tellement Harry qu’il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d’avoir à le supporter pendant quelques mois ?

« Yowl ! cria Harry. » Snape fronça les sourcils et regarda le chat.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Chat ? » Snape l’examina de près. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

 _Évidemment que j’ai mal, connard,_ pensa Harry. _Je viens d’apprendre que quelqu’un me hait tellement qu’il préfèrerait être mort plutôt que d’être près de moi pour quelques mois. Et maintenant, je vais devoir passer ces quelques mois à faire comme si je ne savais rien de tout ça._

Harry commença à se tortiller et Snape le reposa finalement sur le canapé. Harry sauta promptement sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, grattant pour sortir.

Snape avait un regard vaguement déçu en se levant. « C’est quelque chose que j’ai dit ? demanda-t-il avec une voix trainante. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour Harry et le suivi jusqu’à la porte du bureau, où Harry gratta de nouveau. « Je vois comment c’est Chat, dit Snape avec un soupir d’être exploité, tu m’utilises pour avoir du thon. Très bien, tu peux y aller. Je suis sûr que tu vas revenir quand tu auras faim. »

Harry sortit dès que la porte fut ouverte et courut aussi vite qu’il put jusqu’à la salle commune. Il venait de se retransformer quand il sentit des larmes chaudes lui piquer le coin de l’œil. Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, tiquant quand ses lunettes se cognèrent contre son visage. Il les arracha et frappa furieusement son oreiller deux fois. C’était tellement injuste ! Comment quelqu’un pouvait haïr à ce point ? Et personne ne voudrait le croire, s’il essayait d’en parler. Et il ne pourrait pas dire comment il l’avait découvert ; ça lui vaudrait probablement une exclusion. Ses larmes mouillèrent son oreiller en rageant à la pensée qu’il serait le plus touché par la haine de Snape pendant toute l’année scolaire. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas être traité équitablement. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas recevoir un enseignement décent pendant le cours de Snape. Plus il y pensait, plus il se résolut à ne pas s’infliger cette torture. Demain, décida-t-il, il demanderait au Professeur McGonagall s’il y avait vraiment besoin de suivre les cours de Potion de septième année pour passer l’examen. Il était certain qu’entre sa nouvelle diligence et l’aide d’Hermione, il pourrait au moins décrocher un « A » aux ASPIC de potions, même sans suivre les cours.

Déterminé, il mit son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se retourna pendant un moment, mais arriva finalement à tomber dans un sommeil peu reposant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
>  Harry passe ses vacances d'été, en 1998, à Poudlard. Il doit supporter le caractère toujours aussi cassant de Severus Snape, mais heureusement il peut vagabonder dans le château sous sa forme de chat.  
> Le problème... C'est qu'il sera toujours là en Septembre pour préparer ses ASPICs, mais qu'il a découvert que devenir un Auror n'est peut-être pas pour lui. Et aussi qu'il va devoir supporter Snape tout l'année : un homme qui le hait férocement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me demandez, Potter. » McGonagall joignit ses mains et lança un regard confus à Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux passer les examens d'ASPIC en Potions sans suivre les cours de Potions de septième année ? essaya encore Harry.

— Comment pouvez-vous penser avoir la moindre chance de réussir l'examen sans avoir suivi les cours pour ? » Le ton employé par McGonagall supposait que la réponse était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Eh bien… » Harry gigota inconfortablement sur son siège. « Je sais qu'il y a des copies des anciens examens d'ASPICs à la bibliothèque, et je pourrai étudier par moi-même, et je suis sûr qu'Hermione pourra m'aider. » Il fit une pause. « Je pense que je pourrai au mois obtenir un Acceptable en étant autodidacte. »

McGonagall pinça ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas suivre ce cours, Potter ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Est-ce que je peux passer l'examen sans suivre les cours ? tenta-t-il encore.

— Il est évident que vous ne détestez pas assez les potions pour ne pas vouloir suivre les cours, sinon vous ne voudriez pas non plus passer les examens. Vos amis suivront également le cours, donc le problème n'est pas là. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressé de devenir un candidat libre ? » Harry avait l'impression qu'elle évitait délibérément de répondre à sa question. Il fixa ses genoux.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il. Je veux dire, vous savez ce que ressent le Professeur Snape pour moi. Vous avez vu la manière dont il me traite. » Son regard remonta vers McGonagall, dont les yeux étaient un peu plissés. « Je pensais que les choses seraient différentes maintenant, laissa échapper Harry. Je pensais qu'il pourrait être juste, en fait, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, mais vous avez vu comment ça s'est passé ces quelques dernières semaines ! Et il ne veut même pas de moi dans sa classe. Je sais qu'il veut seulement prendre les élèves ayant reçu un Optimal à leur BUSEs. Je n'aurai même pas pu assister aux cours de sixième année s'il n'y avait pas eu Slughorn.

— Le professeur Snape devra enseigner à tous les élèves ayant été dans la classe de Slughorn pendant les deux dernières années, lui assura McGonagall. »

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait déjà cela. « Mais ça ne changera pas la manière dont il me traitera, argumenta-t-il. Snape me hait, Professeur.

— Les professeurs ne haïssent pas leurs élèves, Potter, affirma McGonagall.

— Il ne me voit pas comme son élève, accusa Harry. Il me voit comme le fils de James Potter. Il haïssait mon père et il me hait. Il a perdu la moitié de sa vie à me protéger. Je n'aurai pas la moindre chance dans sa classe, implora Harry. Et vous le savez ! »

Le sourire de McGonagall se pinça jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fine ligne.

« Il faut que vous suiviez ses cours, M. Potter. » Elle semblait résignée.

L'expression d'Harry s'assombrit. « Il le faut ? Vraiment ? Je dois le faire ?

— Si vous voulez passer l'examen, oui. Les examens des ASPICs sont seulement accessibles aux étudiants qui ont complétés deux années d'études en classe d'ASPICs. Il n'y a aucune exception à cette règle. » Il y avait un peu de pitié dans le regard que McGonagall posait sur lui.

Harry croisa les bras et soupira. « Ça n'a pas d'importance alors. Je ne réussirais jamais l'examen avec lui pour professeur. Je pourrai tout aussi bien ne pas suivre les cours. Ça m'épargnerait toujours une année de torture. »

McGonagall semblait subir les assauts d'un débat intérieur, tiraillée entre taire ou exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Finalement, elle se pencha légèrement en avant sur son fauteuil et dit : « Potter, j'aurai une discussion avec le Professeur Snape. Vous méritez d'avoir les mêmes chances que tout le monde de passer vos ASPICs. Avant de décider de laisse tomber le cours, laissez-moi voir ce que je peux faire.

— Génial, grogna Harry. Encore une autre raison pour qu'il me haïsse. Maintenant il va penser qu'il doit me donner un traitement de faveur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, vous n'allez que faire empirer la situation. »

McGonagall soupira, elle était du même avis. « Je verrai quand même ce que je peux faire, promit-elle. »

Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel de frustration. « Très bien. » Il haussa les épaules, « mais je m'en sortirai probablement mieux en laissant tomber le cours dès maintenant. Connaissant Snape, il va mettre en place une sorte de test dès le début de l'année et virer tous ceux qui échoueront. » Harry appâta délibérément McGonagall avec cette déclaration, puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait interdit à Snape de le faire.

« Non, opposa-t-elle. Je ne le lui permettrai certainement pas. Il devra conserver l'ensemble de ses étudiants jusqu'aux examens du premier semestre. Tous les étudiants qui n'obtiendront pas Efforts Exceptionnels à ces examens devront arrêter de suivre le cours. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ce sera moi, alors. Autant m'épargner cette peine.

— Potter. » Elle semblait presque suppliante. « Donnez un peu plus de temps aux choses, s'il vous plaît. Ne gâchez pas votre avenir ainsi.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, non ? demanda-t-il sombrement. »

McGonagall semblait abattue.

Harry se sentait coupable. « J'y penserai, lâcha-t-il. Je vous ferai savoir ma décision après mon retour de chez les Weasley. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci, Harry. »

Harry se leva pour partir.

« N'oubliez pas, nous travaillons sur le mur sud aujourd'hui. Nous nous retrouverons dehors après manger. »

Harry acquiesça en se tournant, et quitta le bureau.

Il était en train de descendre l'escalier de pierre quand il vit un chat d'un bleu argenté courir à côté de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement le patronus de McGonagall, et avait une sombre idée quant au destinataire du message. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et vérifia où Snape se trouvait. Sans surprise, il était dans son bureau, et quelques instants plus tard, son point commença à se déplacer et se dirigeait clairement vers Harry. Il fourra la carte dans sa poche et vérifia rapidement qu'il était bien seul, avant de se transforment en chat et de remonter doucement les marches jusqu'aux ombres du couloir, derrière la porte du bureau de la Directrice. Il savait qu'il devrait calculer son entrée avec précision, et il savait qu'il risquait de se faire prendre, mais il se dit que ça valait quand même le coup. Il se dit que, si Snape allait devenir encore plus insupportable avec lui, il ferait mieux de savoir ce qui avait été dit pour faire empirer la situation.

Comme il s'y attendait, il entendit Snape monter les marches, et plus il s'approchait de la porte du bureau, plus Harry retenait sa respiration. Snape frappa deux fois et la porte s'ouvrit pour lui. Il entra et Harry, rapide comme l'éclair, fonça derrière lui, plongeant sous le placard qui était juste à droite de la porte. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il resta caché sous le placard jusqu'à ce que Snape ait parcouru toute la distance jusqu'au bureau. Puis, Harry sortit sans bruit et crapahuta pour se rapprocher du bureau, longeant les murs et restant à couvert, hors de vue. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être assez proche pour pouvoir tout entendre, il se glissa sous un autre placard, tendit légèrement sa tête, et s'installa confortablement.

« Oui, Minerva ? fit Snape impatiemment.

— Prenez un siège, Severus. »

McGonagall fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'installer face à elle.

« Je préfèrerais rester debout, assura Snape. Si cette conversation pouvait trouver une fin rapide, il y a des affaires qui m'attendent. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et laissa s'échapper un souffle d'air par le nez.

« Oui, Severus, nous savons tous à quel point vous êtes occupé. Asseyez-vous. »

Sa voix ne laissa pas la place à la moindre discussion, et que ce soit parce qu'elle était la Directrice à présent ou bien parce que Snape avait vraiment un minimum de respect pour elle, il fit le tour de la chaise devant le bureau et s'assit.

« Je suis inquiète quant à votre réticence à enseigner aux élèves qui n'ont pas reçu un Optimal à leur examen de BUSE, Severus, commença-t-elle. »

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Snape, mais il pouvait assez bien imaginer que les sourcils de l'homme étaient certainement levés. Elle continua.

« Je suis inquiète car, puisque je vous laisse l'opportunité d'exclure les étudiants aux examens du premier semestre, vous pourriez y voir là une occasion à ne pas rater. J'ai peur que vous sabotiez délibérément les efforts des étudiants que vous ne jugez pas digne d'assister à votre cours, dans le but de pouvoir les en exclure définitivement.

— Cette accusation, cracha Severus d'une voix froide, est aussi offensante qu'absurde.

— L'est-elle vraiment ? défia-t-elle. Les rapports sur vos méthodes d'intimidation envers les élèves que vous voyez comme des cas désespérés, ou bien ceux que vous n'aimez tout simplement, pas sont plutôt conséquent. Et je suis sûr que pour couronner le tout, dès que vous endossez votre rôle de professeur, vous ne semblez pas pouvoir y voir autre chose qu'une parfaite invitation au favoritisme.

— Le fait que je ne couve pas les étudiants, Minerva, semble être pris par erreur pour une forme de malice. Je me montre toujours juste, continua Snape d'une voix hautaine.

— C'est faux, coupa Minerva, et vous le savez. J'ai vu la manière dont vous traitiez certains de vos élèves, Severus. Votre rancœur envers l'ensemble de la maison Gryffondor, par ailleurs, est légendaire.

— Oh, bien sûr, susurra Severus. Nous parlons de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se dit que McGonagall avait été plutôt transparente jusque-là. Et Maintenant, il savait que Snape allait lui en vouloir.

« Non, corrigea-t-elle. Nous parlons de tous ces étudiant qui s'attirent vos foudres –que ce soit justifié ou non. Par le passé, votre comportement pouvait se passer d'explication : il semblait nécessaire dans le climat général. Cependant, maintenant, cette excuse n'est plus valable. Bien qu'Albus vous ait donné une certaine marge de manœuvre quand il en était question, je ne fermerai plus les yeux sur les mauvais traitement évident que vous faites subir aux élèves que vous n'aimez pas. »

Le regard de Minerva fit un rapidement mouvement vers les genoux de Snape, et Harry pouvait s'imaginer que ses poings devaient être serrés à en avoir les articulations blanches.

« Je me permet également de vous rappeler, Severus, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, que vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici en tant qu'enseignant.

— Je crois que nous avons déjà parlé de mes perspectives d'emplois limitées à l'extérieur de ce château.

— Eh bien, fit-elle avec les lèvres pincées, tant que vous serez ici, vous vous conduirez d'une manière que j'approuve.

— J'espère que vous n'attendez pas de moi que je sois _gentil_ avec Potter ? »

On sentait que Snape se forçait à rester civil.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Potter, insista-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que non, fit-il avec sarcasme.

— Mais non, je n'espère pas de vous que vous soyez "gentil" envers qui que ce soit. En revanche, j'attends que vous abordiez chacun de vos cours en gardant à l'esprit que tous vos élèves peuvent apprendre et réussir si on leur en donne l'opportunité.

— Et comment pensez-vous expliquer ce changement brutal de ma personnalité ? objecta Snape.

— Je pense que la plupart penseront que, maintenant que Voldemort est parti, et que vous n'avez plus besoin de maintenir certaines apparences, vous vous êtes autorisé à agir en accord avec vous-même, répondit-elle avec confiance.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tromper tout le monde avec une telle facilité. » Son ton était légèrement moqueur.

« J'ai toute confiance en vos talents d'acteur, Severus. Vos pouvoirs de manipulation sont légendaires, affirma Minerva. »

Snape se leva. « Puis-je en conclure que notre discussion prend fin ?

— En effet. » Minerva acquiesça et se leva à son tour. « Et, Severus ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Quoi encore ? dit-il avec impatience.

— J'aimerai que ce changement d'attitude soit immédiat, fit-elle d'un air entendu.

— Oui, bien sûr, Potter. Comment ai-je pu oublier le fragile et merveilleux Golden Boy. Je vais m'assurer de ne pas offenser sa sensibilité délicate, fit-il d'un ton acerbe.

— Seulement auprès de lui, Severus. Vous êtes libre de le détester autant que vous le voulez en privé.

— Oh, si seulement vous saviez… » Sa voix dégoulinait de menaces.

« Allez, fit-elle en l'invitant à partir. Je vous verrai au déjeuner. »

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il allait avoir besoin de se rapprocher davantage de la porte. Alors, il sortit le nez de sous sa cachette et pria pour ne pas être vu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre le dessous du placard près de la porte. Snape avait dû fixer McGonagall pendant une seconde de plus, car il ne se retourna qu'une fois qu'Harry fut bien caché en sécurité. Le Maître de Potions marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui ; Snape partit, suivi silencieusement par Harry, qui ne fut pas vu. Il attendit que Snape ait disparu pour descendre les marches de pierre à son tour, et puis, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il était bien seul, il reprit sa forme humaine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, il fit donc son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

#

Harry avait tout juste commencé à jouer avec son dessert quand il entendit le bruit de bottes contre les dalles s'approchant et s'arrêtant derrière lui.

« Potter. » Il lui semblait que Snape faisait un gros effort en lui parlant, comme s'il lui fallait réunir toute son énergie pour que son ton ne trahisse pas la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui. « Vous viendrez dans mon laboratoire cet après-midi pour m'aider au lieu de participer aux réparations du mur sud. Je vous y attends dans dix minutes. »

Sans même attendre de réponse, Snape partit à grandes enjambées, ses robes claquant derrière lui. Harry leva les yeux jusqu'à la grande table et croisa le regard de McGonagall, qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle avait suggéré cette idée à Snape ou bien s'il l'avait eu de lui-même, mais apparemment, le professeur semblait obéir aux ordres de la Directrice, et traiter Harry avec moins de dédain. Ne voulant pas tester les limites de Snape, Harry termina rapidement son plat et partit en direction des cachots.

#

« Entrez, aboya Snape quand Harry frappa à la porte. »

Il se glissa dans la pièce et zona au fond de la pièce.

« Bon sang, venez ici, Potter, ordonna durement Snape. Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Harry enjamba les tables et les chaises dispersées en un enchevêtrement chaotique aux quatre coins de la pièce pour rejoindre Snape. Un fois qu'il se trouva face au bureau du professeur, ses yeux trouvèrent le sol et ne le quittèrent plus, alors que ses mains commençaient à gigoter.

« Vous allez me regarder quand je vous parle, M. Potter. » La voix de Snape fit lever les yeux à Harry. « Vous allez écouter attentivement ce que je vais dire, et vous n'allez pas m'interrompre. »

Harry hocha la tête, continuant à croiser le regard de Snape, mal à l'aise.

« On m'a donné l'ordre de traiter tous les étudiants avec… » Snape fit une pause, un rictus méprisant prenant place sur ses lèvres. « …équité. Et ceci sans prendre en compte mes sentiments envers _certains_ de ces étudiants, insista Snape. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, mais Harry savait que Snape ne faisait cette pause que pour lui donner l'occasion de l'interrompre. Il préféra donc se taire.

« Dans ces conditions, continua-t-il en semblant faire d'énormes efforts pour rester civil, vous remarquerez sûrement que mon comportement envers vous est changé. Je vous assure que c'est dû uniquement aux ordres que j'ai reçu, et aucune autre raison. »

Harry n'était pas sûr que Snape en ait déjà terminé, donc il n'ajouta rien.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Potter ? » La bouche de Snape se tordit autour du nom de famille d'Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose maléfique à prononcer.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre : « Vous me détestez toujours. Très bien. J'ai compris. »

Snape le fixa durement pendant quelques temps, auscultant son visage à la recherche de quelque chose, avant de se rassoir avec un petit soupir. « Vous allez m'aider à remettre la salle de classe en ordre aujourd'hui, Potter. Flitwick m'a assuré que vous étiez en mesure d'accomplir une tâche aussi simple. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas demandé à vos Serpentards de vous aider, monsieur ? demanda Harry sans réfléchir. » Il savait qu'il y avait trois élèves de Serpentards qui étaient resté au château pour l'été.

Snape retroussa ses lèvres avec dédain. « Mes Serpentards apportent leur aide pour des tâches qui requièrent un minimum de capacité, de talents dont vous êtes bien évidemment dépourvu. »

Harry se rembrunit avec indignation.

« On m'a ordonné d'être juste, mais on ne m'a pas interdit d'être honnête. » Le visage de Snape se tordit en une grimace diabolique.

Harry serra les poings. Il allait devoir aider Snape. Pendant toute l'après-midi. Et s'il ne terminait pas aujourd'hui, il était certain que l'homme lui demanderait de revenir le lendemain aussi. Il s'attendait à ce que McGonagall lui demande comment Snape le traitait quand il travaillait avec lui, et se douta donc que le professeur ne lui rendrait pas la vie trop dure pendant ce temps. Mais tout de même, il savait que peu importaient l'apparence que lui présentait Snape, la haine serait toujours là. Il le savait, et maintenant, Snape savait qu'il savait. À chaque fois qu'il lèverait les yeux sur Snape, il saurait que l'homme voudrait se moquer de lui. Chaque mot qui n'était pas fait pour blesser, chaque regard qui n'était pas noir ou furieux était faux. Derrière se cachait la plus intense répugnance. Comment s'il avait usé de Légilimencie pour lire l'esprit d'Harry, la bouche de Snape se tordit en un sourire féroce.

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons. » Snape se pencha en avant pour se saisir d'une plume. « Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. »

Harry se détourna du bureau et observa la pièce. Il décida que le plus simple serait de commencer par remettre les tables et les chaises à leur place. Il commença par la table la plus proche de l'avant de la pièce et la traîna jusqu'à sa place légitime. Les pieds crissèrent contre le sol.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! grogna Snape. Vous avez l'âge légal pour pratiquer la magie, Potter ! Utilisez-la. Et j'espère que vous serez capable de travailler en silence. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Snape, mais celui-ci était déjà retourné à ce qu'il faisait, peu importe ce que c'était, à son bureau. Harry leva sa baguette et était sur le point de marmonner l'incantation pour remettre les chaises à leur place quand il se ravisa. Snape voulait du silence. Cela signifiait qu'Harry ne devait utiliser que de sortilèges informulés. _Génial_ , pensa Harry. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon pour ça, quand ils avaient commencé à les travailler en 6è année. Il se demanda si Snape s'en souvenait. Probablement. Il aurait besoin de se concentrer vraiment sur sa tâche, et ça lui prendrait sans doute juste un peu plus longtemps pour tout faire. Ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait probablement à revenir le lendemain. Merveilleux.

Harry avait travaillé pendant un bon moment. Il avait aligné de nouveau toutes les tables et les chaises, et tous les chaudrons étaient à présent nettoyés et de retour sur leurs étagères. Il avait passé en revu et réorganisé les ingrédients des étudiant, et s'apprêtait à réparer le matériel endommagé quand il entendit Snape s'éclaircir la gorge. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.

« C'est assez, Potter. Allez vous laver avant le diner. » Snape s'était levé de son bureau et marchait vers le devant de la salle de classe.

« Euh, très bien. » Harry avança vers la porte à son tour. Une fois qu'il se trouva dans le couloir et que Snape l'eut rejoint, Harry le regarda étrangement et demanda : « Je reviendrais demain donc, pour finir ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard qui se passait de commentaire.

« Très bien, je serais de retour demain. » Harry n'attendit pas de réponse pour se retourner et se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondors.

#

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Harry rencontra le Professeur McGonagall.

« J'ai vu que le Professeur Snape vous avait demandé de l'aider à remettre sa salle de classe en ordre aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

Harry soupira. « Bien, fit-il honnêtement. Il m'a simplement ignoré. C'est déjà une grande amélioration, vous me direz, pour lui, ajouta-t-il rapidement. » La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que McGonagall donne un nouveau sermon à Snape sur ses manières.

Le Professor lui donna un regard réprobateur. « Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mentit Harry, mais il n'a rien fait pour me rabaisser ou quoi que ce soit. S'il continue à se comporter de cette manière, je me sentirai bien dans son cours. »

McGonagall ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, pourtant.

« Je retournerai avec lui demain pour terminer de mettre la salle en ordre, lui dit Harry. Si ça s'était mal passé, je vous aurais supplié de me sortir de cette situation, non ? »

Elle hocha brièvement du chef. « Donc, vous assisterez au cours de potions ? demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

— J'y serais, promit Harry.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je vous laisserai sur la liste des inscrits alors. »

Sur ces mots, ils étaient parvenus aux portes de la Grande Salle et y entrèrent. Harry leva les yeux vers la grande table et Snape s'y trouvait déjà. Harry vit son regard passer successivement de McGonagall à lui, et un air de fureur s'étendit sur ses traits. Harry se tourna vers McGonagall, qui lançait elle-même un regard plein de reproches à Snape. Quand le regard d'Harry se posa de nouveau sur la grande table, le visage de Snape était pâle et il fixait un point à l'autre bout du Hall, tout en sirotant son verre. Harry prit place à la table de Gryffondor, faisant de nouveau face à l'autre étudiante, mais elle semblait toujours être autant intimidée que lors de leur précédente rencontre, et leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas une seule fois de tout le repas.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry se leva pour quitter la Salle, il pensait à ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain matin et laissa s'échapper un soupir de résignation. Il se dit qu'au moins, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine à tenir, après quoi il pourrait en passer deux au Terrier. Il risqua un regard vers la Grande Table et surprit le regard de Snape. Cependant, il était perplexe quant à l'expression qu'il voyait sur les traits l'homme, et qui était inidentifiable. Elle était là, juste pour une seconde, cependant, avant que le masque blanc et impassible ne reprenne sa place. Harry se détourna alors, et partit en direction de son dortoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry ayant découvert que Severus Snape le hait profondément, il demande à McGonagall s'il peut passer ses examens sans avoir à subir les cours de Potions avec le terrible Snape. La Directrice refuse cependant et promet de demander au professeur d'être moins partial avec ses élèves. Severus en veut à Harry d'être intervenu, mais tient sa promesse et reste calme en présence d'Harry.

C'était la dernière nuit avant qu'Harry ne parte pour le Terrier. Il avait définitivement besoin de cette pause. Il se sentait comme un elfe de maison, à force d'aider à reconstruire le château et à remettre en ordre les salles de classes des professeurs. Harry cherchait également un endroit où il pourrait ne pas étudier, et en même temps, ne pas se sentir coupable de ne rien faire. Il savait qu'il serait assez occupé chez Ron. Et il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Ginny. Il n'avait pas été en mesure du passer du temps seul, avec elle, après la fin de la bataille, avant que tout le monde ne parte, et il ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois pendant l'été. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel, et disant _"les garçons…"_ avec son ton exaspéré habituel. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait jamais été bon pour les relations amoureuses. Cho avait été un désastre total, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait déjà subi la colère de Ron une fois pour avoir rompu avec Ginny, avant qu'ils ne partent dans leur chasse aux Horcruxes. En fait, il n'était même pas vraiment sûr que lui et Ginny s'étaient remis ensemble. Elle l'avait embrassé une fois, avant qu'il ne parte, et puis encore une autre fois pendant la bataille, mais… est-ce que ça signifiait pour autant qu'ils étaient de nouveau en couple ? Tout ça le ramenait encore au fait qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois. Mais vraiment, que pouvait-il dire dans une lettre qui ne sonnerait pas de manière totalement stupide ?

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes embrassés une fois pour mon anniversaire, et puis une autre fois pendant la Bataille, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que nous soyons un … Sommes-nous de nouveau un … maintenant ?_

_Salut,_

_Harry_

Voilà. Avec ça, Hermione lèverait certainement les yeux au ciel.

Harry était donc agité. Il fixait le plafond dans le noir, la lune jetait des ombres sur ses couvertures (il n'avait plus besoin de fermer ses rideaux, plus depuis qu'il était seul dans le dortoir). Il décida d'aller faire un petit tour sous sa forme de chat, juste pour avoir quelque chose qui l'occuperait. Il était tellement agréable de pouvoir fureter sans avoir à se glisser sous cette cape d'invisibilité. Le seul inconvénient résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas accès, ni à sa baguette, ni à sa carte du Maraudeur. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte du dortoir, et puis, sans faire le moindre effort, il se changea en chat et partit.

La plupart des étudiants faisaient sans doute la supposition que le château était calme pendant la nuit. Ils se trompaient. Harry savait quelle était la vérité, cependant, depuis qu'il furetait dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité, depuis le tout premier Noël qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Non seulement on pouvait croiser quelques professeurs dans les couloirs (leur arrivait-il de dormir, parfois ?), mais il y avait également des fantômes, qui semblaient ne pas se rendre compte du temps qui passait pendant une journée, et aussi les portraits. Les portraits étaient raisonnablement calmes pendant le jour. Ou du moins, en comparaison du brouhaha généré par les élèves en général, les portraits semblaient calmes. Mais pendant la nuit, ils papotaient ensemble, imperturbablement. Certains d'entre eux dormaient, bien sûr, mais beaucoup d'entre eux entretenaient des conversations insignifiantes avec qui que ce soit dans leur cadre, ou bien même voyageaient vers d'autres cadres pour aller se trouver un compagnon.

Harry avait donc flâné un peu partout dans les couloirs du château, il passait sous les cadres et pouvait entendre de petits bouts de conversations qui résonnaient avec force dans les couloirs déserts. Il ne put donc pas entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui, dans son dos.

« Chat. » La voix de Snape semblait amusée. « On est sorti pour se faire une petite promenade de minuit ? »

Harry se retourna vivement pour regarder Snape. Il essaya de froncer les sourcils, mais il était presque sûr que les chats n'en étaient pas vraiment capables. Il ne voulait pas être trouvé par Snape, encore une fois. Maintenant, il savait qu'il devrait descendre avec le professeur jusqu'à ses appartements, puisqu'il comprenait que Snape serait méfiant si le chat qui était déjà venu chez lui deux fois s'enfuyait soudainement en le voyant. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'attirer l'attention de Snape sur un détail qui pourrait sembler inhabituel.

« Rowrr, lui répondit Harry.

— Es-tu en quête de souris ? » Snape s'approcha d'Harry et s'accroupit, prenant la tête du chat dans ses mains et le massant derrière les oreilles, sur les joues et le cou. Harry sentit qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner mais ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher, et son corps se mit à vibrer à son insu. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les laisserais pas à Miss Teigne, hmmm ? » Snape le souleva rapidement et commença à marcher. « Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux, je te laisserai partir quand tu auras fini de manger. »

Harry se résigna à être coincé en compagnie de Snape, et ne se débattit pas. Non, au lieu de cela, il se trouva à reconnaître qu'il était étrange qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonner à travers ses robes quand Snape le tenait contre lui. Et, bien qu'il marchait d'un pas vif, il n'était pas du tout inquiet à l'idée que Snape puisse le laisser tomber. Snape avait des mains sûres et fortes. Harry supposa que cela venait avec le fait d'être Maître de Potions.

« Tu peux me tenir compagnie pendant que je fais des corrections, expliqua Snape au Chat alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir juste avant son bureau. »

Snape voulait de la compagnie. Snape avait kidnappé un chat errant pour lui tenir compagnie. Snape était _bizarre_.

Il posa Harry à terre aussitôt qu'ils eurent rejoint ses quartiers. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne partit pas se cacher sous quoique ce soit, mais suivit plutôt Snape jusqu'à la cuisine, où il attendit qu'on lui serve un plat de thon. Il s'assit et fixa Snape, sa queue battant l'air derrière lui. Une fois que l'odeur du thon parvint à son museau, il se lécha les babines inconsciemment.

« Tu es plutôt du genre impatient, Chat, non ? » Snape fit un sourire en coin à Harry. « Peut-être que tu n'es pas errant du tout. Tu es peut-être à l'un des étudiants qui reste ici pendant l'été. Tu ne serais pas aussi bien éduqué si tu étais un chat errant, non ? »

 _Et si je l'étais, hein, est-ce que tu me mettrais à la porte ?_ se demanda Harry. « Mrowr, lança-t-il plutôt à Snape. »

Le professeur emporta l'assiette de thon jusqu'au salon et, encore une fois, il la posa sur le canapé à côté de lui après s'être assis. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sauter sur le coussin et de commencer à manger. Snape invoqua silencieusement un magazine et fit apparaître ce que Harry pensait être un verre de vin avant de commencer à lire.

Tout à coup, les flammes de la cheminée prirent une teinte verte, lumineuse.

« Severus ? » Un visage apparut dans les flammes.

Snape se leva immédiatement et alla se pencher vers le foyer.

« Severus, es-tu là ? fit encore le visage.

— Oui.

— Puis-je venir ? J'ai besoin de parler de quelque chose avec toi, demanda l'homme (car Harry réalisait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme).

— Oui, oui, viens. » Snape se leva et épousseta les jambes de son pantalon tout en s'écartant pour faire de la place à celui qui allait les rejoindre par cheminette.

Harry faillit s'étouffer sur une bouchée de thon quand il vit Lucius Malfoy faire un pas hors du foyer, posant le pied sur la carpette.

« Merci, fit Lucius tout en époussetant la suie de ses épaules. »

Snape hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir à côté d'Harry. Lucius n'attendit pas d'invitation avant de s'installer gracieusement dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses traits.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat, Severus… » Lucius rencontra le regard d'Harry, qui combattait en son for intérieur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui griffer les yeux.

Snape baissa les yeux sur le Chat. « Il n'est pas vraiment à moi. Un chat errant qui vient de la forêt. Il vient manger de temps en temps.

— Comment il s'appelle ? »

Snape fixa Harry pendant quelques temps, pensivement. « Je ne suis pas sûr, médita-t-il. Je suppose que je pourrais l'appeler "Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Encore-De-Nom."* »

Lucius ricana. « Il est noir, tu pourrais l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je l'appelle simplement Chat, répondit Snape en ricanant.

— Oui, eh bien, assez de ton chat. » Lucius croisa les jambes avec élégance. Harry comprit que peu importait les actions d'un Malfoy, il restait élégant en toute circonstance. Lucius pouvait très certainement se décrotter le nez et faire passer cela pour un geste royal. « Il se trouve que je fais face à un dilemme, commença-t-il. Et je pense que tu pourrais sans doute m'aider. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Comme tu peux le savoir… commença Lucius. » Il semblait être un tantinet inconfortable. Harry comprit que demander de l'aide était probablement dans le top 10 des choses humiliantes à faire pour un Malfoy. « …parmi les termes de, Lucius se racla la gorge, ma petite négociation... »

Snape fit un petit grognement tout en croisant les bras.

« ...Mes licences ont été révoquées. J'ai besoin de les faire rétablir. Si je ne peux plus faire d'affaires, alors mon entreprise va faire banqueroute d'ici la fin de l'année. » Lucius semblait être malade en lâchant ces derniers mots.

« Je ne parviens pas à voir comment je pourrais t'aider, Lucius, fit platement Snape.

— J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse influencer le nouveau Ministère afin qu'il reconsidère ces termes particuliers de notre accord, expliqua Lucius.

— J'ai bien peur que tu ne surestimes mon influence, mon ami. » Le Maître des Potions avait un faible sourire. « Il y en a peu au-delà du petit cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix qui écouteraient mes arguments demandant l'indulgence pour un Mangemort. »

La main de Lucius se serra fermement sur le pommeau de sa canne. Harry se demanda s'il était parvenu à y attacher de nouveau sa baguette.

« Shacklebolt était un membre de l'Ordre, non ? maintint Lucius.

— Il l'était, affirma Snape, mais je doute qu'il serait ouvert à l'idée de changer ce genre de termes pour le Mangemort qui a hébergé le Seigneur de Ténèbres pendant plusieurs moins avant la bataille finale. »

Lucius écumait de rage.

« Pour tout dire, continua Snape, j'avais l'impression que cette liberté conditionnelle en elle-même était déjà une indulgence de la cour. Ta peine n'était-elle pas à l'origine de cinq ans à Azkaban ?

— Oui, siffla Lucius, mais quel bien y a-t-il à être hors d'Azkaban, si je ne peux pas continuer mes affaires ? Mes licences ne pourront pas m'être remises avant deux ans ! Je n'aurais aucune source de revenus pendant ce temps !

— Tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir ces licences et faire tourner ton entreprise à ta place pendant que tu purges ta peine, suggéra Severus en haussant les épaules.

— Qui pourrait vouloir prendre la tête d'une entreprise aussi lucrative pour seulement deux années, avant de tout laisser tomber ? » On comprenait que l'idée évoquée par Severus était la chose la plus ridicule qu'ai jamais entendu Lucius Malfoy.

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un, fit placidement Snape. Je suis sûr qu'il y a bien des relations au Ministère qui pourrait faire jouer quelques faveurs pour toi ? »

Lucius posa un regard appuyé sur Snape, et le professeur secoua la tête avec dérision, et laissa presque s'échapper un rire.

« Pas moi, Lucius, protesta-t-il. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à me mêler de tes affaires.

— Severus ! » Lucius ne semblait pas être un habitué du rejet. Harry devait admettre qu'il n'était pas surpris. « Tu… grogna-t-il.

— Je ne te dois rien, l'interrompit Snape. J'ai témoigné en faveur de ta famille seulement pour vous épargner la prison à tous les trois. Ce seul fait a recouvert toutes les dettes qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous, peu importe ce dont il s'agissait. »

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir. « Pense à Draco, essaya-t-il finalement. S'il ne peut pas travailler pour moi, il n'aura nulle part où aller après avoir terminé sa dernière année à Poudlard.

— Draco saura s'en tirer, j'en suis sûr. » Snape ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. « Il a toujours été plein de ressources.

— Et Narcissa ? Et son confort ? » Lucius essaya de ne pas paraître trop désespéré.

« Il ne me semble pas que le Magenmagot lui ait interdit de travailler. » Snape croisa les jambes, s'adossant de nouveau contre le canapé.

Les sourcils de Lucius montèrent jusqu'au plafond. « Narcissa ? Travailler ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

— C'est une sorcière intelligente. » Snape semblait affirmer un fait que Lucius ignorait totalement. « Et sa réputation n'est pas aussi ternie que la tienne, ou bien celle de Draco. Elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait l'employer. »

Lucius fulmina pendant quelques instants. « Je m'attendais à mieux de toi, Severus.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu as été parfaitement clair quant à la nature de notre amitié après avoir découvert le Serment que nous avions fait avec Narcissa.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin d'interférer ! chuchota furieusement Lucius.

— Je pense que si, opposa Severus. Lucius, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour la relation que nous avons entretenu pendant ces dernières décennies, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous garder, toi, ton fils et ta femme en dehors d'Azkaban. J'espère que nous resterons amis dans les années qui viennent. Mais tu te trompes si tu penses que ma position –ou bien même que je– puisse toujours être manipulé pour servir tes ambitions. Je suis convaincu que tu vas parvenir à retomber sur tes pieds. »

Lucius semblait être fou de rage. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne reprenne enfin son calme.

« Je vois. Eh bien, Severus, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais au moins garder un œil sur Draco cette année ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce à quoi il va devoir faire face en revenant ici. Devoir se retrouver de nouveau avec Potter ne manquera pas de mettre à l'épreuve sa retenue, sans même mentionner les autres étudiants qui vont sans doute lui en vouloir. »

À la mention de son nom, Harry sentit Snape se tendre un peu.

« Je suis sûr que Draco n'aura aucun mal à s'occuper de Potter, ou bien même des autres étudiants. Mais oui, je vais garder un œil sur lui, accepta Snape. »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Je vais rentrer, alors. »

Snape se leva, et Lucius le suivit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il examina Snape du regard et Snape lui répondit par un sourire pincé. Puis Lucius lança la poudre dans l'âtre, et l'instant d'après il était parti.

Snape poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Tu n'aimes pas le thon ? » Il fit un signe de tête vers le plat à peine entamé.

Harry avait été tellement captivé par la conversation qu'il en avait oublié de manger. Il ne voulait pas que Snape soit soupçonneux, alors il se tourna de nouveau vers le poisson et manga avidement ce qu'il restait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape se comportait de cette manière envers Lucius ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient de très bons amis. Il pensait que Snape serait prêt à aider Lucius peu importe ce qu'il demandait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Snape venait tout juste de dire qu'il lui importait peu que la famille Malfoy puisse perdre sa fortune. Bien sûr, il avait dit qu'il continuerait à faire attention à Draco. Ça ne surprenait pas Harry le moins du monde. Il savait que McGonagall avait ordonné à Snape d'être juste, mais il était sûr que Snape pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de favoriser Malfoy. Il ne doutait pas que Malfoy pourrait s'en tirer sans être inquiété s'il raillait Harry, le persécutait et s'en prenait à son travail. Harry grimaça à cette pensée.

Il observa l'assiette vide en face de lui alors qu'elle disparaissait, et puis il entendit un _clank_ provenant de la cuisine.

Snape ne retourna pas sur le canapé, cependant, et se dirigea plutôt vers la porte menant à son bureau. Il n'invita pas Harry à le suivre, mais il laissa tout de même la porte ouverte derrière lui. Bientôt, Harry pu entendre de la musique classique douce venant du bureau et il sauta à bas du canapé pour se diriger vers Snape et voir ce qu'il faisait.

Le professeur était installé à son bureau, adossé contre sa chaise. Il avait son verre de vin dans une main, et le faisait tourner doucement. Son autre main reposait contre l'accoudoir de la chaise. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête reposait contre le dossier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer à nouveau.

Harry se contentait de le regarder, il se sentait confus. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Snape. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait avoir deux personnalités aussi distinctes. Il savait que Snape était un bon acteur ; il avait pu tromper Voldemort au point qu'il ait cru en sa loyauté, mais Harry avait toujours suspecté que Voldemort (et qui que ce soit que Snape connaisse) voyait le même Snape qu'Harry avait pu voir depuis le premier jour où il avait fait sa rencontre, le premier septembre 1991. Mais ce Snape –le Snape que Chat pouvait voir– était une personne entièrement différente. Il n'avait pas cet air renfrogné, il n'insultait pas, il ne ridiculisait personne. Il était détendu. Il était drôle. Il caressait, nourrissait et s'occupait de chats. Et cela énervait Harry. Snape était capable d'être civil. Il était tout à fait en mesure d'être gentil. Il restait sarcastique, c'était sûr, mais il pouvait vivre sans être ni méchant, ni cruel. Et maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin, maintenant que Snape n'avait plus besoin de prétendre qu'il était loyal envers Voldemort, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il endosse à nouveau son rôle de connard fini contre qui que ce soit. À moins que Snape appartienne de base à cette catégorie de connard, et qu'il ait tout simplement la volonté de rendre la vie de qui que ce soit qu'il n'aime pas complètement misérable. Et malheureusement, Harry savait que Snape était exactement ce genre de connard.

Harry quitta sa rêverie quand Snape se pencha vers l'avant et posa son verre de vin sur son bureau. Il se saisit d'une plume et se pencha sur ses documents, commençant à griffonner des corrections sur le papier en face de lui. Curieux de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry contourna le bureau et sauta dessus. Snape leva les yeux sur lui, et sourit avant de se baisser de nouveau et de continuer à travailler. Harry se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et voir ce qu'il y avait sur le papier. On aurait dit des recettes de potions. Il regarda les notes que Snape faisait. Et Harry remarqua que c'étaient les mêmes notes que celles qui étaient inscrites dans le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Le manuel de Snape. Le potionniste était en train de réviser ces recettes de potions en se basant sur les ajustements qu'il avait pu faire lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Pourquoi ? Snape avait sûrement mémorisé tout cela maintenant. Il devait probablement faire chacune de ces potions au moins une fois par semaine. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'écrire ces notes ?

« Rowrr ? » Harry posa une patte sur le papier.

« Je fais juste une relecture de mon travail, Chat, lui expliqua Snape. » Il posa la plume et croisa les mains sur son bureau, tout en regardant sérieusement Harry dans les yeux. « Peut-être que maintenant que ma réputation est blanchie, quelqu'un pourrait être intéressé à l'idée de publier mon travail. »

Harry était sûr que s'il avait été lui-même, il serait resté bouche bée au point que son menton en vienne à rencontrer le sol. Dans la situation présente, il se lécha simplement les lèvres.

« C'est probablement ridicule, je sais. » Snape fit un signe de tête. « Tu le lirais, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Chat ? » Ses mains serpentèrent vers lui et commencèrent à le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Harry se pressa instinctivement contre la caresse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ que Snape le câline. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait ça. Ou du moins, Chat-Harry aimait cela, mais Harry-Harry n'aimait définitivement pas ça. « Eh bien, quoi qu'il advienne, tu garderas mon secret. » Snape fit un petit sourire, fier de lui et arrêta de caresser Harry. « Bien sûr, tu es libre d'en parler à tous tes amis, accepta-t-il. Mais juste les chats, corrigea-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu répandes mes secrets parmi toutes les espèces.

Les battements du cœur d'Harry s'accélérèrent. Allait-il garder les secrets de Snape ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que ce soit sans avoir à expliquer comment il avait pu découvrir ces choses sur son professeur. Il devait garder les secrets de Snape, parce qu'il avait les siens à protéger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le nom que Severus donne au Chat (Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Encore-De-Nom ici, He-Who-Has-Not-Yet-Been-Named dans la version originale) est une référence à l'une des fanfictions préférée de l'auteur, A Grim Old Cat de . Elle est également disponible en français, sous le même titre, par baobabB612 (oui, c'est aussi une fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup). L'auteur explique dans sa note qu'elle n'a jamais rien lu de plus drôle dans une fanfiction que ce jeu de mot, et qu'elle devait l'utiliser, mais sans pour autant omettre qu'il n'était pas d'elle. Vous en avez donc la référence.
> 
> Je remercie Lili76 pour son aide avec la relecture de cette histoire, et d'autres. Ce serait laborieux sans elle, et beaucoup moins agréable à lire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
>  Harry ne tient plus en place à Poudlard, alors que le lendemain il doit partir pour le Terrier. Il part vadrouiller dans les couloirs et rencontre le terrible Professeur Snape, une fois encore, sous sa forme de Chat. Alors que le potionniste l'invite dans ses quartiers, il reçoit la visite de Lucius Malfoy pour parler affaires.

« Harry ! » Ron quitta le seuil de la maison en courant pour l'accueillir alors que le brun venait juste de transplaner sur l'herbe, en face du Terrier.

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Hey, Ron !

— Tes affaires sont déjà là-haut, dans ma chambre. » Ron fit un signe de tête pour désigner l'une des fenêtres.

« Hermione est là ? demanda Harry, tout en se dirigeant avec Ron vers la maison.

— Pas encore, elle ne viendra pas avant la semaine prochaine.

— Harry, mon cher ! » Molly Weasley arriva vers lui, les bras tendus, et l'attira dans une étreinte féroce aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là !

— Merci, Madame Weasley, fit Harry par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il lui retournait l'étreinte. Merci pour l'invitation.

— Bon, allons à l'étage, coupa Ron. » Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers en bois, et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit, et Harry, lui, s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la table de nuit.

« Alors, comme ça s'est passé à Poudlard ? lui demanda Ron.

— Plutôt ennuyant, admit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tout l'été ? » Ron se releva sur ses coudes.

« J'ai principalement aidé à reconstruire le château ; aidé les professeurs à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs salles de classe… répondit Harry.

— Oh oui, ça a l'air cool, fit Ron ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai aussi étudié un peu, admit Harry.

— Étudier ? Pendant les vacances ? » Ron était incrédule. « Ne dit rien à Hermione, elle penserait qu'elle a enfin déteint sur toi ! »

Harry sourit.

« Combien d'autres élèves étaient restés pendant l'été ? interrogea Ron.

— Je n'en sais rien, une poignée. » Harry essaye de compter dans sa tête. « Il y avait une autre Gryffondor, et trois Serpentards, je pense. Il y avait deux ou trois Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, aussi. Pas beaucoup.

— Et tous les professeurs étaient là ? demanda Ron.

— Ouais, fit Harry en hochant du chef.

— Rappelles-moi de ne jamais être un professeur, grogna Ron. Ils n'ont même pas vacances d'été…

— Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils en ont en temps normal, réfléchit Harry, mais il était impératif de réparer le château. Ils devaient tous préférer rester, pour être sûrs que tout était prêt à temps afin que l'école puisse rouvrir ses portes à la rentrée.

— Et ils t'ont laissé aider ? Ron semblait intéressé.

— Ouais, McGonagall m'a fait participer à la réparation de certains murs du château, expliqua Harry.

— Wow, siffla un Ron impressionné. Je suppose que si le château tombe en morceaux cette année, on saura qui est à blâmer, taquina-t-il.

— Oui, c'est à peu près comme ça que Snape l'a pris, lui aussi, murmura Harry.

— Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Il était là, lui aussi, c'est ça ? grimaça Ron.

— Oui, affirma Harry. Il était là.

— Donc, il a juste été horrible comme toujours, ou est-ce qu'il t'a laissé tranquille ? » Ron se redressa.

« Eh bien, la première partie de l'été a été terrible. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il détestait mon père et qu'il aimait ma mère, mais je pensais que depuis que Voldemort n'était plus, il pourrait devenir… je ne sais pas vraiment… décent ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu pensais, accorda Ron.

— Mais il a juste continué à être Snape. Il me déteste vraiment, il me hait, tu sais ?

— Je pense qu'il déteste tout le monde, mec, fit Ron d'un ton compatissant.

— Non, Harry secoua la tête. Il _me_ déteste vraiment. J'ai- Je l'ai entendu parler avec d'autres professeurs, mentit Harry. » Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron comment il avait vraiment obtenu ces informations. « Et il disait qu'il souhaitait vraiment être mort plutôt que d'avoir à m'enseigner pendant encore une autre année, à cause de moi.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. « Wow, ça c'est dur, souffla-t-il.

— Mais après ça, McGonagall lui a fait promettre de garder un comportement juste, et de ne pas s'acharner sur moi. Il était tellement en rogne à ce moment-là ! Mais en fait, depuis qu'elle lui a parlé de ce problème, il a commencé, en quelque sorte, à juste m'ignorer. Il est même resté avec moi pendant que je remettais sa salle de classe en ordre sans me dire plus de deux mots de toute la journée, fit Harry.

— Elle lui a demandé d'être juste ? Ouais, je parierais que ça doit le rendre fou. Est-ce qu'il doit agir comme ça juste avec toi, ou avec tout le monde ?

— Tout le monde, répondit Harry. Il ne veut toujours pas prendre qui que ce soit dans son cours de potions pour les ASPICS qui n'a pas eu un Optimal à ses BUSES, mais elle a dit qu'il devrait enseigner aux élèves qui avaient suivi les cours de Slughorn pendant les deux dernières années. »

Ron laissa s'échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Bordel de merde ! Elle doit en avoir une paire en acier pour lui avoir sorti ça !

— Et à ce moment-là, continua de raconter Harry, il a voulu mettre en place un examen quelques semaines après la rentrée, et en profiter pour virer tous les élèves qui n'auraient pas eu Optimal. » Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. « Mais elle lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, résuma Harry.

— Le pauvre, Ron secoua la tête en simulant l'empathie. Je me sens presque mal pour lui.

— Elle a accepté qu'il vire des élèves de son cours, mais seulement après les examens du premier semestre, et seulement s'ils n'obtenaient pas un Efforts Exceptionnels, mais, à mon avis, on va être forcé de travailler dur si on veut être sûrs de rester en cours.

— Je suppose qu'étudier un peu pendant les vacances n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, en fin de compte, concéda Ron.

— Oui, il nous faut toujours nos ASPICS de potions si on veut devenir Aurors, rappela Harry. Mais au moins, maintenant on devrait être capables de s'en tirer pas trop mal, vu que Snape ne favorisera pas les Serpentards, et que personne ne sabotera notre travail. »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. « J'adorerais le voir envoyer Malfoy en retenue !

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera fair play à ce point, soupira Harry.

— Certainement pas, non. Hé ! » Ron sourit. « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu veux faire une petite partie de Quidditch ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Ils descendirent tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée et Harry se figea sur la dernière marche quand il vit que Ginny était dans la cuisine, près de l'évier, et lui tournait le dos.

Ron remarqua l'hésitation d'Harry, avant de leur lancer un regard à lui et Ginny. Il secoua la tête en signe de résignation avant de donner une petite claque à Harry sur l'épaule. « Je vais dehors, préparer le matériel, et tout, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de les laisser tous les deux seuls. »

En entendant la voix de Ron, Ginny s'était retournée, et regardait Harry. « Salut, Harry ! »

Harry descendit de la dernière marche. « Salut, répondit-il.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances à Poudlard ? » Elle se sécha les mains sur le torchon à vaisselle, sur le comptoir.

« C'était une peu ennuyant, pour tout dire.

— Ron dit que vous allez tous revenir cette année pour passer vos ASPICS. » Elle semblait vouloir faire un pas vers Harry, mais se réprimait, et laissa l'espace de la cuisine entre eux deux.

« Oui, confirma Harry. Est-ce que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— C'était un peu ennuyant, en fait. » Elle eut un sourire taquin. « Je suis contente que tu sois ici, en revanche. Ça fait du bien de te voir, ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi. »

Il y eut un silence étrange, presque dérangeant.

« Et donc, euh… commença Harry inconfortablement. Est-ce que tu veux sortir et jouer au Quidditch avec nous ? »

Ginny déclina la proposition d'un mouvement de la tête. « J'ai des lectures à faire, expliqua-t-elle. J'étudie pour les ASPICS. »

Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai fait quelques lectures aussi. »

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux en même temps, faisant le tour de la table de la cuisine. Ils finirent par se retrouver, face à face, devant la porte d'entrée.

« Et bien… commença bizarrement Harry. Passe un bon moment à lire. »

Ginny semblait être tout aussi gênée que lui. « Amuse-toi bien avec Ron. »

Harry fit un mouvement vers elle, Ginny l'imita, et ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avec une certaine raideur. Harry fut finalement assez proche pour pouvoir lui donner un câlin maladroit, manquant de naturel, qu'elle essaya de rendre.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Harry fit un pas en arrière, se frottant la nuque d'une main. « Hum, d'accord, alors… bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

— Bien. » Elle semblait être tout aussi embarrassée que lui.

Harry se tourna et ouvrit la porte pour sortir dehors et rejoindre Ron, et Ginny passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. « Bon, ça aurait pu être mieux, murmura Harry à lui-même lorsqu'il fut dehors.

— Alors ? demanda Ron. » Il planait sur son balai au-dessus du champ, juste derrière le jardin.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Comment ça s'est passé avec Ginny ?

— Oh. » Harry rougit. « Je ne sais pas.

— Bah, est-ce que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit Harry. Peut-être… Je- Je ne sais pas. »

Ron ricana. « Tu vas vite le savoir, mec. Évite seulement de lui briser le cœur.

— Non ! » Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. « Je veux dire, je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

Ron secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Je sais ; ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus. Viens, allons jouer. »

Harry, content de ne plus avoir à traiter le sujet "Ginny", fit venir à lui son balai et sauta dessus, faisant la course après Ron et un souaffle enchanté.

— O —

Harry était assis à la table du dîner avec Ron, Ginny, et M et Mme Weasley, dévorant un délicieux repas, quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

« J'y vais, dit-il en se levant et en allant jusqu'à la porte pour faire entrer le visiteur.

— Salut Harry ! s'exclama Remus Lupin avec un sourire, attirant Harry dans une étreinte.

— Coucou Harry ! » Tonks lui fit un signe de la main, elle avait un immense sourire.

« Professeur ! Tonks ! Je– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? » Harry se sentit confus, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Bien sûr qu'on est là, Harry. » Remus entra dans la pièce en passant à côté de lui. « On n'allait quand même pas rater ton anniversaire !

— Où est–, Harry les détailla tous les deux du regard, où est Teddy ? »

Tonks fit un geste moqueur de la main. « Il est avec ma mère. Est-ce qu'on est arrivé à temps pour manger ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

— Oui, même question ! » George apparut soudainement dans les escaliers.

« On veut goûter à tout ce que maman a préparé pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ! fit Fred, arrivant juste derrière lui.

— Fred ! cria Harry. » Il lança un regard à tout le monde, se demandant pourquoi il était le seul à être surpris de voir Fred dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien, viens donc te rasseoir, Harry. » Mme Weasley fit un geste pour inviter Harry à retourner à table.

« Ouais, on ne peut pas rester longtemps, expliqua Tonks.

— Non, on ne peut pas, confirma Remus.

— On doit vraiment partir rapidement, ajouta Fred.

— Partir ? » Harry les regarda tous les trois. « Mais… Mais vous venez juste d'arriver !

— Mais on ne peut pas rester pour toujours, fit Remus en mordant dans une pâtisserie.

— On est un peu à contre-courant, d'accord ? » Fred lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu veux bien prendre soin de Teddy pour nous, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » Tonks lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, mais vous n'allez pas… commença Harry.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on parte. » Remus se pencha contre Tonks et lui chuchota quelque chose.

— Très bien, accepta-t-elle. » Elle attrapa une autre pâtisserie. « Une pour la route, alors. » Remus et elle se levèrent de table et retournèrent vers la porte. Fred se leva et les suivit.

« Mais vous venez juste d'arriver ! protesta Harry en les suivant.

— Au revoir, Harry ! » Tonks sourit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et sortait. Remus la suivit, et après lui, Fred partit également. La porte claqua au visage d'Harry.

« Attendez ! cria Harry. » Il rouvrit la porte, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

« Harry, mon petit, fit Molly gaiement, viens donc te rasseoir et terminer le dîner. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait.

Harry ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, ne voyant devant lui que les ténèbres. Il était enroulé dans ses draps, et en sueur. C'était un rêve, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Mais, tout avait eu l'air si réel, de revoir Remus et Tonks et Fred encore une fois. Les souvenirs des funérailles de ses amis lui revinrent en mémoire, et il ne parvenait plus à penser qu'au fait que plus aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait prendre place à la table du Terrier à nouveau. Il sentit des larmes couler au coin de ses yeux et, se retourna sur son ventre, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour les pleurer.

— O —

Harry et Ginny réussirent magnifiquement à éviter de se retrouver de nouveau seuls tous les deux pendant plusieurs jours. Harry se sentait mal à ce propos ; il avait compris qu'il devrait être celui qui ferait le premier pas, pour résoudre la situation. Il savait aussi qu'elle devait se demander ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais il était lâche, et restait avec Ron comme un pot de colle, tout en évitant de croiser son regard la plupart du temps. Il tint finalement sa résolution, quand il se trouva en face de Ginny qui sortait du poulailler.

« Est-ce que tu veux te promener un peu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Hum, bien sûr, accepta-t-il. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, dans les champs au-delà du jardin. Harry pensa à prendre sa main, mais s'en empêcha.

« Alors, Voldemort est parti, commença Ginny après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— De quo… Oh, oui. Oui, affirma Harry.

— Il n'y a plus personne qui te court après, continua-t-elle.

— Non, pas que je sache. » Harry eut un petit rire.

« Et personne ne va plus utiliser tes amis contre toi.

— Probablement pas, non. » Harry lui lançait des regards en coin, tout en regardant devant lui.

« Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais avoir une petite amie… poursuivit-elle courageusement. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Écoute, Harry. » Ginny arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je comprends que les choses ont changé depuis l'année dernière. Je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont peut-être… peuvent être différents aujourd'hui. »

Harry saisit qu'il devrait probablement dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, alors Ginny continua.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que si jamais tu le souhaitais, je serais heureuse qu'on essaye à nouveau d'être ensemble. » Son regard se baissa vers le sol, son courage semblant être épuisé.

« Oh. » Harry pouvait sentir sa vulnérabilité. « On pourrait, je veux dire… ouais, si tu veux. J'ai toujours… Ouais, on peut réessayer. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec un sourire. « Vraiment ?

— Oui. » Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Tu m'as manqué, Ginny.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui et il s'avança vers elle, et tout à coup, ils s'embrassaient. Il l'avait déjà embrassée avant – très souvent, à vrai dire – mais ce baiser était différent. Il pouvait dire que les sentiments qu'elle avait étaient puissants, mais il savait que les siens n'étaient pas aussi forts. Et puis il se dit que c'était seulement parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. Il espérait que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps pour ressentir la même chose pour elle que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant sa sixième année.

Ils se séparèrent. Ginny replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « On devrait rentrer, dit-elle. » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et commença à retourner vers la maison. Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle pressa sa tête contre son épaule, et tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Harry, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ron de ne pas lui briser le cœur.

— O —

« Harry ! » Un énorme buisson de cheveux bouclés et bruns se jeta sur Harry et le serra avec force. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Hermione venait tout juste d'arriver au Terrier, et c'était le matin du jour où Harry fêtait ses 18 ans.

« Salut, Hermione. » Harry sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. « C'est bon de te revoir.

— Oh ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Poudlard pendant tout ce temps ? » Hermione enchaîna les questions à toute vitesse sans lui laisser une chance de lui répondre.

« Du calme, Hermione, rigola Ron. Laisse-lui une chance de respirer !

— Salut, Ron. » Hermione rougit. Elle se détacha d'Harry et se tourna vers Ron.

« Salut, fit-il en rougissant à son tour. »

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se firent une étrange embrassade. Harry était soulagé, quelque part, que lui et Ginny ne soient pas les seuls à avoir ce genre de problèmes.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la chambre de Ron, et ils furent rejoints peu après par Ginny. Harry raconta à nouveau les histoires de son été alors qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient absorbées par son récit.

« Eh bien, tu vas devoir travailler encore plus, alors, Harry, fit Hermione d'un ton très sérieux, maintenant que tu n'as plus le manuel de Snape. »

Harry se sentit légèrement insulté. « Maintenant que Snape ne va plus s'en prendre à moi constamment, je pense que je vais m'en sortir, merci.

— Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Hermione. S'il compte vraiment renvoyer des élèves de son cours à la fin du semestre, alors on ferait mieux de commencer à apprendre dès maintenant. J'ai apporté le Manuel de Potions Avancé, ainsi que le manuel de septième année. Je suis sûre que ta mère voudra bien nous laisser brasser quelques potions dehors. » Elle jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Ron.

« Je pense qu'elle serait heureuse de nous laisser faire quoi que ce soit qui nous fasse ressembler un peu plus à Percy, ricana Ginny.

— Bien sûr, s'écria Hermione. On pourrait former un groupe de révision ! Comme pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais pour les potions ! »

Ron grimaça.

« Mais qui est-ce qui pourrait s'en occuper ? pointa Harry. Aucun de nous n'est un prodige en potions. »

Hermione n'était pas dissuadée pour autant. « Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait besoin d'un seul leader, théorisa-t-elle. Je suis sûr que chacun de nous a ses points forts, et qu'on pourrait tous contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. On pourrait même utiliser la Salle sur Demande.

— Si elle est toujours là, lui rappela Ginny.

— Et ça serait utile pour ceux de notre classe aussi, ou bien dans celle de Ginny. » Hermione irradiait d'excitation.

« On ne va plus avoir aucun moment de libre ! chouina Ron.

— Eh bien, tu vas devoir faire un choix entre ça, et ne pas avoir de carrière, Ronald, fit Hermione d'un ton sec. »

Ron bouda, mais semblait résigné.

Harry décida de prendre le risque de se mettre Ron à dos. « En plus, il y a des anciennes copies d'épreuves d'ASPICs à la bibliothèque.

— Oui, évidemment, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire. On va devoir commencer par en faire des copies. » Elle sortir un cahier et l'inscrivit à la fin de ce qui semblait être une très longue liste.

« Au moins, cette fois, on n'aura pas besoin de piéger le parchemin d'inscription, fit Ginny en blaguant. »

— O —

« Comment est-ce que tu vas, vraiment ? demanda Hermione à Harry, calmement pendant l'un des rares moments où ils étaient seuls. »

Il leva les yeux furtivement vers elle. « Ça pourrait aller mieux, je suppose. »

Elle hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je rêve d'eux, admit Harry. Je n'arrête pas de rêver qu'ils sont toujours en vie, et puis quand je me réveille, je me souviens qu'ils sont morts, et ça… ça me fait de nouveau mal, comme au début.

— Je sais. » Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je pense que c'est comme ça pour nous tous.

— Et je pensais que j'en avais fini avec Sirius, que j'étais passé à autre chose, mais maintenant je commence à rêver de lui aussi, je le revois tomber à travers le voile.

— Je pense que c'est compréhensible, fit Hermione doucement. Se souvenir d'une personne ramène aussi des pensées d'autres personnes. »

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant quelques temps.

« Comment ça va, entre toi et Ginny ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Hm ? » Harry se tourna pour la regarder. « Oh, bien, je suppose.

— Êtes-vous de nouveau ensemble ? » Elle se détacha de son épaule.

« Ouais, Harry hocha la tête. Elle voulait qu'on essaye à nouveau.

— Et, c'est ce que tu voulais, toi ? » Hermione ne semblait pas le juger.

Harry soupira. « Oui, je pense. Je veux dire, elle me manquait. C'est juste que… les choses ne sont plus pareilles, maintenant.

— Je sais. » Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol et joua avec les brins d'herbe.

« Après… après tout ce qu'on a traversé, ce que j'ai traversé, je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens pour qui que ce soit, admit-il doucement.

— Il faut qu'on récupère, en effet.

— Oui, mais… c'est juste que je ne sais même plus vraiment qui je suis moi-même, admit Harry. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que je ressens pour elle, si je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens envers moi-même ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un faible sourire. « Il faut du temps, Harry. Tu finiras par t'y retrouver, et elle comprendra. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le penses.

— Je pense juste qu'elle mérite mieux que moi. » Harry regarda Hermione.

« Harry… » Hermione posa une main sur son genou. « Tu es mort. Tu as tué le plus terrible sorcier de tous les temps. Tout ce pour quoi tu avais travaillé jusqu'à maintenant, la raison même qui guidait ta vie jusqu'à maintenant, tout ça est terminé. Il va nécessairement te falloir quelques temps pour pouvoir assimiler tout ça.

— Je suppose que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à tout ça. » Harry se sentait déprimé à l'idée d'y penser maintenant. « C'est comme si j'avais une raison d'être, et que maintenant, je n'ai plus rien.

— Il va seulement falloir que tu t'en trouves une nouvelle, fit-elle joyeusement. Se préparer à rejoindre le programme d'entraînement des Aurors pourrait être un bon début ? »

Harry la regarda, un peu penaud. « Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que c'est ce que je veux faire… »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Je veux dire, c'est… très bien. Mais est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

— Non, admit-il, mais je sais que j'aurais besoin d'avoir autant d'ASPICs que possible si je veux garder un maximum de portes ouvertes.

— C'est une bonne attitude à avoir. » Elle tapota son genou.

Harry lui sourit. « Alors… comment ça va, entre toi et Ron ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en riant légèrement. « Disons simplement que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce genre de problèmes à régler. Je ne suis pas inquiète, pourtant. Tout va bien se passer. Au final.

— Oui, il a probablement beaucoup à assimiler de son côté, rit Harry.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais, avec tout le temps que nous allons tous devoir passer à travailler à l'école cette année, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il nous en restera assez pour autre chose. » Elle pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

« Comme rouler des pelles, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Harry ! » Elle rougit et lui rendit un coup d'épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry arrive au Terrier. C'est la première fois qu'il passe vraiment du temps avec Ginny depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, et même si leur relation est un peu étrange, ils se remettent ensemble. Harry n'est pas sûr d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts que ceux de Ginny, mais pense que le temps aidera.

Harry était triste de voir que ses vacances au Terrier allaient prendre fin. Cet interlude avait été plutôt relaxant pour lui, et il était content de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses amis sans avoir à subir la pression constante de l'école en arrière-plan. Il était d'autant plus agréable qu'aucun fou furieux n'était à sa recherche pour tenter de l'assassiner, Harry était bien content que cette épée de Damoclès ait cessé de planer au-dessus de sa tête. Les choses étaient encore un peu incertaines avec Ginny, mais elle était très patiente. Il se demandait si Hermione lui avait parlé. Probablement.

McGonagall lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui donnant pour instruction de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, avant de marcher jusqu'aux grilles du château où un professeur l'attendrait pour l'escorter à travers le parc. Il avait donc préparé ses affaires et était prêt à partir, et il savait que, de toutes manières, sa malle serait envoyée à Poudlard peu de temps après son arrivée. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, et après avoir refusé, encore une fois, une autre part de gâteau de la part de Mme Weasley, il disparut de la pelouse pour traverser le tube pressurisé que lui donnait la sensation de transplaner.

Harry atterrit sans aucune grâce, mais sur ses pieds, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui sur un Pré-au-Lard déserté. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir que la dernière fois qu'il avait transplané ici, c'était juste quelques heures avant qu'il ne meure. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire une halte à la Tête de Sanglier, pour dire bonjour à Abelforth, mais il pensa que ça pourrait peut-être faire beaucoup, alors il décida de s'abstenir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était en retard de quelques minutes, d'après ce que la lettre de McGonagall lui avait indiqué, et il se dépêcha donc de traverser le village pour emprunter la route qui le mènerait au château. Alors qu'il marchait vers la grande porte, il ressentit cette sensation de chaleur familière tout autour de lui. Il était à la maison. Même s'il n'avait pas été complètement enthousiaste à l'idée de rester à l'école pendant tout l'été, il ne pouvait pas nier le soulagement qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'y retourner après avoir passé seulement deux semaines au Terrier.

Son sourire niais disparut instantanément de son visage, cependant, quand il reconnut la silhouette qui l'attendait devant les portes du parc.

« Monsieur Potter. » Snape baissa les yeux depuis les hauteurs de son nez proéminent sur Harry. « Comme c'est généreux de votre part d'arriver à l'heure afin que ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas toute leur journée à perdre, n'aient pas à vous attendre. » Snape avait croisé les bras sur son torse. « Oh, attendez… » Il lui lança un regard assassin. « Vous êtes en retard. Que je suis bête d'oublier que le monde entier tourne autour de Potter et de son emploi du temps personnel. »

Harry serra les dents, déterminé à ne pas rentrer dans cette joute verbale avec Snape. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, lâcha-t-il.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Snape tourna les talons et fit un geste de sa baguette vers les grilles, qui s'ouvrirent pour eux. « Suivez-moi, commanda-t-il en traversant l'entrée à grandes enjambées. Vous allez pouvoir rattraper votre retard en m'assistant aujourd'hui. Les réparations sur le château sont presque terminées. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Merveilleux. Passer _encore_ plus de temps avec Snape. S'il ne savait pas à quel point l'homme pouvait le détester, il penserait qu'il se cherchait des prétextes pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il se retint de lâcher un petit rire amer à cette idée.

« Et Gryffondor perd cinq points pour avoir roulé des yeux avec mépris, Monsieur Potter, fit Snape d'une voix sèche. »

Harry dût faire appel à toutes ses forces pour contenir sa colère.

Il suivit Snape jusque dans les cachots, puis jusqu'à la salle de cours de Potions.

« Vous allez pouvoir reprendre là où vous vous étiez interrompu, lui ordonna Snape. Veuillez réparer le matériel correctement. »

Harry répondit par un simple hochement de la tête.

« Et silencieusement, asséna Snape. »

Harry ne répondit pas au professeur cette fois-ci, mais jeta plutôt un coup d'œil autour de la salle pour décider par où il devrait commencer. Il s'avança finalement vers une table qui semblait crouler sous ce qui semblait être des brûleurs cassés, des tubes à essai, et d'autres morceaux divers. Il vit que Snape s'était dirigé vers son bureau et s'y était assis. Harry continua à lui lancer des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Snape avait pris une plume et inscrivait des notes sur les papiers qui lui faisaient face. Sachant que ça ne pouvait pas déjà être des copies à noter, Harry comprit qu'il travaillait toujours sur l'édition de ses recettes de potions, en vue de les publier. Et puis finalement, Harry ne parvint plus à résister davantage. Il céda à sa curiosité.

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-il. » Il était occupé à ranger la fiole qu'il venait tout juste de réparer, sur sa droite.

Snape leva la tête avec une telle rapidité que c'en était presque comique. Son regard flamboyait, mais son visage restait de marbre. Il plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter, cingla-t-il.

— Désolé monsieur. » Harry baissa les yeux vers les débris qui restaient sur la table. « Je voulais juste… » Il secoua la tête. « Désolé. »

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi il était intéressé par ce que Snape faisait. Il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à assimiler ce qu'il savait des deux Snape. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait, peut-être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un jour, faire en sorte que le Snape qu'il avait appris à connaître en tant que Chat soit également le Snape qu'il verrait en tant qu'Harry. Plutôt que cet homme avec qui il était perpétuellement en guerre. Harry était aux prises avec cette idée. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Snape. Il avait tout simplement tellement de respect pour cet homme ; Harry pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Snape avait accompli tellement de choses, il était si courageux. Il méritait vraiment le respect de n'importe qui. Et Harry sentait qu'il comprenait un peu ce que Snape avait traversé dans sa vie, ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille pas vraiment effusive, qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être aimé. Il comprenait la solitude dans laquelle Snape avait dû vivre. Harry s'était senti seul pendant presque la totalité de sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc, il pouvait le comprendre, et comprendre aussi ce qu'il avait vécu, par empathie. Il ne parvenait pas compatir avec lui, et il doutait que Snape puisse vouloir de sa pitié. Mais il comprenait. Et puis, il y avait toujours la haine. La haine contre Snape pour l'avoir traité comme il l'avait fait — encore plus à présent. Il voulait confronter Snape, lui demander des explications pour la manière dont il se conduisait quand il était là. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de continuer à lui montrer autant de respect qu'il le pouvait, et espérer qu'un jour, Snape puisse le lui rendre. Mais il ne plaçait pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus.

« J'ai… » Harry leva les yeux vers Snape pour obtenir son attention après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. « Je pense que j'ai terminé, monsieur. »

Snape s'arrêta d'écrire et considéra le travail accompli par Harry. « Très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez partir.

— Je… Est-ce que je devrais… hésita Harry. Est-ce que je devrais revenir demain, monsieur ? »

Snape le fixa comme si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauter de sa chaise pour se jeter sur Harry et le foutre dehors par la force. Ses narines se dilatèrentet ses articulations blanchirent. « Si j'ai besoin de votre assistance, lâcha-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, je vous le ferais savoir. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol. « D'accord. Très bien. Au revoir, monsieur. » Quand il leva de nouveau la tête, Snape était retourné à ses notes et ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, alors Harry partit et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

— O —

Avec les réparations du château presque terminées, Harry n'avait plus vraiment autre chose à faire qu'étudier. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à voler, obtenant même la permission de Madame Bibine de relâcher un vif d'or pour s'entraîner. Il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pour l'année à venir, puisqu'il n'était techniquement plus en septième année. Il pourrait toujours demander plus tard, mais il ne voulait pas passer ce qui lui restait de vacances d'été à déprimer parce que ses jours de joueur de Quidditch étaient terminés.

Le dernier jour avant que l'année ne commence, Harry s'était installé près du lac, et s'ennuyait tellement qu'il décida d'aller faire un peu d'exploration sous sa forme de chat. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se transformer pendant la journée, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre à aller jouer un peu dans la forêt — en restant à la lisière, bien sûr — sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Il espérait que Crockdur ne serait pas dans le coin pour lui courir après.

Harry se métamorphosa en chat et trotta tranquillement en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Alors même qu'il descendait de la butte, il remarqua une sombre silhouette qui se dirigeait vers les serres de botanique. Il était curieux de ce que Snape allait y faire, et accéléra pour le rattraper. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, cependant, et le professeur arriva à l'intérieur de la serre et en ferma la porte avant qu'Harry n'ait pu le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le chat fit le tour de la serre, à la recherche d'une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il pourrait sauter à l'intérieur. Il en trouva finalement une assez grande pour qu'il pense pouvoir passer au travers, et s'élança dans les airs, ses pattes avant s'agrippant au rebord intérieur, mais ses pattes arrière glissant toujours contre l'extérieur. Il se démena pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à prendre pied, puis il sauta sur la table la plus proche et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il vit Snape, penché sur l'une des pantes, et il pouvait entendre le bruit d'un sécateur qu'on actionnait. Il saut à bas de la table et s'approcha de là où le professeur se trouvait.

Il réalisa qu'il était trop proche de Snape quand celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et manqua lui marcher dessus. Harry recula, mais rentra dans la table qui était derrière lui, sa queue se frottant au passage contre une plante. L'instant d'après, une tige s'était enroulée autour de sa queue et commençait à le soulever dans les airs.

« Rowrrr ! cria-t-il tout en se démenant pour échapper à la prise de la plante. »

Snape se retourna et rit légèrement. « Chat… » Il se baissa et libéra Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Il y a quelques plantes qui voudraient bien faire de toi leur casse-croûte, tu sais ? »

Harry renifla dédaigneusement et commença à se lécher les pattes.

« Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à trouver ton chemin pour sortir du château, hein ? » Snape lui fit un sourire malicieux et se baissa pour couper un nouvel échantillon. « Tu dois sûrement être attendu par une Mme Chat quelque part dans la forêt… Il doit même y en avoir tout un gang. » Snape déposa la plante dans un petit panier qui pendait à son bras.

« Mrowr, nia Harry.

— Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'être d'une grande aide, se lamenta Snape. Les stocks ne vont pas se refaire tout seuls.

— Rowr, miaula de nouveau Harry.

— Je sais, j'aurais pu lui demander de venir, mais qui sait ce qu'il aurait bien pu prendre pour moi, hein ? J'aurais probablement fini avec deux fois plus de travail au final. Et puis, il serait là. Et j'aurais à essayer de l'ignorer, à faire comme s'il ne me… » Snape laissa les mots se perdre, tenant une tige entre ses doigts et son pouce, la fixant. « Eh bien, de toute manière, j'imagine que je m'en sors bien mieux en faisant les choses moi-même. »

Est-ce que Snape parlait d'Harry ? Ça y ressemblait. Bien sûr, Snape ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir l'aider à refaire les stocks d'ingrédients pour les cours de Potions. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était assez compétent pour ça. Mais il en était bien capable, bon sang ! Harry était indigné. Si seulement Snape pouvait lui laisser une chance, il pourrait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait très bien collecter ces ingrédients. Il pouvait trouver des plantes, et des racines, et des insectes. Et puis, qu'il se sente obligé d'ajouter que c'était une vraie corvée d'ignorer Harry quand il préférait pouvoir lui montrer l'étendue de sa haine… !

Harry en avait assez. Il sauta sur la table à côté de laquelle Snape travaillait et s'approcha de la plante sur laquelle il était penché, donnant un petit coup de patte à la main qui tenait les sécateurs.

« Non, Chat, tu ne peux pas m'aider, fit Snape avec un petit sourire. »

Harry donna un nouveau petit coup de patte, un peu plus insistant, essayant d'envoyer le sécateur au sol. « Rowrrr, grogna-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Snape eut un petit sourire. « On pourra rentrer dès que j'en aurais fini ici. »

Harry bouillonnait. Il ne voulait PAS que Snape le nourrisse encore une fois ! Il voulait punir Snape parce qu'il le haïssait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au panier plein de plantes. Sa queue ne battit l'air qu'une seule fois.

Snape arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda Harry, suivant son regard. « Oh, non, non tu ne vas pas faire ça, Chat, prévint-il avant de déplacer le panier pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. »

Mais Harry sauta quand même, ses pattes avant attrapant le rebord du panier. Celui-ci fit un large mouvement de balancier autour du bras de Snape alors que Harry s'accrochait, ramenant ses pattes arrière contre le fond du panier.

« Chat ! cria Snape, donnant un petit coup à Harry pour essayer de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur le panier. »

Mais Harry tenait bon, les griffes de ses pattes arrière enfoncées entre les tresses du panier et lui donnant l'appui dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir lever ses pattes avant et les faire aller d'un côté sur l'autre pour battre les plantes à l'intérieur. Pendant les quelques secondes où il parvint à rester agrippé au panier, il avait réussi à éparpiller plus de la moitié des ingrédients sur le sol de la serre.

« Chat. » Snape posa le panier à terre, et secoua la tête, regardant les ingrédients au sol.

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape, se sentant fier d'avoir accompli cette mission, avant de se retourner et de trottiner avec arrogance jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle il comptait bien ressortir, sa queue fièrement droite dans les airs, aussi content de lui qu'il pouvait l'être.

— O —

« Professeur. » Harry s'assit en face du bureau de Directrice de McGonagall. « Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà pensé au Quidditch pour cette année.

— À quel propos, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle, tout en se penchant en avant, croisant ses mains sur le bureau.

— Eh bien, à propos de moi — je veux dire, de qui que ce soit dans ma classe. Si nous serions autorisés à jouer cette année.

— Hm, dit-elle rapidement. À vrai dire, cela présente un problème.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quand même eu un championnat d'organisé l'an dernier ? demanda Harry.

— Non. » Les yeux de la Directrice étaient empreints d'une certaine tristesse. « Pas après… »

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, et Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'elle termine. Il savait qu'elle voulait dire pas après que Snape soit devenu Directeur.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que j'aimerai avoir la chance de jouer, et je suis sûr que Ron aussi. Et qui que ce soit dans les autres maisons. Même… même Malfoy voudra probablement jouer, se força-t-il à ajouter.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce serait juste, Potter. » Elle semblait incertaine. « Après tout, vous êtes tous des adultes, maintenant.

— Oui, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a déjà même tenté de passer ses ASPICs, argumenta Harry. Et les premières années ne peuvent même pas rejoindre l'équipe de leur maison, donc ce ne sera pas comme si on empêchait d'autres élèves de jouer.

— Et qu'en est-il de ceux qui étaient en première année et qui veulent maintenant jouer en tant qu'élèves de deuxième année ? souligna-t-elle.

— Eh bien, ils pourraient être remplaçants, non ? suggéra Harry.

— Vous avez soulevé des arguments intéressants, Potter, je vais réfléchir à la question et je ferai part de ma décision pendant le banquet d'ouverture, promit-elle. »

Harry sentit sa déception se montrer sur son visage. Il avait espéré une décision rapide et favorable. « Très… Très bien, alors. Merci, Professeur. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. « Je sais à quel point cela peut être important pour vous, Potter, et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas le seul pour qui cela peut compter. Je vais considérer la question avec beaucoup de sérieux. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Je sais, dit-il avec soulagement. Merci.

— Partez, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de partir. Allez donc vous rendre utile quelque part. »

Harry eut un large sourire et se leva, faisant quelques pas vers la porte du bureau. Avant qu'il ne parte, cependant, il se retourna. « Professeur, est-ce que vous allez continuer à enseigner la Métamorphose cette année ?

— Non, répondit-elle. Mes devoirs en tant que Directrice ne me laissent pas assez de temps pour enseigner.

— Qui l'enseignera, alors ?

— Quelqu'un de qualifié, dit-elle simplement, mettant fin à ses interrogations. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, et il partit, se résignant à passer quelques heures de plus à étudier.

— O —

Harry pouvait à peine tenir en place pendant le petit-déjeuner. C'était le premier septembre, et quand l'heure du dîner arrivera, tout le monde sera de retour au château. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et vit deux nouvelles têtes. La première était celle d'une femme entre deux âges, plutôt petite et rondouillarde, mais tout de même agréable à regarder. Comme une version plus agréable de ce qu'avait été le Professeur Ombrage. Elle faisait presque penser à Harry à une Mrs. Figg en plus ronde. L'autre tête était celle d'un jeune homme, Harry supposait qu'il était à la fin de sa vingtaine, et qui s'installait avec le reste des professeurs. Harry présuma qu'il s'agissait là du nouveau professeur de Défense et du nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. Il avait la vague impression que le nouveau professeur allait susciter le même genre de réaction que Gilderoy Lockhart quelques années plus tôt. Il était remarquablement beau, avec des cheveux brun foncé, et des yeux noisette. Il sortit un sourire flashy en réponse à ce que l'un des autres professeurs avait dû dire, et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Harry pouvait sentir des yeux sur lui, et il se tourna vers Snape. Il était clair que Snape avait été occupé à le fixer, mais il détourna rapidement le regard. Harry parvint malgré tout à voir l'air mauvais qui avait été sur ses traits, avant que son masque d'indifférence n'ait pu reprendre sa place. _Stupide Snape._

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire du reste de sa journée. Il essayait de se concentrer un peu sur des lectures, mais c'était peine perdue. Il décida d'aller voler un peu autour du terrain de Quidditch. Quand il arriva dehors, cependant, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Mais, puisque ce n'était qu'une pluie légère, il décida de suivre son plan initial et de voler un peu quand même. Il ne laissa pas le vif d'or sortir cette fois-ci ; il voulait simplement voler. Il voulait brûler un peu de cette énergie superflue en lui. Il avait déjà passé quelque temps dans les airs — suffisamment longtemps pour que ses vêtements soient presque détrempés — quand il entendit que quelqu'un hurlait son nom.

« Potter ! criait Snape depuis le sol. »

Harry vola jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait et sauta à bas de son balai.

« Oui, monsieur ?

— Au nom de Merlin, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ici, siffla Snape. »

Harry le fixa. Était-ce une question rhétorique ?

« Il pleut ! Que faites-vous à voler par un temps pareil ? Ne pensez-vous pas que Madame Pomfresh a déjà assez à faire à cette période de l'année pour devoir en plus s'occuper de vous quand vous attraperez la crève pour avoir volé pendant ce déluge ? » Les yeux de Snape brillaient de colère. « C'est tellement typique d'un Potter d'agir selon son bon vouloir, sans faire attention une seule seconde à ce que les conséquences pourraient être, ni à la manière dont ça pourrait affecter d'autres personnes que lui-même. »

Harry fulminait. L'averse n'était pas si forte que ça. Et il ne faisait pas froid. Il n'allait pas tomber malade pour si peu. Pourquoi Snape voulait-il le faire passer pour un petit enfant égoïste ? Harry répondit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Nous avons déjà joué au Quidditch dans de pires conditions que celles-ci, Snape, et je n'ai jamais été malade avant. J'ai passé mon été à étudier. Je veux juste me détendre un peu, cria-t-il. »

Le regard de Snape aurait pu le pétrifier sur place. « Adressez-vous à moi soit en tant que "monsieur" soit en tant que "professeur", Potter. Et pour ce qui est de vous détendre, trouvez quelque chose à faire où vous ne risquez pas de vous blesser sans que quelqu'un ne reste à vos côtés pour vous surveiller.

— En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ? demanda Harry. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Vous ne pensez pas que je sais que vous n'aimeriez que trop que je me casse une jambe, ou que j'attrape une pneumonie, ou bien quoi que ce soit, tant que ça puisse me faire quitter Poudlard. Je sais à quel point vous me détestez, d'accord ? J'ai compris, merci. Je sais que la simple idée de devoir me traiter équitablement vous rend fou furieux. Mais je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais je suis désolé. Je sais que vous avez aimé ma mère, et que je sais que vous détestiez mon père, mais je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! Et maintenant, Voldemort est parti et vous êtes toujours là à me haïr. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une pause, non ? Je vous respecte, monsieur, je vous respecte vraiment. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez me rendre un tout petit peu la pareille ? »

Le seul son après la fin de la diatribe d'Harry était le crépitement de la pluie sur le sol et sur les vêtements des deux hommes. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de ses respirations, et le visage de Snape donnait à penser qu'il venait d'avaler un citron particulièrement violent. Harry pouvait voir toutes les choses que Snape voulait lui dire écrites sur son visage. Il pouvait voir l'effort physique demandé à Snape pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Il était impressionné que le professeur ne lui ait pas déjà envoyé un sortilège.

Finalement, Snape parla, avec une telle douceur qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre par-dessus le bruit de la pluie, mais avec tellement de venin contenu dans sa voix qu'Harry frissonna, et il ne faisait même pas un peu froid dehors. « Vous ne savez rien, Potter. Rien. »

Et avec cela, Snape tourna les talons et s'en retourna vers le château à grandes enjambées. Harry attendit encore quelques instants avant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

— O —

La Directrice en était à la moitié de son discours de bienvenue quand elle en arriva à la partie qu'Harry attendait.

« Et, après avoir longuement délibéré sur la question, et avoir pris en compte les conseils du reste des membres du personnel de Poudlard, j'ai décidé que les étudiants qui reviennent cette année pour leur huitième année seront éligibles pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. » La fin de son annonce fut à peine audible parmi les acclamations qui jaillirent de toute la salle.

Elle poursuivit quand le bruit se tut. « …et je vous prie d'accueillir les deux nouveaux membres du personnel de Poudlard, le professeur Phidelios, notre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, qui a gracieusement fait une césure dans son programme d'entraînement des Aurors pour nous rejoindre, et le professeur Belfacia, notre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, qui nous vient de l'Université Magique de Londres. »

Il se trouva que le professeur Phidelios était la gentille femme qu'Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et que Belfacia était l'homme.

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas l'air mal, non ? lui chuchota Ron par-dessus la table alors qu'ils applaudissaient la présentation avec tout le monde.

— Oui, et le professeur Belfacia a certainement l'air d'être suffisamment compétent, ajouta Hermione avec un ton rêveur. » Ceci conforta la suspicion d'Harry que ce professeur susciterait les mêmes réactions que Lockhart en son temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hermione ? » Ron se retourna pour la dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » Elle rougit et détourna le regard de la grande table. « Chut, écoutons le reste du discours de McGonagall. »

Harry regarda et essaya d'écouter alors que le Professeur McGonagall continuait sur les règles pour l'année à venir, insistant sur quelques points pour les premières années que tout le monde devrait déjà connaître. Ginny s'était assise à côté de lui et se colla contre son bras à un moment. Harry remarqua un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil, et tourna le visage vers Snape, qui s'acharnait vicieusement sur sa nourriture. Il fixait Harry d'un regard particulièrement méchant, mais le Gryffondor se sentait suffisamment confiant après sa petite crise de l'après-midi, et lui rendit son regard jusqu'à ce que l'homme détourne les yeux.

— O —

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner à identifier les sortilèges informulés, annonça gaiement le professeur Phidelios d'une voix chantante. »

Dean Thomas leva la main.

« Oui, Mr. Thomas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comment sommes-nous supposés faire ça au juste ? »

Elle sourit. « C'est une excellente question. Vous devriez tous avoir votre exemplaire de _Défense Pratique : Une approche complètement moderne_. Si vous ouvrez votre livre au chapitre six, vous remarquerez un diagramme catégorisant des familles de sorts par couleur. Pour votre première tâche, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par deux et que vous fassiez la liste de tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez de chaque famille. Vous devrez me remettre cette liste à la fin du cours pour que je l'évalue. Vous êtes libre d'utiliser n'importe quelle autre ressource pour votre liste de sortilèges. »

Harry s'installa auprès de Ron et vit qu'Hermione avait pris pitié de Neville. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et dessina un tableau dessus avec en tête de colonne les couleurs rouge, vert, jaune, violet et bleu. Le diagramme listait les familles de sortilèges sous chaque couleur de telle sorte que celle des Impardonnables correspondait à la couleur verte. Harry et Ron commencèrent à lister les sorts qu'ils connaissaient de chaque famille à l'instant même, agréablement surpris de voir qu'ils étaient capables de remplir chacune de leur colonne assez rapidement. Ils essayèrent de ne pas être trop démoralisés quand ils lancèrent un coup d'œil à la feuille de Hermione et Neville et virent qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième rouleau de parchemin.

« C'est fini ! appela le Professeur Phidelios à la fin de la leçon, faisant un geste de sa baguette et attirant tous les parchemins en un petit tas net alors qu'ils volaient vers elle. Pour notre prochain cours, nous allons nous concentrer seulement sur la reconnaissance des sortilèges défensifs, expliqua-t-elle. Passez une bonne journée

— Nous n'avons pas de devoirs ? demanda Hermione.

— Tais-toi, Granger ! cria quelqu'un du fond de la salle – Harry pensa que ça ressemblait à la voix de Malfoy.

— Pas aujourd'hui, sourit le Professeur Phidelios. »

Il y eut des murmures de joie alors que les étudiants quittaient la salle de classe et se dirigeaient vers le cours de potions.

« Tu es prêt pour Snape, mec ? demanda Ron à Harry d'une voix basse alors qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant et s'approchaient de la porte de la salle de classe.

— Autant que je pourrais l'être. » Harry poussa un soupir délibéré, et ils entrèrent dans la salle, s'installant quelque part dans le fond. Hermione s'était déjà mise en binôme avec Parvati Patil, et avait déjà commencé à prendre des notes dans son journal.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Malfoy s'était mis avec un Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Il avait l'air familier, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu Malfoy traîner avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Crabbe et Goyle, et puisque Goyle était mort et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Crabbe soit assez intelligent pour pouvoir entrer en classe d'ASPICS de potions, Malfoy était à présent forcé de travailler avec les autres membres de sa maison. Harry passa un long moment à détailler Malfoy, qui était plongé dans l'étude approfondie de son propre bureau. Il remarqua que le Serpentard paraissait un peu pâle, pas autant que pendant sa sixième année, mais aussi pâle que s'il avait été malade. Comme s'il était stressé par quelque chose. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout leur premier cours de Défense, et il ne semblait pas vouloir en faire plus pour leur premier cours de Potions non plus. Harry et Ron avaient déjà parlé ensemble du retour de Draco à Poudlard, et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être accepté que le jeune homme retourne à l'école. Hermione avait défendu le point de vue opposé (évidemment) et argumentait que les actions qu'avait commises Draco pendant sa sixième année avaient été fortement influencées par sa famille et n'étaient pas nécessairement ce qu'il aurait fait si on l'avait laissé agir librement, et ensuite, elle s'était mise en tête de leur rappeler à tous les deux qu'il avait essayé de sauver leurs vies en ne révélant pas l'identité d'Harry au Manoir. Elle avait aussi mis en évidence qu'il n'essaierait probablement plus de leur faire quoi que ce soit puisque Harry lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux concédé que, tant que Draco les laisserait tranquille, ils feraient de leur mieux pour tolérer sa présence sans essayer de se le mettre à dos.

« J'ai bien conscience que pendant ces deux dernières années, vous avez été élèves dans des classes où les attentes étaient exceptionnellement basses. » La voix de Snape avait coupé à travers les bavardages comme si c'était un couteau traversant du beurre, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Snape lança un regard à chaque élève présent, comme s'il les défiait tous de le contredire.

« Votre précédent instructeur… » Sa bouche se tordit autour du mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. « …n'avait pas mis en place les mêmes critères que ceux que je demande à mes étudiants. » Il s'installa à son bureau à l'avant de la salle en faisant tournoyer ses robes et croisa les bras sur son torse, ce qui lui donna un air légèrement vampirique. « En fait, la plupart d'entre vous devraient se considérer chanceux d'être ici aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de Snape se figea sur Harry pendant un très court instant.

« Le Professeur Slughorn a admis des étudiants en cours de potions d'ASPICs n'ayant eu que "Efforts Exceptionnels" à leurs examens de BUSEs. » Snape eut un sourire méprisant. « Moi, cependant, je n'accepte comme étudiant que ceux ayant obtenu "Optimal". »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de personnes dans la salle n'étaient parvenu qu'à obtenir un EE pour leurs BUSEs, mais il aurait bien parié que ça incluait presque la moitié d'entre eux.

« Malheureusement, la voix de Snape dégoulinait de dédain, je suis obligé d'enseigner aux étudiants qui avaient déjà été admis dans la classe du Professeur Slughorn pendant les deux dernières années. Mais soyez rassurés, ceux d'entre vous qui n'étaient pas parvenus à obtenir un O pour leur BUSES trouveront que ce cours est bien trop exigeant pour eux. Tous ceux qui n'obtiendront pas un "Efforts Exceptionnels" aux examens de fin de semestre se verront contraints d'abandonner ce cours. Si vous pensez que vous pourriez être l'un de ces étudiants. » Snape fixa méchamment Harry et Ron. « Je vous en prie, sentez-vous libre d'abandonner ce cours dès maintenant. »

Harry rendit son regard à Snape avec défiance. Snape fronça infinitésimalement les sourcils.

« Le premier exercice que vous aurez à faire est inscrit sur le tableau. C'est quelque chose que vous auriez dû apprendre au début de l'année dernière. Soyez prêt à me rendre votre préparation terminée à la fin de ce cours pour que je la note. » Snape ménagea une courte pause. « Commencez. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le tableau et vit les instructions pour la préparation de la potion. Il y était aussi question de la page 84 de leur manuel de potions de 7ème année, alors il ouvrit son exemplaire à la page indiquée et y lut d'abord les instructions. C'était une potion qu'il avait lu pendant l'été, alors qu'il révisait. Il était reconnaissant à ses révisions, parce que, contrairement à la plupart des autres étudiants, il n'avait pas pu apprendre cette potion l'année dernière. Il commença à préparer les ingrédients avec Ron, et ils étaient entièrement plongé dans la réalisation de la potion, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Eh bien, eh bien, Monsieur Potter, fit Snape d'une voix basse par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, qui aurait cru qu'une année de camping et un été de révisions puissent rattraper toute une vie d'incompétence. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard alors que Snape allait à une autre table, et Harry se sentait étrange : il venait de recevoir ce qu'il était presque sûr de pouvoir considérer comme un compliment de la part de Snape. Mais à la fin de la leçon, quand Harry décanta sa potion et la tendit à Snape, il vit toujours la même expression de marbre sur le visage du potionniste. Il n'attendit pas que Snape fasse une remarque avant de quitter la pièce avec Ron et Hermione.

— O —

« Eh bien je ne resterai certainement pas toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Hermione alors qu'elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis en face du feu dans la Salle Commune. » Hermione était assise entre Harry et Ron sur le canapé et Ginny s'était installée à même le sol, se reposant contre la jambe d'Harry.

« Et pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Ron.

— Il y a déjà tellement de devoirs à faire. C'est presque Halloween et les examens sont seulement dans quelques semaines, maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix qui semblait stressée.

— Hermione, geignit Ron, tout va bien se passer pour toi ! Tu vas encore avoir que des "Optimal" comme toujours, et on va tous mordre la poussière comme d'habitude.

— Vous avez tous besoin d'avoir au moins un "Effort Exceptionnel" en potions si vous voulez que le Professeur Snape vous garde dans sa classe ! leur rappela Hermione.

— C'est vrai, grimaça Ginny.

— On peut au moins aller manger aux Trois Balais à midi, proposa Harry, après être allé à Honeydukes dans la matinée.

— Oh oui, grogna Hermione, parce que toi et Ron avez vraiment besoin de consommer plus de sucre. »

Harry sentit Ginny rigoler contre sa jambe.

« Très bien, concéda Hermione, on y ira dans la matinée et ensuite on ira manger ensemble, mais seulement si vous finissez tous les deux le devoir que nous a donné le Professeur Belfacia et que vous me prouvez que vous pouvez réussir parfaitement à reproduire la séquence de transformation _vertebrae_.

— Mon devoir est fait, lui répondit Harry, et j'ai maîtrisé la séquence. »

Hermione lança un regard qui en disait long à Ron.

« Je… Je vais aller terminer le mien à l'instant même, répondit Ron docilement. » Il se leva ensuite et monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, vraisemblablement pour travailler sur son devoir.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry une fois que Ron fut parti, et puis baissa les yeux vers Ginny qui fixait le feu.

« Je vais aller réviser un peu aussi, alors, dit-elle. Bonne nuit. »

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Hermione, fit Harry alors qu'elle se levait et s'avançait, elle aussi, vers les marches menant aux dortoirs. »

Harry regarda autour d'eux et remarqua que lui et Ginny étaient tout seuls dans la Salle Commune. Il se dit que les plus jeunes d'entre eux étaient probablement déjà dans leurs lits, puisque le couvre-feu était un peu plus tôt pour eux, et que les autres étaient probablement tous occupés à travailler. Ginny dût remarquer elle aussi qu'ils étaient tout seuls parce qu'elle se leva à son tour et s'assit à côté d'Harry, les jambes croisées sur le canapé.

« Que penses-tu des nouveaux professeurs ? demanda-t-elle à Harry tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. » Harry avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à faire ça quand elle devenait un peu nerveuse.

« Ils sont très bons, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font, au moins.

— Phidelios sera toujours meilleure qu'Ombrage, dans tous les cas, sourit Ginny. Ou Snape. »

Harry se laissa aller à rigoler.

« Et définitivement meilleure que les Carrow, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

— Belfacia a l'air très bien.

— Il me fait penser à Lockhart, confessa Ginny.

— Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais au moins, il n'est pas complètement inutile, lui. »

Ginny lui sourit chaleureusement. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence alors que le feu craquait dans l'âtre et envoyait des ombres danser sur leurs visages. Elle se pencha vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans ses cheveux, au-dessus de sa nuque, et l'attira près d'elle. Harry perdit l'équilibre, et essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose pour rester stable. Une main se saisit du dossier du canapé, mais son autre bras vint s'enrouler dans le dos de Ginny. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement pour exprimer son approbation et se pencha en arrière, l'attirant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le canapé. Elle laissa ses lèvres caresser celles d'Harry, et il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle l'embrassait avec enthousiasme maintenant, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre contre le bas de son dos, le tenant tout contre son corps. Il pouvait la sentir, douce, contre lui, et essayant de se presser toujours plus. Une de ses jambes s'enroula autour des siennes et il sentit son pied frotter sa cheville. Il sentit sa poitrine pousser contre son torse et il libéra une de ses mains pour la prendre en coupe, et quand il le fit, Ginny rompit leur baiser et haleta, rejetant sa tête en arrière contre le canapé. Il pinça l'un de ses tétons à travers sa chemise et son soutien-gorge et son visage fut de nouveau contre le sien, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Harry, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche. Oui ! »

Tout à coup, il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et il s'écarta d'elle à toute vitesse, remettant en place sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle fut plus lente à se redresser, mais remit ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement de la main et tira sur sa jupe pour la remettre en place là où elle était remontée sur ses cuisses. Le cinquième année qui était entré leur lança un regard rapide, mais entendu, et monta les escaliers.

« On devrait probablement aller au lit, fit Harry. » Il se frotta la nuque de sa main droite et laissa sa main gauche au fond de sa poche.

Ginny avait une expression mystérieuse sur son visage. « Oui, on devrait. » Elle se leva et lui fit face. « Bonne nuit Harry. » Elle avança sa main et la posa sur le bras qui avait une main dans la poche.

« Bonne nuit Ginny, répondit-il. » Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers, laissant Harry seul devant les flammes.

Harry rejoua les quelques dernières minutes dans sa tête. Ginny avait été tellement prise dans leur séance de pelotage. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle aurait même voulu aller plus loin. Il ne doutait pas que s'il parvenait à trouver un endroit où ils pourraient être seuls, alors, elle coucherait sûrement avec lui. Cependant, ce qui lui posait vraiment problème, c'était le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout. Quand il avait été en train de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas pensé à quel point il tenait à elle, ou l'aimait, ou bien à quel point il l'appréciait. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'était parvenu qu'à penser au fait qu'il était en train de l'embrasser, mais ça semblait… ça semblait mort. Harry se dit que c'était sans doute un peu dur, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'était même pas un petit peu dur après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. L'année précédente, quand ils avaient fait la même chose (et parfois même un peu plus), ça l'aurait sûrement rendu suffisamment dur pour qu'il ait besoin de prendre une douche froide ou de s'occuper du problème manuellement dans son lit. Mais cette fois — cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien eu. Est-ce que quelque chose allait mal avec lui ? Ginny était une jolie fille ; il était attiré par elle. Non ? Il fixa les flammes. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, peut-être qu'il devait juste leur donner encore un peu plus de temps. Il savait déjà ce qui devait se passer : il était supposé épouser Ginny et avoir une portée d'enfant, devenir un Auror et vivre heureux pour toujours. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que cette vie semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ? Il voulait sentir la passion qu'il avait ressenti au début avec Ginny pendant leur sixième année. Il voulait voir l'excitation à l'idée de devenir un Auror revenir. Mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait raviver ces sentiments. Peut-être qu'il fallait seulement qu'il leur donne un peu plus de temps. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que même l'éternité ne serait pas suffisante ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

* * *

_Rendez-vous le 27 Juillet pour le chapitre 7 ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie encore une fois Lili76 pour la relecture de ces chapitres, son aide est vraiment précieuse, parce qu'elle arrive encore à trouver BEAUCOUP d'erreurs et de coquilles après ma relecture et celle de mon compagnon !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry Potter revient de ses vacances au Terrier peu avant la rentrée. Sa relation avec Snape ne s’améliore pas, celui-ci restant toujours aussi imbuvable. Lors de la rentrée, Harry apprend qu’il pourra faire partie de l’équipe de Quidditch encore une fois, et que deux nouveaux professeurs sont arrivés : Phidelios (DCFM) et Belfacia (Métamorphose). Un soir, Harry et Ginny se rapprochent (physiquement), mais Harry se rend alors compte qu’il ne ressent rien de particulier pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rermerciements :** Merci à Lili76, qui a fait la bêta de ce chapitre.

Harry avait besoin de s’éclaircir les idées, et le meilleur moyen d’y parvenir à cet instant était d’aller se promener dans le château sous sa forme de chat. Il avait besoin de se distraire des doutes et des pensées qui l’assaillaient à propos de Ginny, alors il quitta la Salle Commune, se métamorphosa en chat, et trottina dans le couloir. Il n’était pas sorti depuis bien longtemps quand il croisa Draco Malfoy, qui marchait d’un bon pas, et tenait un parchemin à la main. Harry était curieux de ce qui pouvait occuper la fouine, alors il commença à le suivre silencieusement en prenant bien soin de rester camouflé dans les ombres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que Draco se dirigeait vers les cachots, et plus précisément, vers le bureau de Snape. Le Serpentard fit une halte devant la porte, et frappa deux fois. 

Un instant plus tard, celle-ci s’ouvrit et Snape apparut dans l’encadrement. « Entre, Draco, annonça-t-il gentiment – ou du moins, gentiment dans le référentiel Snape. »

Harry se sentait un peu téméraire, alors il n’essaya même pas de se cacher en suivant Draco à l’intérieur. 

« Mais qu’est-ce que… » Le Serpentard faillit trébucher alors qu’Harry lui passait entre les jambes.

Snape soupira. « Chat, que viens-tu donc faire ici ?

— C’est votre chat ? demanda Draco, surpris. 

— Non, mais il vient me voir assez souvent. Est-ce qu’il appartient à quelqu’un de notre Maison ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, non, fit Draco en secouant la tête. 

— Ce n’est pas important. Suis-moi. »

Il conduisit Draco jusqu’au mur où se trouvait la porte menant à ses quartiers privés. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Snape invita Draco à venir s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il s’assit en face de lui, et prononça d’une voix forte : « Du thé, s’il vous plaît. » Presqu’immédiatement, un service à thé complet apparut à côté du canapé. Il versa une tasse qu’il tendit à Draco. « Bois. Je vois que tu as reçu ma demande, dit-il alors qu’il soufflait sur sa propre tasse fumante. » Harry sauta sur le canapé entre eux deux et Snape tapota ses cuisses pour l’inviter. Il accepta de s’y installer, s’asseyant et fixant Draco. 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Vous vouliez me voir.

— En effet, confirma Snape en hochant la tête. J’ai parlé avec tes autres professeurs ; tu travailles extrêmement bien dans tous tes cours. »

Draco le fixa avec fureur. « Je ne suis pas un gamin que vous devez surveiller ! »

Snape resta calme. « Non, mais comme je suis certainement celui qui devra servir de référence pour l’apprentissage que tu choisiras, j’ai pensé qu’il était nécessaire pour moi de garder un œil sur ton travail en général. »

Draco se détendit. « Vous feriez ça pour moi, Monsieur ? 

— Bien sûr. » On aurait dit que Snape se sentait insulté. 

« Même après… » Draco baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. « …Après tout ce que j’ai fait ? Après tout ce qui s’est passé ?

— On fait tous des erreurs, Draco. » Snape semblait presque compatissant. 

« Oui, mais… mais personne ne va plus jamais vouloir me faire confiance, se désespéra Draco. Je ne trouverai jamais un bon métier. 

— Tu y arriveras, le rassura Snape. » Il prit une gorgée de thé. « Je vais m’en assurer. 

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous, vous savez, feriez ça pour moi ? » Draco semblait sceptique. « J’ai été horrible envers vous. Toute ma famille l’a été.

— Oui, mais j’ai quand même témoigné en ta faveur, lui rappela Snape. 

— Pourquoi ? continua Draco. Vous auriez pu tous nous laisser moisir à Azkaban.

— Parce que vous avez tous – et toi en particulier – fait des erreurs. Les gens méritent qu’on leur pardonne leurs erreurs. » Snape prit une longue gorgée de thé. 

Draco était occupé à fixer sa tasse. « Je pense que vous devez être le seul à penser comme ça. 

— J’en doute fortement, le rassura Snape. Du moment que tu arrives à terminer l’année et à avoir tous tes ASPICS, je suis convaincu que je parviendrai à te trouver un apprentissage respectable. » Snape marqua une pause. « Je pense que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès jusqu’à maintenant. »

Draco n’avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa tasse. « Merci, monsieur.

— Ce n’est pas qu’à propos de tes notes. » Snape changea de position, mais ne délogea pas Harry de ses genoux. « Je suis impressionné de la manière dont tu interagis avec les autres étudiants.

— Vous voulez parler de Potter, Weasley et de cette sang-de-bourbe ? » Draco leva les yeux sur Snape sans lever la tête.

« N’utilise pas ce terme, Draco, ordonna rapidement Snape. Mais oui, je veux parler du Trio d’Or, concéda-t-il avec sarcasme.

— Eh bien, ils m’ont laissé tranquille eux aussi. Je pense que nos sentiments les uns envers les autres sont entièrement réciproques, termina Draco à voix basse.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait pour eux au Manoir, Draco, et je sais que Potter t’a sauvé la vie pendant la bataille, lui dit Snape. 

— Je déteste avoir une dette envers cet imbécile, répondit-il d’un ton acerbe. 

— Tu ferais mieux de garder ton animosité pour toi, le prévint Snape. 

— Est-ce que c’est pour ça que vous êtes gentil avec eux cette année, monsieur ? »

Harry sentit Snape se tendre à cette question. « J’ai considéré qu’il serait plus prudent à l’avenir d’agir de manière plus… civilisée… envers tous les étudiants, expliqua-t-il.

— Vous auriez toujours pu trouver quelque chose pour lui donner des retenues, bouda Draco. Personne d’autre ne le fera. »

Harry pouvait sentir que Snape ne s’était toujours pas détendu. « Jusqu’à présent, il n’a rien fait qui puisse justifier une retenue. Mais sois certain que s’il fait quelque chose qui le mérite, je n’hésiterai pas à lui en donner une. »

Draco semblait s’être calmé. 

« Comme est-ce que tu t’en sors ? » Snape reposa sa tasse à côté de lui. 

« Bien, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. »

Snape resta silencieux. 

« Je fais de mon mieux. » Draco baissa les épaules. « Je m’inquiète pour mère. J’aimerai pouvoir faire plus pour lui venir en aide.

— Le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l’instant, c’est d’être ici et de profiter de l’opportunité qui t’a été donnée, lui assura Snape. Je sais que tu as un lourd fardeau sur les épaules, mais essaye de comprendre que tes parents ont fait leurs propres choix, et qu’ils doivent en affronter les conséquences. Ils sont plus âgés, et donc ces conséquences sont plus lourdes que pour toi, mais ne pas leur donner de raison de s’inquiéter pour toi sera déjà une bonne manière de les soulager. »

Draco hocha la tête. 

« Continue de garder la tête basse et viens me voir si tu as besoin d’aide. Ce n’est pas une faiblesse que de demander de l’aide, Draco, ajouta-t-il gentiment. »

Harry pensait pouvoir voir les yeux de Draco devenir humide.

« Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir maintenant. » Snape se leva, forçant Harry à descendre de ses genoux, par la même occasion.

« Merci, Monsieur. » Draco se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau. 

« Contrairement à ce que prétend la rumeur, je ne suis pas un connard sans cœur, fit Snape avec un sourire malicieux. 

— Je garderai votre secret, monsieur, promit Draco avec un sourire. »

Snape reconduisit Draco jusqu’au couloir avant de se retourner pour faire face à Harry. « Eh bien, Chat, est-ce que tu aimerais manger quelque chose ? Il me reste un peu de temps encore avant de devoir faire ma ronde dans les couloirs.

— Mrowr. » Harry céda et trotta après Snape jusqu’à la cuisine. 

« Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j’offre mon aide à Draco, alors que je refuse d’en apporter à son père, commenta Snape en posant une assiette de thon au sol. » Il se redressa et croisa les bras, s’adossant au comptoir. « Tu ne les connais pas, et si tu les connaissais, tu ne me croirais sans doute même pas. Mais Draco a encore une conscience. Il regrette ce qu’il a fait parce qu’il peut voir à quel point il avait tort. Ne te méprend pas sur moi, continua-t-il en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux. C’est toujours un ignoble enfant gâté avec un complexe de supériorité, mais il comprend maintenant que ce que défendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et que le chemin qu’il a emprunté lui-même – était fondamentalement mauvais. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape tout en mastiquant une grosse bouchée de poisson. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur avait raison à propos de Draco, mais de toute évidence, Harry ne connaissait pas le blondinet aussi bien que Snape, alors il concéda au moins que sa théorie l’avait convaincu. 

Snape continua, inconscient des réflexions d’Harry. « Lucius, cependant, c’est une autre histoire. La seule raison pour laquelle il regrette les décisions qu’il a prises, ainsi que ses actions, c’est parce qu’il a été pris. Si on lui donnait une autre chance, je pense qu’il referait exactement les mêmes choix. »

Pour Harry, il n’y avait aucun problème : il était d’accord avec lui sur ce point. Il avala le dernier morceau de thon et se lécha les babines, fixant de nouveau Snape. 

« Oh, Chat, soupira-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser le plat vide, si tu savais à quel point ta vie est simple. Peut-être que je vais avoir de la chance, quand même. » Snape se tourna pour poser le plat dans l’évier. « Peut-être que Potter va réussir à seulement obtenir un “A” à l’examen de fin d’année, et que je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire abandonner mon cours. »

Harry laissa s’échapper un grognement grave.

« Tu le défends, n’est-ce pas ? » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Oui, eh bien, tu vas devoir faire la queue comme tout le monde. Je serais juste tellement soulagé quand cette année sera enfin terminée. Des classes supplémentaires, cela signifie plus de temps à devoir corriger des copies, et donc aussi moins de temps pour moi. Pas que ça me change beaucoup de d’habitude, tu me diras. »

Snape sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte menant à son bureau. « C’est juste que personne ne se rend compte à quel point c’est difficile cette année, de tous les voir revenir. De penser que tu es enfin débarrassé d’eux tous, et de les voir se promener à nouveau autour de toi. Et Potter – ne me laisse pas commencer avec lui. Il finira par avoir ma mort, j’en suis convaincu. Quelle torture… » Il se baissa pour caresser la tête d’Harry. « C’est de la pure torture de devoir le voir tous les jours. »

Harry ne réagit même pas cette fois-ci. Il avait dépassé la haine que Snape éprouvait pour lui. 

« Eh bien, il n’y a plus rien à faire. » Snape se releva et soupira. « Il est l’heure d’aller chasser les mécréants. »

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir et Harry sortit devant lui. Il entendit Snape glousser mais il ne se retourna pas. 

 

— O —

 

« On devrait parler, Harry, fit Ginny à voix basse. » Ils étaient en train de manger ensemble, le Dimanche midi.

Harry se tourna pour la regarder et puis hocha la tête. « Oui, probablement. 

— Tu viens te promener un peu avec moi ? » Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. 

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, et son regard examina minutieusement Harry. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit alors qu’il dévorait son repas. Harry se leva, prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne, et se laissa conduire en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle le guida jusqu’aux grandes portes, traversa la cour et se mit à marcher en direction du lac. Il faisait frais, c’était le début du mois de Novembre, mais le ciel était clair et bleu. Une fois qu’ils eurent à peu près parcouru un quart du bord du lac, Ginny lâcha sa main et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lança un léger sort autour d’eux pour les réchauffer. 

« Ça ne marche pas, n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, serrant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « De quoi ? 

— Nous, clarifia-t-elle. Ça ne marche pas entre nous, non ? »

Harry fixa le sol. « Eh bien, je – tu – nous… bégaya-t-il.

— C’est bon, Harry. » Le sourire dans sa voix lui fit relever la tête pour la regarder. 

« C’est bon ? » La surprise dans sa voix pouvait se lire clairement sur son visage. 

« Oui. » Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Certaines choses sont différentes maintenant.

— Tu n’aurais pas parlé avec Hermione, des fois ? » Il essaya de sourire. 

« Peut-être un peu. » Ginny eut un petit rire. « Mais je n’en avais pas vraiment besoin. C’est évident que tu es devenu quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne sais pas comment qui que ce soit aurait pu rester comme avant, après être mort et… tout.

— Mais je tiens à toi, objecta Harry. Peut-être que si on se donnait encore un peu plus de temps…

— Je ne pense pas, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je pense – Je ne pense pas que je suis ce dont tu as besoin, plus maintenant du moins. »

Harry fixa leurs mains jointes pendant un bon moment. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, chuchota-t-il. 

— Il n’y a rien de mal chez toi, Harry, lui assura-t-elle. Ça fait plus d’un an. Les gens changent. Tout change.

— Donc, je ne suis plus ce dont tu as besoin non plus ? » Il releva les yeux vers elle. 

Elle lui sourit sincèrement. « Je pense que tu pourrais encore, si tu le voulais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu sens que tu dois me rendre heureuse. Je veux que tu sois avec quelqu’un qui te rende heureux. Si tu restes – si nous restons ensemble, tu finiras par trouver quelqu’un d’autre qui pourra te donner ce dont tu as besoin, et ça deviendra beaucoup plus dur pour nous deux. 

— Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je veux ! fit Harry avec frustration. 

— Pas maintenant, accorda Ginny, mais un jour prochain, oui. Je veux dire, ça fait seulement six mois que Voldemort est parti. Six mois que tu es mort. Et maintenant il y a tout ce stress avec les ASPICS, et ce qu’on fera après Poudlard. Je pense que tout le monde a besoin d’un peu de temps pour soi, d’un peu d’espace. Je pense qu’on a tous besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu’on veut.

— Mais je t’aime, protesta Harry. » Et c’était vrai. 

« Je sais. » Elle hocha la tête. « Et peut-être même qu’au bout d’un moment, tu retomberas amoureux de moi. Peut-être qu’un jour je pourrais être ce dont tu as besoin. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits l’un pour l’autre maintenant. »

Elle serra ses mains et puis les laissa tomber.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste. « Quand es-tu devenue aussi sage ? » Il leva la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage. 

Ginny le regarda avec tendresse. « J’ai appris des erreurs des autres. Avoir eu six frères et beaucoup d’amis – et quelques relations moi-même – cela donne beaucoup d’occasions d’apprendre.

— Donc, on rompt ? demanda Harry un peu brutalement. 

— On rompt, confirma-t-elle. Mais tu ferais mieux de rester mon ami. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Et comment pourrait-t-il en être autrement ? »

Elle fit un pas vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Alors qu’elle le laissait partir et reculait, elle plaça un baiser chaste sur sa joue. « Je sais que tout va finir par aller bien, lui assura-t-elle. J’y crois. 

— J’espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Même si j’ai l’impression que ça ne va pas être aussi simple. 

— Je sais, répondit Ginny d’un ton compatissant. Viens, allons étudier pour nos ASPICs. » Elle prit son bras et commença à l’entraîner à nouveau vers le château.

 

— O —

 

Harry avait été stupéfait par la réaction de Ron à l’annonce de sa rupture avec Ginny. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’il rentre dans une rage furieuse et en vienne à le menacer de mort. Mais Ron avait juste haussé les épaules. 

«  _Elle_ a rompu avec _toi_ , c’est bien ça ? avait-il demandé. Que va-t-on faire ? »

Harry avait l’impression qu’Hermione approuvait leur séparation. Il avait bien compris qu’elle y avait joué un rôle clé, de toute manière. Mais ce n’était pas important, car il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à tout ça : les examens n’étaient plus que dans quelques semaines et il allait devoir faire de son mieux – surtout en potions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire virer du cours. 

Ce fut donc beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là qu’il se retrouva à étudier dans la Salle Commune. Il voyait flou à force de se concentrer sur les petits caractères d’imprimerie, et sa main était douloureuse d’avoir noirci des rouleaux et des rouleaux de parchemin. La Salle Commune avait été désertée, il ne restait plus que quelques-uns des étudiants de dernière année, isolés dans des coins de la pièce, occupés à étudier. Harry décida qu’il avait besoin de prendre une pause. Et pas seulement dans ses révisions, il avait besoin d’une pause de tout, pour quelques instants. Déambuler sous sa forme de chat l’aidait à oublier sa propre vie, alors il se dit que faire une petite promenade serait justement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Je vais faire un petit tour, annonça-t-il à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient installés à côté de lui.

— Moi aussi, fit Ron en s’étirant. 

— Euhm, grimaça Harry, j’aimerai juste être un peu seul pour l’instant. »

Ron sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. « Oh très bien. Pas de problème, mec. À plus tard.

 — Tu feras bien attention à rentrer avant le couvre-feu, n’est-ce pas Harry ? prévint Hermione sans même lever les yeux de son manuel d’Arithmancie. 

— Bien sûr, fit Harry pour la rassurer. » Il laissa ses amis et partit vers le passage du portrait. Une fois qu’il l’eût refermé derrière lui, il jeta un coup d’œil alentour pour s’assurer qu’il était seul et se transforma en chat.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se sentit se détendre. Oui, c’était définitivement ce dont il avait besoin. Il entama ainsi son petit tour dans le château. Il croisa quelques étudiants, et même des professeurs, mais il resta dans les ombres et donc personne ne fit attention à lui. À l’exception _d’une_ personne. 

« Chat, grogna la voix de Snape. On fait une petite promenade nocturne ? » Le professeur venait tout juste d’apparaître au bout d’un couloir et de tomber nez à museau avec Harry. 

 _Mais bien sûr_ , grogna Harry intérieurement. Il fallait que la seule personne qu’il n’avait définitivement pas envie de rencontrer pour l’instant – et qui avait le pouvoir de ruiner sa petite sortie détente – soit exactement celle qui le trouve. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas me rejoindre ? suggéra Snape. J’ai un cadeau spécial pour toi. »

Les oreilles d’Harry se redressèrent. Snape avait quelque chose de spécial pour lui ? Oui, bon, pas pour lui, mais pour le Chat. Malgré lui, Harry suivit Snape jusqu’à son bureau, puis ses quartiers privés. 

« J’ai pensé que tu te lassais peut-être du thon, fit Snape une fois qu’ils furent tous les deux dans la cuisine. » Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et se baissa pour attraper quelque chose sur l’étagère la plus basse. « Alors j’ai mis la main sur du saumon. »

Harry pouvait déjà affirmer, rien qu’à l’odeur, que le saumon allait être bien meilleur que le thon. Il se lécha les babines inconsciemment. Snape dressa les morceaux de poisson avec art dans l’assiette avant de marcher jusqu’au salon. Il posa le plat sur le canapé et Harry sauta à ses côtés immédiatement pour commencer à manger. Snape retira ses robes et les lança sur l’un des fauteuils qui faisait face au canapé, avant de s’asseoir et d’allumer un feu. Harry entendit un morceau de musique classique, doux, s’élever dans les airs quelques instants plus tard. 

Le saumon était merveilleux. Harry n’en avait jamais mangé, même en tant qu’humain, mais il voulait définitivement essayer, maintenant qu’il avait pu en avoir un aperçu en tant que chat. Il désirait en avoir plus, mais une fois qu’il eut terminé de manger tout ce qu’il y avait dans le plat, il était repu. Il poussa un petit miaulement de remerciement avant de se rouler en boule à l’autre bout du canapé. Harry vit Snape faire venir à lui un magazine et commencer à lire. Calmé par le bruit du feu et des pages qu’on tournait, Harry sombra rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil.

 

— O —

 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le feu s’était éteint. Il avait toujours chaud, mais ça semblait magique, comme si quelqu’un avait lancé un sort sur lui pour le réchauffer. Et il faisait aussi plutôt sombre. Il sentit son estomac se contracter – pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps avant le couvre-feu – l’avait-il manqué ? Il sauta à bas du canapé et fit un petit tour de l’appartement à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Si son cœur battait déjà à toute vitesse parce qu’il ne trouvait pas Snape, ce n’était rien comparé à l’accélération qu’il ressentit après avoir vu l’heure sur l’horloge du manteau de cheminée. Une heure de matin. Qu’allait-il faire ? Il entendit de légers bruits venant d’une pièce dont la porte était juste entrouverte. Il s’approcha pour enquêter et, une fois dedans, réalisa qu’il était dans la chambre de Snape, et que le professeur susmentionné était endormi. 

Harry commença immédiatement par paniquer. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir d’ici ? Il était sûr que Snape avait placé des sorts de protection sur ses appartements, donc si Harry se transformait à nouveau et essayait de partir, il les déclencherait et réveillerait Snape. Et si ses compagnons de dortoir remarquaient qu’il était parti ? Il était sûr qu’ils avaient dû remarquer qu’il n’était jamais retourné dans le dortoir pour dormir. Est-ce que Ron irait voir le Professeur McGonagall ? Probablement pas. Harry sortait pour se promener après le couvre-feu tout le temps ; Ron ne penserait pas que c’était un comportement suspect. Mais que se passerait-il quand ils se réveilleraient le matin et qu’Harry ne serait pas là ? Oui, enfin, c’était Samedi soir, et le lendemain matin, tout le monde ferait la grasse matinée. Snape aussi ? Peut-être qu’il se réveillerait assez tôt pour qu’Harry puisse être de retour dans son dortoir avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque qu’il était parti pendant la nuit toute entière. 

Harry prit une profonde respiration. Eh bien, il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l’instant. Il n’avait plus qu’à rester dans les quartiers de Snape jusqu’à ce que l’homme se lève et le laisse sortir.

Il allait retourner dans le salon et se rouler à nouveau sur le canapé quand il entendit Snape murmurer quelque chose. Est-ce qu’il parlait dans son sommeil ? Harry aurait souhaité que les chats puissent sourire. C’était excellent. Il fit le tour du lit, et sauta aussi discrètement qu’il le put sur le côté inoccupé. Snape bougea, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il dormait, allongé sur le côté, et Harry pouvait voir son dos nu. Les couvertures n’étaient remontées que jusqu’à sa taille. Harry eut une pensée étrange. Est-que Snape était nu ?

Il l’entendit murmurer à nouveau quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Snape disait, puisqu’il lui tournait le dos. Harry monta sur un oreiller et commença à le patouner avec ses pattes. Soudainement, Snape se retourna sur le dos. Harry s’immobilisa, il avait peur de l’avoir réveillé, mais il se détendit à nouveau quand il vit que l’homme avait toujours les yeux fermés. Snape repoussa la couverture de telle sorte qu’il n’y avait plus que les draps pour le couvrir. Ils étaient tout simples et entièrement blancs. Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ça le surprenait. Il s’était imaginé plutôt des draps noirs, ou peut-être même vert sombre. Mais non, c’étaient juste des draps simples en coton blanc. Doux, mais communs. Harry se demanda s’ils étaient fournis par Poudlard pour tous les professeurs. Snape laissa s’échapper un son grave, ce qui fit sortir Harry de sa rêverie. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps de l’homme, et il se sentait vraiment bizarre, à observer le torse dénudé de Snape. Il était finement musclé avec un fin duvet sombre. Encore une fois, ce n’était pas exactement ce à quoi Harry s’attendait, même s’il était sûr qu’il ne s’était jamais demandé à quoi le torse de son professeur pouvait bien ressembler. Les yeux d’Harry voyagèrent plus loin, et il sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui, une chaleur qui aurait fait rougir violemment ses joues s’il avait été lui-même, quand il remarqua l’érection indéniable de Snape qui tendait les draps. 

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement guttural et Harry remarqua alors que sa main se faufilait sous les draps. Ils commencèrent à bouger, et il était évident que Snape se caressait. 

 _Je suis en train de regarder Snape se branler_ , pensa Harry tout en se sentant pervers. _Dans son sommeil !_

La respiration de Snape se faisait plus rapide et haletante, et ses gémissements gagnaient en intensité. 

« Uhn… grogna Snape, H… oh, Har… mmm. » La main de Snape accéléra ses mouvements. « Har…Harry…mmmm, oh, Harry… »

Harry entendit son nom être chuchoté sur les lèvres de Snape. Il n’aurait pas pu respirer même si Merlin en personne le lui avait ordonné.

« Ohhh, Harry, Har…Harry, oui ! Oh, Harry… » Snape répétait son nom encore et encore entre deux halètements. 

Tout à coup, le dos de Snape s’arqua contre le matelas et sa tête s’enfonça dans son oreiller. Harry se mit à fixer l’endroit où une tâche humide se formait sur les draps, juste là où était caché le sexe de Snape, et il l’entendit crier son prénom à voix haute avant de soupirer une dernière fois et de commencer à se détendre. 

Le monde d’Harry venait de basculer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oui, cette histoire vient de faire un sacré bond en avant ! Dites-moi, qu’est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce « retournement » ? Je ne vous le cache pas, ce n’est pas mon chapitre préféré. Seulement le deuxième ! Il reste encore bien des choses intéressantes, après tout !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry continue ses balades nocturnes sous sa forme de chat. Il surprend ainsi une conversation entre Draco et Snape. Mais plus encore : les révisions l'ont tellement fatigué qu'un soir, il reste trop longtemps à roupiller sur le canapé de Snape, et devient le témoin d'une scène terrible ! Snape a révélé son grand secret, sans même le savoir !

Snape ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il regarda Harry. « Chat. » Sa voix était teintée par le sommeil. « Tu es du genre voyeur, hein ? Ou alors, remarquablement blasé. » Il repoussa les draps et se leva. Son sexe avait perdu de sa vigueur, mais il était toujours long et légèrement gonflé. Harry ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il voyait en dehors du sien, il avait déjà été dans les douches au Quidditch après tout – mais c'était celui de _Snape_.

Snape se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y affaira sans même fermer la porte derrière lui. Harry pouvait entendre ses gestes, et l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Il retourna bientôt dans la chambre.

« Je suppose que tu es prêt à partir ? » Il détailla le Chat de manière un peu présomptueuse, se tenant devant lui, complètement nu.

Harry était encore trop en état de choc pour bouger.

« Eh bien, si tu préfères rester, commença Snape, faisant mine de retourner sous les couvertures. »

Cela donna un coup de fouet à Harry. Il n'avait définitivement PAS envie de rester. Il sauta rapidement au sol et sortit de la chambre avant Snape, allant immédiatement à la porte menant au bureau. Il regarda derrière lui, mais Snape ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était sur le point de revenir en arrière pour voir pourquoi, quand Snape émergea en portant une robe noire. Le professeur ouvrit la porte du bureau, et laissant le Chat passer. Harry se précipita directement vers la porte menant au couloir. L'homme mit sa main sur la poignée, mais n'ouvrit pour autant. Il baissa les yeux sur Harry, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Il n'y a qu'une frontière mince entre l'amour et la haine, Chat, dit Snape comme s'il cherchait à justifier quelque chose auprès d'Harry. » Harry mit ses pattes sur la porte, pressé de pouvoir partir. « Oui, bien sûr. » Snape hocha la tête et tourna la poignée. « Allez, file. »

Et avec ça, Harry partit comme la foudre dans le couloir, courant sans voir où il allait, son corps rendu engourdi par le choc et la confusion.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'être à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il se retransforma en lui-même et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de récupérer une respiration normale après avoir traversé tout le château en courant. Il y avait un millier de pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Harry était si abasourdi qu'il ne parvenait pas à les ordonner. Quand il fut finalement en mesure de se lever, il s'avança jusqu'au parapet et observa longuement le parc.

Snape était gay. Ce fut la première pensée choquante qui fit son chemin jusqu'à la surface. _Gay_. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes gays, mais il ne pensait pas que Snape ressemblait à un homme "typiquement" homosexuel. Mais Snape était clairement gay.

Il avait été en train de rêver d'Harry. Cette pensée était encore bien plus choquante que la première. Harry était sûr que les professeurs rêvaient à un moment ou un autre de leurs étudiants, à force de les côtoyer. Mais il avait pensé que si Snape avait rêvé de lui, le sujet aurait davantage porté sur des retenues prolongées et des chaudrons à récurer. Et non pas avec… peu importe ce que ça avait été.

Peu importe ce que ça avait été… Harry rejoua les scènes dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas faire erreur sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal entendu son nom. Pas répétés autant de fois. Pas dit aussi fort. Harry avait fait jouir Snape. _En pensée !_ cria son esprit. La pensée d'Harry avait fait jouir Snape.

Mais Snape détestait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait erreur là-dessus non plus. La manière dont Snape le traitait, et l'avait même toujours traité. Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites pour qu'Harry ne puisse jamais se payer le luxe d'ignorer à quel point Snape l'exécrait. Et même toutes ces choses qu'il disait d'Harry quand il n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Il avait dit que le voir était une torture. Il avait dit qu'il serait soulagé une fois que l'année serait enfin finie et qu'Harry partirait. Il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de devoir voir Harry pendant encore une année entière. Pourquoi aurait-il dit toutes ces choses et agit de cette manière s'il ne haïssait pas Harry ?

Oh. Oh…

Mais c'était… C'était impossible ! Harry secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir la moindre possibilité pour que Snape aime Harry. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Snape _aime_ Harry. Mais si c'était bien le cas… si c'était bien le cas et qu'il voulait que personne ne puisse – qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre que qui que ce soit sache… Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Non, il ne voulait pas, mais pourtant toutes les preuves étaient là devant lui. Il avait pu le voir de ses propres yeux, il l'avait entendu de ses propres oreilles. Et autant il aurait aimé pouvoir croire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, ça avait pourtant été bien réel.

Et _bon sang_ , si ça ne prenait pas toujours plus de sens à mesure que Harry y pensait. Snape _aimait_ Harry. Harry remarqua qu'il n'était remarquablement pas dégoûté par ce fait. Peut-être qu'il était encore sous le choc. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il venait de découvrir ce qui était le plus humain chez Snape, et ça ne semblait pas si mauvais, ni déplacé, que Snape puisse avoir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis quelle importance, sur qui ils portaient. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas dégoûté, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur la question, puisque…

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Il allait devoir voir Snape. Tous les jours. Ça avait déjà été suffisamment dur de savoir qu'il y avait deux Snape et de garder ça pour lui. Mais maintenant… maintenant ça allait devenir interminable. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il était un très mauvais acteur. Il savait déjà que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'Hermione ne puisse sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour ignorer complètement Snape. Il ne lui parlerait plus à moins d'y être définitivement contraint par les circonstances. Il ne regarderait même plus dans sa direction à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire. Mais Snape le regarderait, lui. Et à chaque fois qu'Harry pourrait voir que Snape le fixait, il saurait ce que pensait Snape de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Mince. Ça allait devenir très difficile.

Harry n'avait même pas commencé à comprendre l'ensemble de ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de retourner à son dortoir. Alors il se métamorphosa à nouveau en chat et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

— O —

Le sommeil avait mis longtemps à venir, et même s'il avait dormi jusqu'au déjeuner, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout bien reposé.

« Dure nuit, mec ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de son large sandwich à la dinde.

— Tu as une mine terrible, Harry, ajouta Hermione.

— À quelle heure es-tu rentré ? lui demanda Dean avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille.

— Je ne sais même pas, admit Harry. »

Hermione lui lança un regard de réprimande. « Tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire du mal, à jouer comme ça avec ton cycle de sommeil, Harry. Les choses sont déjà assez stressantes comme elles sont. Tu devrais faire plus attention et te reposer si tu veux vraiment avoir toutes tes chances aux examens.

— Et où est-ce que tu peux bien aller ? demanda Seamus.

— Oh, euhm, bredouilla Harry. Juste dans le coin. Nulle part en particulier.

— Comme j'aimerai avoir une cape d'invisibilité, fit Seamus, pensif. Tu as tellement de chance Harry. »

Hermione le fixa méchamment, en réponse. « Tu penses qu'il a de la chance, siffla-t-elle. De la chance que ses parents aient été tués et que la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais eu de son père soit cette cape ? De la chance qu'il ait passé toute sa vie pourchassé par un fou furieux ? Je suis sûr qu'il abandonnerait bien cette cape si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

— Hermione, murmura Harry en se frottant la nuque.

— Désolé ! » Seamus leva les mains en geste de défense. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Je sais, répondit rapidement Harry, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse poursuivre. Tout va bien.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine. »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. « Tu n'es pas sérieux, lâcha-t-elle platement.

— Quoi ? fit Ron perplexe.

— Les examens sont dans moins de cinq semaines, Ronald Weasley ! Nous avons des devoirs à rendre pour presque chaque cours cette semaine, et des révisions à faire ! Que proposerais-tu donc que nous fassions ? finit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, tout en croisant les bras.

Ron sembla pris de court. « Eh bien, commença-t-il, tout penaud. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch, admit-il. On a un match contre Poufsouffle Jeudi.

— Et alors ? » Hermione se tourna pour fixer Harry. « Tu es le capitaine. As-tu un entraînement de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

— Euhm, non, murmura Harry, la mine abattue.

— Et est-ce que tu penses que l'équipe a vraiment besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire aujourd'hui, en plus de celui que tu as déjà prévu mardi, pour parvenir à l'emporter sur Poufsouffle ? demanda-t-elle. »

Harry lança un regard coupable à Ron. « Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec honnêteté. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, eh bien. » Hermione décroisa les bras et se tourna pour pouvoir fouiller dans son sac. « C'est décidé. Voyons-voir si je peux organiser notre temps pour cet après-midi.

— Traître, chuchota fortement Ginny depuis l'autre bout de la table, un sourire éclairant son visage. »

Harry lui sourit en retour. Il sentit que quelqu'un le fixait, et leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Snape le fixait furieusement. Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Il n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Snape agisse comme s'il haïssait Harry. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de sourire à Ginny.

Est-ce que Snape était _jaloux_ ? Snape était _positivement_ jaloux ! Cette pensée était si absurde qu'Harry failli éclater de rire, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était promis d'ignorer Snape autant que possible. Il se força donc à se retourner et essayer de reprendre le monologue d'Hermione en cours de route alors qu'elle leur détaillait combien de temps ils allaient passer à étudier pour chaque matière pendant l'après-midi.

« …pour les potions, termina-t-elle.

— Hm ? fit Harry distraitement.

— Je disais, reprit-elle en roulant des yeux, est-ce que tu penses que le Professeur Snape pourrait nous laisser une salle de classe inutilisée dans les cachots pour brasser quelques potions cet après-midi ?

— Oh. » Harry n'était pas sûr. « Probablement pas si je le lui demande. » Il fit un petit sourire.

Ron renâcla avec dédain. « Oh oui, alors là, aucun doute là-dessus, accorda-t-il.

— _Je_ lui demanderai. » Elle roula à nouveau des yeux. Elle le faisait si souvent qu'Harry se demandait parfois s'ils n'allaient pas rester coincés...

« Me demander quoi, Miss Granger ? » La voix grave de Snape surprit tellement Harry qu'il sursauta de plusieurs centimètres sur son siège. Snape était arrivé juste derrière lui. Il était suffisamment proche pour qu'Harry puisse imaginer la chaleur irradier de son corps. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à fixer le professeur, ou bien ses propres genoux, donc il ne pensa pas que qui que ce soit ait pu remarquer sa réaction.

« Professeur, nous avons prévu de passer l'après-midi à travailler sur nos devoirs et à étudier pour nos ASPICs. Nous aimerions pouvoir nous entraîner un peu à brasser les sujets de potions les plus fréquents aux ASPICS. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien nous laisser utiliser une salle de classe vide pour cela ? demanda-t-elle avec confiance, ne semblant pas intimidée le moins du monde. »

Snape se contenta de hausser un sourcil alors qu'il fixait Hermione de haut. « Vous laisser brasser des potions de niveau ASPICs, sans surveillance ? Je suis étonné que vous soyez parvenue à formuler une idée aussi monumentalement catastrophique. »

Hermione prit une mine défaite.

« Je pense que je préférerais encore être coincé sur une île déserte avec Potter que de vous laisser complètement libre avec des ingrédients et une salle de classe, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. »

Harry essaya d'étouffer le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il parvint à le camoufler en faisant mine de s'étouffer et de tousser.

« Honnêtement Potter, fit Snape d'un ton sec, pouvez-vous rester simplement assis, sans produire systématiquement une quantité de sons agaçants.

— Dé–désolé, monsieur, bégaya Harry.

— S'il vous plaît, professeur, plaida Hermione, nous avons besoin de nous entraîner. Je promets qu'on fera très attention. Je promets qu'on n'abîmera rien. »

Snape la détailla d'un œil critique pendant un moment. « Très bien, concéda-t-il. »

La joie d'Hermione en était presque tangible.

« Vous pourrez faire usage de la salle à côté de la mienne, si… » Et il insista fortement sur le mot. « …Vous me laissez choisir ce que vous allez brasser. »

L'expression d'Hermione se changea à nouveau en déception. « Mais vous nous laisserez nous entraîner sur des potions de niveau ASPICs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, évidemment, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il aurait aimé ajouter qu'Hermione n'était qu'une fille stupide.

— Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! » Hermione lui sourit pleinement, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une expression plus neutre. « Euhm, à quelle heure pourrons-nous utiliser la salle ?

— J'y serais à trois heures avec le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires pour que vous soyez en mesure de brasser les potions que j'aurais choisi. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Harry avait la vague impression que Snape le fixait en disant ces mots. Et avec ça, le professeur tourna les talons et sortit de la grande Salle.

« Vous pensez qu'il va nous laisser brasser quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Je ne sais pas. » Hermione semblait inquiète. « Toutes les potions que nous avons déjà préparé au programme des ASPICs ont des ingrédients explosifs ou bien le potentiel de devenir définitivement désastreuses si une étape est oubliée ou que quelque chose est ajouté au mauvais moment.

— Eh bien, toute potion n'est pas déjà explosive de base ? rigola Seamus.

— Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, ajouta Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude.

— Allez, commanda Hermione en se levant. Allons dire aux autres ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

— Mais je n'ai même pas terminé ! se plaignit Ron.

— Honnêtement, Ron… » Hermione l'attrapa par sa manche et le tira sur ses pieds. « Le fait que tu ne fasses pas encore la taille d'une maison m'étonnera toujours. »

Harry rigola de Ron, qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre Hermione.

« Fermes-là, Harry ! murmura Ron.

— Allons-y, fit Ginny à Harry en se levant à son tour. »

Harry attrapa son sac et suivit son groupe d'amis jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

— O —

« Hermione ! geignit Ron quand ils sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque, deux heures plus tard. Il faut qu'on fasse une pause !

— Tu pourras faire une pause quand les examens seront passés, Ron, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Nous allons nous entraîner pour les potions. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard. »

Secrètement, Harry était d'accord avec Ron. Ils avaient besoin de faire une pause. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de passer une éternité à fixer des manuels et à rédiger des devoirs. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de sortir dans le parc, et d'aller jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour voler pendant quelques temps. Mais si l'année précédente lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que les responsabilités étaient importantes, et que parfois, il était nécessaire de faire des choses dont on n'avait définitivement pas envie, tout simplement parce qu'il fallait qu'elles soient faites. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un adulte ? Harry secoua la tête et repoussa cette pensée étrange.

Harry et ses amis se rassemblèrent au fond de la salle de classe une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Snape avait installé plusieurs chaudrons autour des paillasses et avait laissé des ingrédients pour eux. Il se tenait à l'avant de la salle, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Eh bien, ne restez pas debout là, aboya-t-il. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

Toute le monde se dépêcha de rejoindre un poste de travail et sortit son manuel, mais personne ne l'ouvrit parce que Snape n'avait encore rien inscrit au tableau.

« Qui peut me dire quelle potion je vous ai autorisé à brasser aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi, à part Miss Granger ? »

Hermione baissa immédiatement la main.

Harry observa les ingrédients. Racine de belladone, œil de scarabée, brins de queues de licorne, feuilles de jacinthe… Il connaissait cette potion. Il l'avait étudiée pendant l'été et ils l'avaient déjà préparée en cours une fois, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait réussi à plutôt bien s'en tirer, d'après ses souvenirs. Il allait lever la main quand il s'arrêta. Il était supposé ignorer Snape. Il n'allait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout pas en sachant ce que Snape penserait pendant qu'il lui parlerait. Alors il garda la main baissée et regarda les autres autour de lui, espérant que quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose.

« Personne ? demanda Snape d'une voix traînante. Comme c'est… décevant. » Il commença à se diriger de nouveau vers son bureau, à l'avant de la salle, ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre derrière son dos. « Vous ne commencerez pas votre préparation tant que personne d'autre que Miss Granger ne pourra me dire pour quelle potion ces ingrédients sont utilisés. »

Harry vit quelques étudiants ouvrir rapidement leurs manuels pour commencer à lire la liste des ingrédients. Étaient-ils vraiment les deux seuls à savoir de quelle potion il s'agissait ? Étudier, c'était vraiment payant !

« Monsieur Potter. » Snape s'arrêta abruptement juste à côté d'Harry. « Peut-être pouvez-vous nous en dire quelques mots ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry put voir l'expression inquiète de Ron. Il savait que Snape était à la recherche d'une raison pour faire un commentaire désobligeant, qui serait suffisamment méchant pour que tout le monde continue de penser qu'il détestait Harry, mais qui ne soit pas trop poussé pour que ça ne revienne pas jusqu'aux oreilles de McGonagall.

« C'est une potion pour soulager la douleur de niveau deux, céda finalement Harry, son regard refusant de se poser sur Snape. »

Le professeur resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Et comment savez-vous, Monsieur Potter, continua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment, clairement contrarié d'avoir manqué une occasion de montrer que sa haine envers Harry n'était pas partie, que ce n'est pas une potion de niveau un ? »

Harry leva les yeux avec hésitation vers Snape. Il s'attendait à y voir un regard meurtrier, ou alors cette façade de marbre, impassible, que Snape aimait porter. Mais au lieu de cela, il ne vit que ce qu'il ne pouvait interpréter comme de la surprise, et peut-être même un peu de fierté.

« Eh bien, monsieur, continua Harry en prenant courage. La potion de niveau un n'est pas au programme des ASPICs. Et je sais que ça ne peut pas être une potion de niveau trois, parce que celle-ci est bien trop lourdement réglementée par le Ministère. »

Snape plissa les yeux et étudia Harry pendant un moment. Il ne détourna pas le regard une seule fois. Finalement, Snape se tourna et continua sa route dans la salle. « Et pourquoi, monsieur Potter, dit-il à voix haute, pensez-vous que j'ai choisi cette potion pour que vous vous entraîniez aujourd'hui ?

— Parce que vous avez prévu de nous torturer ? sortit Harry avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. » Il entendit Hermione et toutes les autres personnes dans la salle retenir leur souffle.

Snape tourna vivement les talons pour lui faire face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il resta silencieux alors qu'il se glissait vers la table d'Harry. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à une poignée de centimètres de son visage, et se pencha un tout petit peu en avant, donnant l'impression que seul Harry allait pouvoir entendre ses mots. « Je crois que vous venez tout juste de vous payer une retenue, monsieur Potter, dit-il sur un ton complètement normal, bien que sa voix soit froide comme la glace. » Il se redressa et se retourna pour marcher vers l'avant de la pièce. « Je resterai pour surveiller votre travail, dans le cas où l'un de vous, aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, soit à l'origine de la moindre catastrophe. »

— O —

« Harry ! chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies parlé comme ça au Professeur Snape ! »

Ron lui avait murmuré dans un souffle aussitôt que Snape s'était éloigné d'Harry : « Wow, t'en as une sacrée paire, mec. »

Harry avait parfaitement brassé sa potion, obtenant ainsi un « humph » de Snape quand il était venu inspecter son chaudron, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Mon bureau demain soir, sept heures et demie, immédiatement après le repas du soir. Ne soyez pas en retard.

— Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Harry à Hermione avec honnêteté. C'est juste sorti comme ça.

— Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas envoyé un bon sortilège, dit Ron. Merlin sait ce qu'il va vouloir te faire faire pendant cette retenue.

— Probablement rien de plus que de nettoyer des chaudrons sans utiliser la magie, devina Harry.

— Peut-être que si tu le lui demandes poliment, il voudra bien te laisser étudier, suggéra Hermione. »

Ron grogna.

« J'en doute, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'avoir plus de retenues, histoire de pouvoir enfin faire des pauses entre les révisions.

— Harry ! cria Hermione en essayant de rester sérieuse.

— Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi pour obtenir une retenue, alors ? blagua Ron.

— Arrêtez ! Tous les deux ! » Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Honnêtement… Allez vous rafraîchir avant le dîner.

— Je pense que c'est la seule pause à laquelle on aura droit, Ron, fit Harry avec un sourire triste. »

— O —

Harry avait quitté la Grande Salle tôt juste pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas en retard pour sa retenue. Il cogna à la porte à 7h29. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule pour lui.

« Entrez, Potter, aboya Snape. Venez ici. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Il pouvait voir les piles de devoirs amoncelées dessus, la plupart d'entre eux portant tellement de marques rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il les avait flagellées avec un fouet.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, monsieur ? demanda-t-il timidement. »

Snape le détailla suspicieusement. « Vous devrez nettoyer ma salle de classe. Sans magie.

— Même les chaudrons ? » Harry demanda avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pourquoi donnait-il donc des idées à Snape ?

Les lèvres du professeur se retroussèrent en un sourire diabolique. « Si vous en avez le temps. »

Harry hocha la tête, avant de se tourner pour aller dans la salle de classe. Il était parvenu à mi-chemin quand il entendit la voix de Snape.

« Que pensez-vous donc être en train de faire, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna. « Je vais nettoyer la salle de classe, monsieur.

— Vous ne me pensez quand même pas suffisamment stupide pour vous laisser dans ma salle de classe seul, même pour un instant ? » Le ton employé par Snape était clair quant à une chose, c'était bien Harry et non Snape qui était stupide dans cette histoire.

« Euhm, balbutia Harry. Non, monsieur.

— Asseyez-vous. » Snape fit un geste de la tête vers une chaise à côté d'Harry. « Nous y irons une fois que j'aurais fini de corriger ce devoir. »

Harry se glissa vers le siège et commença à détailler ses ongles.

« Et soyez silencieux ! »

Comme si Harry aurait pu oser vouloir être autre chose.

Seulement quelques minutes étaient passées avant que Snape ne se lève, prenant une pile de papier dans ses mains et contournant son bureau. « Venez, ordonna-t-il en passant devant Harry. » Harry se leva et le suivit à travers la salle de classe.

« Vous commencerez par les vitrines, ordonna Snape. » Le professeur ne s'inquiéta même pas de le regarder alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour aller s'installer au bureau.

« Avec quoi, monsieur ? demanda Harry poliment. »

Snape fit un grand geste de sa baguette et du matériel de ménage moldu apparut sur la table la plus proche de lui.

« Et silencieusement, Potter, spécifia Snape. »

Harry récupéra les affaires et s'avança jusqu'aux vitrines dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle. Quand il en fut au second meuble, il put sentir les yeux de Snape posés sur lui, et quand il se retourna pour mouiller à nouveau son chiffon, il lança un regard vers lui. Snape prit immédiatement un air renfrogné quand Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Monsieur, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je fais mal ? demanda Harry innocemment.

— Si j'avais pensé que vous puissiez vous en sortir avec une tâche aussi simple sans être surveillé, Potter, lui dit Snape avec condescendance, je vous aurais envoyé ici tout seul. Je m'assure seulement qua vous ne fassiez aucun dégât dans ma salle de classe.

— Très bien, alors. » Harry hocha la tête, réprimant un sourire, et se retourna pour terminer de nettoyer la seconde vitrine.

Il ne fallut pas tellement plus de temps pour que Harry en vienne à un point où l'angle dans lequel il travaillait lui permettait par la même occasion de surveiller Snape du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua assez rapidement que Snape passait plus de temps à le fixer qu'à corriger ses copies. Lorsqu'il vit pour la quatrième fois Snape détacher son regard de son corps pour en retourner à ses papiers, ses épaules se mirent à trembler du rire qu'il essayait de contenir à l'intérieur de lui.

C'était la mi-novembre, et pourtant il faisait chaud dans la salle de classe. Harry fit une pause quand il en fut à peu près aux deux tiers du nettoyage des vitrines et retira à la fois son pull et sa cravate. Il espérait que Snape ne lui ferait pas de commentaire mesquin pour ne défaut de port d'uniforme. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas faire attention le moins du monde à lui pour le moment, alors il retourna à son nettoyage.

Il termina enfin de nettoyer les vitrines et décida de passer au nettoyage des tables. Il savait déjà qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour en venir à bout et qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'huile de coude, alors il défit ses boutons de manchettes et roula les manches de sa chemise. Quand il eut terminé la première table, il avait déjà commencé à transpirer. Il essuya son front avec l'avant de son bras. À ce geste, Snape leva les yeux vers lui. Pendant un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne force brusquement son regard à revenir sur les papiers qui lui faisaient face.

_Oh,_ pensa Harry malicieusement _, ça va être tellement amusant…_

Il savait que les yeux de Snape vacillaient vers lui toutes les quelques secondes, alors il n'avait aucun doute que s'il tournait le dos au professeur, il aurait immédiatement toute son attention. Il s'avança donc jusqu'aux premières tables à l'avant de la salle, et se pencha pour nettoyer depuis l'autre côté des tables, donnant une belle vue à Snape sur son fessier, dont les courbes étaient clairement dessinées sous son pantalon. Il entendit Snape s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Oui, monsieur ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

— Ri–rien, grogna Snape. Remettez-vous au travail. »

Harry hocha la tête, et se retourna à nouveau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de laver la dernière table, il avait défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, et il y avait de larges marques laissées par la transpiration sur l'avant et l'arrière de sa chemise. Il l'avait aussi tirée de son pantalon. Il savait qu'il avait l'air positivement défait, mais pourtant, Snape ne lui avait pas fait la moindre réprimande. Il jeta l'éponge dans le seau et s'étira, étouffant à peine un gémissement. Il pouvait voir que Snape avait les yeux fixés sur lui, mais Harry prétendit n'avoir rien remarqué. Il prit le bas de sa chemise et la leva à son visage pour s'essuyer avec. Il savait que ça donnerait à Snape un aperçu de ses abdos dénudés. Il le vit aussitôt se remettre dans une position plus confortable sur sa chaise.

« J'ai terminé de nettoyer les vitrines et les tables, monsieur. Dois-je m'occuper également des chaudrons ? fit Harry en levant enfin les yeux vers Snape.

— Non, répondit-il abruptement. Je ne peux pas jouer au baby-sitter plus longtemps. J'ai d'autres affaires qui requièrent mon attention. Vous êtes libre de partir. »

_J'ai ma petite idée de ce que peuvent être ces affaires urgentes_. Harry eut un sourire intérieur, raisonnablement certain que Snape allait se précipiter vers ses appartements pour pouvoir aller relâcher la pression en repensant à Harry en train de nettoyer la salle de classe, en sueur, et avec son uniforme débraillé. Ça ne dérangeait même pas Harry autant qu'il pensait que ça devrait. Il se rendait compte que ça n'importait pas pour lui. Non, en fait, il réalisait qu'il était plutôt intéressé par ce que Snape pourrait dire au Chat à propos de la retenue de ce soir.

« Très bien, monsieur, répondit Harry. » Il quitta la salle de classe, tout en ayant pour seul projet de prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner dans les cachots, en Chat, pour voir si Snape allait révéler encore quelques-uns de ses secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry a fui les appartements de Snape après avoir découvert son secret. Seulement, le lendemain dimanche, Hermione trouve la bonne idée de demander au Professeur de Potions d'avoir à disposition une salle de classe pour réviser certaines préparations. Lors de cette séance, Harry répond à Snape et trouve le moyen de se faire coller en retenue. Seulement la punition sera davantage pour Snape que pour Harry, qui va devoir l'observer nettoyer, en simple chemise, les boutons ouverts, et le postérieur tendu.

Harry était parvenu à prendre sa douche et à retourner dans la chambre sans rencontrer un seul de ses amis. Il n'était pas difficile de déduire qu'ils se trouvaient encore tous à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Harry voyait cela comme une opportunité, cependant, puisque ça lui permettrait de devenir le Chat sans avoir à expliquer à qui que ce soit qu'il voulait faire une promenade, seul. Une fois de l'autre côté du portrait de la Salle Commune, il se métamorphosa, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les cachots. Il se rendit compte, aussi, que c'était la première fois qu'il allait volontairement dans les cachots en tant que Chat pour aller voir Snape. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'intéressait tellement, c'était la perspective d'en apprendre plus sur le "vrai Snape", comme il avait commencé à surnommer le Snape qu'il pouvait voir en tant que Chat. Ça ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde que son comportement envers Snape change. En fait, il était plutôt intrigué – et aussi un peu flatté – que quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme particulièrement séduisant, et il était évident que Cho n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments romantiques pour lui ; elle l'avait seulement approché pour savoir ce qui s'était passé à la mort de Cédric. Romilda ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé _lui_ , mais seulement sa réputation et sa célébrité. Et, s'il prenait le temps d'y penser, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que Ginny voyait en lui. Il supposait qu'elle le trouvait agréable à regarder, mais il n'était pas excessivement intelligent comme Hermione. Il était un bon Attrapeur, mais est-ce que ça avait de l'importance pour Ginny ? Peut-être, mais pas au sens romantique. Il supposait qu'il était assez bien pour elle, mais il ne s'était jamais comporté, ni en séducteur, ni en gentleman avec elle. Il était raisonnablement sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais démarqué des autres garçons que Ginny connaissait. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir du lot, c'était qu'un fou l'avait pourchassé depuis qu'il était bébé, et l'avait transformé en un petit triangle des Bermudes à pattes. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ça n'allait pas entre lui et Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop attirée par le danger qui l'entourait constamment (même s'il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, et légèrement stupide), et maintenant que tout était terminé, il était devenu trop ennuyeux. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait sorti toutes ces suppositions lorsqu'ils avaient rompu seulement pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il était déjà arrivé devant le bureau de Snape, mais il était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé.

Il fixa la porte, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Finalement, il leva une patte et la griffa légèrement (sans vraiment y mettre les griffes cependant ; il n'osait pas imaginer la colère de Snape s'il abîmait le vernis). Il attendit pendant quelques instants, avant de se résigner à se rouler en boule en face, dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que Snape entre, ou sorte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de s'installer confortablement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Snape s'adresser à lui avec un soupir feint.

« Chat. » Il écarta suffisamment la porte pour qu'Harry puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. « J'ai créé un monstre. »

Harry ne suivit pas Snape dans la cuisine alors qu'il lui préparait un peu de nourriture. Non, au contraire, Harry alla directement s'installer dans le salon et sauta sur le sofa, se pourléchant déjà les babines. Il espérait qu'il aurait à nouveau du saumon.

« Tu es vraiment trop gâté, mais tu le sais, ça, hein ? Méchant Chat ? » Snape eut un sourire malicieux alors qu'il posait l'assiette, juste avant de le grattouiller rapidement.

Harry se disait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait le droit d'être un peu gâté, même si pour cela il devait être sous sa forme de chat.

« Oh, Chat… » Snape eut un long soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. « Ça a été une sacrée journée, je tiens à te le dire. »

Harry fit une pause entre deux bouchées pour lever brièvement un regard interrogateur vers Snape, qui était complètement écroulé sur le canapé, le regard tourné vers le plafond, et ses mains couvrant son visage.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, gémit Snape. » Sa voix sonnait étouffée, à cause de ses mains. Il se redressa finalement, et caressa Harry pendant qu'il mangeait. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de surveiller la petite séance de révisions de potions cet après-midi. Peut-être que j'aurais dû juste les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls. »

Harry leva à nouveau la tête, lançant ce qu'il espérait être un regard sceptique.

« Non, bien sûr, tu as raison. Les cachots auraient été rayés de la carte. » Sa main se figea au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, et il la retira. « Mais que devais-je faire alors ? Je ne peux pas non plus leur interdire de préparer leurs examens. Et tout le monde à part Granger en a désespérément besoin, s'ils veulent avoir un espoir de continuer à suivre mon cours. »

Harry termina de se lécher les babines, et prononça un « _Miou_ » face à son assiette vide.

Snape leva un sourcil. « Je t'en prie. » Il fit une pause. « Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris que Potter puisse répondre à ma question aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'il s'est beaucoup appliqué ces derniers temps. » Snape grogna puis remit sa tête entre ses mains, penché contre ses genoux. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai supervisé sa retenue ce soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas simplement envoyé chez Rusard ? Je savais que ce serait une mauvaise idée, je savais que ça allait être une vraie torture. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Tu ne me connais pas très bien, Chat, mais je suis convaincu qu'il m'arrive souvent de rechercher l'auto-flagellation. » Il envoya l'assiette dans l'évier, et tapota ses genoux en guise d'invitation pour qu'Harry vienne s'y installer. « Vraiment, Chat, ce garçon est un tel incapable que je me demande comment il arrive à accomplir quoi que ce soit correctement. Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais juré qu'il faisait exprès de se comporter de cette manière, pendant sa retenue ce soir. » Snape commença à caresser le dos du Chat sans y penser. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Harry ronronnait fortement. « Mais hélas, soupira à nouveau Snape, rien ne doit se passer. Je vais juste devoir continuer à souffrir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ensuite, il sera parti. Et ensuite, je pourrais enfin connaître un peu de paix. Si je peux. Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, et Harry sentit Snape faire un mouvement de la main. De la musique classique s'éleva dans les airs, quelques secondes plus tard, un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée.

« Oh, Chat, dit Snape alors qu'il étirait ses longues jambes et les croisait devant lui, tenant Harry pour qu'il ne tombe pas de ses genoux. Parfois, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir une vie comme la tienne. Pour pouvoir me débarrasser de ce sentiment de… d'inutilité. Que devons-nous faire, Chat ? Je parie que ta mère t'aimait sans doute un peu plus que la mienne ne m'aimait. Est-ce que tu as connu ton père ? Je suppose que la plupart des chats ne le peuvent pas. J'aimerai ne jamais avoir connu le mien. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé t'avoir. »

Harry bougea et se roula en boule un peu plus contre Snape, toujours sur ses genoux. Le feu et le professeur étaient chauds, mais il était déterminé à rester éveillé et à entendre ce que Snape avait à dire, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait l'impression que depuis ces derniers mois, il en avait appris plus sur cet homme, que pendant les sept dernières années réunies.

« Et tu n'as jamais eu l'obligation d'aller à l'école. Tu n'as jamais eu à subir tes camarades de classe. Est-ce que les chats ont des amis ? Est-ce que tu as des amis, Chat ? songea Snape. Tu n'avais sans doute pas déjà ruiné ta vie alors même que tu étais encore trop jeune pour vraiment savoir ce que c'était que de vivre. Non ? » Snape remonta ses mains vers la tête et les oreilles d'Harry. « Peut-être que tu t'es enfui de chez toi. Est-ce que tu avais une petite vie de péteux et que tu t'es enfui ? Est-ce que tu vivais dans la forêt parce que tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un autre endroit où vivre ? » Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. « Je suis sûr que tu leur manque, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et donc, je ne serais jamais en mesure de comprendre ce que tu ressens. La seule raison pour laquelle on ait tenu à moi, c'était pour que je sois utile. J'ai servi un Maître qui ne m'acceptait que parce que j'avais un certain talent pour les potions. Et puis j'ai servi deux Maîtres, qui ne voulaient que les informations que je pouvais leur fournir l'un sur l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ont besoin d'un chat ? Tu sais que tu donnes du réconfort, Chat ? » Les mains de Snape se stoppèrent.

Harry réconfortait Snape ? Son estomac se tordit autour d'un sentiment de pitié – de culpabilité ?

« Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune utilité. Je ne peux plus rien offrir à personne. Je n'ai plus rien pour négocier. Et donc je suis là, à faire la seule chose que je sais faire. Je me demande si je vais avoir de nouveau un but dans ma vie, un jour. Peut-être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis un Maître de Potions, tu sais. J'ai des breuvages dans ma réserve qui pourraient mettre fin à tout ça avant même que j'ai eu le temps de terminer la bouteille. »

Harry dressa les oreilles soudainement, et se releva d'un bond. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et se leva sur ses pattes arrière, plaçant ses coussinets sur le torse de Snape.

« Rowrr ! grogna-t-il. » Snape voulait se tuer ? Il voulait mourir ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Avec tout ce qui l'attendait encore, devant lui ?

« Tu as raison, Chat. » Snape baissa les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un sourire grimaçant. « Je deviens dramatique. » Il souleva Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Peut-être que je devrais quitter l'Angleterre. J'ai entendu dire que la Méditerranée était agréable en été. Peut-être qu'une fois que l'année scolaire sera terminée, je pourrais voyager.

— Mrowr. » Harry était d'accord avec lui. C'était un bien meilleur plan.

« Peut-être que je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ferait oublier Potter. » Snape semblait s'être découragé, il replaça Harry sur ses genoux et recommença à le caresser. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire s'il parvient à obtenir un "Efforts Exceptionnels" à ses examens. Chaque jour, il devient de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. »

S'il avait dit cela trois semaines plus tôt, Harry aurait pensé avec certitude que Snape exprimait encore sa haine à son encontre. À présent, il avait appris ce qu'il y avait derrière ces mots. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Snape l'aimait, lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Tu ne serais pas le seul à te poser la question, tu sais, rit Snape. Enfin, si quelqu'un d'autre savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus chez lui ? Tu ne le connais pas, Chat ; tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Nous avons tellement en commun. Je suis lié à lui depuis ma jeunesse, quand j'ai connu ses deux parents. J'étais très proche de sa mère, tu sais. »

Harry savait à quel point ils avaient été proches. Snape avait été amoureux de sa mère. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était plus si sûr de lui-même, tout à coup.

« Et après ça, je l'ai protégé en pénitence pour mes péchés. Et je sais que tu ne le croirais pas, Chat, parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu très longtemps en dehors de mes appartements, mais j'ai vraiment été un affreux connard envers lui pendant les cinq premières années qu'il a passées ici, et je n'avais aucuns regrets. »

Harry souffla.

« Et puis, pendant nos leçons privées, j'en ai appris beaucoup plus sur lui. J'ai réalisé qu'on avait traversé des épreuves similaires, tous les deux. J'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort à propos de beaucoup de mes suppositions, et que j'étais lié à lui, d'un certain point de vue. »

Harry se repositionna sur les genoux de Snape.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser qui que ce soit savoir, et je savais – je savais après avoir tué Albus, que peu importe ce qui se passerait, il ne me pardonnerait jamais. Peut-être qu'il m'a pardonné maintenant, je ne sais pas. Et puis… » Snape laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre.

« Et puis je l'ai vu cette nuit-là, près de l'étang. J'avais déjà placé l'épée dedans pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il retire autant de ses vêtements. Même dans le noir, Chat, je pouvais le voir, voir sa… beauté. Elle est à la hauteur de son esprit – de son âme. Et c'était fini pour moi. »

Beauté ? Snape pensait que Harry était… beau ? C'était complètement fou. Est-ce que Ginny pensait qu'il était beau ? Est-ce que Cho l'avait pensé ? Il pensait que seules les filles pouvaient être belles ? Est-ce que les garçons pouvaient être beau, eux aussi ?

« Et maintenant il est là. Et il n'est plus un garçon, Chat. Si tu l'avais vu il y a sept ans et si tu le voyais maintenant, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas. Il est… » Snape sembla être à court de mots.

« Mrowr, fit Harry pour combler le silence.

— Tu as raison. Je suis ridicule. Dans quelques mois, il sera parti et je pourrais commencer à oublier. À tout oublier. La Méditerranée, ce ne sera que le commencement. Ensuite, j'irais en Australie. Je ne penserais plus à lui. Peut-être que si je donne un examen suffisamment dur, personne ne parviendra à le passer, et alors je n'aurais plus à faire cours du tout pour cette classe, fit Snape avec envie. Bien sûr, Granger serait la seule à obtenir un "EE", et alors je devrais lui donner des cours particuliers. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais le supporter, Chat. Cette fille est vraiment énervante. »

Harry grogna légèrement.

Il sentit le corps de Snape être animé d'un rire. « Non, vraiment, Chat, tu ne la connais pas. Elle est réellement énervante. » Il caressa vigoureusement la colonne d'Harry. « Brillante, c'est certain, mais énervante. »

— O —

Harry était allongé dans son lit, occupé à fixer le plafond. Il était resté avec Snape un peu plus longtemps, mais était parti suffisamment tôt pour avoir tout le temps qu'il voulait pour rentrer à la Salle Commune avant le couvre-feu. Tout le monde était déjà endormi – ou du moins prétendait de l'être. Mais il ne tenait pas en place.

Snape pensait qu'il avait beaucoup en commun avec lui ? Harry avait envie de dire qu'il se trompait. Il n'était en rien comme ce méchant connard. Il ne traiterait jamais quelqu'un comme Snape l'avait traité lui. N'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà plutôt mal comporté envers Malfoy, mais seulement en cas de légitime défense. Il n'avait jamais été à l'origine de ces situations. À moins que Snape ait pensé qu'il devait se défendre… Harry se dit que, lorsqu'il était venu à Poudlard pour la première fois, Snape aurait pu ressentir exactement cela. Peut-être que Snape s'était senti menacé parce qu'il lui avait rappelé toutes ces mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées par le passé. Et puis, une fois qu'il avait commencé… à apprécier Harry, peut-être qu'il avait eu l'impression que continuer à le traiter ainsi était le seul moyen de se défendre, et d'empêcher les gens de comprendre, ce qui aurait certainement été une catastrophe, Harry en était sûr. Donc peut-être que lui et Snape n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre de ce point de vue-là. Snape semblait dépasser un peu les bornes malgré tout ; et il était trop dramatique.

Mais ils semblaient partager un certain nombre de similarités, si on se concentrait sur leur jeunesse. Il avait vu les souvenirs de Snape. Il savait que sa vie chez lui avait été difficile. Et Harry n'était pas étranger à cela. Il savait déjà que s'ils parvenaient à établir une relation civile un jour, ils pourraient faire un plutôt joli concours de celui qui a la plus grosse, catégorie "choses terribles que m'ont fait subir mes tuteurs légaux".

Et bien sûr, ils avaient aussi été liés par Voldemort. Ils avaient tous les deux contribué (de manière différente, bien sûr) à sa chute. Ils avaient tous les deux joué un rôle clé. Harry était celui qui avait mis le point final à la guerre, mais il n'en aurait jamais été capable sans l'aide de Snape. Et il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, quand il parlait de se sentir inutile, perdu. Harry ressentait exactement la même chose. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir un but ultime, et tout à coup, de n'avoir plus rien du tout. Il savait ce que c'était, lui aussi, de ne plus rien avoir à offrir à personne. Bien sûr, ses amis tenaient à lui. Il savait que leur relation tenait sur plus que le rôle qu'il avait joué contre Voldemort, mais il se sentait toujours seul. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait vécu que la plupart des personnes ne comprendrait jamais. Mais Snape, oui. Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de parler avec lui, sous sa véritable apparence, à propos de toutes ces choses. _Mais_ , se réprimanda Harry, _Snape ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi je voudrais soudainement me confier à lui_.

— O —

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry prit le temps de descendre régulièrement jusqu'aux appartements de Snape. Il appréciait bien plus sa compagnie, maintenant qu'il savait que le professeur ne le détestait pas et qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Il apprenait beaucoup sur le potionniste, et beaucoup sur ce que celui-ci aimait chez lui. Dès qu'il obtenait une petite bribe d'information, il en jouait autant que possible. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure quand il se concentrait, ni même que Snape trouvait cela presque irrésistible. Harry fit en sorte de mordiller ses lèvres plus souvent, et s'arrangeait toujours pour que Snape le regarde quand il le faisait. Il n'avait jamais su, non plus, qu'il sentait bon (Ginny ne lui en avait jamais rien dit, et il ne portait pas de parfum), ni que Snape aimait son odeur. Il lui avait fallu une longue réflexion pour accepter que qui que ce soit puisse sentir comme un rayon de soleil, pour tout dire. Harry faisait donc en sorte de se tenir juste un tout petit peu plus près de Snape quand il lui rendait ses copies. Il avait aussi cru que son rire n'avait rien de particulier, mais apparemment, Snape appréciait l'entendre. Harry faisait donc également en sorte que, s'il riait et que Snape était dans le coin, il le fasse assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Et il avait appris que Snape était jaloux. Ça le rendait fou quand Harry était un peu trop amical avec Ginny. Apparemment, le Serpentard n'avait pas encore eu vent de leur séparation. Et il était également jaloux du Professeur Belfacia. Harry trouvait cette idée totalement hilarante.

Snape avait déblatéré là-dessus auprès du Chat après le dîner, un soir, alors que Belfacia avait approché Harry dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonsoir, Harry, avait-il salué, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Oh, bonsoir Professeur, avait répondu Harry poliment. » Il l'appréciait, non pas parce qu'il était bel homme (bien qu'Harry trouve étrangement facile d'admettre qu'il le soit), mais parce qu'il enseignait de manière très encourageante. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était meilleur que McGonagall, mais il était certainement différent. Il avait une approche beaucoup plus pratique, et toute la classe réussissait admirablement. Donc, Harry ne voyait pas de problème à discuter avec lui en dehors des cours.

« Si vous en avez le temps, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous à propos de ce que vous avez prévu de faire après vos ASPICs, lui dit Belfacia. Seriez-vous en mesure de venir à mon bureau, après dîner ?

— Bien sûr, monsieur, avait accepté Harry. » Il se demandait de quoi Belfacia pouvait bien vouloir parler avec lui.

« Cet espèce d'idiot empoté ! avait crié Snape une fois que lui et Harry (Chat-Harry) avaient été dans ses quartiers. » Son cri avait fait sursauter le Chat. « Demander à Potter s'il veut faire un apprentissage avec lui ? Comme s'il allait renoncer à sa grande carrière d'Auror pour passer du temps avec ce nigaud. »

Snape avait ensuite enchaîné suffisamment de commentaires voilés pour que Harry comprenne qu'il avait peur que le jeune homme qu'il aimait trouve Belfacia séduisant et commence une relation avec lui.

Harry fit donc en sorte d'être exceptionnellement amical avec Belfacia dès que Snape était dans les parages.

Et puis, une nuit, Snape dit quelque chose qui prit Harry de court.

« Ce garçon, avait-il grogné en s'asseyant, s'il avait le moindre iota de sens commun, il aurait déjà réalisé qu'il est en train de flirter de manière éhontée avec moi. »

Harry s'était figé en plein saut vers le canapé et avait donc atterri la tête la première, ce qui avait provoqué un fou rire chez Snape.

« Il n'a pas la moindre idée… » Snape se redressa et son rire prit fin. « Pas la moindre idée de la tentation qu'il incarne pour moi. Il est tellement naïf que ça en devient comique. Si ce n'était pas lui, mais n'importe qui d'autre, alors je serais certain qu'il le fait exprès pour me tourmenter. Vraiment, Chat, j'ai de la chance de porter des robes, termina Snape alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage. »

— O —

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les examens. C'était la nuit du Vendredi et le château s'était empli du son des plumes grattant les parchemins, et de groupes d'étudiants qui s'interrogeaient les uns les autres, calmement dans chaque recoin disponible de l'école. Après le dernier cours de la journée, mais avant le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans une alcôve recluse de la bibliothèque, repassant sur chaque détail auquel ils pouvaient penser. Alors qu'ils changeaient de matière, Harry saisit l'opportunité de poser une question à Hermione.

« Hermione, demanda-t-il doucement, comment est-ce que tu flirtes avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle et Ron se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Tu – Tu veux flirter avec quelqu'un ? chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

— Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui t'intéresse alors ? » Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça, c'est juste… comment est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un est en train de flirter avec toi ? C'est quoi, flirter ? essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

— Eh bien… » Hermione referma le livre qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir. « En général, tu trouves des choses que tu sais que l'autre personne apprécie, et tu les fais pour obtenir son attention. C'est pour ça que certaines femmes portent des hauts moulants avec des décolletés plongeants pour flirter avec les hommes parce que la plupart des hommes aiment – enfin, tu sais, quoi.

— Ouais, intervint Ron, tu agis de telle sorte à ce que l'autre te remarque. Si la personne aime ce que tu fais, alors elle va flirter en retour. Et ensuite, vous vous mettez ensemble. »

Harry était pensif.

« Est-ce qu'elle a flirté en retour ? demanda joyeusement Ron.

— Quoi ? » Harry se tourna rapidement vers lui, sentant ses joues rougir. « Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça.

— Eh bien, si tu ne comptes pas nous en dire plus, on ferait mieux de retourner à nos révisions. » Hermione remit le livre devant elle et l'ouvrit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à leur poser des questions à tous les deux, Harry était pris d'un drôle de cafard. _J'ai flirté avec Snape_ , pensait-il. Et il se rendait compte qu'il ne se sentait même pas mal à ce propos.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione annonça qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent leurs affaires et partent pour dîner dans la Grande Salle.

« On reprendra avec les Sortilèges au retour, annonça-t-elle.

— Oh. » Harry frotta sa nuque. « Je pensais que je pourrais aller faire une petite promenade après.

— Harry, tu devrais vraiment faire de ton rythme de sommeil une priorité, fit-elle sur un ton de reproches. Je sais que tu ne rentres pas dans ta chambre avant bien plus tard que le couvre-feu, toutes les nuits. »

Harry lança un regard de trahison vers Ron.

« C'est pas moi ! répondit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

— Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu as eu des problèmes cette année – avec ce que tu ressens pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais – peut-être qu'il est temps que tu parles à Madame Pomfresh pour avoir de l'aide d'une personne qualifiée.

— De quoi ? couina Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je – je n'ai pas besoin – une aide qualifiée pour quoi ?

— Oh Harry. » Hermione le regarda avec pitié. « C'est évident que tu déprimes. Tu t'en vas toujours pour être tout seul. Tu as des problèmes pour dormir. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire de ta vie. Je comprends. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour t'aider. Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh aura des idées pour t'aider à reprendre pied. Je m'inquiète que tu partes comme ça tous les soirs.

— Mais je ne me fais jamais attraper, se défendit Harry.

— Ce n'est pas une question de points de maison, Harry. » Hermione mit une main sur son épaule. « On s'inquiète tous pour toi. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Ron.

« Tu n'es jamais dans ton lit, tu sais. Tu veux toujours être tout seul, et te promener, argumenta Ron.

— Je vais bien, protesta Harry. Je promets, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

Les yeux d'Hermione scintillaient. « Peut-être pas. » Elle serra son épaule. « Mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu parleras à quelqu'un si – si les choses semblent devenir trop dures.

— Trop dures ? » Harry était confus.

« À gérer, clarifia-t-elle. »

Harry comprit soudainement. « Hermione, non ! » Il secoua la tête et jeta un regard suppliant vers Ron. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, je le jure. Je ne ferais jamais – jamais – je promets, je ne compte pas…

— C'est bon Harry. » Ron lui sourit et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. « Je t'ai dit que tu dramatisais pour rien, fit-il à Hermione.

— S'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas dramatiser, Ronald, répondit Hermione sur un ton acerbe.

— Allez. » Ron fit un geste de la tête vers les portes de la bibliothèque. « Allons manger avant que quelqu'un ne trouve le moyen de faire en sorte qu'on puisse étudier pendant les repas aussi. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'alcôve, mais s'arrêtèrent abruptement quand ils manquèrent de percuter une grande silhouette sombre.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Au ton qu'employait Snape, on aurait dit qu'il était une araignée venant de capturer une mouche particulièrement juteuse. « Quelles choses intéressantes on peut entendre quand on sait où écouter. »

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Qu'est-ce que Snape avait entendu ?

« Il me semble qu'il faudra organiser plus régulièrement des… contrôles dans les dortoirs… de la tour de Gryffondor, termina Snape sur un ton de menace. » Il s'écarta ensuite et s'éloigna du trio.

Ron se pencha vers lui. « Je dirais que tu ferais mieux de rester à l'intérieur pendant quelques nuits, Harry, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait tout autant terrifiée que contente d'elle.

— O —

Après le dîner ce soir-là, tout le monde retourna à la Tour pour étudier.

« Je suis tellement fatigué. » Harry imita un bâillement. « Je pense que je vais juste monter pour la nuit.

— Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Hermione. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à voir.

— Je sais, mais ça ne servirait à rien si je tombe de sommeil, justifia-t-il.

— Eh bien, au moins cette fois-ci on est sûr que tu ne manqueras pas le couvre-feu. » Hermione hocha la tête. « À demain. »

Un fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la tira sur lui. Il allait voir Snape, et Hermione ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Une fois qu'il fut de l'autre côté du portrait, il fit un petit bout de route jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une armure dissimulée dans un coin. Il retira sa cape et la plia avant de l'enfoncer derrière l'armure. Il se transforma ensuite en chat et commença à faire le chemin jusqu'aux cachots.

Le château était entièrement vide. Les élèves étaient tous retournés dans leurs maisons, puisque même le couvre-feu spécial des huitièmes années était dépassé. Il était à mi-chemin des cachots quand il tourna à un coin et se figea immédiatement devant la scène qui se jouait.

« Et, Sir Nicholas, qu'avez-vous découvert ? » Snape parlait avec le fantôme de Gryffondor.

« Le jeune monsieur Potter n'est pas dans son lit, Professeur, répondit gravement Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Dois-je le chercher dans le château ?

— Oh, non, Sir Nicholas, ce ne sera pas la peine, fit Snape d'un ton faussement doux. Je tiens à m'en occuper personnellement. »

Le fantôme de Nick hocha la tête, avant de flotter jusqu'à traverser un mur.

 _Oh, merde_ , pensa Harry. _Si je cours, je peux être de retour avant lui. À moins qu'il n'y ait une sorte de passage secret spécial comme privilège pour les professeurs ou quelque chose du genre._

« Oh, Potter. » Snape avait un sourire purement diabolique inscrit sur son visage. « Même ta cape ne pourra plus t'être d'aucune utilité maintenant. » Et sur ces mots, Snape tira sa baguette et la posa sur sa paume ouverte. Harry pouvait seulement observer, paralysé par la peur, lorsqu'il entendit Snape prononcer ces quelques mots : « Montre-moi où est Harry Potter. »

Et la baguette tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à montrer l'endroit où Harry se tenait.

 _Ohhhhh non_. Harry pensa qu'il allait être malade. _Est-ce que je peux toujours être plus rapide que lui ? Non. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Harry était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, cependant, parce que Snape s'avançait à grands pas juste devant lui. Il tenait à nouveau sa baguette dans sa main et utilisait un Lumos pour éclairer son chemin.

« Chat. » Harry savait que Snape ne pouvait pas le rater, même si sa fourrure était noire. « Voudrais-tu partir à l'aventure avec moi ce soir ?

— Mrowr, miaula Harry d'un air abattu.

— Suis-moi alors. Tu vas enfin pouvoir rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter. » Snape replaça sa baguette sur sa paume, et elle tourna à nouveau juste en face de lui, où se trouvait Harry.

Snape se remit à marcher, suivant le point indiqué par la baguette. Harry essayait de tenir le rythme, mais ses petites pattes étaient courtes et Snape faisait de grands pas rapides. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le professeur soit contraint de s'arrêter abruptement tous les quelques pas.

« Quoi ? » Il s'arrêta finalement et saisit sa baguette, en la secouant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Il la remit sur sa paume et ordonna avec force. « Montre-moi Harry Potter. » La baguette tourna et pointa encore une fois exactement l'endroit où Harry se trouvait, c'est-à-dire, juste derrière Snape. Celui-ci fit demi-tour, et avant même qu'Harry ait pu essayer de corriger sa position, il fit trois pas, mais s'arrêta à nouveau quand la baguette se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il avança rapidement dans cette direction, mais avant qu'Harry ait pu bouger, Snape s'arrêta net, encore une fois, alors que la baguette se tournait à nouveau vers Harry. À la lumière du _lumos_ , Harry put voir sur son visage que Snape avait compris.

Dans un mouvement trop rapide pour que Harry ait même pu le voir, Snape lança un Petrificus Totalus sur lui, et Harry bascula sur son flanc, bien que ses yeux restassent ouverts. Il pouvait donc voir Snape alors que celui-ci s'approchait de lui.

Le professeur laissa sa baguette posée sur sa paume et prononça d'une voix lente, distincte et glaciale : « Montre-moi. Harry. Potter. »

La baguette pointa droit vers Harry. Snape fit trois pas vers la gauche, gardant sa main tendue devant lui. La baguette pointa droit vers Harry. Snape fit trois pas vers la droite, revenant devant lui. La baguette pointa droit vers Harry. Snape recommença encore une fois la manœuvre vers la droite et la baguette conserva le même comportement.

Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne marcher plus lentement que Snape lorsque celui-ci revint se placer juste en face de lui.

De là où il se trouvait, Snape était de profil, mais son visage, et son expression, étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche.

À cet instant, Harry savait qu'il allait mourir. Et bien qu'il ait survécu aux Sortilèges de Mort de Voldemort deux fois, il ne pensa pas que le moindre pouvoir inconnu puisse le protéger de ceux de Snape. Il priait juste pour que le potionniste fasse ça rapidement et sans douleur. Mais il se dit que c'était sans doute en vain.

Alors que Snape se baissait vers lui, la seule chose à laquelle Harry pouvait penser c'était de savoir si quelqu'un allait retrouver un jour sa cape d'invisibilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici ! Le début de cette scène est vraiment mon passage préféré ! Quand Snape découvre enfin qui est le Chat ! Prochain chapitre le 19 Octobre, promis !  
> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui aiment et commentent cette histoire !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les examens de fin de semestre approchent, et tous les étudiants du cours d’ASPICs de Potions, deuxième année, sont sur la corde raide. S’ils n’obtiennent pas au moins un "EE" à leur examen, ils devront quitter le cours. Hermione dirige donc les révisions gryffondoriennes d’une main de fer ! Mais Harry a l’esprit ailleurs, il flirte avec Severus Snape… jusqu’à ce que le soir avant les examens, il se mette à flirter avec le danger.

Harry avait été balancé sans cérémonie sur le canapé, dans le salon de Snape. Il était reconnaissant d’atterrir sur une surface aussi douce, et de ne pas déjà avoir été tué, ni de s’être pris le moindre sort, pas même de magie noire bien méritée. Il se trouvait sur le flanc et regardait maintenant Snape faire les cent pas devant lui, s’arrachant les cheveux. Il avait l’air presque dérangé. De petites étincelles sortaient de sa baguette, ce qui était une bonne indication du degré élevé de rage qui brûlait en lui. 

Snape murmurait des bouts de phrases. « … pas vrai… peut-être… une erreur. »

Soudainement, il s’arrêta de marcher et fit face à Harry, pointant sa baguette directement vers le chat.

 _Et voilà_ , pensa Harry en lui-même, _ou bien il va commencer à me torturer, ou bien je vais mourir séance tenante._

Au lieu de cela, Harry sentit son corps le chatouiller et commença à se transformer à nouveau en humain. Il était toujours pétrifié, cependant – au sens figuré comme au sens propre. À la rage qui se peignait sur le visage de Snape venait de s’adjoindre la dévastation. 

« J’avais _confiance_ en toi ! s’écria Snape, la peine palpable dans sa voix. Je t’ai accepté ! Je t’ai nourri ! Je – Oh mon Dieu. » Snape leva les mains pour revenir se tirer les cheveux. « Je t’ai _touché_! Je t’ai _caressé_! »

Harry combattait le sortilège de pétrification de Snape. Il voulait désespérément avoir une chance de s’expliquer – même s’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait y parvenir. Mais il voulait essayer.

« Et toutes ces choses que je t’ai dites. » Snape avait recommencé à tourner en rond en face de la cheminée, ses mains sur ses tempes, comme s’il souffrait du plus terrible des maux de têtes. « Ces choses que tu as entendues… que tu as… » Snape s’arrêta et leva les yeux vers Harry, ses pupilles s’écarquillant sous l’effet de la terreur. « …vues… »

Harry savait que Snape faisait référence à la nuit où il s’était réveillé avec le Chat posté sur son oreiller, après avoir jouit en appelant son nom. 

Snape s’arrêta soudainement de marcher et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. « Personne ne te croira, chuchota-t-il d’une voix rauque. La Directrice ne te croira jamais… À qui en as-tu parlé ? Combien de personnes sont au courant ? »

La rage qui avait quitté Snape et avait été remplacée par l’horreur fit un retour en force. « Je pensais que j’avais eu tort ! Je pensais que tu étais meilleur que lui ! Je pensais – après tout ce que j’ai vu – après ce que tu as vu – jamais je n’aurais pensé… » La voix de Snape s’abaissa jusqu’à n’être plus qu’un grognement assassin. « Tu es _exactement_ comme ton père. »

Harry allait être malade. Il combattait vaillamment le sort qui le maintenait prisonnier, devenant de plus en plus désespéré de pouvoir justifier ses actions, peu importe à quel point elles pouvaient être injustifiables.

« Bien sûr, fit Snape d’un ton amer, raconter à tout le monde des histoires sur le “ _connard graisseux”_ – sur sa vie personnelle et ses secrets… à quel point son esprit est celui d’un homme perverti… quel pédophile il est… et rire à gorge déployée alors que tu me tentais, sachant à quel point ce serait de la torture… oui, oui, exactement comme ton père ! Toujours à imaginer de nouvelles manières de tourmenter ceux qu’il considérait comme ses inférieurs…

— Je suis revenu ! cria Harry. » Il avait enfin rompu le sort. Son cri surprit suffisamment Snape pour qu’il trébuche en arrière contre la cheminée. « Je suis revenu même après cette nuit-là ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un connard, ni un pervers, ni un pédophile ! Et je n’ai jamais rien dit à personne ! Rien ! Personne n’en sait rien ! Je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça – ni même à qui que ce soit – et définitivement pas à vous ! Je… »

Harry fut de nouveau réduit au silence par un mouvement de baguette de la part de Snape. Il avança sur lui. « Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas. »

Harry se pressa davantage contre le canapé, essayant de mettre plus d’espace entre lui Snape.

« Je refuse de croire que vous n’avez pas jubilé à chaque seconde, à chaque petite miette d’information que vous avez glanée en m’espionnant. » Snape était suffisamment proche pour qu’Harry puisse voir les postillons s’envoler de sa bouche pour briller dans les airs. « La punition, pour un Animagus non déclaré, est un séjour à Azkaban, fit-il sur un ton de menace. »

Harry pâlit. Il n’avait pas eu conscience de cela. Ou il ne s’en était pas souvenu – il était sûr qu’il aurait dû le savoir.

« Comment ça ? se moqua Snape. Vous ne brisez pas mon sortilège pour crier votre défense ? Je prendrais tellement de plaisir à vous voir être expulsé de cette école, pour aller moisir à Azkaban pendant plusieurs années. »

Snape s’éloigna d’Harry, de la haine pure sur ses traits. « Vous me dégoûtez.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry. » Il ne savait pas s’il avait rompu le sort, ou bien si Snape l’en avait libéré. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je mérite d’aller à Azkaban. Et je mérite d’être renvoyé. Je partirais ; j’irais terminer mes études à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbâtons. Vous n’aurez plus jamais à me revoir. Je voudrais juste… s’il vous plaît, croyez-moi, je n’ai pas fait exprès et je n’ai jamais jubilé. Je ne l’ai même pas fait pour être méchant. C’est juste arrivé comme ça. Vous m’avez trouvé le premier jour et vous étiez si gentil avec moi, et je… vous étiez tellement différent quand j’étais un chat. J’ai commencé à aimer passer du temps avec vous. Ça n’avait pas d’importance ce que j’ai – vu. » Harry espérait que Snape comprenait qu’il voulait parler de la nuit dans la chambre. « Et je ne voulais pas vous torturer, continua Harry. » Il était stupéfait que Snape le laisse parler aussi longtemps. « J’ai été stupide. C’était stupide. Je n’ai pas pensé. Je ne pense jamais. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour moi c’était que vous étiez si gentil avec moi, et j’aimais vraiment être en mesure de vous réconforter. Et – et j’ai réalisé à quel point on se ressemblait tous les deux. Je ressens exactement la même chose que vous – je sais ce que c’est que de sentir qu’on a plus de but, de se sentir inutile. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse comprendre ça – qui puisse me comprendre. Quand j’étais avec vous, je ne me sentais plus aussi perdu. Je – j’ai besoin de ça. »

Harry réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Ses pensées retournèrent à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Ginny il y avait quelques temps. « J’ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes ce dont j’ai besoin. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui ait traversé ce que j’ai traversé moi aussi. Personne d’autre ne peut comprendre. Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas parler de toutes ces choses avec mes amis. Mais vous, vous comprendrez. Je voulais pouvoir parler avec vous – ça fait si longtemps que j’avais envie de le faire, mais je savais que vous ne voudriez pas – pas à Harry du moins. Mais vous parliez toujours avec le chat. Je jure – Je jure que je n’ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. J’ai été stupide, puéril et égoïste, mais je n’ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. »

Snape semblait subir les assauts d’une guerre intérieure. Son expression était un mélange étrange de dégoût, de soulagement et de chiot abandonné.

« S’il vous plaît. » Harry prit avantage du silence de Snape. « S’il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je quitterai l’école, je partirais. J’irai à Azkaban. Vous n’aurez plus jamais à me voir. Juste – juste, s’il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je vous supplie de croire que je n’ai pas fait exprès. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, après quoi Snape soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé, défait. 

« Bien sûr que non, vous n’irez pas à Azkaban, fit-il d’une voix résignée. Et vous terminerez votre année ici. J’ai – vous devez bien savoir que j’ai – je n’ai aucun désir de vous voir partir, termina-t-il, embarrassé. »

Harry sentit l’espoir faire son chemin en lui.

« Vous êtes le plus stupide… » Snape passa la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette sur son visage. « Le plus idiot, le plus imbécile…

— Ouais, accepta Harry, tentant d’alléger un peu l’atmosphère. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous voyez en moi. »

Snape releva la tête en un geste brusque et plissa les yeux, essayant apparemment de déterminer si Harry se moquait de lui ou non. Après avoir déterminé qu’Harry était sincère avec lui, il demanda : « Ça ne vous pose pas de problème, de savoir que je – ce que je…

— Pas vraiment, non, admit Harry. Je suis plutôt flatté en fait. Je veux dire, je n’ai rien fait pour le mériter – rien du tout, mais ça ne me dérange pas. » Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa les yeux vers elles. « J’espérais – je veux dire, vous pensez que je peux toujours venir vous voir ? Je le pensais vraiment – ce que j’ai dit sur comment je me sens quand je suis avec vous. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas, mais… j’aimerai essayer et qu’on soit amis. En tant que personnes, clarifia-t-il, sentant que Snape et Chat étaient déjà amis.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait – sage, douta Snape.

— Je promets de ne rien changer à la manière dont je me comporte quand je suis avec vous en cours ou dans n’importe quel cas. Et je ne laisserai personne savoir que je descends ici. Et je ne dirais jamais rien à personne à propos de comment vous vous comportez quand vous êtes seul. C’est juste que – j’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse me comprendre. »

Snape resta silencieux pendant un bon moment. Quand il se mit enfin à parler, son menton reposait sur ses mains et ses doigts touchaient sa lèvre inférieure. « Eh bien, je suppose que vous allez me voir beaucoup dans les temps qui viennent… »

Harry était perplexe, mais plein d’espoir.

« …Puisque vous allez devoir passer chaque soir de la semaine en retenue avec moi jusqu’à nouvel ordre, termina Snape. »

Harry savait que sa déception pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Vous passerez alors la plupart de votre temps à étudier pour vos examens de fin de semestre et vos ASPICs, clarifia-t-il. »

Cet ajout ne servit qu’à rendre Harry plus amer. 

« Après tout, je serais vraiment déçu si vous deviez abandonner le cours de Potions, ajouta doucement Snape. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Sûrement, ça ne doit plus vous surprendre maintenant, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. 

— Non – j’ai juste – je vais étudier dur, professeur. Je passerais. Après tout, j’ai un peu plus de motivation maintenant, sourit Harry.

— Retournez à votre dortoir maintenant. » Snape se leva et lissa ses robes. Harry se leva à son tour et le suivit jusqu’à la porte menant à son bureau, puis à celle menant vers le couloir. Le professeur l’ouvrit pour lui et Harry se métamorphosa à nouveau en chat et se glissa à l’extérieur. Il retourna sa tête pour lancer un dernier regard à Snape. « Oh, ajouta celui-ci lentement, et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir été dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. » Et avant même qu’Harry n’ait pu grogner, la porte s’était refermée brusquement. 

 

— O —

 

« Tous les soirs ? s’écria Ron, de l’autre côté de la table du petit déjeuner le lendemain. » Des têtes se tournèrent de toutes directions vers eux, suite à son éclat soudain.

« Chhht ! » Hermione lui donna une petite tape.

« Non, fit Harry solennellement. Je le mérite. Je mériterais pire, en fait.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Hermione jouait sa meilleure imitation, catégorie professeure, ou mère.

« Je ne peux pas vous raconter, expliqua Harry. Mais c’était vraiment mauvais. Suffisamment mauvais pour que j’ai de la chance de ne pas avoir été expulsé. Ou envoyé à Azkaban.

— Sérieux, Harry ? » Ron écarquilla les yeux. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Il vient juste de dire qu’il ne peut pas nous raconter.

— Oh, oui. » Ron hocha la tête, et mordit à nouveau dans sa gaufre. 

« Est-ce que tu penses qu’il va continuer ses retenues même pendant les vacances, quand tu resteras là ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. 

— Probablement, conjectura Harry. Mais il a aussi dit que je passerais la plupart du temps à étudier pour mes ASPICs. »

Elle semblait tout à fait satisfaite. « Eh bien, c’est parfait alors. Ce sera donc plus des heures de tutorat, que des retenues. 

— Ouais, peut-être, supposa Harry, mais je suis sûr que je vais quand même passer bien du temps à récurer des chaudrons.

— Eh bien, heureusement, tu en auras fini avec ces retenues avant que le Quidditch ne reprenne, fit Ron. »

Harry grogna. Il n’y avait pas pensé. « J’en doute, admit-il. 

— Eh bien, ne commence pas à y penser maintenant. Tu as encore du temps avant que les choses ne reprennent. » Hermione se pencha par-dessus la table et tapota sa main. 

« Tu penses toujours que tu pourras venir au Terrier pour Noël, quand même, non ? s’inquiéta soudainement Ron.

— Je pense, oui. » Harry jeta un coup d’œil vers la grande table, mais Snape ne le regardait pas. « Il n’a pas dit que je ne pourrais pas. 

— Bien. Alors, je vais faire en sorte que maman lui fasse savoir que tu es attendu chez nous, histoire qu’il n’ait pas de mauvaises idées. » Ron semblait bien sûr de lui.

Harry, quant à lui, était sûr que Mrs. Weasley ne pourrait être d’aucune aide si Snape en venait à décider que ce serait une part de sa punition de rater Noël, mais, encore une fois, ce n’était rien de moins que ce qu’il méritait. Il ne partagea pas ses pensées avec Ron. 

« Très bien. » Hermione semblait déterminée. « C’est notre dernière semaine avant les examens. On va faire en sorte qu’elle compte. » Elle se leva, et fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de la suivre. 

« À la bibliothèque ! » Ron leva les bras en l’air, feignant l’excitation. Hermione lui jeta un regard et secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

 

— O —

 

« Durant ces retenues, vous devrez vous acquitter de deux tâches séparées. La première moitié de votre temps, vous la passerez à nettoyer chaque recoin de la classe, ou bien du matériel, qui en a besoin. La seconde moitié sera passée à étudier – soit en vous acquittant des devoirs qui vous seront donnés, soit en vous entraînant pour les exercices pratiques. » Snape s’assit derrière son bureau et fixa sérieusement Harry.

« Bien, monsieur, fit-il en hochant la tête. »

Il passa bien une heure à nettoyer les tables et le matériel présent dans la salle de classe de Potions. Il y faisait suffisamment froid pour que Harry ne sue pas, ni ne ressente le besoin de retirer le moindre de ses vêtements. Il était sûr que Snape l’avait fait exprès. 

« Bien, je mettrai à l’épreuve vos compétences en sortilèges ce soir, annonça Snape. »

Ils travaillèrent pendant presque une demie heure, et Harry s’en sortait admirablement bien, pensait-il. 

« Vous avait déjà considéré la proposition d’apprentissage que vous a fait le Professeur Belfacia ? demanda Snape comme un cheveu sur la soupe. 

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour prendre l’aiguillage du bon train de pensées. « Oh, ça. » Il se frotta l’arrière du crâne. « Un peu, oui, je crois. 

— Est-ce que c’est quelque chose qui vous intéresserait ? Vos capacités en Métamorphose doivent être proprement impressionnantes pour qu’on vous offre un apprentissage. » Snape croisa les bras et s’appuya contre son bureau.

« Je suppose, oui, admit Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pourrais en faire, cependant.

— Vous pourriez accomplir beaucoup avec un apprentissage en Métamorphose, lui assura Snape. Vous pourriez devenir professeur. Vous pouvez aussi vous orienter vers la recherche et la théorie, et même travailler pour le Ministère.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu’une de ces voies puisse me convenir, monsieur. » Harry fixa ses pieds et tapa le sol de ses orteils. 

« Et être un Auror ? tenta Snape. Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ?

— Pour tout dire, je ne sais même plus, confessa Harry. Tout est devenu tellement différent maintenant que… que tout est terminé. Je ne me sens plus comme la même personne que ce que j’étais avant. »

Snape acquiesça pensivement. « C’est compréhensible. Voudriez-vous élaborer ? »

Harry sauta sur la table la plus proche et laissa ses jambes se balancer dans les airs. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je me sens juste comme si, pendant toute ma vie, il y avait eu ce but ; cet objectif. Et maintenant c’est fini. Tout ce que je voulais avant – je ne suis plus sûr de l’avoir voulu parce que c’était ce que je désirais, ou bien parce que ça semblait aller avec qui j’étais et ce que j’étais supposé faire. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir côtoyer le danger au quotidien. » Harry soupira. « Quand la bataille a pris fin, et que j’ai repris la baguette de Dumbledore à Voldemort, j’ai décidé que je ne voulais pas la garder. J’ai dit à Ron et Hermione que la baguette apportait plus d’emmerdements que d’avantages, et que j’avais eu assez d’emmerdements pour toute une vie.

— Ça c’est certain. » Les lèvres de Snape se tordirent en un demi-sourire. 

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pourrais faire d’autre. J’ai été élevé pour me battre en quelque sorte. Je me suis battu depuis que je suis assez grand pour savoir qu’il y a quelque chose pour laquelle il faut se battre. Je devais me battre pour tout dans la maison de ma tante. Ils n’ont jamais rien fait pour moi de gaieté de cœur. Je devais me battre pour avoir de l’attention, de la nourriture, des vêtements, tout. Si ne je m’étais pas battu pour tout ça, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’ils auraient fait de moi. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. 

« Et puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et je me battais constamment – contre Malfoy, le Basilic, les Détraqueurs, les tâches du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Voldemort, et même les visions qu’il m’envoyait. Et même me battre contre vous, termina-t-il calmement. Et il n’y a plus rien contre quoi je devrais me battre. » Il ajouta cela plus pour lui-même que pour Snape. « J’ai l’impression que je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment. Je suis le Quidditch et le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je suis bon à atterrir à l’infirmerie, à attraper des vifs d’or, et vaincre des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Si je ne deviens pas un Auror, alors que puis-je devenir d’autre ? » Harry sentit des larmes le piquer au coin des yeux, et il pressa ses paumes contre eux, s’interdisant de pleurer en face de Snape. 

Quand il retira ses mains, il put voir que Snape s’était rapproché pour se tenir juste en face de lui. Il semblait déchiré, comme s’il voulait réconforter Harry, mais qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’il doive le faire. 

« Harry. » Snape tendit les bras et saisit Harry par les épaules. « Tu es plus ce que ce que tu as accompli par le passé. Tu es plus qu’un Attrapeur. Tu es plus que le sujet d’une prophétie. Tu es toi. » Snape céda et s’avança jusqu’à se tenir entre les jambes d’Harry, l’enveloppant dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante. Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans ses robes. Il pouvait sentir les larmes s’écouler de ses yeux.

« Il n’est pas nécessaire d’être utile pour avoir de la valeur, Harry. » La voix forte de Snape vibra à travers le corps d’Harry.

 

— O —

 

« On a Métamorphose le matin et Botanique l’après-midi. » Hermione lisait un morceau de parchemin avec un emploi du temps complexe. Ses yeux courraient d’un bout à l’autre de la page. Elle semblait un peu à bout de souffle et arborait une expression maniaque.

« Calme-toi, Hermione. » Ron lui saisit affectueusement le bras. « Tout va bien se passer.

— Tu ne peux pas juste supposer ça, Ron ! » Hermione repoussa sa main et posa le parchemin sur la table. « Ces examens sont ce qu’il y a de plus proche de ce que nous devrons affronter pour nos vrais ASPICs. Si on ne s’en sort pas bien à ceux-là, comment est-ce qu’on peut prétendre obtenir nos ASPICs ? Et qu’est-ce qu’on fera pour les potions ? Si on n’obtient pas un “Efforts Exceptionnels”, le Professeur Snape va pouvoir nous virer de son cours. Est-ce que tu sais combien de carrières demandent qu’on ait un ASPICs en Potions ? »

Ni Harry ni Ron ne lui répondirent. Non seulement ils ne savaient pas, mais ils espéraient aussi que la question était rhétorique, et enfin : ils espéraient qu’elle ne se lancerait pas dans l’énumération d’une liste exhaustive à l’instant.

« Non. C’est juste stupide de partir du principe qu’on va tous s’en sortir. » Elle poussa un morceau de parchemin vers chacun d’entre eux. « Voilà. Je vous ai préparé vos emplois du temps pour tous les deux. »

Aucun des deux garçons n’était surpris, puisqu’elle faisait ça presque chaque année. 

« Si on s’en tient à ce programme, on sera en mesure de maximiser notre temps de révision pour chaque matière. C’est la meilleure chose qu’on puisse faire, termina-t-elle, découragée. »

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à son programme et nota que chaque instant de chaque journée pour toute la semaine était occupé par quelque chose à faire pour ses examens. « Je suppose que le sommeil est une option facultative alors ? blagua-t-il. 

— De quoi ? lui répondit Hermione d’un ton sec. Ton temps de sommeil est aussi inscrit sur le programme. Et ne _pense_ même pas à sortir te promener la nuit, Harry Potter. Je n’ai pas passé les sept dernières années à t’aider pour chacun de tes cours juste pour que tu fasses en sorte d’être trop fatigué pour pouvoir passer le dernier de tes examens d’hiver. 

— Ne t’inquiète pas, lui promit Harry. » Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se glisser dehors pour aller voir Snape maintenant, puisqu’il devait déjà passer plusieurs heures avec lui tous les soirs. 

« Eh bien ? » Hermione regardait Harry et Ron tour à tour. « Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous avez quatre-vingt-dix minutes de révisions de Métamorphoses à faire avant d’aller au lit ! Allez donc chercher vos livres ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir pour aller chercher leurs manuels.

 

— O —

 

On était dans la nuit de Jeudi et Harry était dans la salle de classe de Snape, il terminait son nettoyage. Snape était absorbé par ses corrections. 

« Monsieur. » Harry s’approcha du bureau une fois qu’il sut que la première heure était terminée. Snape leva les yeux vers lui. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de noter nos examens de Potions d’aujourd’hui ?

— En effet, confirma Snape. 

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà occupé du mien ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, répondit Snape.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment je m’en suis sorti sur l’exercice pratique ? » Le rythme cardiaque d’Harry s’accéléra alors qu’il s’attendait à apprendre s’il allait pouvoir rester dans le cours de Snape après les vacances, ou non. 

« Non, refusa Snape. Vous allez devoir attendre de le découvrir avec le reste des autres étudiants. 

— Dois-je continuer à nettoyer pour que vous puissiez continuer à noter vos copies ? Ou dois-je aller réviser ? » Harry espérait qu’il n’aurait plus à nettoyer quoique ce soit, mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qu’allait être son destin en Potions aussi vite que possible.

« Votre dernier examen demain est celui de Défense, n’est-ce pas ? » Snape reposa sa plume.

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Très bien. Nous allons faire un exercice pratique très semblable à celui auquel vous devriez faire face demain après-midi. » Snape se leva et contourna son bureau. 

Pour commencer, le potionniste demanda à Harry de lui envoyer des sortilèges, pour déterminer quel était son niveau s’il le testait sur ses capacités offensives. Ensuite, Harry se retrouva rapidement à bloquer un assortiment de sortilèges et de maléfices de haut niveau. Tout ce que Snape lui envoya était non verbal. Harry s’en sortait bien, déviant presque tout ce qui lui était envoyé complètement, jusqu’à ce que Snape envoie quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il mit en place un bouclier générique, mais il n’était pas assez fort pour pouvoir arrêter le sort, et l’éclair de lumière passa directement à travers, et frappa Harry en plein torse, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il sentit l’air être expulsé de ses poumons et entendit son crâne taper contre les pierres avant que le monde ne devienne un écran noir. 

« … _Enervatum_ , merde ! » Harry entendit la voix de Snape au-dessus de lui et il ouvrit les yeux, son monde perdant petit à petit son aspect flou. Il sentit la main de Snape sur son épaule, l’agrippant fermement.

« Qu’est-ce que… murmura Harry. » Il pouvait sentir la douleur intense là où sa tête était entrée en collision avec le sol. 

Snape lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Ne bouge pas, Harry, ordonna-t-il. J’ai besoin de vérifier si tu n’as pas de commotion. J’ai déjà annulé les effets du sortilège que tu as reçu. »

Harry vit la pointe de la baguette de Snape luire alors qu’elle était pointée vers son visage. Harry n’était pas sûr de ce qui était supposé se produire, mais Snape dût être satisfait de ce qu’il vit, parce qu’il hocha brièvement la tête. « Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il, se relevant.

— Vous n’allez pas m’envoyer à l’infirmerie ? demanda Harry en se relevant et en frottant l’arrière de son crâne avec une grimace. 

— Est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de partir ? » Snape tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. 

« Pas vraiment. » Harry saisit la main qui lui était offerte et la tira à lui pour se relever, mais à peu près à mi-chemin, son monde vacilla soudainement sur le côté alors qu’une vague de vertige le frappait, et il s’écroula de nouveau en arrière sur le sol. Snape, qui qui ne s’était pas préparé à devoir le soutenir, ni préparé à sa chute, fut tiré vers le bas avec Harry, atterrissant au-dessus de lui avec un grognement. 

Harry se mit à rire. « Désolé. »

Il sentit le corps de Snape être secoué par son propre rire. « Toujours aussi gracieux, ajouta celui-ci avec un sourire en coin. »

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu’il était bloqué sous Snape. Il sentit la chaleur de ce corps, et la solidité du poids qui le recouvrait. Il sentit Snape bouger pour se relever, et son bras sembla agir de son propre chef alors qu’il venait le retenir, saisissant l’arrière du crâne de Snape. Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot alors qu’il attirait son visage vers le sien et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. 

Immédiatement, Harry sentit la chaleur monter brusquement dans son corps. Snape se raidit, mais Harry leva son autre main pour venir l’enrouler dans son dos, le maintenant bien contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l’hésitation de Snape, mais quand il laissa s’échapper un faible geignement, cela sembla précipiter sa chute. Soudainement, il commença à l’embrasser en retour – à vraiment l’embrasser. Harry était aveuglé par la masse de sensations, à la fois physiques et émotionnelles. Le sang martelait à ses oreilles et il pouvait à peine sentir le reste de son corps à travers le flot d’adrénaline. 

 _Ceci_ , acclama Harry en lui-même, ceci était exactement ce qu’il avait désiré quand il avait été avec Ginny. L’électricité, le désir. Il réalisa qu’il était dur, et il avait désespérément besoin que Snape le sache. Il souleva ses hanches vers Snape et trouva une masse semblable pour lui répondre, au-dessus de lui. Il haleta et rompit le baiser, arquant son cou. La bouche de Snape voyagea instantanément plus bas pour explorer sa gorge, exposée. Il avait repositionné ses deux mains de chaque côté d’Harry et utilisait ce point d’appui pour frotter leurs hanches l’une contre l’autre. Ils se frottèrent ainsi, les jambes d’Harry venant s’entourer autour de Snape, qui suçota ses lobes d’oreille et lui donna de petits coups de dents.

« Oh, putain ! grogna Harry. » Il fit bouger ses hanches plus rapidement. 

« Oui, chuchota Snape à son oreille.

— Je suis – je suis – oh bordel ! s’écria Harry. » Et au même moment, il explosa, sentant l’humidité se répandre à l’avant de son pantalon.

Il était à peine assez conscient, ensuite, pour entendre Snape chuchoter son nom et convulser lui aussi. 

Ils restèrent encore allongés, là, pendant un petit moment, à récupérer. Snape devait avoir lancé un sortilège de nettoyage informulé, et sans baguette, parce que Harry sentit l’humidité désagréable autour de son entrejambe disparaître. Il finit par rouler sur le côté pour libérer Harry.

« Je suis désolé, s’excusa Snape. »

Harry le détailla. « Moi aussi. »

L’expression de Snape n’était que rejet et embarras.

« Mais seulement parce qu’on l’a fait à même le sol, lui assura Harry. La prochaine fois, j’apprécierais que nous le fassions de manière plus appropriée, comme dans un lit. »

Snape écarquilla les yeux. 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? » Harry se sentait soudainement peu assuré. Venait-il tout juste de décevoir les fantasmes de Snape ?

Snape s’assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Parce que nous n’aurions pas dû faire ça. Je suis votre professeur, j’aurais dû – j’aurais dû empêcher ça.

— Non ! protesta Harry. » Il se redressa si rapidement que son monde tourbillonna à nouveau. « Je ne voulais pas qu’on m’en empêche ! Je m’en fous que vous soyez mon professeur. J’ai l’âge légal – même dans le monde moldu. »

Snape se releva, il semblait peiné. « Mes actions sont – c’était inapproprié. Vos retenues sont terminées. Retournez à votre dortoir.

— De quoi ?! glapit Harry. » Il se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite qu’il le put, titubant un peu. Snape lui vint en aide et l’aida à garder l’équilibre, et Harry sentit ses joues rougir à ce contact. « Pourquoi ? Ne me renvoyez pas ! Je pensais – on s’entendait si bien. » La voix d’Harry était entremêlée de désespoir. « S’il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas. J’ai besoin de vous, plaida-t-il. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec vous. Je ne vous embrasserai plus jamais. On peut oublier ce qui vient juste de se passer. 

— Je pense que je vais trouver la tâche difficile. » Les joues de Snape se teintèrent de rouge et il rajusta ses robes, l’air de rien. 

« Mais je peux attendre, promit Harry. Je peux attendre jusqu’à ce que j’en aie fini avec mes ASPICs. Je ne vais pas – nous ne ferons plus rien comme ça. Je veux dire, vous ne voulez probablement même pas. Je pourrais le comprendre, vous savez… » Harry se frotta la nuque avec embarrassement. « …si je n’étais pas à la hauteur de vos attentes. 

— Ne pas être à la hauteur de… ? » Snape fit deux pas rapides en avant et enveloppa Harry dans une étreinte. « Tu n’es vraiment qu’un… pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant envie de passer du temps avec moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien voir en moi ? » Snape semblait se poser cette dernière question à lui-même.

Harry poussa contre son torse pour s’écarter. « Est-ce que c’est une blague ? Vous êtes brave, et drôle, et brillant, et gentil… » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, au vu de l’expression qui passa dans le regard de Snape.

« Je ne suis pas drôle, nia-t-il, prétendant d’être offensé. Et je ne suis certainement pas gentil. Sûrement les sept dernières années de votre existence ont dû vous le prouver, non ?

— Vous étiez gentil envers le chat. Vous êtes gentil quand il n’y a personne autour pour le voir. Vous êtes gentil envers les personnes qui ont de l’importance pour vous, réfuta Harry.

 — Vous délirez. » Snape secoua la tête et Harry rompit l’étreinte. « Très bien, se radoucit Snape. Vous terminerez de servir vos retenues avec moi. Mais rien de semblable à ce qui vient de se passer ne pourra plus se reproduire. »

Une banderole de protestation dut apparaître sur le front d’Harry. 

« Jusqu’à ce que vous ayez passé vos ASPICs, souffla Snape. Si vous souffrez toujours de vos délires à ce moment-là. »

L’expression d’Harry s’éclaira d’un sourire aveuglant. « Je peux attendre, fit-il en hochant la tête.

— Maintenant, partez, le chassa Snape. J’ai des examens à noter. Retournez directement à la Tour, ordonna-t-il. Pas de détours. C’est presque l’heure du couvre-feu et je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser vos retenues comme des excuses pour vous promener comme vous le voulez dans les couloirs après l’heure.

— Bien sûr, monsieur, sourit Harry avec insolence. » Il s’avança jusqu’à la porte et se retourna pour regarder Snape, qui avait repris sa place derrière son bureau et était occupé à trier les copies d’examen. Alors qu’il s’avançait dans le couloir, il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d’un grognement. Il glissa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de classe et vit Snape avec le front appuyé contre son bureau.

« Potter, entendit-il Snape dire à ses genoux d’une voix torturée. »

Harry rentra sa tête et marcha en direction de sa maison avec un sourire sur les lèvres. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry a été pris par Snape sous l’apparence du Chat. C’est l’explosion pour le professeur qui pense avoir été trahi, et Harry doit rompre le silencio pour plaider sa cause. Il n’écope heureusement que de retenues, quotidiennes, et ce jusqu’à nouvel ordre. C’est ainsi que se passent les examens de fin de semestre, à réviser tous les soirs. Jusqu’à l’entraînement de trop avec Snape, qui se conclut par un baiser fiévreux.

« Hermione. » Harry se pencha vers elle pour parler à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais parler avec toi, seul à seul, pendant une minute ? Après le dîner ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, jetant un coup d’œil autour d’eux pour voir si quelqu’un d’autre à la table avait entendu. « Bien sûr, Harry, répondit-elle doucement. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Ouais. » Harry lui fit signe qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. « J’ai simplement une question à te poser. »

Hermione hocha gentiment la tête. 

« …mais devoir rester ici… racontait Ron. Je souhaiterai vraiment que tu puisses venir passer toutes les vacances avec nous. »

Harry sourit à Ron. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais avoir assez à manger, donc ta mère sera satisfaite, et je vais devoir continuer mes retenues avec Snape, donc je vais pouvoir prendre de l’avance sur le programme du nouveau semestre, Hermione. 

— S’il continue à te donner des retenues pendant que tu es en vacances, alors Snape est encore plus un connard que ce que je pensais, grimaça Ron.

— Eh bien, j’espère que si je continue pendant les vacances, il ne sera pas trop réticent à l’idée de me laisser aller au Quidditch, quand les entraînements vont devoir reprendre, assura Harry à Ron. Je préfère passer un peu de mon temps libre maintenant en retenues que d’avoir à manquer des entraînements ou des matchs.

— C’est pas faux. » Ron acquiesça, prenant une grosse bouchée de dinde.

« Je pense que c’est une attitude très responsable et très mature, Harry, approuva Hermione. Je pense que ça en dit beaucoup, que tu sois prêt à accepter les conséquences de tes actions.

— Tu ne peux toujours pas nous raconter alors ? tenta encore une fois Ron.

— Non, leur refusa encore Harry. Je ne peux toujours pas. »

Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, Harry attira l’attention d’Hermione et chuchota : « Salle sur Demande ? »

Elle hocha la tête. 

Quand les élèves se mirent à remplir la Grande Salle, Harry vit Hermione se pencher vers Ron et lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Ron se tourna vers lui, et fit un hochement de tête bref. Il partit, et laissa Hermione pour parler seule à seul avec Harry.

Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu’à la Salle sur Demande, et se glissèrent à l’intérieur, avant de s’installer tous les deux dans les fauteuils cosy qui étaient apparus. 

« Quel est ton problème, Harry ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. 

— Oh, il n’y pas vraiment de problème, j’ai juste besoin de ton aide. » Harry essayait de ne pas paraître embarrassé. « Tu sais que tu es toujours bonne pour ce genre de choses – je veux dire, je ne peux pas demander à Ron, et – je ne suis pas sûr de savoir avec qui d’autre je pourrais vraiment en parler. »

Une expression de concentration intense apparut sur le visage d’Hermione, assez semblable à celle qu’elle empruntait d’habitude quand elle affrontait une tâche particulièrement difficile en cours. 

« Alors heum, commença maladroitement Harry, comment est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait savoir si, tu sais, s’il était – s’il était gay ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu’Hermione n’affiche un sourire espiègle. « Tu penses que tu es gay ? »

Harry avait ramené ses jambes sous lui, et il fixait ses genoux, jouant avec ses ongles. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas, mais… comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ? Je veux dire, je m’en sortais bien avec Ginny, et je pensais que Cho était mignonne.

— Est-ce que tu as été attiré par d’autres filles ? lui demanda Hermione avec un air clinique. 

— Pas pour l’instant, non. Mais, je veux dire, est-ce que les gens peuvent juste passer de l’un à l’autre comme ça ? Comme si un jour on pouvait être attiré par une fille et le lendemain par un mec ? Est-ce que c’est censé marcher comme ça ? » Harry leva une main et se la passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. 

« Est-ce qu’il y a un garçon que tu trouves intéressant ? continua-t-elle

— Euhm, je pense que oui. » Harry rougit. « Il m’aime, clarifia-t-il.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Elle plia ses mains sur ses genoux. 

« Je – J’ai en quelque sorte – je l’ai entendu en parler à quelqu’un d’autre, mentit Harry. » Enfin, ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge. 

« Et, qui est-ce ? » Hermione ne pouvait pas cacher sa curiosité.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Harry se rendit compte qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir. « Mais la dernière fois, je l’ai en quelque sorte embrassé, termina Harry en fixant ses genoux.

— Tu l’as embrassé ? fit Hermione d’une voix perçante. » Elle porta ses mains devant sa bouche sous le choc.

« Ouais. » Harry leva les yeux, souriant malicieusement à l’air de surprise comique sur son visage. « C’était pas quelque chose que j’avais prévu – qu’on avait prévu, ou quoi que ce soit. Je n’y pensais même pas quand c’est arrivé. C’était juste – je n’ai même pas décidé de le faire. J’ai juste – il était là et je pouvais le sentir – et je ressentais, bégaya-t-il. » Il regarda Hermione pour obtenir de l’aide. Ses yeux pétillaient d’excitation. « C’était juste tellement _bien_ , fit-il d’un ton suppliant. » Il voudrait tellement qu’elle puisse comprendre. « C’était tout ce que j’avais ressenti pour Cho ; ou pour Ginny. Mais maintenant, c’était avec lui. Qu’est-ce que qui ne va pas avec moi, Hermione ? Est-ce que – tu penses que quand je suis mort, quelque chose – quelque chose aurait _changé_ chez moi ? »

Un rire s’échappa d’Hermione. « Oh, Harry. » Elle se leva et s’avança jusqu’à son fauteuil, elle fit un vague mouvement de baguette et l’élargit suffisamment pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir juste à côté de lui. « Il n’y a rien de mal chez toi. Mourir ne t’a pas changé. Beaucoup de personnes trouvent à la fois les hommes et les femmes attirants. Pour une raison quelconque, tu ne penses plus aux filles de cette manière. Peut-être que ça a davantage à voir avec toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé – tu n’es conscient de ces sentiments que maintenant – mais ils ont toujours été là. » Elle passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. « Je suis surpris que tu aies même tenté quelque chose pour Cho ou Ginny pour être honnête. Je dois l’avouer : je pensais que tu étais complètement gay. »

Harry s’écarta abruptement. « De quoi ? Mais pourquoi diable tu as pensé ça ?! »

Hermione prit un air coupable. « Oh, les filles ont seulement un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. Après le désastre qu’a été Cho, j’étais vraiment surprise que tu te mettes avec Ginny. Mais quand tout a été terminé, elle et moi avons eu une petite discussion, et, même elle pensait que tu n’étais pas complètement hétéro.

— Donc, tu l’as vraiment convaincue de rompre avec moi ? bouda Harry. 

— Mais non, protesta Hermione. Ce n’est pas du tout ce qui s’est passé. Écoute, c’est seulement que – nous en avons juste parlé ensemble. Ça l’aidait d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui en parler. Mais elle aurait fini par en arriver aux mêmes conclusions toute seule. 

— Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire pour être vraiment avec quelqu’un, un jour ? Si à n’importe quel moment mon corps peut décider de commencer à apprécier un genre totalement différent. » Harry essayait de lutter contre la panique et les larmes. « Qui voudrait être avec quelqu’un qui pourrait les quitter du jour au lendemain, sans raison ?

— Oh, Harry. » Hermione le prit dans ses bras. « Je ne pense pas que ça va se passer comme ça. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir vivre ta vie comme n’importe quelle autre personne. Si tu es avec quelqu’un mais que ça ne marche pas, tu rompras. Et si tu tombes amoureux et que c’est la bonne personne, tu resteras amoureux. Je ne pense pas, qu’au hasard, tu vas te mettre à arrêter d’aimer quelqu’un ou à ne plus être attiré par cette personne. Je ne pense pas que ça marche de cette manière.

— Mais ça pourrait ! » Harry essaya de dégager la main qu’elle tenait. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais entamer une relation avec quelqu’un, sans même savoir si je pourrais y rester ? Comment est-ce que je peux le contrôler ?

— Harry, fit-elle en essayant de l’aider à se calmer. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien. C’est l’amour. Ce n’est pas une chose que tu peux contrôler. Regarde déjà comment ça se passe avec ce garçon. Et si ça se passe bien – reste avec lui.

— Mais je ne veux pas le blesser, Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

— Alors sois honnête avec lui. Personne ne peut t’en vouloir si tu es franc, suggéra-t-elle. Mais je pense que tu t’inquiètes pour des choses qui ne devraient pas t’inquiéter. 

— Tu ne parleras de ça à personne, n’est-ce pas ? » Harry leva les yeux vers elle, soudainement nerveux. 

« Bien sûr que non ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Et si tu veux me dire de qui il s’agit un jour, je garderai ce secret là aussi. »

L’expression d’Hermione se fit calculatrice. « Harry, est-ce que ce baiser a quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle tu dois aller à toutes ces retenues avec le Professeur Snape ? »

Harry ne parvint pas à contrôler la chaleur qui vint empourprer ses joues. « Je – ça – euhm, bégaya-t-il.

— Harry James Potter ! » Hermione se releva et le domina de toute sa hauteur. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry était tout à fait mal à l’aise. 

« C’est pas grave. » Elle agita ses mains en face d’elle. « Je ne veux pas savoir ! Seulement – je m’en fous de savoir si c’est une fille ou un garçon – seulement tu as intérêt à garder tout ça dans ton pantalon ! » Et elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry était abasourdi, continuant à bredouiller derrière Hermione. 

 

— O —

 

C’était le premier lundi des vacances de Noël et le dîner venait de prendre fin. Harry se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Snape, ne portant qu’un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il tapa à la porte doucement. 

« Potter, fit Snape en passant la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte. Que faites-vous là ?

— Je viens pour ma retenue, monsieur, répondit Harry solennellement.

— C’est les vacances, répondit Snape comme si Harry avait pu ignorer ce fait. 

— Oui, monsieur, mais je suis parti du principe que cela ne signifiait pas que je n’avais plus de retenues. À moins que vous soyez occupé et que je n’aie pas à les faire. Mais puisque je le mérite, monsieur, je suis ici. » Harry regarda Snape avec assurance.

« Comme c’est… mature de votre part. » Snape essaya d’être méprisant, mais hésita un moment. Il ouvrit la porte plus largement. « Vous avez raison, vous méritez de passer vos vacances à subir ces retenues, confirma-t-il, invitant par la même occasion Harry à entrer dans son bureau.

« Si je m’excuse encore une fois, est-ce que vous me pardonnerez ? espéra Harry. 

— Je pourrais. » Snape lui tournait le dos, marchant jusqu’à son bureau. « Si vous vous excusiez suffisamment de fois.

— Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n’y parveniez jamais, dit Harry doucement, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. 

— Harry, soupira Snape en s’asseyant. Tu es la plus la plus naïve, et aveugle, et peu observatrice des personnes que je connaisse. »

Harry pensait que Snape s’était un peu emballé, mais il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il devait se sentir insulté ou non. 

« J’en suis venu à la conclusion, après avoir passé plusieurs années à apprendre à te connaître, que lorsque tu fais quelque chose qui blesse quelqu’un, tu ne le fais pas par malice, mais par négligence. Je ne peux pas t’imaginer souhaitant du mal à quelqu’un qui ne l’aurait pas mérité, et si c’était le cas, je crois sincèrement que tu admettrais tes propres actions. Tu as dit que tu ne passais pas du temps avec moi en tant que chat pour me faire du mal, et je te crois. 

— Vraiment ? lâcha Harry, surpris. 

— Oui. » Snape hocha la tête. « Mais ta fougue va finir par te mener vers des problèmes dont tu ne pourras pas te sortir en faisant de simples excuses. En fait, c’est déjà arrivé par le passé. »

Snape ne dit rien, mais Harry savait qu’il faisait référence à l’incident qui s’était produit au Ministère, et à la mort de Sirius. 

« Tu dois apprendre à penser les choses complètement avant de les dire ou de les faire. Peu importe l’avenir que tu choisis, si tu échoues à apprendre cette capacité, à apprendre de tes erreurs, le seul résultat que tu obtiendras sera ton renvoi. Ou pire. » Snape le détaillait d’un œil critique. 

« Je sais, accepta Harry.

— Donc. » Le ton de Snape indiquait un changement abrupt de sujet. “Votre retenue, Monsieur Potter. Ce soir, vous ferez une liste de tout ce que vous aimez faire, avec une explication détaillée de la raison pour laquelle vous aimez ces activités. »

Harry était perplexe. « Vraiment ? C’est tout ? »

Snape eut un sourire en coin. « Oui, c’est tout. » Il agita sa baguette et un bureau apparut pour Harry, avec un parchemin et une plume. « Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna le professeur. Vous découvrirez que ça peut prendre un moment. 

—Très bien, monsieur. » Harry obéit en commença par la chose qu’il aimait le plus : voler.

Il avait été occupé à écrire pendant un moment, à propos de pourquoi il aimait voler, quand il sentit le regard du professeur se fixer sur lui. Il réalisa qu’il était en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et il leva timidement les yeux vers Snape, qui se détourna abruptement vers les copies d’examen qu’il était occupé à noter. Harry repensa à ce baiser qu’ils avaient échangé jeudi soir, et à sa conversation avec Hermione. Il étudia Snape pendant quelques instants de plus, essayant de jauger son attirance pour l’homme. Le regarder seulement ne suffisait pas à être excitant. Harry n’était pas sûr de ce qui rendait un homme attirant, mais il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit dans le visage de Snape puisse être considéré comme tel. Cependant, Harry devait admettre que ses yeux étaient intéressants. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Snape parvenait à communiquer rien qu’avec son regard. Il l’observa corriger ses copies. Il avait de belles mains. Elles étaient élégantes d’une certaine manière. Avec des doigts longs et fins. Harry se souvenait de sa force quand Snape l’avait aidé à se relever. Il pensa à ce que ça pouvait être, d’avoir Snape au-dessus de lui. Il pensa à ce qu’il ressentait quand il était le Chat en sa compagnie, à quel point il se sentait bien avec lui. De penser à Snape de cette manière – de penser à qui il _était_ , en tant que _personne_ , ces pensées-là réchauffaient le cœur d’Harry, et sa mémoire se focalisa légèrement sur cette fois où il avait vu Snape appeler son nom dans son lit. Son entrejambe se sentit à l’étroit, et il remua, s’éclaircissant la gorge distraitement.

Snape leva les yeux. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ?

— Rien, Monsieur. » Harry secoua la tête. « Est-ce que vous aimiez ma mère, Professeur ? lâcha-t-il brutalement. »

Le potionniste lui lança un regard indiscernable. « Je l’aimais, oui, mais pas de la manière à laquelle vous pensez, à mon avis. »

Harry essaya de donner un sens à ces mots. 

« Est-ce que vous aimez Miss Weasley ? répliqua Snape.

— Je, commença Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils, essayant de penser à la manière dont il pourrait expliquer ses sentiments. Oui, je l’aime, admit-il, mais pas comme une petite amie. Je veux dire, avant oui, mais plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s’est passé. Elle est juste – Elle n’était pas ce dont j’avais besoin. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Je tenais énormément à votre mère, expliqua-t-il. Je l’aimais. Mais, elle n’était pas non plus ce dont j’avais besoin.

— De quoi aviez-vous besoin, monsieur ? » Les yeux d’Harry papillonnèrent jusqu’à ses mains. 

Snape les ramena alors vers ses lèvres, pressant ses doigts en clocher, s’arrêtant, comme s’il pensait à la manière dont il allait formuler sa réponse. « J’étais – blessé. Je venais d’un endroit que votre mère n’aurait jamais pu comprendre. J’ai fait des choses – les choix que j’ai fait étaient ceux que votre mère était incapable de comprendre. Aucune explication n’aurait pu lui permettre de voir mon point de vue. Elle était seulement incapable de me donner ce dont j’avais besoin. »

Harry comprenait. « Mais, moi je le peux, fit-il doucement, regardant Snape dans les yeux. Je sais pourquoi vous avez pu faire toutes ces choses. Je sais – je comprends. Je – Je viens d’un endroit semblable, moi aussi. »

Le regard d’Harry fut pris dans celui de Snape pendant plusieurs battements de cœur. L’air dans la pièce semblait se faire plus dense. Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration plus laborieuse, erratique. 

« Arrêtez ça, Potter, dit finalement Snape d’une voix suppliante. » Harry remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés, qu’il les avait ramenés à hauteur de son bureau et que ses articulations étaient blanches. 

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « De quoi, Monsieur ? »

« Arrêtez – ça. » Snape fit un geste vague entre eux deux. « Je pensais avoir été clair quand j’ai dit que ça ne pouvait plus se produire. »

L’expression d’Harry devait exprimer la confusion qu’il ressentait. 

« Oh, pour l’amour de Merlin. » Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous ne – vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous – retournez simplement à votre liste, termina-t-il, exaspéré. »

Harry secoua la tête imperceptiblement, alors qu’il se penchait à nouveau sur son travail, incertain de ce qu’il avait fait pour irriter Snape. Il réalisa qu’il n’avait plus rien à expliquer sur le vol. Il pensa aux autres choses qu’il aimait faire. Il avait bien aimé faire partie de l’AD, en cinquième année. Il supposait que cela pouvait compter comme du tutorat – ou de l’enseignement. Il commença à expliquer pourquoi il avait aimé aider les autres à apprendre à se défendre. 

« C’est assez pour ce soir, Potter, fit Snape après quelques temps, interrompant la concentration d’Harry. »

Le Gryffondor se redressa et s’étira, laissant s’échapper un grognement. Il vit le regard de Snape détailler avec appréciation ses formes, et il eut un sourire en coin.

« Laissez votre travail avec moi. » Snape tendit la main pour récupérer son parchemin, et Harry obéit. « Vous êtes libre de partir. »

Harry traîna devant son bureau. « Euhm, très bien, monsieur. » Il fit un pas en arrière. 

L’expression du Serpentard trahissait encore un conflit intérieur. À propos de quoi, Harry n’était pas sûr. Finalement, il se retourna et marcha jusqu’à la porte du bureau. Sa main était sur la poignée quand il entendit la voix de Snape juste derrière lui.

« Harry. » Cette voix grave et veloutée le fit frissonner. 

Harry se retourna et se trouva face à face avec lui. Il doutait qu’un jour il deviendrait aussi grand que Snape l’était, mais il grandissait encore, et le Serpentard ne pouvait plus le dominer. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il reconnut le désir brillant dans les yeux de l’autre homme. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa bouche, avant de revenir sur ces pupilles sombres. Harry n’hésita qu’un moment avant de se pencher en avant et d’effleurer ces lèvres d’un baiser. 

Snape émit un grognement profond, et passa un bras derrière le dos d’Harry, les pressant l’un contre l’autre. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles d’Harry, avant qu’elles ne se meuvent l’une contre l’autre, en un fouillis de lèvres, de dents et de langues. Harry s’agrippa aux robes de Snape et se sentit poussé contre la porte. Soudainement, le professeur se recula. 

« Partez, expira-t-il. Je ne peux pas – nous – ceci – partez. » Il s’essuya la bouche.

Le visage d’Harry s’assombrit et il se sentit impuissant. Son pantalon était inconfortablement étroit, et il était déçu que Snape refuse de résoudre son problème. Une partie de lui était certaine que s’il insistait, il pourrait facilement le faire céder. L’autre part de lui – la plus petite décidément – se souvenait qu’il avait promis à Snape d’attendre jusqu’aux ASPICS. Il se demandait si un seul d’entre eux allait être capable de supporter cette torture si les retenues continuaient. 

Il soupira finalement, résigné, et quitta le bureau du potionniste sans un mot. 

 

— O —

 

« Je pense avoir terminé, monsieur. » Harry leva les yeux vers Snape. On était vendredi soir et Harry avait passé les deux dernières heures à rédiger la liste des choses qu’il aimait faire. C’était sa première retenue depuis lundi ; Snape avait annulé toutes les autres – probablement à cause du baiser. Il avait dû se sentir plus calme, pour une raison ou une autre ce vendredi, et avait demandé à Harry de descendre à son bureau à sept heures. 

« Très bien. » Snape tendit la main pour qu’Harry lui remette son parchemin.

Ce que Harry fit, et il l’observa alors que Snape regardait rapidement son travail. 

« Maintenant, vous allez faire la liste de tout ce pourquoi vous vous considérez doué, lui ordonna Snape, toujours occupé à lire la réponse d’Harry.

— Très bien. » Harry commençait à réfléchir à sa liste. Voler, évidemment, fut le premier qu’il inscrivit. « Est-ce qu’il faut que je donne aussi une explication, monsieur ? 

— Hm ? » Snape tourna les yeux vers lui. « Non, faites-en seulement la liste. » Et il retourna à sa lecture. 

Voler, oui. Harry fixa le mot et essaya de penser aux autres choses pour lesquelles il était bon. Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; il avait toujours été plutôt bon pour ça. Il était capable de produire un Patronus depuis sa troisième année. Quoi d’autre ? La Défense avait été la seule matière dans laquelle il était parvenu à obtenir un ‘O’. Il l’ajouta donc à la liste. 

Il était nul aux échecs, et à peu près pour tout ce qui demandait un esprit logique. Il était incapable de jouer de n’importe quel instrument de musique et ne pouvait pas chanter juste. Il n’était pas particulièrement artiste, même s’il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal sur ses dessins de biologie. Il se demanda si le Quidditch pouvait compter comme un élément distinct du vol, et il décida de le noter. 

_Vol. Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quidditch._

Harry était déprimé. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi douloureusement médiocre. Il ne pouvait même plus parler fourchelangue, maintenant. Pour quoi d’autre était-il doué ? 

_Survivre… aux attaques… de Seigneurs des Ténèbres_ , inscrivit-il pour rire. Il comprit qu’il avait là un moyen d’emmerder Snape. Il sourit malicieusement. _Vaincre… des Seigneurs des Ténèbres…_ écrivit-il sur la ligne suivante. C’était marrant. 

_Se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu sans se faire prendre._

_Devenir un Animagus._

_Rater des Potions._

_Rentrer par effraction dans Gringotts._

_Chevaucher des dragons._

_Récupérer l’épée de Gryffondor._

_Tuer des Basilics._

_Accomplir des Prophéties._

_Irriter Draco Malfoy._

_Conquérir la mort._

« On s’amuse, Potter ? » La voix de Snape sans son dos le fit sursauter, et Harry fit une énorme rature en travers de son parchemin. 

« Désolé, monsieur. » Il commença à chiffonner son parchemin, mais Snape arrêta son mouvement en plaçant une main sur la sienne. Harry rougit et son cœur s’accéléra de se sentir Snape aussi proche de lui, et la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne. 

« Vous avez oublié un certain nombre de vos forces, fit Snape avec douceur. » Il relâcha la main d’Harry et se recula. « La loyauté. » Il s’avança pour faire face à Harry et se pencha en arrière contre son bureau. « La bravoure. » Il compta la liste sur ses doigts. « La courtoisie, l’humour, la persévérance…

— Mais ce ne sont pas des choses pour lesquelles je suis bon, argumenta Harry. Ce sont juste des traits de personnalité.

— Ce sont des choses pour lesquelles vous êtes bons _à être_ , contra Snape. Elles comptent aussi quand vous devez choisir une carrière. 

— Une carrière ? » Harry était déconcerté.

Snape roula des yeux. « Honnêtement, comment avez-vous pu défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que vous ne pouvez même pas – oubliez. Pourquoi donc pensiez-vous que je vous avais demandé de faire ces deux tâches ? 

— Je n’étais pas vraiment sûr, admit Harry. J’ai juste fait ce que vous m’avez demandé. »

Snape croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Si vous ne voulez plus devenir un Auror, vous devez combiner vos intérêts et vos talents pour trouver un nouvel objectif à atteindre. »

Harry acquiesça. Ça faisait sens. Et puis il sentit une vague de désespoir le submerger. « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’écria-t-il. Vous avez vu mes listes. Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça ? Je suis – Je suis tellement moyen.

— Pour dire la vérité, répondit calmement Snape, vous avez oublié beaucoup de vos forces. J’ai vu vos notes aux BUSES. Vous avez obtenu des ‘E’ dans la plupart des matières que vous avez choisies. Vos compétences en métamorphose à elles seules sont suffisamment impressionnantes pour vous faire obtenir un apprentissage.

— Mais les ‘E’ ne sont pas si bons, contra Harry. Si c’était le cas, vous les accepteriez dans votre classe d’ASPICS. »

La remarque sembla forcer Snape à garder le silence. « Mes attentes sont anormalement élevées, finit-il par dire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne montrez pas l’ampleur de vos compétences dans les matières où vous avez obtenu un ‘E’. Ce que vous avez accompli dans ces domaines devrait être pris en considération quand vous choisirez une carrière. 

— Mais je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu’il y a d’autre à faire. Je me souviens de ces brochures qu’on avait regardé en cinquième année, et rien d’autre n’avait l’air intéressant, bouda Harry. 

— Peut-être que c’était parce que vous aviez déjà à l’esprit de devenir un Auror, suggéra Snape. Si vous deviez les regarder à nouveau, vous pourriez découvrir que votre intérêt envers certaines carrières a pu changer. »

Encore une fois, ces paroles étaient sensées. « Vous avez probablement raison, concéda-t-il. » Snape haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. « Où est-ce que je peux en trouver ?

— J’en ai des copies. » Snape se releva et contourna son bureau, ouvrant l’un des tiroirs et en tirant une poignée de brochures. Il revint et les tendit à Harry. « Prenez votre temps, encouragea-t-il. Je serais ravi de répondre à n’importe laquelle de vos questions.

— Vraiment ? » Harry était surpris. 

Snape lui lança un regard qui empestait l’incrédulité. 

« Je veux dire, bredouilla Harry, merci. 

— Maintenant, partez. » Snape lui fit signe de quitter le bureau. 

Harry se releva, les brochures en main, et avança jusqu’à la porte. Snape ne l’avait pas suivi cette fois-ci. Il se retourna pour lui parler. « Euh, monsieur. Est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrait aller si je redescendais plus tard en tant que – je veux dire, ça me manque d’être avec vous comme quand j’étais – est-ce que vous laisseriez entrer le Chat ? »

Snape écarquilla les yeux pendant un moment, mais l’air de surprise disparut rapidement de son visage. « Avez-vous la moindre cellule fonctionnelle dans votre cerveau, Potter ? » La voix de Snape était emplie d’une stupéfaction complète et totale. 

« Oh, je – désolé – oubliez ça. » Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. 

Il entendit Snape soupirer. « Je suis à court de saumon, annonça-t-il d’un ton défait. Donc si vous avez faim, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller avec du thon. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Snape avec un sourire stupide.

« Ne vous faites pas attraper, Potter. » Snape se redressa et lissa ses robes. « Je ne suis pas enclin à partager mes – animaux, termina-t-il avec un ton étrange qu’Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier. Maintenant, partez. » Snape fit un signe de tête vers la porte.

Harry se sentait excité et rougit inexplicablement alors qu’il quittait le bureau de Snape et remontait jusqu’à la Tour, attendant avec enthousiasme de pouvoir retrouver la compagnie de Snape et du Chat. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les vacances de Noël arrivent, et Harry a une dernière discussion avec Hermione pour partager ses peurs face à son orientation sexuelle. Il reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, sans ses amis, et rejoint le professeur Snape pour continuer à subir ses retenues. Harry y fait la liste de ses intérêts et de ses capacités afin de mieux se préparer à se réorienter (et embrasse encore son professeur, tant qu'on y est).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Remerciements :** À tous mes lecteurs, parce que vous êtes vraiment trop géniaux, et que je publierai pas sans vous... Ou alors une fois par semestre ! Bon, je vais vous l'avouer... Vous vous faites rare sur Ao3 et ce messsage est le même pour toutes les plateformes où je publie.  
> Et à Lili, ma première lectrice qui est toujours aussi géniale. C'est dingue ce que même une longue relecture tortueuse peut lui laisser comme fautes d'orthographe.

Harry était assis, gigotant nerveusement au bord de son lit. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il devait donner à Snape avant de redescendre en Chat. Il était arrivé à la Tour depuis dix minutes maintenant. Il baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Peut-être devrait-il encore attendre cinq minutes. Le couvre-feu arriverait dans seulement une heure, cependant, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans son dortoir. Il fit un compromis et décida d'attendre encore deux minutes supplémentaires, avant de se changer en chat, et de retourner aux cachots.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé au bureau de Snape, il s'assit et fixa la porte. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas frapper. Il avait essayé de poser ses pattes contre la porte avant, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment bien marché, non ? Il supposa qu'il pouvait aussi bien essayer ça, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres idées. Il donna trois petites tapes, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Snape le fixait.

« Sûrement, vous devez savoir que je peux apposer des sorts qui me préviennent si quelqu'un est devant ma porte ? fit le professeur avec incrédulité en faisant un pas en arrière pour laisser Harry entrer. »

Harry suivit Snape jusqu'à ses quartiers privés et manqua de percuter les jambes de l'homme quand celui-ci s'arrêta abruptement et se retourna.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il. » Il regardait Harry de haut depuis ses bras croisés. Et puis Snape se mit à rire. « Tu as dix-huit ans. Bien sûr que tu as faim ! » Il se retourna et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher un plat. Quand il revint, Harry remarqua que c'était celui qu'il avait déjà utilisé, les dernières fois. Il avait l'étrange impression que le Chat avait "son" propre plat. C'était du thon.

« Mrowr, fit Harry. » Sa queue se mit à battre l'air quand Snape arriva pour poser le plat sur le coussin du canapé.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus de saumon, lui rappela Snape. Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a. » Le Serpentard fixait Harry alors qu'il mangeait, le rendant mal-à-l'aise. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Snape fit un geste de la main et le plat disparut, tintant un instant plus tard contre l'évier. Il n'eut qu'un autre mouvement à faire ensuite, et un air doux de musique classique, qu'il semblait tant apprécier, commença. Il traça le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts, fixant Harry d'un regard contemplatif. Celui-ci était prêt à sauter du canapé, et à demander à partir quand Snape laissa s'échapper un souffle et qu'un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. « Est-ce que tu comptes passer la nuit entière assis là, ou est-ce que tu comptes venir ici ? fit-il en tapotant ses cuisses. » Harry fit une pause, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il pensa que c'était un peu étrange, de savoir que Snape savait qu'il était le Chat, mais qu'il voulait quand même qu'il se roule en boule sur ses genoux. « J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais nos interactions avec le Chat ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil. » Harry concéda que c'était vrai, alors il fit quelques pas vers lui et monta doucement sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Snape commencèrent immédiatement à frotter la tête d'Harry, ainsi que son dos, et il se mit à ronronner, pelotonné profondément dans sa chaleur corporelle. Il se sentait étrange, bien que cette fois ce n'était pas le fait que Snape puisse le faire ronronner, mais plutôt qu'il le caressait consciemment, et ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par ce fait, alors même qu'il avait clairement dit qu'une relation physique entre eux était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas se produire – pour l'instant, du moins. Après quelques minutes de caresses silencieuses, à écouter le feu, Snape fit venir à lui un périodique qu'il lisait souvent, et un verre de vin. Il but une gorgée de son verre, et le reposa, avant d'ouvrir le magazine.

Harry entendit le sourire dans la voix de Snape quand celui-ci parla. « Je pense que je pourrais te préférer en chat. »

Harry grogna, mais son agacement était tempéré par le rire léger de l'homme, et la main qui lui ébouriffait la fourrure.

Harry somnolait et se réveillait de temps en temps pendant que Snape lisait. Il finit par perdre le fil du temps, et faillit sursauter quand il entendit la voix de Snape à nouveau alors qu'il refermait son magazine. « C'est presque le couvre-feu. »

Harry se redressa sur les cuisses du professeur et s'étira langoureusement. « Rrrrrowrrrrrr, fit-il doucement.

— Viens. » Snape lui fit signe de quitter ses genoux. « Il est l'heure pour toi de partir. »

Harry, qui avait été forcé d'atterrir sur le sol, sauta à nouveau sur le canapé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait retourner à son dortoir. C'était les vacances, et il ne manquerait à personne s'il restait toute la nuit ici, avec Snape. Il décida qu'il aimait bien l'idée de rester toute la nuit-là, dans ses appartements.

Snape était allé jusqu'à la porte qui menait à son bureau. « Chat, appela-t-il en se retournant, lançant un regard exaspéré à Harry par la même occasion, qui ne bougeait pas du sofa. Harry, il faut que tu retournes à ton dortoir maintenant. »

Harry secoua sa tête de gauche à droite une fois, et puis commença à se lécher les coussinets.

« Dehors ! » Snape revint vers le canapé et l'attrapa.

« Rowr ! s'écria Harry, et il se tordit dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que Snape le lâche, après quoi il sauta à nouveau sur le sofa.

— Tu ne peux _pas_ rester ici, refusa Snape. Tu vas retourner à ton dortoir dès maintenant. » Il croisa les bras sur son torse et tapa du pied, ressemblant à un petit enfant grognon.

« Mrowr, miaula doucement Harry. » Il descendit du canapé et se frotta contre les jambes de Snape, frottant son visage et ses moustaches contre ses bottes. « Mrowrrrrr, supplia-t-il.

— J'ai des examens à noter, argumenta le professeur, mais Harry pouvait sentir que sa volonté vacillait. »

Il sauta à nouveau vers le fauteuil et s'assit, reposant son menton contre le bras du fauteuil, faisant de son mieux pour susciter la pitié de Snape, et étant à la limite de supplier.

Le Serpentard se passa une main sur le front, ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde. « Merlin, aidez-moi, murmura-t-il. Tu finiras par avoir ma mort… » Il fixait Harry et le pointa du doigt comme pour lui faire une remontrance. « Tu peux me tenir compagnie pendant que je corrige mes copies, mais tu ne sauteras pas sur les parchemins, tu ne renverseras pas d'encre ou essaieras de jouer avec ma plume. Et puisque, quand j'aurais fini, le couvre-feu sera passé depuis longtemps, tu dormiras sur le canapé ou bien directement devant la cheminée. Et tu ne reprendras pas ta forme humaine, à part pour utiliser les toilettes. » Snape attrapa Harry et le souleva jusqu'à pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux. « Et si tu pisses sur sol, il n'y aura personne pour retrouver ton cadavre. »

Harry était sûr que les chats ne pouvaient pas ricaner, mais il essaya quand même.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je donne mon accord pour ça. » Snape secoua la tête, incrédule, alors qu'il posait Harry sur le sol. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et s'installa pour travailler. Le chat lui suivit, sautant sur le coin du bureau et se tenant parfaitement immobile, il ne restait que sa queue qui remuait et les mouvements occasionnels de ses oreilles. Il remarqua que Snape était en train de noter les copies des troisièmes années.

« Mrowr ? » Harry vocalisa ce qu'il espérait être une question évidente quant au progrès de la correction des examens de sa classe.

« Les tiens ont déjà été notés, lui dit Snape, ne levant même pas les yeux du parchemin en face de lui. Non, je ne te dirais pas quelle note tu as eu. Tu le découvriras par hibou la semaine prochaine, tout comme le reste de tes camarades. »

Harry renifla à ces mots, mais n'osa pas montrer davantage son déplaisir, de peur d'être contraint à quitter la pièce. Il s'allongea finalement dans un coin du bureau et observa Snape alors que celui-ci notait ses copies. C'était silencieux, à l'exception du grattement de la plume et de la musique qui flottait depuis les appartements. Harry suspecta qu'après un moment, Snape avait même oublié qu'il était là. Il pouvait donc l'observer ouvertement. Il remarqua que Snape était assez vocal quand il corrigerait, émettant des grognements ou des soupirs faces aux bêtises diverses que les étudiants avaient écrites. Parfois, il commentait même à voix haute ce qu'il lisait. Ça ne surprenait pas Harry, cependant, connaissant à quel point Snape aimait parler au Chat quand ils avaient été seuls. Harry suspectait même que s'il n'y avait rien ni personne autour, Snape se parlerait à lui-même.

Harry continua de l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient très fins, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils semblaient si gras de loin. Mais, de près, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient propres en réalité, et semblaient doux. À un moment, Snape leva une main pour coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille, l'écartant de son visage. C'était un geste tellement humain, tellement ordinaire, que Harry aurait souri s'il avait été lui-même.

Les yeux de Snape étaient très sombres. D'où il se tenait, Harry ne pouvait apercevoir que du noir. Il avait été plus proche lors des quelques fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, mais déterminer de quelle couleur exactement ils étaient n'était pas la première de ses priorités dans ces moments-là.

Le teint de Snape ne semblait plus avoir cette pâleur jaune, maladive. Il ne ressemblait plus à vampire depuis la fin de Voldemort. Sa peau était assez propre, ni graisseuse, ni trop sèche, mais étonnement normale. Harry pouvait voir les lignes qui se dessinaient autour des yeux et de la bouche du professeur, quand il les plissait ou bien souriait alors qu'il faisait des découvertes diverses dans la lecture des examens.

Snape avait des lèvres fines. Elles étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre dans sa concentration. Parfois, un doigt venait se presser contre elles. Et de temps à autre, sa langue pointait pour venir les humidifier.

Harry pensa que le physique de Snape allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. De loin, il semblait dur, même laid, avec les angles droits formés par ses pommettes et son nez, et ses robes qui tournoyaient autour de lui, laissant les contours de son corps être un mystère. C'était tout comme il avait dit : dur, laid et droit. Mais derrière tout cela, quand il était seul, il était plus doux. Il écoutait de la musique classique. Il veillait sur les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il aimait les chats. Il aimait Harry. Ses caractéristiques physiques étaient comme ça aussi. De près, il n'était plus si sévère. Harry pouvait voir de la douceur dans les courbes de ses joues, la rondeur de son nez, et lorsqu'il ne portait plus ses robes, son corps souple était la preuve d'une certaine discipline témoignant que l'homme faisait très attention à son apparence.

Harry était confus. Il avait passé sept ans à recevoir rien de plus que du vitriol de cet homme. Il avait tout fait pour être sûr que Harry pense qu'il le détestait. Maintenant, après seulement quelques courts mois, le Gryffondor avait appris que c'était unique pour couvrir les sentiments que Snape avait pour lui.

Et c'était sans compter sur ce que Harry avait appris de Snape, dans les souvenirs qu'il avait reçus lors de la Bataille Finale. Harry avait déjà commencé à respecter sincèrement et à grandement apprécier qui il était grâce à ces seules informations. Et maintenant, à ces sentiments se mêlaient d'autres des sentiments qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure d'identifier. Il avait embrassé Snape. Il l'avait embrassé par deux fois, et ça lui avait semblé être la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il avait pensé avoir ces mêmes sentiments pour Ginny un an et demi plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça pour Snape maintenant ? Il savait qu'il avait besoin de cet homme dans sa vie parce qu'il le comprenait mieux que personne. Mais pouvait-il vraiment y avoir quelque chose de romantique entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de mélanger le respect et la gratitude qu'il ressentait, avec ce qu'il avait découvert des sentiments que Snape avait pour lui ? Harry se sentait totalement dépassé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il tenait à lui. Que cet homme l'avait protégé pendant toutes les années qu'il avait passés à Poudlard, et qu'il s'était sacrifié pour être sûr que Harry puisse mener à son terme la prophétie. Snape avait pardonné à Harry d'être un Animagus non déclaré. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry au point de l'aider à se trouver une nouvelle orientation dans la vie. Et Harry aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimait chez lui aussi. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par le son de Snape écartant sa chaise du bureau.

« J'ai fini, lui annonça-t-il. » Le professeur retourna dans ses quartiers. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant de te retirer ?

— Mmmmrowr, admit Harry.

— De l'autre côté de ma chambre. » Snape lui indiqua la direction à prendre. « La porte sur la droite. »

Harry traversa la chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bains, refermant la porte en appuyant avec sa tête. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la poignée était enclenchée, il se retransforma en lui-même. Il lança un sortilège sans baguette pour se laver les dents, avant de se soulager aux toilettes. Il se passa la tête sous l'eau après s'être lavé les mains, et puis tourna la poignée de la porte juste assez pour être capable de sortir sous sa forme de chat, en quoi il se retransforma immédiatement, pour retourner ensuite dans le salon.

Snape l'attendait avec un regard austère sur le visage. « Tu resteras ici, ordonna-t-il. Tu dormiras soit sur le sofa soit sur le sol, face à la cheminée. » Il fit un simple geste de sa baguette, et une couverture épaisse apparut devant l'âtre. « Je vais lancer un sortilège de confinement sur le feu, pour que tu n'aies pas froid. »

Harry sauta sur le sofa et essaya de prendre l'air le plus sombre qui lui était permis, montrant à Snape qu'il comprenait ses indications.

Celui-ci lança un sort sur le feu avant d'éteindre toutes les autres lumières de l'appartement. Avec les ombres du feu dansant sur son visage, Harry crut voir une certaine incertitude sur ses traits. Mais l'instant d'instant d'après, c'était parti, et Snape lui donnait un bref hochement de tête.

« Bonne nuit. » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Harry. » Et puis Snape retourna dans sa chambre et Harry entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui.

— O —

Harry n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il s'étira dans les ténèbres et se redressa sur le sofa, fixant le feu, qui était toujours aussi enjoué que quand il s'était endormi – il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – quatre heures plus tôt. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri étouffé provenant de la chambre de Snape, dont la porte était fermée. Harry sauta en bas du canapé et avança jusqu'à la porte, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il n'y eut que le silence pendant quelques instants, et Harry pensa qu'il avait imaginé le son qu'il avait entendu, quand un autre gémissement traversa l'air. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce que Snape avait des ennuis ? Est-ce qu'il devait aller l'aider ? Il allait probablement déclencher les protections. Et en plus, il devrait peut-être avoir à expliquer à la personne qu'il pourrait y trouver comment et pourquoi il se trouvait dans les quartiers de son professeur à trois heures du matin. Mais ledit professeur laissa s'échapper un autre cri étranglé.

 _Et merde_ , pensa Harry. Snape allait le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser crier pendant le reste de la nuit. Il se transforma à nouveau en lui-même et essaya la poignée de la porte, qui était fermée, tout comme il l'avait craint en entendant le claquement un peu plus tôt ce soir-là. Il pria pour qu'un simple _alohomora_ suffise. Suivant le mouvement de sa baguette, le loquet glissa hors de sa place, et Harry poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir doucement.

Dans les ténèbres, il pouvait voir la forme de Snape lutter sur le lit, ses bras et ses jambes emmêlés dans les draps. Il comprit que l'homme était en train de faire un cauchemar, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

« Euh, Snape ? chuchota-t-il doucement. » Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la forme qui se débattait sauvagement. Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il allait devoir réveiller Snape. Espérons qu'il n'était pas le genre de sorcier à dormir avec sa baguette sous l'oreiller. Harry était certain qu'il allait finir à l'infirmerie après ça.

Il ne portait qu'un jean et un tee-shirt, mais il avait toujours ses chaussures aux pieds. Il les quitta rapidement, se disant que le Serpentard serait encore plus en colère s'il savait qu'Harry était monté sur son lit avec ses baskets. Il grimpa avec précautions à côté de lui (enfin, essayant de rester à côté de lui alors que Snape tournait dans tous les sens) et rampa à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

« Snape, essaya-t-il encore à voix basse. » Ça n'aida pas le moins du monde. Harry mit une main sur son bras, mais il fut repoussé alors que Snape criait à nouveau, se tournant vers lui. Il s'approcha du professeur et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Une fois que Snape tourna sur son dos, Harry appuya, pressant son buste contre le lit en appuyant fermement juste sous ses épaules.

« Snape ! fit-il d'une voix forte. Vous êtes en train de rêver ! Réveillez-vous ! » Il le secoua doucement. « Tout va bien. C'est juste un rêve, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus. »

Et tout à coup, Snape ouvrit les yeux et fixa Harry, aveugle, toujours pris dans son cauchemar.

« Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, commençant à relâcher un peu de pression. Vous allez bien. »

Le regard de Snape s'éclaira et se fixa sur son visage.

En voyant que le professeur s'était enfin réveillé, il retira ses mains de ses bras et les plaça de chaque côté de lui, se préparant à se relever pour se faire sermonner.

Il fut complètement pris par surprise, cependant, quand Snape leva les bras pour l'attirer vers lui, de manière à ce qu'il soit à moitié allongé contre le corps de l'autre homme. Le Serpentard se releva légèrement et attrapa les lèvres d'Harry, et commença à en demander l'entrée avec sa langue. Harry laissa s'échapper un _Oh_ de surprise, et ce fut l'occasion pour Snape de se glisser en lui, et de l'embrasser si sauvagement qu'il crut que son cœur allait essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Snape passa un bras dans le bas de son dos, le serrant contre lui. Son autre main se glissa dans les cheveux d'Harry et guida doucement son visage alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Snape ne retire lui retire ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit. Il repoussa Harry sur le côté, et se glissa sur lui, rompant à peine leur baiser. Ce fut à cet instant que ses mains voyagèrent sous le tee-shirt du Gryffondor, se faisant légèrement caressantes, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses hanches. À un moment, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons de Harry, faisant haleter le jeune homme, qui rompit le baiser. Il entendit Snape murmurer quelque chose près de son oreille, et sentit tout à coup l'air frais contre son corps nu. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience qu'il était nu pour la première fois devant un autre homme, en dehors de l'équipe de Quidditch. La sensation des mains de Snape et de sa bouche étaient irrésistible, et Harry s'entendit gémir et haleter alors qu'il s'agrippait au dos de son amant.

Le Serpentard fut bientôt partout au-dessus de lui, et l'esprit d'Harry enregistra le fait que, lui aussi, était nu. Il sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa hanche, et il se cambra quand le bassin de Snape vint rencontrer le sien, et créer un frottement contre son sexe douloureusement excité. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller, et la bouche de l'autre homme descendit pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Il passa une main derrière son genou pour le relever, de telle sorte à ce qu'il se tienne entre ses cuisses. Le visage de Snape revint à sa hauteur, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il remua ensuite ses hanches contre les siennes, et Harry ne parvenait plus à contrôler les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu, Snape, encore… chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Harry. » Sa langue frôla son oreille. « Appelle-moi Severus. » Leur baiser reprit de plus belle.

Bientôt, Harry plaça ses deux jambes autour du corps de Severus, et ses mains se crispèrent sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans son ventre, et ses bourses se contracter. Il vint avec un cri, le nom de Severus sur ses lèvres. Il explosa avec tant de force qu'il pensa qu'il allait en perdre conscience. Il sentit le même soubresaut agiter Severus et celui-ci se répandit sur leurs ventres. Son nom fut lui aussi prononcé quand Severus eut un orgasme, et ils reprirent leur souffle, tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, Severus posant sa tête contre le torse d'Harry.

Severus chuchota à nouveau quelque chose et Harry sentit le liquide collant disparaître. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et parvint d'une manière ou d'une autre à remonter la couverture sur eux deux. Severus repoussa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Harry sentit Severus blottir son corps contre le sien, et passer un bras par-dessus ses hanches, trouvant ensuite la main d'Harry pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il sentit le front de Severus se frotter contre ses omoplates, et un baiser être déposé sur son épaule.

Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et comment il se sentait à propos de tout ça, mais il était trop fatigué, et manquait de force pour y réfléchir trop longtemps. La dernière chose qu'il pensa entendre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut un chuchotement contre son cou :

« …t'aime, Harry… »

— O —

Harry s'éveilla lentement du sommeil. Il savait qu'il était au chaud. Et il était dans un lit très confortable. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis un siècle. Il sentait aussi quelque chose qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit un œil. Ses premières pensées le laissèrent dans la confusion, alors qu'il voyait son bras posé en travers d'un corps nu. Puis, les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sourit en se rappelant de la passion qu'il avait partagée avec Snape – non, il lui avait dit d'utiliser _Severus_. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand il réalisa que le souffle était celui de la respiration de Severus contre ses cheveux. Il sentit le bras qui était passé dans son dos, et leurs jambes emmêlées. Et puis il y avait sa timide érection matinale pressée contre la cuisse de Severus, et il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil suffisamment bas pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation, les draps étant légèrement tendus au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il laissa sa main descendre sous les draps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse refermer sa paume sur le sexe de Severus, et commencer à le caresser doucement.

Severus grogna sous lui. « Harry. » Ce n'était qu'un lent soupir, qui traînait dans l'air.

Il tourna la tête juste assez pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre le torse de Severus, et l'embrasser tendrement. Instantanément, il sentit tout le corps de son amant se figer, alors qu'il prenait une brusque inspiration au-dessus de sa tête. Severus crapahuta sans grâce de dessous Harry, et attrapa les draps alors qu'il sortait du lit.

« J'avais – non – c'était – je faisais un rêve – et c'était – je pensais… » La main qui ne servait pas à tenir les draps pour couvrir son corps s'emmêla dans ses cheveux. « Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Severus avait pensé que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve ? _Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses_ , pensa Harry. Il s'assit, tirant le reste des couvertures jusqu'à sa taille. « On n'a pas couché ensemble, souligna-t-il. » Il se sentait moins embarrassé qu'il l'avait pensé en formulant la pensée dans sa tête.

Severus leva les yeux rapidement et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry en entendant cela, son soulagement était évident.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? implora Severus.

— J'étais sur le canapé – sous ma forme de chat, comme je l'ai promis, commença à se défendre Harry. Tu criais et ça m'a réveillé. Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais faire, alors je me suis retransformé en humain, et j'ai déverrouillé la porte. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, en appelant ton prénom, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je suis monté sur le lit, et je t'ai secoué pour te réveiller. Et ensuite… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, sentant soudainement la chaleur dans ses joues rougissantes, la réalité de ce qui s'était passé le frappant. Il avait fait une séance de pelotage express avec Severus Snape. Nu. Dans un lit. Et ils avaient tous les deux joui. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'Hermione pour confirmer qu'il était au moins bisexuel, voire possiblement complètement gay.

« Je t'ai attaqué ! termina Severus d'une voix rauque, son visage devenant pâle.

— Non ! protesta Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je – J'ai aimé ça. C'était – c'était bon.

— Je ne peux pas croire – comment j'ai pu – tu n'aurais jamais dû être là, accusa-t-il.

— Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir été là, répondit Harry doucement.

— Pourquoi ? souffla Severus, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'explication possible.

— Eh bien. » Harry fixa ses genoux. « J'ai pu arrêter ton cauchemar, déjà. » Il fit une pause. « Et j'ai pu être avec toi. Comme ça. Je me suis senti… » Il s'arrêta subitement.

Il entendit Severus prendre une vive inspiration et leva les yeux. L'expression sur le visage du Serpentard était de pure terreur et d'espoir mêlé.

« Je me sentais aimé, termina Harry. » Il n'osa pas rapporter ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu Severus dire avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

Severus soupira longuement, et s'assit sur le côté du lit, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Harry, ce n'est pas bien ça ne peut pas se reproduire. J'ai abusé de ma position. Je dois – Minerva va… » Il secoua la tête.

« Non ! » Harry saisit Severus par le bras, forçant l'homme à lui faire face. « Tu ne diras rien à personne de ce qui s'est passé. C'est ma faute d'être resté là la nuit dernière, et ma faute d'être entré dans ta chambre. Tu pensais que tu rêvais. J'aurais dû t'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai l'âge légal. Je suis adulte. Et si je n'avais pas passé l'année dernière à fuir dans la campagne, je ne serais déjà plus à Poudlard.

— Mais tu– essaya d'interrompre Severus. » Il semblait peiné.

« Non, _toi_ , rétorqua Harry. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, d'accord ? Tu ne peux plus me le cacher ! Et je sais ce que je ressens pour toi ! Et je m'en fous si rien d'autre n'arrive pour le restant de l'année. Je sais ce que je ressens, et je sais que je ne vais pas partir ! » Et tout à coup, la vérité de ce qu'il venait de dire touchait son cœur. Il comprenait enfin ce dont voulait parler Hermione quand ils avaient eu leur discussion à propos de trouver quelqu'un et d'être avec la bonne personne. « J'ai besoin de toi, fit-il d'une voix plaintive. Je tiens à toi.

— Tu ne devrais pas, répondit durement Severus, n'osant pas rencontrer son regard.

— Pourquoi, parce que tu as fait des erreurs ? » Harry tira doucement sur son bras. « N'ai-je pas le droit de te pardonner ? Si tout le monde ne gardait en mémoire que les erreurs que j'ai faites, je serais plutôt seul.

— Je ne suis pas – fait – pour les relations, argumenta faiblement Severus.

— Je crains probablement pour ça aussi, sourit Harry. Mais on peut être nuls ensemble.

— Ça ne pourra pas se reproduire, tu comprends ? » Severus se tourna finalement vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, avec tant d'espoir que c'en était presque douloureux. « Jusqu'à ce que tu aies passé tes ASPICs.

— Alors, je ne demanderai plus à passer la nuit avec toi, promit Harry. Et j'essaierai de t'éviter pendant la journée, aussi. On ne va probablement plus se voir, de toute manière, puisque je doute de rester dans ton cours de potions. »

Le visage de Snape se marqua d'un air coupable. « Tu y retourneras, lâcha-t-il. Tu as obtenu un 'Optimal'. »

Harry eut un énorme sourire. Il se dressa sur ses genoux et se pencha vers Severus pour le serrer dans ses bras, et il finit par les tirer tous les deux vers le lit. Severus était incapable de se retenir de ricaner, et il leva la tête pour regarder Harry, dont les doigts caressaient ses joues et son cou.

Severus grogna de frustration. « Je pensais avoir été clair en disant qu'il fallait qu'on arrête.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie, bouda Harry. » Il se redressa pour mordiller la joue de Severus. « Il ne me reste qu'aujourd'hui à passer ici. Je vais rentrer au Terrier demain. »

Il remarqua que Severus avait fermé les yeux, et que ses joues étaient rouges. « Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Et je promets de rester sage pour le reste de l'année scolaire. » Il chuchota ces derniers mots à l'oreille de son amant, avant de lui mordiller légèrement le lobe, le faisant gémir.

Severus manœuvra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement au-dessus d'Harry, même s'il restait un drap pour les séparer. Il glissa une main entre eux et frôla d'un doigt le téton d'Harry, le faisant se tortiller et gémir. Severus captura ses lèvres pour un baiser bref, avant de glisser à son oreille :

« Eh bien, s'il ne nous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui… » Sa voix de velours fit frissonner Harry. « …il se pourrait que je ne te quitte pas des yeux. »

Harry vit la main de Snape faire un mouvement à côté d'eux, et instantanément, les draps disparurent. Il se sentit fondre sous la chaleur et la fermeté du corps de Severus, perdu dans les baisers qu'ils partageaient.

« Et cette fois, je sais que tu es réveillé, souffla Harry chaudement. »

Severus laissa s'échapper un rire alors que sa langue traçait le contour de l'oreille du jeune homme. « Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de tes désirs. » Il suçota un point juste derrière l'oreille d'Harry, et celui-ci laissa s'échapper un halètement. « La réalité peut être tellement plus qu'un rêve. »

Et sur ce, Severus ramena sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, et ils commencèrent à profiter du dernier jour de leurs vacances au château.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Avec les vacances de Noël, le château a été déserté par les étudiants. Harry s'est vu accordé de passer une soirée chez Snape sous sa forme de Chat, comme avant La Grande Révélation. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Harry refuse de quitter le logement de son professeur pour la nuit, préférant dormir sur le canapé. Et tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son professeur faire un mauvais rêve, et ne tente de le réveiller.

« Harry ! » Molly s'avançait vers lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte du Terrier. « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? On t'attendait !

— Coucou Harry ! » George lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, traçant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine – Mrs. Weasley le poussant dans cette direction avec une main dans son dos.

« Harry ! » Le visage de Ron s'éclaira quand il vit son ami entrer dans la cuisine. Ron était assis à la table, un large sandwich dans la main, et la bouche pleine.

« Hey, George. » Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Ron. » Son sourire se fit encore plus grand quand il retint un rire à la face de Ron, qui avait de la laitue et de la mayonnaise dégoulinant du menton.

« Assieds-toi, assieds-toi ! » Mrs. Weasley conduisit Harry jusqu'à un siège. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour ton déjeuner, mon chéri ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim, il avait pris un gros petit-déjeuner, assez tard, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser l'offre de Mrs. Weasley, qui avait toujours eu à cœur de combattre la malnutrition d'Harry pendant son temps avec les Dursley. « Un sandwich, comme Ron, ce serait top, merci.

— Des chips ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait pour trouver une assiette.

— Non, merci, déclina-t-il. »

Il s'installa juste à côté de Ron, et prit le sandwich qui apparut dans l'assiette juste en face de lui.

« Comment c'était, à Poudlard ? demanda Ron aussitôt qu'il eut pris sa première bouchée. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'il essayait d'avaler sans avoir suffisamment mâché. « Oh, tu sais… » Il haussa les épaules. « …ennuyant. Beaucoup d'études. Un peu de vol. Un peu de sommeil.

— Ça ressemble à mes vacances, acquiesça Ron. À l'exception des études, taquina-t-il.

— Tu sais qu'Hermione va t'arracher la tête si tu n'as pas préparé tes devoirs, et fait tes lectures. » Harry haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu.

« Tout comme ta mère, avertit Mrs. Weasley, qui revenait tout juste dans la cuisine. »

Ron grimaça. « Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

— Ouais, certainement. » Harry posa son sandwich à moitié mangé, soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour s'arrêter là.

Les garçons quittèrent la table et montèrent à l'étage, la voix de Mrs. Weasley traînant derrière eux. « Maintenant serait le bon moment pour travailler sur certains de ces devoirs ! »

Harry vit Ron secouer la tête, et était presque sûr qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Une fois que les garçons furent en sécurité dans la chambre de Ron, la porte fut bien fermée et tous les deux s'installèrent, Harry sur la chaise près de la table de nuit, et le rouquin sur le lit.

« Donc, fit Ron sur un ton de conspirateur, est-ce que tu as été à toutes ces retenues ? Tu sais ? avec Snape ? »

Harry essaya de contrôler la rougeur gagnant ses joues, et de ne pas écarquiller les yeux. « Eh bien, euh, ouais, je les ai faites, admit-il. » Il faillit dire à Ron qu'il n'en avait eu que deux, mais ensuite, il se dit que son ami voudrait sûrement savoir pourquoi, et Harry devrait donner une explication. Qui était le baiser à la fin de la première retenue des vacances. Et il ne voulait PAS faire ça.

« Pas de bol, mec. » Ron secoua la tête avec sympathie. « Est-ce qu'il t'a au moins laissé étudier un peu ?

— En fait, non, commença Harry. » Ron semblait être sur le point de l'interrompre, mais Harry continua. « Il a été vraiment sympa. Il m'a aidé à me décider pour mon orientation. »

Ron écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, l'air parfaitement surpris.

 _Merde,_ pensa Harry. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Ron à propos de sa décision pour le programme d'Aurors. Ron allait – eh bien, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, mais ça ne serait certainement pas plaisant.

« De quoi ?! » La voix de Ron était juste en dessous du cri strident. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "me décider pour mon orientation" ? Tu ne vas pas entrer dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors avec moi ? À supposer qu'on reste dans le cours de Snape, c'est-à-dire, ajouta-t-il. »

Harry remua inconfortablement, et il commença à jouer avec ses doigts, sur ses genoux. « Eh bien, commença-t-il. J'y ai pas mal pensé, et – je ne suis pas sûr qu'être un Auror est toujours ce que je veux. »

Ron, qui était allongé jusqu'à maintenant se rassit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Comment ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? On en parle ensemble depuis notre cinquième année !

— Je sais, accorda doucement Harry. C'est juste que – depuis que tout s'est calmé, je ne suis plus si sûr. » Il fit une pause, essayant de comprendre comment formuler ses doutes. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir encore faire la course aux méchants sorciers. »

Assez curieusement, Ron resta silencieux, sentant qu'Harry avait encore des choses à dire.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Ron, qui était à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. « Tu sais, j'ai passé _toute ma vie_ à me battre contre Voldemort. J'ai passé _toute ma vie_ à sauver d'autres personnes et à garder le monde en sécurité. C'est épuisant. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer pendant _t_ _oute ma vie_. »

Ron hocha légèrement la tête. « Je pense que je comprends, fit-il sérieusement. Je pense que j'aimerai faire une pause, aussi. »

Harry leva rapidement les yeux, surpris. « Une pause ?

— Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu sais, prendre des vacances pour vivre un peu. Voyager. Voir le monde. Dormir, rit-il. »

Harry n'avait jamais considéré ça.

« Je veux dire, personne n'a jamais dit qu'on devait tout de suite faire quelque chose après Poudlard. Beaucoup de personnes prennent du temps, justement quand c'est en lien avec le domaine qui les intéresse. Je veux dire, Bill s'est pris toute une année pour voyager beaucoup, pour pouvoir découvrir des communautés sorcières étrangères qu'il aurait à rencontrer dans son travail de briseur de sortilèges. Et Charlie a pris au moins aussi longtemps pour faire le tour du monde des établissements pour les dragons avant de décider dans quoi s'engager.

« Tu vas prendre une pause ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, songea Ron. Ça serait bien de voyager, mais il faut… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il savait déjà ce que Ron allait dire. _Il faut de l'argent_. Et Ron n'avait pas cet argent.

« Mais, comment ils ont fait Bill et Charlie alors ? se demanda Harry.

— Ils ont fait des petits boulots là où ils allaient. Histoire d'avoir assez d'argent pour ce dont ils avaient besoin, expliqua-t-il.

— Eh bien, tu pourrais en faire autant, souligna Harry. »

Ron rougit. « Oui, je suppose. » Il murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son ami.

— Je – J'avais pensé que je pourrais peut-être emmener Hermione avec moi, tu sais, pour voyager ensemble, répéta-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

— Je pense que c'est très attentionné, Ron, mais est-ce que tu penses honnêtement qu'Hermione est le genre de fille qui voudrait prendre une pause dans ses études pour voyager ? Ou faire quoi que ce soit qui n'inclut pas, eh bien, d'étudier ?

— Si ça pouvait avoir un lien avec sa carrière, elle pourrait, argumenta Ron.

— Ouais, je suppose. Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? »

Ron secoua la tête, les joues rouges.

« Peut-être qu'elle voudrait bien faire une petite pause, quelques semaines. Et peut-être qu'elle aura aussi quelques idées pour financer – » Harry fit attention aux mots qu'il choisissait. « – le voyage. »

Ron rougit encore. « C'est une bonne idée, mec, merci ! »

Harry secoua la tête et rigola. « Pas de problèmes. » Il pensa à quelque chose. « Par ailleurs, quand est-ce que Hermione va venir ?

— Eh bien, Noël n'est pas avant vendredi, et elle le passe en Australie avec ses parents, donc elle ne viendra pas ici avant le lundi d'après, le vingt-huit.

— En Australie. » Harry eut un sourire en coin. « Ça a l'air cool.

— Ouais. » Ron lui rendit son sourire. « Apparemment, ils ont vraiment aimé passer du temps là-bas, même s'ils ne se rappelaient plus d'elle, ni de rien.

— Eh bien, je suis vraiment content qu'ils aient été heureux là-bas, fit Harry. Hey ! » Il fit un signe de tête à Ron. « Merci pour l'idée de la pause. Je pense que ça va m'aider.

— Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux monter tes affaires, pour les ranger et tout, et qu'on sorte pour aller voler un peu ensuite ? » Ron se leva et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Ouais, ça a l'air bien. » Harry se leva à son tour, souriant en ouvrant la porte.

— O —

« Joyeux Noël, Harry ! » Le visage de Ron était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien quand il le réveilla au matin de Noël.

« Mrfphl, grogna Harry. » Il se retourna pour remonter les couvertures sur sa tête, sur son lit de camp.

« Allez, viens ! Je parie qu'on a reçu plein de cadeaux ! » Ron voulait tirer les couvertures loin de sa tête, mais il y mit un peu trop de forces et elles furent complètement retirées à Harry, laissant son corps exposé.

« Oi ! geignit-il. C'est froid !

— Lève-toi et habille-toi, alors, flemmard ! » Ron tira aussi l'oreiller de sous sa tête, et le lui lança à la figure. « Tout le monde vient aujourd'hui. »

Harry grogna, et se releva finalement, frottant ses yeux avant de mettre ses lunettes. « _Accio_ tee-shirt, murmura-t-il, et un tee-shirt gris vola jusqu'à sa main tendue.

— Woah ! » Ron se retourna pour le fixer, son propre tee-shirt seulement sur ses bras. « Est-ce que t'as fait ça sans baguette ?

— Oh, bégaya Harry, ouais, je suppose.

— Ça alors ! » Ron avait un immense sourire. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

— Euh. » Harry tira son tee-shirt sur sa tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est juste arrivé un jour.

— Je ne peux pas attendre qu'Hermione apprenne ça ! » La voix de Ron était légèrement étouffée, alors qu'il parlait tout en enfilant son propre tee-shirt.

« Est-ce que c'est… » Harry se prit dans ses propres mots, ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne humeur de Ron. « Je veux dire, combien de personnes peuvent faire ça ?

— Oh, je sais pas, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Beaucoup, probablement, mais c'est quelque chose qui demande de travailler assez sérieusement. Certains sorciers n'y parviennent jamais. Ça demande d'avoir beaucoup de puissance brute.

— Huh, réfléchit Harry. » Il n'avait pas dit à Ron qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette avant même d'aller à Poudlard.

Après un petit moment, les deux garçons descendirent pour aller dans la cuisine, qui avait été remplie avec un assortiment de plats incroyable.

« C'est comme le petit-déjeuner de Noël à Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry. »

Mrs. Weasley lui sourit tendrement. « Oh, ce n'est rien comparé à ça. » Elle fit un vague signe de main. « Asseyez-vous ! Et mangez !

— Mais pas trop, ajouta George en un chuchotement. Il faut que tu gardes de la place pour le dîner, y aura pas moyen de jouer les tire-au-flanc ! »

Mrs. Weasley donna un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne de Georges. « Tu manges autant que tu le veux, mon cher. » Elle continua à sourire tandis que Harry s'asseyait et remplissait une assiette de bacon, d'œufs et d'autres mets délicieux.

« Bonjour Harry, fit Ginny en descendant des escaliers, s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Salut Gin. » Il lui sourit par-dessus la pile de nourriture.

Mrs. Weasley les détailla du regard, mais ne dit rien de plus avant de s'être assise et d'avoir commencé à manger elle aussi.

— O —

« Les cadeaux ! appela Mrs. Weasley, criant assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la maison l'entende. » Ils avaient tous passé la journée à se préparer, et à préparer la maison pour accueillir la famille qui allait venir. Maintenant que tout le monde était présent, ils allaient ouvrir leurs cadeaux devant l'arbre, prendre quelques photos, et profiter pleinement de leur fête de Noël.

Tout le monde s'entassa dans le salon. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Bill et Fleur – qui était bien enceinte, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mrs. Weasley, Charlie et un jeune homme prénommé Avin, Percy et sa copine Audrey, George et Angelina, Ron, Ginny et bien sûr, Harry. Apparemment, Bill, Charlie, Percy et George avaient tous passé le réveillon avec la famille de leurs compagnes – ou compagnon, ou bien iraient les voir plus tard dans la journée.

Ils commencèrent tous à se déchaîner sur leurs cadeaux, et bientôt, le sol était recouvert de bouts de papier coloré, et des piles d'objets divers s'accumulaient à côté de chaque personne ou de chaque couple.

Harry avait reçu toute sorte de cadeaux. Il avait obtenu un abonnement à _Quidditch Mensuel_ de la part de Ron.

« Est-ce que tu réalises, Ron ? » Harry se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter. « Que tu m'as plus ou moins offert douze livres pour Noël ? Hermione va être tellement contente ! »

Ron pâlit à ces mots, et murmura même un « Je suis désolé », avant que Harry ne lui donne un coup de coude, et ne se mette à rire.

Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux reçu un livre (grand, et lourd) bien sûr, d'Hermione. _Une Étude des Cultures Sorcières du Monde_ , en était le titre. Apparemment, passer du temps en Australie lui avait donné le goût de découvrir d'autres traditions et d'autres personnes.

Il avait reçu le pull habituel tricoté par Mrs. Weasley – celui de cette année étant d'un profond rouge Gryffondor, avec un balai brun au centre. George lui avait offert toute sorte de produits de son magasin, beaucoup d'entre eux le faisaient rire, et les autres le rendaient méfiant à l'idée de les manger ou de les essayer. Il avait obtenu encore bien d'autres choses des Weasley, et de ses autres amis. (Il avait même ricané au _Guide du voyageur de la Faune et de la Flore des Lacs d'Europe Centrale_ offert par Neville.)

Il ne restait plus que quelques paquets à ouvrir, quand des coups de becs se firent entendre à la fenêtre, malgré le chahut. C'était un magnifique hibou fauve, aux yeux dorés brillants, et qui avait un parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il vola jusqu'à Harry, qui le laissa s'installer sur son genou alors qu'il détachait et déroulait le parchemin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sai_ _t_ _que tu a perdu Hedwige_ _cette_ _anné_ _e_ _et je me_ _s_ _ans_ _te_ _r_ _rriblement désolé pour toi. Je sais que s'est peut-être trop_ _taut._ _J_ _e_ _comprendrais_ _que tu refu_ _z_ _es, mais je pense que tu a besoin d'un nou_ _velle_ _animal. Joyeux_ _Noël_ _!_

_Hagrid_

Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à lui piquer alors qu'il roulait à nouveau le parchemin et caressait la tête de l'oiseau.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ron quand il vit le visage du Gryffondor. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et papillonna pour faire partir les larmes. « Ouais, tout va bien. Hagrid m'a offert un nouveau hibou.

— Wow ! » Ron tendit la main pour caresser lui aussi l'animal. « Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? »

Harry y pensa pendant un instant. « Boleslav, il décida finalement. C'était le nom d'un des fils de la véritable Hedwige.

— Ça a l'air bien. » Ron hocha la tête avec sagesse, et fit une tape dans le dos d'Harry pour le soutenir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le laisserais pas aller avec Errol et Coq ? suggéra Ginny.

— Ce serait adorable, fit Mrs. Weasley. » Et elle tendit son bras pour que le hibou y vole, avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde en était à son dernier cadeau, et les genoux d'Harry étaient vides. Pas que ça importait ce Noël avait été merveilleux pour lui.

« Harry, celui-là est pour toi. » George lui lança un petit paquet, et Harry, qui était un attrapeur exceptionnel, s'en saisit facilement.

« George ! le réprimanda Mrs. Weasley, alors qu'elle revenait. Ça aurait pu être fragile.

— Tout va bien, Mrs. Weasley, la rassura Harry. » Et il commença à ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Il était enveloppé dans du papier uni, du vert de Noël – presque parfaitement. À l'intérieur, il y avait une petite boîte, avec un couvercle, qui était d'un rouge sombre et brillant, comme si des fils d'or y étaient mêlés. C'était petit, juste à peine plus grand que la paume d'Harry. Il souleva le couvercle, et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui fit retenir son souffle.

Il y avait une note, posée avec attention à côté du cadeau, et Harry la prit pour la lire en premier.

_À Chat, qui me manque ici, pendant les vacances. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël._

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Harry sortit l'objet de la boîte. C'était un petit chat noir miniature, animé, un peu comme l'avaient été les dragons miniatures pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il miaula dans la main d'Harry et s'assit, se mettant à faire sa toilette. Harry regarda de plus près et put voir un collier autour de son cou, avec un petit vif d'or accroché.

« …vas bien ? Harry ? » La voix de Ron semblait lui venir de derrière un brouillard cotonneux.

« De – de quoi ? bégaya finalement Harry.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ! » Ron semblait inquiet, et tout le reste de la famille avait la même expression, tous les regardaient aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Harry ? demanda Ginny depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Un – c'est un chat, répondit Harry.

— Comment un chat peut te retourner à ce point ? » La curiosité de Ron transparaissait dans sa voix.

Harry déglutit. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. « Rien, c'est juste – C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Et de qui ça vient ? demanda Charlie. »

Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas répondre à cette question. « Aucune idée, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Le mot n'est pas signé.

— C'est bizarre. » Mr. Weasley fronça les sourcils. « C'était vraiment adressé à toi.

— Oh, tout va bien. » Harry essaya d'afficher un grand sourire, mais il avait peur de rater lamentablement. Il remit le chat noir dans la boîte, l'entendant miauler de contestation. Il voulait que tout le monde oublie ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. _Manque_. C'était le mot que Severus avait employé. Harry lui manquait. Ou du moins, Chat-Harry. Mais Harry était presque sûr que c'était le vrai Harry qui manquait à Snape. Et soudainement, au lieu d'être pâle, son visage se mit à rougir. Il pouvait sentir le sang chauffer de son nez à ses oreilles. Son estomac se noua et il repensa involontairement à la semaine précédente au vendredi avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. Au vendredi où il avait passé plusieurs heures dans les quartiers de Severus. Nu. Dans un lit. Avec Severus. À faire des choses avec Severus qui, six mois plus tôt, l'auraient sûrement fait vomir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une tendresse écrasante et chaleureuse en lui. Il manquait à Severus. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Severus lui manquait aussi. Harry aimait pouvoir lui parler le soir, le voir dans la Grande Salle, et même suivre ses cours de Potions.

Il se mit à grogner imperceptiblement. Il était tellement dans le pétrin. Il était tombé amoureux de Severus Snape. Son visage se fit une teinte plus foncée. Au moins, Severus ressentait la même chose à son égard. Harry l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait, et Severus lui avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël. Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le professeur qu'il l'aurait aimé, mais il était presque certain qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du potionniste d'envoyer des cadeaux pour Noël. Et maintenant, il se sentait mal de ne rien avoir pris pour lui.

« Harry ? » Ron secoua son épaule, le sortant de sa transe.

« Mm ? » Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Ron eut un sourire et secoua la tête. « Mettons ça de côté, et allons aider à nettoyer, et ensuite, on pourra se faire une partie de Quidditch. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. Ça a l'air cool. » Et avec un sourire, il prit tous ses cadeaux et suivit Ron, remontant les escaliers pour tout ranger dans sa malle.

— O —

« Harry ! » Hermione l'enserra dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. « Oh, comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Harry rit, rendant son étreinte à Hermione. « Génial, lui assura-t-il. Excellent, même. » Elle le relâcha. « Et toi ? Comment c'était l'Australie ? »

Tout son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

« Attendez ! appela Ron. Avant que vous ne commenciez… » Il fit quelques pas vers Hermione, et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, se penchant pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, dit-il doucement. Tu m'as manqué. »

Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu le visage d'Hermione aussi rouge. Ni ses yeux aussi brillants. Ni son sourire aussi grand.

« Maintenant. » Ron se recula d'Hermione mais prit sa main, et la guida jusqu'aux escaliers. « Si tu dois nous raconter tes deux semaines en Australie, je veux m'installer confortablement. »

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient à l'étage, dans la chambre de Ron, à écouter le récit du voyage d'Hermione avec ses parents. Ils lui avaient posé une avalanche de questions – et l'avaient aussi remerciée pour son cadeau de Noël. Et puis finalement, elle avait terminé. Ils restèrent assis en silence, tous les trois, pendant un petit moment avant que Harry ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Donc, je, euh… » Harry se frotta la nuque inconfortablement. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise à tous les deux. »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit inquiet, tandis que Ron était plus curieux.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce chat ? demanda Ron.

— Un chat ? Quel chat ? » Hermione regarda Ron et Harry, puis la pièce autour d'eux, comme si elle s'attendait à voir arriver un chat.

« Non ! fit rapidement Harry. » Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit au courant à propos du chat. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle puisse comprendre quelque chose. Soit qu'il était devenu Animagus, soit à propos du fait que Severus et lui étaient – eh bien, il supposait qu'ils étaient ensemble en quelque sorte, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être ensemble pendant encore quelques mois. Il espérait certainement que ce qui se passait entre eux comptait comme un "ensemble", avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le dernier jour qu'il avait passé à Poudlard.

Harry avait été très nerveux à la perspective d'annoncer à Ron son orientation sexuelle, incertain de comment il allait le prendre. Ron pouvait être assez susceptible sur certaines choses. Mais voir Charlie ramener un mec à la maison pour Noël l'avait un peu rassuré avec tout ça. Et il n'était pas nerveux pour Hermione. Elle devait sans doute déjà savoir, de toute manière.

« Je suis… commença-t-il, prenant une grande inspiration – il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute avant – gay. »

Hermione eut un immense sourire.

« Ou peut-être bi, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'ai définitivement un truc pour les mecs. »

Ron plissa les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle Ginny a rompu avec toi ?

— Euh. » Harry prit le temps d'y penser. « En quelque sorte. Je ne savais pas que je l'étais, à l'époque, mais je pense qu'elle l'avait compris. »

Ron prit un sourire conspirateur. « C'est vraiment trop dommage que Charlie soit en couple. » Il se pencha et tapota le genou d'Harry. « Tu pourrais toujours faire partie de la famille si tu sortais avec lui.

— Erk, grimaça Harry. Pas de garçons Weasley ! Ce sont des frères.

— S'il te plaît, ne dis plus jamais un truc comme ça. » Hermione essayait, en vain, de garder une mine sérieuse.

« Donc, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? » Ron semblait désespérément intéressé.

« Eh bien, je – euh… » Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione. « Il y a quelque que j'aime, en quelque sorte.

— Oh ! » Ron se balança un peu sur le lit. « Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes ? »

Hermione haussa très légèrement un sourcil.

« Ouais, je veux dire, ouais, il m'aime aussi. » Il fit une pause. « Et je suis presque sûr qu'il sait que je l'aime.

— Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? » Ron semblait confus.

Harry aurait souhaité qu'Hermione prenne le relais dans la conversation, ou au moins réprimande Ron de poser autant de questions trop personnelles. Mais elle était juste assise là, calmement, à attendre ce qu'Harry allait dire. Il pouvait presque voir les petits engrenages tourner dans son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas – ce n'est pas le bon moment, hésita Harry. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment disponible pour l'autre, maintenant. »

Cette réponse sembla rendre Ron encore plus confus.

« Je veux dire, essaya Harry encore une fois, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que nous soyons ensemble maintenant. »

Ron ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, et Harry était de plus en plus désespéré. Il supplia Hermione du regard.

Finalement, elle se décida à le sauver. « Eh bien, je pense personnellement que c'est vraiment très mature de votre part d'attendre de passer vos ASPICs pour commencer une relation. » Elle hocha la tête, sachant clairement que ce n'était pas du tout la véritable histoire.

Un air entendu apparut sur le visage de Ron. « Oh, ouais, mec. Je sais qu'on veut tous bien faire. C'est bien qu'il soit studieux lui aussi. »

Harry dut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Il regarda Hermione et essaya de lui envoyer un sourire de remerciement. Elle lui rendit un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle aurait une conversation privée avec lui plus tard. Il essaya de ne pas grogner.

« Attendez ! » Ron se tourna vers Hermione. « Tu penses qu'il est mature parce qu'il ne s'engage pas dans une relation avant les ASPICs ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux, tu sais, arrêter avec – tu sais. » Ron commença à faire un signe de main entre lui et Hermione.

Elle rigola. « Non, Ron. Je suis presque certaine qu'avec moi, tu ne seras pas distrait de tes études. Je suis persuadée de parvenir à t'en empêcher. »

Ron se détendit. « Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Harry était content que le sujet de sa vie amoureuse ait été écarté, mais aussi soulagé d'avoir pu faire son coming-out auprès de ses amis, et se joignit à la conversation pour savoir ce qu'Hermione avait reçu à Noël.

— O —

« On a quelques instants, fit Hermione doucement alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers la chambre de Ron où Harry avait sa valise. « Je pense qu'on devrait parler, maintenant.

— À propos de quoi ? demanda Harry de manière délibérément obtuse.

— Eh bien, de ce chat, pour commencer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Harry ferma sa valise et s'assit sur elle. Il soupira. « Oh, rien. Quelqu'un m'a juste envoyé un chat miniature, mais n'a pas signé sa carte. »

Hermione avait l'air intrigué. « Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Harry voulait lui dire que non, mais il savait que ça la rendrait juste encore plus suspicieuse. Il se leva de sa valise et l'ouvrit à nouveau, cherchant la petite boîte. Il en ouvrit le couvercle et sortit le petit chat, s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la note.

« Oh ! fit-elle en s'extasiant et en prenant le chat dans ses mains. Il est magnifique ! Et est-ce que – c'est un vif d'or sur son collier ?

— Ouais. » Harry triturait la petite boîte dans ses mains.

« Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui te l'a envoyé ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Il n'y avait pas une note ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

 _Mince_. Il fallait qu'elle pose cette question. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir – elle le découvrirait probablement seule plus tard. Toute la famille Weasley l'avait vu lire la note, de toute manière.

« Ouais, mais elle n'était pas signée. » Harry pria pour qu'elle ne demande pas à la voir. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était en vain.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il soupira encore une fois. « Oui, bien sûr » Il sortit le petit carré de papier de la boîte et la lui tendit. Elle la prit dans sa main gauche, la main droite tenant toujours le chat, qui s'était assis calmement et se léchait les pattes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, relisant la note encore et encore.

— Pas la moindre idée, mentit Harry.

— Hmmm. » Elle regarda une dernière fois la carte avant de la rendre à Harry. « Eh bien, il est adorable dans tous les cas. Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il répondait : « Peut-être "Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Encore-De-Nom" ? »

Elle le fixa pendant un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire, surprenant le chat qui se mit à cracher.

« Non, je ne sais pas, je vais probablement juste l'appeler Chat. » Harry sourit, pensant qu'il était vraiment content de ne pas être le seul à avoir pensé que la blague que Severus avait faite à Lucius était drôle, et aussi au fait que Severus le regarderait certainement de son air sérieux, en affirmant qu'il était ridicule d'avoir appelé le chat miniature de la même manière que Severus appelait Chat-Harry.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il vient de ce garçon que tu aimes ? fit-elle en le sortant de ses rêveries. »

Il se figea pendant une seconde. « Chais pas. Peut-être.

— Mais pourquoi un chat, alors ? se demanda-t-elle. »

Harry ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais m'en dire un peu plus sur lui ? » Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Elle n'essayait pas de le forcer à le faire, il le voyait bien, mais il savait qu'elle savait qu'il aimerait probablement pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux. » Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle n'irait pas se précipiter chez la Directrice pour dénoncer une relation inappropriée entre professeur et étudiant.

« Mais ce n'est pas à propos des ASPICs, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle serra ses lèvres. « La raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas officiellement ensemble. »

Harry répondit, défait : « Non, ce n'est pas ça.

— Et c'est ce garçon que tu avais embrassé ? » Elle ne semblait pas le juger, elle était seulement curieuse.

« Ouais, admit Harry.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Je l'aime vraiment. » Harry hocha la tête, reprenant le chat noir pour le ranger dans sa boîte.

« S'il t'aime vraiment, lui aussi, ça doit être dur d'être séparés, présuma-t-elle. »

 _Tu n'as pas idée_ , pensa Harry. « Oui, ça l'est. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, je suppose qu'on pourrait être ensemble secrètement ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'en veut pas. Il dit que c'est trop important de rester séparés pour l'instant. Si quelqu'un découvre… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

« Je pense que je comprends, fit Hermione en hochant la tête. »

 _Pas vraiment,_ ricana mentalement Harry.

« Sa famille n'approuverait pas, et il veut attendre jusqu'à après Poudlard pour que vous puissiez vivre par vous-mêmes. » Elle semblait contente d'avoir compris ça toute seule.

Cela donna une autre idée à Harry. « Est-ce que, tu sais, est-ce qu'il y a de l'homophobie dans le monde sorcier ?

— Pas autant que dans le monde Moldu, lui répondit-elle. Principalement dans les cercles des Sangs-Purs, mais même là ça devient rare, maintenant que deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent donner naissance à un enfant.

— De quoi ? » Harry pensa qu'il l'avait mal entendu.

— En utilisant une potion, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un processus compliqué, mais de base, ça reste deux paires de chromosomes qui s'assemblent, tout comme entre un homme et une femme. »

Harry hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris.

« De toute manière, la plupart des personnes ne font pas attention à l'orientation sexuelle. À moins, bien sûr, qu'ils s'intéressent à toi, et qu'il se trouve que tu ne t'intéresses pas à eux. Mais je suppose que c'est vrai dans tous les cas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux.

« Si tu changes d'avis, ajouta-t-elle doucement, je serais là pour toi. Tu sais que je ne répéterais à personne de qui il s'agit, et tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. »

Harry sourit, il aurait aimé pouvoir la croire. « Je te ferais savoir, dit-il plutôt. »

Ron choisit cet instant pour passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. « On va partir pour la gare, annonça-t-il, et il ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent le suivre dehors. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry est arrivé au Terrier pour passer Noël avec la famille Weasley. Il passe un peu de temps avec ses amis, et le jour de Noël, reçoit entre autres, un chat miniature accompagné d'une note de Severus. Un peu plus tard, il décide de révéler à Ron et à Hermione qu'il est attiré par les hommes. Ses amis le prennent plutôt bien, mais veulent découvrir l'identité de l'autre homme, et Harry n'est pas prêt à leur faire confiance pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Remerciements :** à Lili, j'avais laissé beaucoup de fautes et des biens moches dans ce chapitre, merci beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu cafouillé avec le vouvoiement / tutoiement, et le passage de Severus à Snape... Dites-le moi si vous le remarquez aussi et que ça vous paraît étrange, je ferais une relecture spéciale petit noms ;) Bonne Lecture !

Harry n'avait pas vu Severus depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Il présumait que le professeur était occupé à travailler sur une potion dans son laboratoire. Mais maintenant que c'était l'heure du dîner, il était sûr qu'il allait pouvoir le voir dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur commença à battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait à comment ce repas allait se passer. Il prit la décision de ne pas lever les yeux une seule fois vers Severus. Et, il espérait que le professeur ne l'observerait pas non plus. En fait, il était presque sûr que Severus aurait déjà décidé de ne pas faire attention à lui, donc Harry était résolu à en faire de même, et à garder toute son attention sur ses amis à sa table.

« …viens ? demanda finalement Ron, faisant un signe de main devant son visage pour le sortir de sa transe.

— De qu– ? Oh, ouais. » Harry sauta de son lit et suivit Ron et les autres garçons jusqu'à la Salle Commune, rejoignant les autres Gryffondors qui sortaient par le portrait pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle, Harry regarda involontairement en direction de la table des professeurs. _Vraiment_ , se dit-il après coup, _c'est pas comme s'il y avait_ autre chose _à voir_. Il aurait levé les yeux dans cette direction même si lui et Severus n'étaient pas… pas ce qu'ils étaient. Bien sûr il surprit immédiatement le regard de Severus, et celui-ci sembla se détendre imperceptiblement – juste suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse avoir une idée de ses pensées : le souvenir de leur dernière journée passée à Poudlard avant les vacances de Noël. Harry rougit et détourna le regard, se dépêchant de prendre place à la table des Gryffondor.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un long moment à manger et à discuter quand Hermione fronça les sourcils et attira son attention.

« Je me demande ce qui se passe avec le Professeur Snape ? dit-elle d'un ton suffisamment bas pour qu'Harry soit sûr que seul lui et Ron l'avaient entendue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas tourner la tête à l'instant même. »

Ron fronça les sourcils à la manière d'Hermione. « Il complote probablement pour envoyer Harry en retenue pendant le reste de l'année, murmura-t-il sombrement.

— Est-ce qu'il me regarde ? » Harry lutta contre le désir presque incontrôlable de se retourner pour voir Severus.

« Pas juste regarder, mec. » Ron se pencha par-dessus la table pour s'approcher d'Harry. « Il te fixe.

— On dirait qu'il pense à quelque chose de très sérieux. » Le regard d'Hermione passait de Severus à Harry en permanence.

— Est-ce qu'il a l'air en colère ? demanda Harry. » Hermione nia d'un mouvement de tête. « Vindicatif ? Énervé ? Furieux ? » Hermione continuait à dire _non_ de la tête, et Harry ne tenait plus. Il se promit de ne se tourner qu'un instant pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Snape, et de se redresser immédiatement après. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la table des professeurs, mais entre temps, l'homme avait déjà tourné son attention ailleurs. Harry soupira.

« Tu crois qu'il va te donner encore plus de retenues ? demanda Ron en plantant ses dents dans une cuisse de dinde.

— Sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry. Je ne l'en blâmerai pas, mais peut-être que mes retenues pendant les vacances lui ont suffi. » Secrètement, Harry espérait que leurs moments d'intimité avaient racheté ce qui lui restait de retenues, et il se dit même que peut-être, Severus ne voudrait pas continuer à lui donner des retenues, puisque ce serait une véritable mise à l'épreuve pour eux deux que de rester séparés. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se rajouter la tentation en plus. « Je lui demanderais demain après le cours de Potions.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on soit toujours tous dans son cours. » Ron secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Moi, je peux, fit Hermione avec un petit air de supériorité. C'est ce qui arrive quand vous faites vraiment des efforts dans vos révisions.

— Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? demanda Harry perplexe.

— De bonnes notes, répondit-elle avec assurance. Et si on veut que ça continue, on va avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Elle leur jeta un regard qui en disait long. « Donc, pas de promenade dans les couloirs, Harry. Et on ne reste pas tard à discuter dans le dortoir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

— Quoi ?, lui répondit-il avec un sourire coupable.

— Allez, venez. » Hermione se leva de la table, et leur fit signe de la suivre. On a encore quelques heures avant le couvre-feu pour réviser, avant qu'on ne doive aller se coucher. Par quelle matière voudriez-vous commencer ? »

Harry et Ron grognèrent de concert, et échangèrent un regard affligé.

« Eh bien, lâcha Hermione, puisque ce sera la première matière qu'on aura demain matin, ce sera Métamorphose. »

Et sur ce, ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la Salle Commune, Harry oubliant complètement de jeter même un dernier regard à Severus, à la grande table.

— O —

« Comme je l'avais prévu. » La voix de Snape, basse et déterminée, s'insinuait à travers les cachots comme une couleuvre entre les hautes herbes. « Vous n'avez pas tous été suffisamment talentueux pour être considéré aptes à obtenir vos examens d'ASPICs de potions. »

Harry regarda le reste de la classe et remarqua que quatre des élèves étaient partis. Un Serpentard, un Serdaigle, et deux Poufsouffles. Ce qui ne laissait plus que lui, Ron et Hermione en Gryffondor, Draco et son partenaire pour Serpentard, trois Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffles. Harry se sentait tout fier de savoir que sa maison était la seule à n'avoir perdu aucun membre suite à l'examen de fin de semestre.

« Vous avez tous eu des devoirs à rédiger pendant les vacances. J'espère que vous avez passé suffisamment de temps à vous en occuper ? Oui ? Très bien, _Accio devoirs_ ! » Snape tendit la main et les dix rouleaux de parchemin volèrent jusqu'à sa paume tendue. Harry espérait que les soixante centimètres qu'il avait écrit sur l'ajustement des antidotes pour prendre en compte diverses allergies serait au goût de Snape. Harry avait pensé que pour tout le reste de l'année, s'il continuait à penser à Severus en tant que Snape, ce serait plus simple d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant le précédent semestre.

« Je vous avais aussi demandé de passer un temps significatif à vous familiariser avec la potion pour réduire les hémorragies internes. Ce sera votre tâche pour aujourd'hui. Vous allez en brasser suffisamment pour pouvoir décanter deux fioles. Si votre essai est d'une qualité suffisamment adéquate, votre seconde fiole sera envoyée à Madame Pomfresh pour les réserves de l'infirmerie. Vous avez deux heures. » Snape invoqua un sablier, et le tapa une fois avec sa baguette pour que le sable commence à s'écouler. « Commencez ! »

Harry était content que lui, Ron et Hermione aient passé du temps tous les jours à s'occuper de leurs devoirs pour toutes les matières. Il se sentait raisonnablement préparé pour essayer cette potion. Tout le monde devait s'en occuper de son côté ils n'étaient pas en duo aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit son manuel de cours sur la page appropriée, et partit réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il était capable de se concentrer intensément sur sa propre potion, ne jetant que quelques coups d'œil à Ron et Hermione de temps à autre. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, sa potion était légèrement meilleure que Ron, mais pas aussi parfaite que celle d'Hermione. Lorsque les deux heures furent écoulées, Harry avait transvasé sa potion dans deux fioles et commença à nettoyer sa table.

« Déposez vos fioles ici, en sortant de la salle, ordonna Snape, sans lever les yeux de son bureau, alors que les étudiants s'avançaient vers lui et alignaient les fioles sur le bord du bureau. » Harry traîna jusqu'à être le dernier, et il jeta un regard plein d'espoir par-dessus son épaule à Ron et Hermione, qui avaient été d'accord pour l'attendre à la sortie de la salle.

« Euh, monsieur ? » Harry posa ses fioles sur le coin du bureau, et essaya de ne pas trop gigoter alors qu'il regardait Snape.

« Oui, Potter ? » Le professeur leva les yeux sur lui, et observa le reste de la classe, notant que tous les autres élèves avaient quitté la pièce. Il fit un geste de baguette et la porte de la salle se ferma. Un autre mouvement, et Harry sut qu'un sort de silence avait été lancé. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas contenir le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres, et la chaleur qu'il sentit dans son torse. Severus s'inquiétait pour lui. « Très bien, merci, assura-t-il à Severus. Je me demandais seulement… laissa-t-il en suspens. »

Severus soupira. « Nous avons parlé de ça, Harry. Tu ne dois plus venir me voir en dehors des heures de cours. Rien ne peut arriver jusqu'à ce que tu aies passé tes ASPICs. Je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus. » Severus se laissa aller en arrière et croisa les bras sur son torse, mais il était évident qu'il n'aimait cet arrangement plus que Harry.

« Oh, très bien, oui. Je veux dire, ça l'est oui. Je suis… » Harry bredouillait ses mots. « Clair, c'est clair. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander. »

L'expression de Severus montra un bref instant son soulagement et sa curiosité. Harry était sûr que le soulagement venait de ne pas avoir à essayer de le repousser. Il était presque sûr que Severus finirait par céder s'il le poussait même juste un tout petit peu. Mais il avait promis, et il voulait montrer à Severus qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'il pouvait être adulte.

« Je me demandais seulement ce qui allait se passer pour mes retenues, monsieur, clarifia Harry. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment dit quand elles prendraient fin — vous avez seulement dit que je devrais être puni "jusqu'à nouvel ordre". Donc, je voulais m'assurer que si vous m'attendiez ce soir, je pourrais être là. »

Severus regarda Harry avec perspicacité. Il était clair qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Il pensait que Harry essayait d'utiliser cette excuse pour se rapprocher physiquement de lui, une fois de plus.

« Vraiment, monsieur, promit Harry. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voulais vraiment être sûr que j'avais fait ce que vous pensez être juste pour rattraper… Pour mes erreurs. »

Severus se calma finalement, et se détendit, apparemment convaincu de la sincérité d'Harry.

« Eh bien. » Il se pencha en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur le bureau, et entrecroisa ses mains devant lui. « Je pourrais vous demander si vous avez appris la leçon, mais je crois que vous l'avez fait. »

À ceci, Harry, hocha du chef avec véhémence.

« Et bien que ça pourrait servir mes désirs égoïstes de vous avoir ici, avec moi –seul– pour quelques heures chaque soir, je dois admettre que cela pourrait grandement saper le self-contrôle que nous tâchons tous les deux de conserver. »

Harry laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Ce serait certainement le cas pour moi, monsieur.

— Je suppose que je pourrais aussi faire en sorte qu'un autre professeur puisse se charger de ces retenues. Ou bien Rusard, devisa-t-il. »

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, et il arrêta presque de respirer.

« Mais peut-être que puisque je veux que vous gardiez une bonne impression de moi, je ferais mieux d'éviter, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Harry voulait mettre fin à la conversation là, mais il savait qu'il devait convaincre l'homme de sa maturité et de ses regrets. « Monsieur, j'ai appris ma leçon, mais je comprendrais si vous pensez que je dois être davantage puni. J'assisterai à ces retenues avec la personne que vous choisiriez, si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Severus haussa les sourcils à ceci. « Eh bien, eh bien, Potter, déclara-t-il sur le ton d'une légère surprise, qui aurait pensé que vous seriez finalement capable de devenir adulte ? »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard pendant juste un moment avant que le Serpentard ne rompe le silence, coupant court à la tension sexuelle qui aurait pu commencer à se construire.

« Non, pas de retenues, vous en avez fini. Vous pourrez dire à Mr. Weasley et au reste de votre équipe que vous êtes disponible pour les entraînements de Quidditch le soir, une fois que la saison aura repris. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Monsieur, comment avez-vous… »

Severus ricana avant de se lever et d'emmener avec lui quelques-unes des fioles des étudiants pour les ranger. « Ah, Potter, bien que la jeunesse profite de nombreux avantages, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut apprendre qu'en vieillissant.

— Eh bien, merci, monsieur. » Harry acquiesça.

« Je vous en prie. » Snape laissa Harry remonter presque toute l'allée avant de dire doucement : « Bien joué, aujourd'hui. »

Harry quitta la salle de classe avec un petit soleil dans la poitrine, et l'envie de sautiller.

— O —

« Harry, est-ce qu'on peut parler un instant ? » Hermione le saisit par la manche alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, tout juste une semaine avant les vacances de printemps.

« Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. » Et il attendit Ron pour suivre Hermione là où elle voulait les emmener.

Mais Hermione secoua la tête. « Ron sait que je veux te parler seul. »

Une alarme résonna immédiatement à ces mots. Quand Hermione vous prenait à part pour vous parler, c'était définitivement mauvais. Il la suivit jusqu'à se retrouver loin sur la berge du lac, la tension grandissant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient en silence. Finalement, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et leva les yeux sur lui.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait rester debout, mais savait qu'il y avait une certaine probabilité pour qu'ils restent là pendant un bon moment, alors il céda, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, confus. « Je vais bien, assura-t-il.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, le fixant avec assurance. Tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. »

 _Putain. Est-ce que ça se voit ?_ Harry pensait avoir été plutôt décontracté en présence de ses amis, mais la vérité c'était que, plus il passait de temps à ignorer Severus, plus il devenait frustré. Et maintenant, avec seulement deux mois restants avant les ASPICs, il était convaincu que le temps ralentissait juste pour l'emmerder.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il. Je pense que je commence à m'inquiéter pour ces ASPICs un peu en avance, c'est tout. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Je pourrais croire ça. » Ses mains jouaient avec des touffes d'herbe. « Si ça n'allait pas contre tout ce que tu as pu dire, ou faire, ces sept dernières années. »

 _Oui bah, mes couilles, hein_ , pensa-t-il.

« C'est ce garçon que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

— Tu es incroyable. » Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es frustré de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui ? » Elle posa sa main sur son genou.

« Ouais, admit Harry. Je le suis. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est comme si, plus j'y pense, et plus ça semble loin.

— Il te fait toujours attendre jusqu'à après tes ASPICs ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, soupira-t-il. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi, mais je souhaiterais que ça n'ait pas à être comme ça.

— Je sais, Harry, mais je pense qu'il a fait le bon choix. » Elle lui lança un regard apitoyé.

« Ah, pour les ASPICs, oui. » Harry se rappela une seconde trop tard que c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donnée à Hermione pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Severus – ils devaient tous les deux étudier pour les ASPICs.

Elle eut un petit rire. « Oh, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça ! » Elle mit son bras autour de ses épaules, et se pencha contre lui, reposant sa tête contre ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

Elle le serra un peu plus dans son étreinte. « Honnêtement, Harry, tu devais bien te douter que je finirais par le découvrir ? le tança-t-elle légèrement. Il est un peu meilleur à ce jeu-là, mais de ton côté, c'était écrit sur ton visage. Tu ne pourras jamais faire carrière en tant qu'acteur.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Son pouls commençait à s'accélérer. Il était certain, certain, qu'elle n'avait pas pu découvrir qu'il aimait Severus ?

« Tu le regardes sans même le réaliser, parfois. Souvent, en fait. Et ensuite tu réalises que tu es en train de le fixer, et tu détournes le regard bien trop rapidement. Et puis, parfois, quand il dit quelque chose que tout le monde trouve absolument horrible, tu as ce petit sourire sur le visage, comme si tu savais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, en réalité. » Elle leva la tête de son épaule.

Harry pouvait à peine déglutir.

« Je veux juste savoir. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Tu as dit que tu savais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour toi. Comment as-tu appris ça ? »

Harry pouvait à peine respirer, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, de toute manière. Hermione était bien trop maligne pour son propre bien. « Je veux juste être sûr qu'on parle bien de la même personne, là, Hermione. Avec qui est-ce que tu penses que je suis ? »

Elle fit une pause, pour prendre une inspiration. « Le professeur Snape, fit-elle doucement. »

Son cœur tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Donc, elle savait. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre avait pu le remarquer aussi. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ? lui demanda-t-il avec crainte.

« Je ne pense pas, lui assura-t-elle. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, et il est bien meilleur pour le dissimuler.

— Donc, tu penses qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi ? » Harry se demandait quelle était son opinion à propos des sentiments de Severus.

« Absolument, fit-elle en hochant la tête. On ne le voit pas : en fait, je parierais que personne ne peut le voir, mais quand tu ne le regardes pas, quand tu manges ou que tu travailles sur une potion, il te regarde. »

_Vraiment ?_

« Mais il ne t'observe plus pour trouver quelque chose à critiquer, maintenant. C'est plus comme s'il appréciait t'observer. Parfois, je peux même dire qu'il regarde d'autres détails que ton visage. Je crois qu'il aime tes mains. » Elle rougit légèrement.

« Tu remarques vraiment tout, Hermione. » Harry secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle quand il a commencé à traiter tout le monde de manière aussi différente au début de l'année – en particulier toi, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai réussi à assembler les pièces du puzzle qu'il y a quelques semaines, cependant. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Donc, comment est-ce que tu as déduis ce qu'il ressentait ? Sûrement il n'a pas – Harry, il n'a rien tenté de physique, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait tout à coup le ton d'un professeur prêt à lui faire la leçon.

« Non, lui assura-t-il rapidement. Non, il n'a rien fait. Mais, ce que je t'avais déjà dit à propos de l'avoir entendu par hasard, c'était en partie vrai. Je l'ai entendu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Donc, tu es allé le voir ? Comment est-ce que tu as réalisé ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre ? Oh ! » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il sait ce que tu ressens ? Ou est-ce que c'est _toi_ qui attends la fin des ASPICs pour le lui dire. »

— Non, je – nous… » Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de s'expliquer. « Il m'a en quelque sorte découvert en train d'écouter aux portes, et on s'est un peu disputé. Je pense qu'on l'a compris à ce moment-là. »

Elle prit un air exaspéré. « Les retenues, soupira-t-elle d'un air entendu.

— Ouais, je les méritais vraiment, vraiment, répéta-t-il.

— Je suppose que oui, accorda-t-elle. » Elle fit une pause pendant un moment. « Donc, le chat à Noël. » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, dans les herbes. « Est-ce qu'il venait de lui ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'elle fixait toujours le sol. « Oui, lui dit-il.

— C'était vraiment prévenant, dit-elle, levant les yeux sur lui. Mais pourquoi un chat ?

— Il – eh bien, il aime beaucoup les chats. » Essaya d'expliquer Harry. Elle avait été vraiment compréhensive jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était sûr que ça s'arrêterait là si elle savait qu'il était devenu un Animagus non déclaré.

« Hm. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais jamais deviné ça. »

Harry rit. « Moi non plus, lui assura-t-il.

— Harry. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ?

— Oui. » Il acquiesça, et cette fois c'était lui qui fixait l'herbe. « Quand nous étions seuls, je ressentais – il me _comprend_ , Hermione. Il me comprend comme personne d'autre. Et je le comprends aussi. J'ai besoin de lui. On a besoin l'un de l'autre. Je pense… Hermione. Je pense que je l'aime. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il fit cette annonce, mais ensuite elle corrigea son expression pour quelque chose de plus sérieux. « Eh bien, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, alors il n'y a rien à ajouter.

— Tu as l'air… d'accord… avec tout ça. » Harry semblait sceptique.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu quelques semaines pour digérer tout ça, admit-elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, au début. En particulier quand j'ai pensé qu'il avait pu te faire quelque chose – quelque chose qui aurait pu dépasser les limites d'une relation professeur-élève, clarifia-t-elle. » Harry pensa plus prudent de ne pas mentionner ces choses qu'il avait faites lui-même pour dépasser cette limite. « Mais plus je voyais la manière dont tu le regardes, et dont il te regarde, et moins je parvenais à me convaincre d'être en colère. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que ça reste le Professeur Snape, et que je ne comprends pas vraiment tout, mais je pense que je sais ce que tu veux dire à propos d'être capable de vous comprendre l'un l'autre. Il y a des choses que tu as vécues, des choses pour lesquelles je ne pourrais rien faire. Parce que ce que tu as traversé, je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre. Et s'il te comprend, alors tu as raison, tu en as besoin. Et si c'est romantique, eh bien tant que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Je souhaiterais que tout le monde soit aussi compréhensif, murmura Harry. Je suis presque sûr que Ron n'y comprendra rien du tout.

— Tu serais surpris. » Elle avait un sourire en coin. « Je pense qu'il s'est adouci cette année, depuis que le professeur Snape est plus tolérant envers tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse l'apprécier un jour, et je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravi quand il l'apprendra, mais il finira par l'accepter.

— Je ne veux vraiment pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne avant les ASPICs, par contre, expliqua Harry. Je ne voudrais pas que qui que ce soit pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui pourrait coûter son travail à Severus. »

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

« Quoi ?

— Tu l'as appelé Severus, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'était mignon. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as le même air que lui quand tu fais ça, fit-elle en rigolant. » Elle reprit son sérieux. « Je comprends, et je pense que c'est une idée sage, accorda-t-elle. Ça va déjà être assez sensationnel quand ça va se savoir tu ne veux pas lui rajouter d'ennuis en plus. »

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de penser à ce que tu voudrais faire après les ASPICs ? demanda Hermione. »

Harry soupira. « Sev – le Professeur Snape m'a aidé avec différents choix de carrière. »

Hermione parut un peu surprise.

« Ouais, ça a été ma réaction aussi. Je pense qu'il voulait me donner un bon coup sur la tête pour ça. Il a commencé à m'aider pendant les vacances d'hiver. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper davantage depuis, parce qu'on s'évite.

— Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il y a définitivement des pistes qui ont l'air d'être intéressantes, maintenant que mon cœur n'est plus fixé sur les Aurors, expliqua-t-il. Il y a d'autres postes intéressants au Ministère qui ont à voir avec la Défense. Enseigner n'a pas l'air d'être une trop mauvaise idée non plus. Et puis il y a quelques opportunités intéressantes à travailler dans les relations entre moldus et sorciers. Mon expérience avec les Dursley a été un tel désastre, je pense qu'il pourrait être bien d'aider les Nés-Moldus et leurs familles à s'acclimater mieux au monde sorcier.

— Toutes ces idées ont l'air très bonnes, Harry. » Hermione lui tapota le genou. « Si tu le souhaites, je serais heureuse de regarder ça avec toi, et de voir si je peux répondre à certaines de tes questions.

— Merci. » Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. » Elle se releva et épousseta ses robes. « Les cours reprennent dans dix minutes.

— Hey, Hermione. » Harry l'appela après qu'elle se fut éloignée de quelques pas de lui. Elle se retourna. « Merci. Pour tout. D'être aussi compréhensive. D'être toujours là pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas rêver avoir une meilleure amie.

— Oh, Harry. » Elle revint vers lui et lança ses bras autour de lui, l'étouffant presque avec son étreinte. Quand elle s'éloigna, Harry pouvait voir des larmes sur ses joues. Elle eut un faible rire et les essuya.

« Viens, maintenant, fit Harry. Ron va vouloir m'arracher la tête s'il apprend que je t'ai fait pleurer ! »

Elle s'essuya à nouveau le visage, et puis se saisit de sa main, l'attirant le long du lac pour remonter jusqu'au château.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les vacances de Noël sont finies, et Harry retourne à Poudlard avec ses amis pour affronter la fin de l'année scolaire : le spectre des ASPICs plane sur les cours. Le Trio d'Or continue à suivre les cours de Potions du Professeur Snape, mais lui et Harry s'évitent, afin de pouvoir tempérer leurs ardeurs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et Hermione a une petite discussion seule à seul avec Harry.

« Potter. » La voix de Snape fit se retourner Harry alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la salle de classe.

« Monsieur ? demanda-t-il. » Il échangea un bref regard avec Hermione, et hocha la tête, alors qu'elle poussait Ron hors de la salle de Potions.

Snape fit signe à Harry de s'approcher de son bureau. « Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances de Pâques ? lui demanda-t-il. » On était vendredi après-midi, et il ne leur restait plus qu'un cours avant le début des vacances.

« Euh, pas vraiment, admit Harry. Seulement d'aller au Terrier pour la fête qu'ils organisent pour la naissance du bébé. »

Snape plissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas certain de savoir pourquoi ils veulent que je vienne, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. » Il avait toujours pensé que les fêtes pour les bébés et les grossesses étaient un truc de fille. Pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de fêtes, mais… il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Donc, vous resterez à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances ? clarifia le professeur.

— Ouais, affirma-t-il. » Harry avait préféré ne pas y penser jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'en réalité, il ne voulait pas rester à l'école pour les vacances. C'était une situation tout à fait inédite, qui ne tenait pas tant du fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester à Poudlard, que du fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester autour de Severus quand d'autres pouvaient les voir. « Et vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Quoi, moi ? demanda Snape, confus.

— Est-ce que vous resterez à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? lui demanda Harry, posant ses livres.

— Où voulez-vous donc que j'aille ? » Snape avait l'air complètement déconcerté.

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry réprima un sourire. « Peut-être qu'il y a une conférence de Potions à laquelle vous avez été invité. »

Severus fixa Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, semblant légitimement inquiet.

Harry lâcha un petit rire. « Je vais bien, fit-il avec assurance. Est-ce que c'est tout ? Tu voulais seulement savoir où je serais pendant les prochaines semaines ? »

Severus sembla légèrement mal à l'aise, face à l'analyse de cette question. « Je – Je suppose que oui. Eh bien, voilà. Je te verrai au dîner. »

Harry fit un petit signe de tête, et récupéra ses livres avant de quitter la salle de cours.

Quand il sortit des cachots, il vit Ron et Hermione qui étaient en grande conversation à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chauve-souris te voulait, Harry ? lui demanda Ron, repoussant la main d'Hermione qui était sur son bras. Il ne t'a pas collé de retenue, hein ?

— Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « Rien de ça, il voulait juste me demander ce que je fais pendant les vacances. »

Ron eut l'air sidéré. « Pendant les vacances ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ce que tu faisais pendant tes vacances ?

— Ronald ! siffla Hermione. Si le Professeur Snape voulait que tu saches ce qu'il a demandé à Harry, il t'aurait demandé de rester dans la salle avec lui !

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment, écarta Harry. Il voulait juste savoir ce que j'avais de prévu. » Harry remarqua que l'expression de Ron était encore plus choquée. Il se dépêcha de terminer de raconter : « Il s'assurait probablement qu'il n'aurait pas à me voir plus que nécessaire.

— Snape est bizarre. » Ron soupira. « C'est trop dommage que tu restes ici, fit-il d'un ton compréhensif. Peut-être que si tu restes seulement dans la Tour, et que tu étudies, il ne pourra pas trouver d'excuse pour te torturer.

— Oh ! fit Hermione malicieusement. Je pense qu'être en compagnie du Professeur Snape au château est déjà une torture en soi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer suite à la remarque d'Hermione, mais il n'eut pas la chance de répondre, parce qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de cours de métamorphose.

— O —

« Harry ? » La voix du Professeur Belfacia surprit Harry, alors qu'il se dirigeait hors de la Grande Salle après avoir mangé, le samedi suivant. Il comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer à travailler sur certains des devoirs qui leur avaient été donnés, mais se retourna prestement quand il entendit son nom.

« Professeur ?

— Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà réfléchi à la possibilité de faire un Apprentissage ? » Le Professeur Belfacia lui fit un grand sourire, aux dents blanches.

« Heum, hésita Harry. » Pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas pensé. Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris quelque chose, et qu'il y avait une sorte de temps limité pour accepter un Apprentissage.

« Vous voulez bien venir avec moi, Harry ? » Le professeur passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Est-ce que vous avez un moment ?

— Bien sûr, accepta Harry. »

Tandis que Belfacia l'entraînait hors de la Grande Salle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule suffisamment longtemps pour voir l'expression de Snape qui se faisait positivement mesquine.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles vous seriez décidé à devenir un Auror, commença Belfacia alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

— Oh, bégaya Harry, eh bien, je… heu. »

Le professeur fit un signe de main pour indiquer à Harry de s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, auquel il s'installa.

« Vous feriez certainement un admirable Auror, fit remarquer le Professeur Belfacia, en se calant dans son fauteuil, croisant les jambes. Mais vous savez, passer une année en tant qu'apprenti dans la Métamorphose pourrait vous être utile dans le Corps des Aurors.

— Mmm, accorda Harry, feignant de comprendre… et d'être intéressé.

— Est-ce que vous êtes intéressé par l'enseignement ?

— Oh, je – Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, répondit Harry.

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce groupe dont vous aviez pris la tête en cinquième année. C'est, pour tout dire, ce qui m'a donné l'idée de vous demander de devenir un Apprenti. Vous savez, vous pourriez rester ici, au château, en enseigner aux premières années.

— Donc, je vous aiderais à enseigner et à corriger les devoirs ? demanda Harry. » Il n'avait pas l'impression que ça ressemblait vraiment à un apprentissage.

« Oh, non, pas seulement. » Le Professeur Belfacia se rassit. « Non, nous pourrions travailler ensemble dans différents domaines de recherche, l'application pratique des nouvelles théories… il y aurait beaucoup à faire.

— Et je vivrais ici, au château ? confirma Harry. » Ça n'avait pas l'air si mal – prendre une année pour avoir le temps de penser, tout en continuant à travailler pour s'améliorer.

« Oui, en tant que mon Apprenti, vous devriez rester à proximité, confirma Belfacia.

— Je ne pourrais pas, je veux dire – est-ce que j'aurais mes propres appartements ? bredouilla Harry. »

Le Professeur Belfacia rigola. « Oh, absolument. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Je veux dire, je suppose qu'il y a des Apprentissages où un tel arrangement est pris, mais je doute que ma femme accepte de vous héberger. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Femme ? lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

— Oui, sourit le professeur. Je suis marié. Ma femme vit ici, au château, avec moi. Elle travaille pour le Ministère. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'étudiants soient au courant, et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi, s'il vous plaît.

— Oh, euh, bien sûr, promit Harry rapidement. Je veux dire, bien sûr, Professeur. »

Il y eut un coup sec porté contre la porte du bureau.

« Entrez ! fit Belfacia d'une voix forte, pour être entendu de l'autre côté.

— Professeur, salua Snape qui passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Potter.

— Severus, retourna Belfacia avec un sourire poli. Puis-je vous aider ?

— En réalité, répondit froidement Snape, j'ai besoin de Potter.

— Maintenant ? » Belfacia semblait confus.

« Dès que possible, siffla Snape, clairement irrité.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Belfacia. Eh bien, Harry. » Il se leva et tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main. « Pensez-y. J'aimerais avoir une réponse d'ici la fin des vacances, pour que je puisse proposer cet Apprentissage à un autre étudiant, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé.

— Je – Très bien, bredouilla Harry. » Il serra la main du Professeur, et se tourna ensuite pour repartir, mais Snape était devant lui. « Euh, je suis libre, maintenant, Professeur Snape, murmura-t-il. »

Snape ne dit pas un mot quand il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe. Ses bottes claquaient contre les dalles de pierres alors qu'il conduisait Harry jusqu'aux cachots, jusqu'à son bureau. Le Gryffondor le suivait, essayant de ne pas être nerveux, puisqu'il était presque sûr de ce qui se passait, mais le visage de Snape, et le silence ne l'aidaient pas à ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il avait de gros emmerdements. Le professeur ouvrit en grand les portes de son bureau, et Harry avança, pour s'asseoir devant le bureau, cependant, Snape ignora ledit bureau, et fit apparaître la porte menant à ses quartiers personnels d'un geste de la main. Un autre mouvement, et la porte du bureau se ferma, et se verrouilla. Sans plus d'explications, Snape passa la porte de ses quartiers à grands pas, et Harry manqua de lui rentrer dedans quand il se retourna, et fit un nouveau geste pour fermer la porte de ses quartiers.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de reculer, alors que Snape fondait sur lui, son visage brillant de rage. Il le pressa contre la porte, et le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine, la peur montant alors que son visage furieux s'approchait à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de se stopper, toujours silencieux, ses yeux toujours sombres et brillants, fixaient, sans cligner, ses prunelles vertes.

Et puis, sans prévenir, les bras de Severus se levèrent, et passèrent derrière son cou, l'attirant contre lui. Les lèvres de Severus fondirent sur les siennes, et Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement confus avant de fondre dans son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-il. » Sa bouche était revenue contre son oreille, que Severus caressait de son nez, tandis que le corps d'Harry passait rapidement de confus, à terriblement excité.

« Il – il, commença Harry à bout de souffle. »

Severus les pressait tous les deux fermement contre le mur. « Il voulait savoir si j'étais toujours intéressé par sa proposition d'Apprentissage, parvint à lâcher Harry entre deux gémissements, alors que Severus faisait glisser sa langue dans son cou.

Severus se figea.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a offert de vivre avec lui ?

— Je lui ai demandé s'il voudrait que je vive avec lui, admit Harry. » Il sentit Snape essayer de s'écarter. « Mais. » Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et attira à nouveau contre son corps. « Il a dit que sa femme ne serait certainement pas d'accord. »

Severus se redressa vivement, luttant contre l'étreinte d'Harry. « Sa – Sa femme ? » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Harry ne parvenait pas à réprimer son rire. « Tu ne savais pas non plus qu'il était marié ?

— Il a une femme ? continua Severus, évidemment incrédule.

— Il n'essaye pas de me mettre dans son lit, Sn-Severus. » Harry resserra son étreinte, et sentit Severus se détendre légèrement. « Et je ne compte pas le mettre dans le mien non plus. »

Severus retira abruptement ses bras d'autour d'Harry, et poussa contre la porte, essayant de se reculer, visiblement embarrassé. « Je – Je n'aurais pas dû… » Il se tourna, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, fit Harry doucement, tenant Severus près de lui. Est-ce que tu avais besoin de moi pour autre chose ? »

L'expression de Severus se fit gênée. « Non, je – tu devrais – nous devrions…

— Oui, accepta Harry. » Il tira fort pour rapprocher leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, à nouveau. « On devrait. » Et il guida le visage de Snape vers le sien, le forçant à l'embrasser. Il pouvait le sentir lutter, mais il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que sa résistance ne s'effondre, et qu'ils soient à nouveau pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Harry entendit Severus murmurer entre deux baisers : « Devrait… arrêter…

— Je ne veux pas, refusa-t-il. Tu as commencé. » Il frotta son bassin contre celui de Severus, obtenant un grognement en récompense.

Le Serpentard détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, et voyagea le long de sa mâchoire, et de son cou. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et grimaça de douleur lorsque son crâne rencontra la porte.

« Lit, urgea Severus d'une voix rauque.

— Mmmm, accepta Harry, qui commença à les dévêtir tous les deux alors qu'ils se précipitaient ensemble vers la chambre.

— C'est mal, sermonna Severus sans rancœur. » Et il repoussa Harry contre le lit, l'allongeant sur le dos, alors qu'il rampait au-dessus de lui. Ils en étaient tous les deux arrivés à n'avoir plus que leur pantalon, qui commençaient tout juste à être déboutonnés et ouverts. Leurs torses nus se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, et ils s'exploraient en s'embrassant.

« Je m'en fous, parvint à lâcher Harry alors que Severus suçait sa lèvre.

— Bien, répondit-il, et il chuchota quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvint pas à entendre, faisant disparaître leurs vêtements.

— Putain, grogna Harry. » Ils se frottaient et se caressaient l'un contre l'autre. « Je te veux, supplia-t-il.

— Je sais, haleta Severus. Pas encore.

— Je t'en supplie, implora Harry. » Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus chaotique.

« Pas. Avant. Tes. ASPICs. » Et son corps cessa de se frotter contre celui d'Harry, il se tendit, et cria le nom d'Harry, alors qu'il jouissait entre eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, et il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Severus, son propre plaisir prenant le contrôle de son corps.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, et sans force. Severus roula finalement sur le côté, et invoqua une couverture.

« Tu vas avoir ma mort, Potter, fit-il d'une voix endormie.

— C'est toi qui as commencé, répondit Harry d'un ton groggy.

— Mmmff, rétorqua Severus. » Il repoussa Harry sur le côté, et se blottit contre lui, passant un bras sur ses hanches.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux de sommeil, sans faire attention au fait qu'Harry allait probablement manquer le couvre-feu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les vacances de printemps approchent, et Harry va les passer en partie à Poudlard, en compagnie de Severus. Lorsqu'un soir, le Professeur Belfacia demande à discuter en privé avec Harry à propos d'un Apprentissage, Severus devient jaloux, et tire Harry de ses griffes avant de se jeter sur lui avec fougue.

« Donc, commença Harry alors qu'il était assis dans l'herbe, derrière le Terrier, est-ce que tu penses toujours que je devrais attendre jusqu'à après les ASPICs pour en parler avec Ron ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard de biais. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, adossés au mur de la maison. Harry avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes, les mains croisées, et le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui est le mieux entre lui dire maintenant, et lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée avant que vous ne vous mettiez vraiment ensemble, ou bien si tu devrais attendre jusque-là.

— Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'il va le prendre ? » Il la regarda suffisamment longuement pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement d'ennui, et prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-elle à nouveau. Je veux dire, il a plutôt bien pris tout le truc gay, la dernière fois. »

Harry se redressa et baissa ses bras. « Le "truc gay" ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu cassant.

— Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je veux dire, c'est juste que – Je ne savais pas non plus comment il le prendrait. »

Harry se détendit à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu savais que Charlie était gay ?

— Non. » Elle secoua la tête, semblant surprise. « Je ne le savais pas. Mais je ne suis pas surprise. Ron n'en a pas parlé. Il n'est pas très proche de Charlie. Il ne revient pas souvent dans nos conversations. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Tu crois qu'il en parlerait à quelqu'un ? Qu'il pourrait nous attirer des ennuis ? Essayer de faire virer Severus ?

— J'espère que non, grimaça-t-elle. » Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. « Mais, tu sais comment il est. Je m'arrangerais certainement pour éviter d'aborder le sujet au beau milieu d'un repas dans la Grande Salle, ou quelque chose du genre.

— Ouais, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu non plus, répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

— Désolé. » Elle secoua la tête en rigolant un peu. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, ils observèrent une brise légère faire s'envoler le pollen d'un pissenlit en face d'eux. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix, venant de l'intérieur de la maison, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je suis fou ? demanda Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. »

Hermione resta calme suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lève les yeux sur elle. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, et un "Oh, Harry" se cachait derrière ses yeux.

« Non, répondit-elle tendrement. Non, je pense pas du tout que tu sois fou. »

— O —

« Ron ? chuchota Harry dans les ténèbres. » C'était leur dernière nuit de vacances avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il était tard, et tout le monde était dans son lit. Harry n'était même pas sûr que Ron soit toujours éveillé.

« Mmm ? » Il entendit son ami bouger sous ses draps. Dans les ténèbres, il pouvait voir la peau pâle de Ron et ses cheveux roux briller dans le clair de lune qui se déversait de la fenêtre.

« Tu sais que je suis gay ? demanda-t-il. »

Il vit Ron froncer les sourcils. « Bien sûr.

— Et tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un ? Et qu'il m'aime ? continua-t-il.

— Ouais. » Ron hocha la tête une fois, et puis se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« Eh bien… » Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est Draco. »

Harry attendit la réaction de Ron, mais rien ne vint. Et puis, il le vit se frotter les yeux et se secouer la tête, comme s'il voulait s'éclaircir les idées.

« Désolé, quoi ? demanda-t-il en toussotant.

— C'est Draco, répéta Harry. Malfoy. »

Harry se prépara à nouveau, mais Ron le fixa seulement pendant quelques longues secondes. Tout à coup, tout son corps se mit à trembler, et Harry se recula, mais il comprit alors que Ron était seulement secoué par son rire, et non pas qu'il sortait de son lit pour se jeter sur lui.

« Malfoy ? parvint à lâcher Ron entre deux rires silencieux. Harry, recouche-toi !

— Je suis sérieux, Ron, maintint Harry. Je te le dis maintenant parce que je ne pense pas que tu te mettrais à crier et à réveiller tout le monde. »

Ron arrêta brusquement de rire. « Tu n'es pas sérieux, demanda-t-il.

— Est-ce que c'est un problème ? » Harry se recala plus confortablement.

« Tu – Tu es sérieux ? » Ron semblait avoir pâli. « Mal – Malfoy ?

— Est-ce que tu vas me renier ? le défia Harry. »

Ron sembla être incapable de trouver ses mots pendant quelques instants. « Te – te renier ? » Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha par-dessus le bord de son lit. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça bordel, juste parce que tu as des goûts atroces en matière d'hommes ? »

Harry se détendit immédiatement. « Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Eh bah, merde, Harry, tout ce que fait Malfoy me dérange. Mais je suppose que si ce qu'il se fait, c'est toi…

— Ron ! cria presque Harry.

— Quoi ? se défendit Ron. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire d'autre après les ASPICs ? Vous avez attendu ça pendant quoi, des mois maintenant ? Vous devez être plutôt raides.

— Tu es tellement vulgaire.

— Je suis vulgaire ? » Ron écarquilla les yeux. « C'est toi qui en pince pour Malfoy.

— D'accord, d'accord, céda Harry. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy.

— Ah non ? » Ron se releva soudainement. « Petit con ! » Il attrapa son oreiller et l'abattit deux fois de suite sur Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'as dit ça alors, hein ?

— Stop ! s'écria Harry en luttant contre son rire. Arrête ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

— À quoi tu pouvais bien penser quand t'as dit ça ? demanda Ron.

— C'est juste – Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir, lui dit Harry.

— Réagir ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire ? » Ron semblait agacé.

« Eh bien, tu sais, me renier, admit Harry.

— Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Harry ! » Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es gay. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer tes petits-amis, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais cesser d'être ton ami. »

La surprise d'Harry dut se voir sur son visage.

« Je n'ai plus quatorze ans, Harry, fit Ron. » Et il abattit son oreiller encore une fois de plus sur lui.

« Tu nous as laissé dans la forêt quand tu en avais dix-sept, lui rappela Harry. » Il fut récompensé d'un autre coup.

« Oui, eh bien, j'avais ce maudit Horcruxe sur moi, et je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione, se justifia-t-il alors qu'il se rallongeait, et gesticulait pour prendre une position confortable. Par ailleurs, maintenant, j'ai dix-neuf ans.

— Parfait, concéda Harry. C'est bien. Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco.

— Mmmph, murmura Ron en se retournant sur le côté.

— Je suis amoureux de Snape, annonça Harry. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Harry reçut un autre coup d'oreiller.

« Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux, fit Ron, et il se retourna pour se rendormir. »

— O —

Harry était assis sur la berge du lac. C'était juste avant le dîner, la dernière nuit avant la semaine d'examen. Il regardait l'eau, tout à ses pensées.

« Harry. » C'était une voix profonde, dans son dos, et elle aurait dû le surprendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. « Sirius, sourit-il, regardant son parrain qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, chaleureux.

« Tu es – commença Harry.

— Mort, je sais, accorda Sirius.

— Donc, c'est un rêve ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, et expira lentement. Il fixa la surface du lac. « Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment être ici, puisque tu es dans ton lit. Et je ne peux pas être là, puisque je suis– » Il s'était arrêté brusquement.

« Mort. C'est vrai, termina Harry, en fixant ses mains. Donc, ce n'est pas réel ? affirma-t-il.

— Oh, je n'en sais rien. » Sirius lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. « Je pense que c'est tout autant réel que ta conversation avec Dumbledore, à King's Cross. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Donc, tu vas commencer tes ASPICs demain, commença Sirius. Est-ce que tu es nerveux ?

— Pas vraiment, admit Harry. Je devrais probablement l'être, mais… non. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu es prêt. Je suis sûr que tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue. »

Harry fit un énorme sourire. « Merci.

— Quels sont tes plans, pour après ? demanda Sirius prudemment, regardant à nouveau l'eau.

« Oh, eh bien, je pense que tu connais probablement déjà la réponse à ça, se déroba Harry.

— En effet.

— Est-ce que… » Harry détourna un peu le regard. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Sirius se retourna vivement pour regarder Harry. Il fronçait les sourcils. « T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

— Eh bien, tu sais, tu le détestais. Vous le détestiez tous, expliqua Harry.

— Ah, fit Sirius en acquiesçant. Oui, Servillus.

— Donc, tu m'en veux. » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. « Est-ce que – je veux dire, est-ce que – tu penses que mon père m'en voudrait, lui aussi ? Ou Maman ?

— Harry. » Sirius tendit la main et saisit l'épaule d'Harry. « Tu devrais savoir que, tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu, c'est que tu sois heureux. Moi, ta mère, et ton père, Remus… putain, même Queudver. Ce n'est pas important pour nous, avec qui tu es.

— Vraiment ? » Harry se dérida. « Tu ne penses pas que je – vous trahis ?

— Harry, répéta Sirius. Nous sommes morts. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce que nous avons pensé ou non dicter ta vie. »

Harry ne devait pas sembler très convaincu.

« Et, c'est _ta_ vie, souligna Sirius. Tu l'aimes. Il t'aime. Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour tes parents. Ou ton parrain, corrigea-t-il. Bien sûr, s'il te fait du mal, je reviendrais pour le hanter, jura-t-il.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi compréhensif, admit Harry.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureux de Snape, lui renvoya Sirius.

— Je sais que ça n'est pas réel, mais… » Harry fit une pause. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler d'eux ? »

Sirius sembla confus.

« Papa et Maman ? Où est-ce que vous êtes maintenant ? Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Harry. »

Sirius se mit à sourire, un sourire énorme et magnifique. « Oh, ton père et moi en profitons pleinement pour rendre ta mère complètement chèvre, comme on l'a toujours fait, commença-t-il. »

— O —

_EXPLIQUEZ, EN DÉTAIL, LES PROPRIÉTÉS CHIMIQUES DE L'HELLÉBORE ET SON UTILISATION DANS LES POTIONS DE SOMMEIL._

C'était le dernier examen d'Harry.

Le tout dernier.

Il pouvait à peine tenir en place.

Il observa le reste de ses camarades dans la salle – ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que d'habitude, avec les huitièmes années de présents en plus des septièmes années – tous écrivaient furieusement sur leurs parchemins. Il avait terminé les travaux pratiques de potions dans la matinée, et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à passer l'écrit, et il en aurait finalement enfin fini avec ses ASPICs ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux et fit un peu de cette respiration profonde méditative que lui avait enseigné Hermione. Il pouvait le faire. Il _allait_ le faire. Il rouvrit les yeux, et se reconcentra sur le parchemin.

_EXPLIQUEZ, EN DÉTAIL, LES PROPRIÉTÉS CHIMIQUES DE L'HELLÉBORE ET SON UTILISATION DANS LES POTIONS DE SOMMEIL._

— O —

« Non, Ron, je promets que je ne vais pas repasser sur chacune des questions, mais je voudrais seulement savoir comme tu _penses_ que tu t'en es sorti, plaida Hermione.

« Je suis sûr qu'on s'en est tous bien sortis, la rassura Harry. » Leur trio était en chemin vers la salle commune pour pouvoir se détendre un peu avant le dîner. Les examens des autres années ne commenceraient pas avant lundi, donc, techniquement, Poudlard était toujours en période d'examen pendant encore une semaine, mais toutes les personnes de leur promotion, et de septième année qui étaient déjà majeurs, étaient autorisés à partir dès ce soir-là, s'ils le souhaitaient. Ginny et Ron resteraient jusqu'au matin, et donc, Hermione restait jusque-là également. Harry n'avait pas vraiment quelque part où aller, autre que le Square Grimmaurd, donc il ne voyait pas de problème à rester.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, de ce qu'ils feraient plus tard. Tous les autres septième et huitième années qui ne partaient pas pour la Grande Salle s'étaient également réunis dans la pièce.

« L'entraînement des Aurors commence dans six semaines, annonça Dean. Qui s'engage ?

— Moi ! s'écria rapidement Ron. » D'autres suivirent.

« Et, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? demanda Seamus après avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de les rejoindre. Est-ce que tu as accepté l'offre d'Apprentissage de Belfacia ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus à propos du programme des Aurors. Je pense que je vais juste prendre un peu de temps avant de décider de ce que je veux faire.

« Je pense que c'est une sage décision, applaudit Hermione.

— Et qui va à l'Université ? demanda Parvati. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celles d'Hermione et de Ginny.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu y vas, alors, Hermione ? demanda Lavande.

— Cursus général, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai prévu de me concentrer sur les Lois et Créatures Magiques, ainsi que les relations entre Moldus et Sorciers. »

La conversation divergea et tout le monde commença à parler de ses plans, de ses espoirs, de ses rêves et de ses peurs.

Tout le monde, sauf Harry. Ce fut facile, pour lui, de s'en aller sans se faire remarquer, de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, et de trouver son chemin hors de la Salle Commune pour se transformer en chat.

Le château était relativement calme, étant donné qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Harry supposa que la plupart des étudiants étaient soit occupés à étudier, à faire la fête ou bien à partir. C'était bien de pouvoir marcher lentement, sans se faire remarquer, sans penser à rien. Il n'avait vraiment toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les brochures que Snape lui avait donné. Il avait même discuté avec Hermione de beaucoup d'entre elles.

Travailler pour le Service Sorcier de Protection de l'Enfance semblait intéressant. Il voulait définitivement faire en sorte qu'aucun enfant sorcier n'ait à vivre la vie qu'il avait eu, en grandissant avec sa famille Moldue. Bien sûr, devenir Auror n'était pas complètement rayé de sa liste non plus. Beaucoup de ses amis allaient passer les entraînements, dans le but d'obtenir l'examen de recrutement. Ce serait amusant de rester en leur compagnie. Mais ça avait été si agréable cette année de ne courir après aucun Mage Noir – ni de se faire courir après. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à sauter dans une vie de danger intensif. Il y avait toujours la voie académique – faire des recherches, être un professeur d'Université… mais ça ne semblait pas très intéressant. Il y avait aussi le domaine médical : la Médicomagie, ou être Soigneur. Harry se disait que ça pourrait être bien de réparer les gens, plutôt que de les détruire, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait la discipline nécessaire pour continuer ses études aussi longtemps : c'était un programme intensif de cinq ans pour pouvoir devenir Soigneur. Il y avait aussi l'enseignement – ce qu'il le tentait bien, en fait. Il pouvait entrer dans l'Académie Magique de Préparation à l'Enseignement, ce qui demandait trois ans. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'où il irait enseigner. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à – ni d'être le bienvenu pour – enseigner à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi la finance et les affaires. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ouvrir sa propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait aussi le Département de la Justice Magique, bien que ça ne lui semblait être qu'une version plus insipide des Aurors. Et, évidemment, tous les autres postes du Ministère. C'était tout à fait intimidant. Le plus il y pensait, le plus il se persuadait d'avoir besoin de prendre une pause. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Rester au Square Grimmaurd, tous les jours, sans rien faire, pendant des semaines ? Il allait devenir fou. Il ne pouvait pas suivre Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils partaient en vacances sur le Continent. Il se sentit soudainement vraiment très seul. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, et se demanda si les chats pouvaient pleurer.

« Eh bien, eh bien, fit une voix grave, faisant se lever les oreilles d'Harry. On dirait bien qu'il y a un chat errant qui vagabonde dans le château. »

Harry aurait souri s'il en avait été capable. C'était Severus. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il avait en réalité déambulé jusqu'aux cachots.

« L'heure du dîner approche à grands pas, ronronna presque Severus tandis qu'il se baissait pour prendre le Chat dans ses bras. Je parie que tu dois avoir bien faim. Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton dîner en te donnant à grignoter juste avant.

— Rowrrrrr, grogna Harry, joueur. » Il passa sa langue le long de la main de Snape.

« Oh, je suppose que je devrais pouvoir au moins te trouver un peu de lait, soupira-t-il. »

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et emporta Harry jusqu'à ses quartiers privés, moment que choisit Harry pour sauter de ses bras et rejoindre le salon, alors que Severus allait dans la cuisine.

Il entendit des bruissements, des portes de placards qu'on ouvre, des bruits de vaisselle, venir de la cuisine pendant quelques minutes, ce dont il profita pour se retransformer en lui-même et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Severus se figea en entrant dans la pièce, une soucoupe de lait dans la main. « Tu n'es pas trop dans l'esprit, pour le lait, je présume ? fit-il d'une voix traînante, bien qu'il y ait un quelque chose de crispé et semblant inconfortable dans son ton.

— Mes ASPICs sont finis, lâcha Harry sans ménagement, fixant les mains de Severus. »

Il semblait que c'était justement ce qu'il fallait à Severus, et il laissa tomber la soucoupe de lait qui disparut avant de toucher le sol.

« En effet. » Il fit quelques pas vers Harry.

« Je ne suis plus ton élève.

— Tu n'es plus l'élève de qui que ce soit, fit remarquer Severus, faisant quelques pas rapides de plus pour parcourir la distance les séparant. » D'un geste gracieux, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur le canapé, et Severus le couvrait de son corps. « Merci Merlin, chuchota-t-il, juste avant d'amener ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

Immédiatement, le corps d'Harry se réveilla. Il commença à gémir et à s'accrocher aux vêtements de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le Serpentard se redressa légèrement.

« Je te déshabille, répondit Harry, comme si c'était une évidence indéniable. Et ensuite, je vais essayer de te convaincre d'aller jusqu'à un lit. »

Severus ricana. « On n'a pas assez de temps pour faire ce que j'ai prévu de faire dans un lit.

— De quoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il est six heures moins le quart, répondit Severus en désignant l'horloge sur le manteau de cheminée. Le dîner est dans un quart d'heure. »

Harry enveloppa ses bras autour du dos et de la nuque de Severus. « On peut sauter le dîner, murmura-t-il en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

— Mais certainement pas, refusa-t-il. » Et il exerça suffisamment de force pour s'extirper de l'étreinte d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor se redressa en boudant. « Après le dîner ? espéra-t-il.

— Encore une fois, non. » Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Malheureusement, il y a un certain nombre de choses que je dois terminer avant que je ne puisse te faire quoique ce soit dans ce lit qui choquerait la grande majorité du Monde Sorcier.

— Plusieurs choses ? se lamenta Harry. Tu m'avais promis après les ASPICs ! Tu as dit – » Severus lui coupa la parole.

« Arrêtez de geindre, Potter, cingla-t-il. Tu ressembles à un enfant. »

Harry fulminait.

Severus ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'assit à côté de lui. « Harry, écoute-moi. Je – pour commencer, je trouve encore que c'est difficile à croire. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que… l'intérêt… que tu me portes durerait aussi longtemps. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut stoppé par les doigts de Severus pressés contre ses lèvres.

« Mais bien sûr, je suis soulagé que ce soit le cas, et évidement, je te porte le même intérêt, le rassura-t-il. Cependant, il y a certaines obligations auxquelles je dois me plier. Dans un premier temps, est-ce que tu as quelque chose demain midi ? Tous tes amis vont quitter le château pour poursuivre leurs projets. Est-ce que tu as décidé de ce que tu veux faire ? Où est-ce que tu vas vivre ? Et ensuite, est-ce que tu as parlé de notre… de nous à tes amis ? Je suppose que Miss Granger sait déjà tout, puisqu'elle en sait toujours plus sur tout que ce que n'importe qui devrait savoir, mais qu'en est-il de tes autres amis ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à la manière dont ils vont réagir ? »

Harry croisa les bras avec colère. Severus leva les yeux sur l'horloge.

« On devrait aller vers la Grande Salle. Reviens ici demain matin, dès que tes amis seront partis, et nous pourront parler. »

Le professeur se leva, et fit signe à Harry de le suivre, mais celui-ci resta obstinément assis sur le canapé, livide. Severus ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je savais que c'était une erreur de t'emmener ici pour te donner du lait, murmura-t-il. Va dîner. Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu le souhaites. Je vais – Je comprends si je ne te vois pas demain matin. »

À ces mots, Harry sauta du canapé. « Tu ne peux pas me tenir à distance, grogna-t-il en attrapant Severus, et en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. J'espère que tu aimes voir le soleil se lever, parce que je serais là à l'heure pour qu'on voie l'aube ensemble. » Et sur ces mots, il embrassa Severus avec force sur les lèvres, et quitta les cachots en tempête, faisant malgré tout attention à redevenir le Chat avant de s'en aller dans le couloir.

— O —

« Oh, Harry ! pleura Hermione alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. On t'enverra une lettre tous les jours, promit-elle. Tu dois nous dire ce que tu décides de faire. Où est-ce que tu vas aller.

— Tout va bien, Hermione. » Il essayait de ne pas rire face à tout son drama.

« Ouais, ça va aller pour lui, sourit Ron. Allez ! J'ai passé huit années ici, je suis plus que prêt à partir !

— Sept années, Ronald Weasley. » Hermione fit volte-face sur Harry, et donna une petite tape à Ron de la main. « L'année qu'on a passée avec Harry ne compte pas comme une année de cours.

— Elle devrait, murmura-t-il. J'ai appris plus de vous deux que de la plupart de mes Professeurs. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et resta bouche bée.

Harry fit un petit sourire à Ron, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

« Allez, viens. » Ron fit un signe de tête à Hermione. « Il ira bien.

— Ouais, assura-t-il en hochant la tête. Ça va aller. Je promets. Un hibou tous les jours. »

Hermione se saisit de sa main et la serra fort. « Raconte-moi comment ça se passe, dit-elle à voix basse.

Harry acquiesça. « Je le ferais.

— Salut, mon ami. » Ron lui mit une claque dans le dos, et tint la main d'Hermione. « Tu diras "bonjour" à Snape de notre part.

— De quoi ?! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

— Quoi ? » Ron se retint de rire. « Je savais que tu étais sérieux. Tous les deux, vous vous regardez comme si rien d'autre ne comptait dans le monde.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Hermione dégagea sa main de celle de Ron, et lui frappa le bras. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais ? »

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots, pas encore, alors il hocha la tête.

« Oh, je sais pas, quelque chose comme juste après la pause d'hiver. Et puis t'as dit ce truc à Pâques, à propos de Draco, et j'ai pensé que j'avais eu tort, mais… ensuite tu l'as dit, et là j'ai su que j'avais raison. » Ron semblait absurdement fier de lui-même.

« Wow ! fut tout ce que Harry put dire.

— La capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, hein ? » Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude malicieux.

Tout ce que Harry et Hermione pouvaient faire, c'était le fixer bouche bée.

— O —

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau en acajou. Quand elle s'ouvrit, Severus se tenait derrière, habillé tranquillement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta menace de regarder le soleil se lever ? se moqua le Serpentard d'un ton joueur.

— Je, euh, nous avons raté le réveil, admit Harry en se frottant la nuque.

— Des adolescents, faisant la grasse matinée, un samedi matin. Quelle nouvelle ! fit Severus d'une voix traînante. » Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour inviter Harry à entrer.

Il marchait derrière Severus alors qu'il le suivait jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Du thé ? Offrit-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

— Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Merci, accepta Harry un peu bizarrement. »

Severus alla jusqu'au canapé, et s'installant, tapota le coussin à côté de lui pour inviter Harry à s'y asseoir.

« Thé, appela Severus d'un ton assuré. » Instantanément, un plateau de thé apparut en face du canapé.

« Donc, commença Severus tout en soufflant sur sa tasse fumante.

— Doooonc, reprit Harry, mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Severus.

— De qu– Quoi ? » Harry était confus.

« Tous tes amis sont partis. Tu en as finis avec tes ASPICs. Tu n'as aucune véritable raison d'être ici. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui ? » Severus sirota son thé calmement.

« Je – nous – je pensais que nous – qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? contra Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire après vendredi ? Tous les élèves seront partis. Poudlard va fermer pour l'été. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? sonda Severus.

— Est-ce que tu veux – je dois – est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? questionna Harry, perplexe.

— Non. Mais il faut considérer sérieusement les réponses à ces questions.

— Je ne sais pas. » Harry baissa la tête, fixant sa tasse. « Je suppose que je vais aller au Square Grimmaurd. Au moins pour quelques semaines. Prendre un peu de temps tranquille.

— Je pense que ça pourrait te faire beaucoup de bien, répondit Severus.

— Tu – Tu le penses ? » Harry leva les yeux.

« Oui. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps tranquille. Fais du ménage. Épuise-toi un peu. Fais quelque chose de physique – sans réfléchir – pendant quelques semaines, et je pense que ça t'aidera à prendre du recul. » Severus prit une autre gorgée de son thé.

« Et pour – je – qu'est-ce qui se passe pour… nous ? demanda prudemment Harry. Je pensais – est-ce que, tu sais, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

Le visage de Severus afficha de la confusion pendant un moment, mais l'instant d'après, cela fut remplacé par du désir. Il reposa sa tasse de thé sur le côté.

« Monsieur Potter, fit-il d'une voix basse, d'une voix de velours. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun doute dans votre esprit que je, " _vous savez_ _"_ , vous aime. »

Harry déglutit. « Oh. »

« Cependant… » Il se redressa légèrement. « Il faut qu'on tienne compte de certaines considérations. Pour commencer, je dois poursuivre mes devoirs de professeur pendant encore une semaine. Si quoi que ce soit de remarquable devait se produire, cela donnerait probablement naissance à des inquiétudes quant à une relation préexistante entre nous. Ainsi, le lieu où tu résides est important. Par ailleurs, je ne souhaite pas interférer avec ce que tu as prévu de faire. Je souhaite savoir ce que tu as prévu de faire pour pouvoir te soutenir, et ainsi faire partie de ta vie si tu… » Severus fit une pause, mal-à-l'aise. « Si tu le souhaites. »

Tout à coup, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu es nerveux ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

— Quoi ? » Severus se laissa aller en arrière, outré. « Mais certainement pas.

— Mais, si ! répliqua Harry. Tu parles trop quand tu es nerveux. Quand tu es en colère, ou heureux, ou sûr de toi, tu agis plutôt. »

Severus se tenait tout raide, son regard fusillant sa tasse de thé.

Harry reposa sa tasse de thé, et se redressa sur ses genoux pour être légèrement plus grand que Severus. « Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ? » Il se rapprocha de lui. « On pourra parler de tout ça plus tard, promit-il.

— Et que souhaitez-vous faire maintenant, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus en croisant son regard.

— Eh bien. » Harry se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres celles de Severus. « La nuit dernière, tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un lit.

— Mmm, accorda Severus.

— Et tu as également parlé de choses que tu souhaiterais me faire, dans ce lit. » Harry l'embrassa encore une fois, avec un peu plus de passion.

— Mmm. » Cette fois-ci, la réponse de Severus sonna plus comme un gémissement.

« Je pense que j'aimerais bien mener mes recherches là-dessus, suggéra Harry. » Il remonta ses mains jusqu'au col de Severus commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il se recula et se leva du canapé.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et resta assis un peu plus longtemps, comme s'il était figé. Et puis il se leva et enlaça Harry. « En tant que Maître de Potions, Monsieur Potter, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry, j'aime beaucoup mener des recherches. »

Et avec ça, Severus s'éloigna, mais prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et les mena tous les deux vers la porte de sa chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry est inquiet par rapport à la réaction de Ron quand il apprendra pour sa relation avec Severus, alors que la fin de l'année approche et qu'ils s'apprêtent à passer les ASPICs. Les examens passent à toute vitesse, cependant, et alors que ses camarades discutent ensemble de leur avenir dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry s'éclipse pour aller retrouver son Severus Snape. Le professeur parvient cependant à repousser ses avances jusqu'au lendemain.

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était dû à l'excitation, ou à la nervosité – ou peut-être que c'était un peu des deux. Quand il passa la porte de la chambre, il était déjà parvenu à faire tomber sa chemise, à quitter ses chaussures, et à ouvrir sa braguette. Son pantalon tomba au sol, et il s'en extirpa, manquant de trébucher quand Severus se retourna vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras longs et pâles, et l'entraîna dans un long baiser. Severus était déjà entièrement déshabillé. Bien sûr, il avait battu Harry de vitesse sur ce coup-là.

Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais Severus les guida vers le lit, et Harry finit par sentir le rebord du matelas contre l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il se détacha de son amant pendant un moment, pour se réceptionner en douceur, alors qu'il était poussé en arrière contre le matelas, Severus tout au-dessus de lui, ne rompant jamais leur baiser. Ses mains caressaient tout son corps, et Harry put sentir un nouveau rythme en Severus. On aurait dit comme un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. C'était comme si Severus voulait aller vite, et en même temps, il se retenait consciemment. Harry passait bien trop de temps à penser. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude ou du moins, ça ne l'était pas avant qu'il soit avec Severus. S'il avait dû résumer ce qu'était le plaisir avant de faire la connaissance du Serpentard, il l'aurait formulé comme un sursaut de chaleur, une accélération du rythme cardiaque, l'impression d'être à bout de souffle, et enfin, une libération. Mais maintenant, toutes sortes de choses lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se demandait si Severus avait le même problème. Il était tellement occupé par ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas le chuchotement sur les lèvres de Severus, qui fit disparaître son caleçon et ses chaussettes. L'homme se pressa contre lui, plus proche, ondulant des hanches contre les siennes. Des gémissements involontaires de plaisir quittaient les lèvres d'Harry, se mélangeant aux réponses de Severus.

Soudainement, Harry sentit la main de Severus contre un endroit de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais exploré jusqu'à maintenant – où il n'avait jamais senti la main de qui que ce soit. La pulpe de son doigt effleurait doucement son entrée. Et puis, ensuite, Harry sentit une brève pression. Il serra les jambes soudainement, et rompit leur baiser, se renfonçant dans l'oreiller, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Severus, qui étaient emplis de plusieurs émotions, dont de l'inquiétude, mais il y avait aussi un peu d'appréhension, un peu de malaise, et un soupçon de rejet.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, remontant sa main pour prendre appui au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. » Cette position lui permettait de presser son corps davantage contre celui d'Harry, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

« Je – » Harry n'était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il l'avait désiré pendant ce qui semblait être un très très long moment. Il pensait qu'il avait même demandé à ce qu'ils aillent aussi loin, au moins une fois. Mais maintenant que le moment était enfin venu, il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il se sentait comme un idiot. Son corps se tendit.

« Harry, fit gentiment Severus. » Il se releva pour s'allonger à côté de lui, sur le côté, lui faisant face, un fin ruban d'air les séparant. Le sexe d'Harry se redressa dans les airs, libéré du poids de Severus, mais il débandait rapidement.

Harry rougit d'embarras.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda Severus, incertain. »

Soudainement, Harry se sentait ridiculement exposé. Il se précipita pour se mettre sous les couvertures. Il vit l'expression de Severus se froisser de perplexité.

« Froid ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Désolé. » Harry était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi, avoua-t-il.

— Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit aille mal, avec toi, répondit Severus.

— Je suis stupide, souffla Harry. Pas que ce soit une nouveauté, bien sûr, il ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme. »

Severus se releva sur un coude. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de stupide ?

— Je sais pas ! s'écria Harry. » Il passa ses mains devant son visage, pour le couvrir. « Ça ! Je – on a attendu tout ce temps, et puis, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

— Est-ce que tu veux te rhabiller ? demanda Severus, essayant – et presque réussissant – à ne pas faire sentir la déception dans sa voix.

— Non ! » Harry retira ses mains de son visage, et se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser à la tête de lit. « Tu dois penser que je suis tellement idiot.

— Non, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que tu m'aies donné une raison de le penser. Pas encore. » Severus plaça avec précaution sa main son avant-bras. « Harry, commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que – est-ce que tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Harry se tourna et lui lança un regard étrange. Entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Severus était bizarre.

« Avec moi, ajouta Severus. »

Harry s'affaissa. « Oui, ce n'est pas ça. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas.

— Harry. » Severus caressa l'intérieur de son bras avec son pouce. « Est-ce que tu es nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec un homme ?

— Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! grogna Harry. » Il rejeta la tête en arrière un peu trop vite, se cognant contre le bois. « Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avant, et on a fait beaucoup de choses ! Je veux dire… » Son regard se posa sur Severus, se sentant tout à coup très inexpérimenté. « Enfin, il semblerait… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se rendait compte, tout à coup, que s'embrasser, se peloter et se frotter l'un à l'autre, même complètement nu, ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose, si on considérait tout ce que deux personnes ensemble pouvaient faire. Il y avait probablement des choses que deux hommes pouvaient faire ensemble et dont Harry n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler. Pas qu'il ait entendu beaucoup de choses sur le sujet en général, non plus.

« Harry. » Severus changea de position et guida le jeune homme pour qu'il redescende et s'allonge à nouveau dans le lit, pour qu'ils soient au même niveau. Il se glissa sous les couvertures pour être tout contre lui, le tenant tendrement dans ses bras, une main caressant son torse, légèrement, et l'autre sous sa tête. Il le guida sur le côté, et Harry se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le ventre de Severus. « Il n'y a pas de raisons d'être contrarié ou nerveux à propos du sexe. Je ne pense certainement pas que tu es un idiot pour cette raison.

— C'est juste… » Harry essaya de ne pas soupirer, se sentant totalement inadapté. « Je sais comment ça marche avec une fille. Et – je veux dire, je peux deviner le fonctionnement, entre deux mecs, mais… » Il s'arrêta là, incertain de comment finir.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler, alors ? suggéra Severus, embrassant doucement Harry dans le cou. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant, et puis tourna la tête autant qu'il le pouvait pour voir le visage de Severus. « Je suppose que tu as – je veux dire, tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille, non ? »

Il pouvait dire que Severus luttait contre l'envie d'afficher un de ses sourires en coin. « En effet.

— Souvent ? » Harry semblait peu assuré.

« Suffisamment, répondit Severus, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

— Me déranger ? interrogea Harry. Je suis inquiet – Je suis plus – Je veux dire, et si je n'étais vraiment pas bon pour ça ? termina-t-il dans un chuchotement. Je suppose que ça allait jusqu'à présent, mais… et si j'étais juste un raté pour ça, et que tu ne – » Il s'interrompit brutalement. Il comprit que Severus pourrait entendre ce qu'il n'avait pas dit : _ne veux plus de moi_?

« Harry, chuchota Snape à son oreille, alors qu'il déposait de petits baisers papillons par la même occasion. Ton inexpérience n'est pas un problème. Et je t'assure que tu vas t'améliorer avec l'expérience. »

Harry rougit encore, bien que cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de son embarras.

« Eh bien, euh, continua-t-il, ragaillardi par la réponse de Severus. Comment est-ce que je sais comment le faire ? Je veux dire, euh, avec une fille, il n'y a vraiment qu'un moyen de le – Enfin, il y a plus d'une manière, mais avec deux hommes, laquelle est – et je ne sais pas comment _tu_ fais, normalement – merde, j'explique vraiment très mal.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de te demander si je préfère être au-dessus, ou au-dessous ? demande Severus avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Harry relâcha un soupir tendu, son corps se relaxant. « Ouais, affirma-t-il. Et comment est-ce que je sais ce que je veux ?

— Eh bien… » Severus descendit un peu sa main, caressant maintenant le ventre d'Harry, se rapprochant dangereusement de son sexe toujours à moitié dressé. « Je suggérerais qu'on essaye ce que je préfère, pour commencer, et qu'ensuite on essaye différentes choses, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce que tu préfères le plus. »

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra, alors qu'il pensait à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Et puis ces pensées firent des choses plutôt intéressantes à son sexe. Il se contorsionna jusqu'à pouvoir se retrouver sur le dos, levant les yeux sur Severus. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu aimes le faire ?

— Si je devais choisir, je préfère être au-dessus. Mais c'est agréable aussi d'être en dessous. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait avoir de problèmes à explorer plusieurs options.

— Est-ce que… » Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, encore une fois. « Tu sais… ça fait mal ? Être en dessous ? »

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux, pensif. « "Faire mal" ne serait probablement pas le meilleur mot pour ça. Pas si tu es avec un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait. Mais, en particulier les premières fois, il va y avoir un certain inconfort, oui. Et une sensation de brûlure.

— Brûlure ? répéta Harry sans réfléchir.

— Ça. » Severus prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, et commença à écarter l'index d'Harry et son pouce, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente la peau le brûler d'être aussi tendue.

« Oh, fit-il en libérant sa main. Brûlure.

— Oui. Mais il existe des moyens de minimiser cet inconfort.

— Des sortilèges ?

— Oui, des sortilèges, mais je faisais davantage référence à différents préliminaires, et bien sûr, à l'utilisation d'un lubrifiant approprié, termina-t-il. »

_Oh_ , pensa Harry. Donc, c'était ce que Severus allait faire avec sa main, et ses doigts, avant que je ne l'arrête.

« On n'a pas à avoir un rapport sexuel impérativement maintenant, fit Severus après un bref silence.

— Non, objecta Harry. Je veux le faire. Je – Je me sens mieux, maintenant. C'est juste que je ne – peut-être que j'aurais dû aller voir dans un livre, ou lire quelque chose, murmura-t-il. » Et puis il se mit à rire.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? » Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense juste à quel point Hermione serait heureuse si j'allais la voir pour lui demander de lire quelque chose qui ne soit pas une lecture imposée, et surtout à sa tête quand je lui expliquerais ce que je cherche.

— Est-ce que tu penses souvent à Miss Granger, et au sexe, quand tu es au lit avec moi ? demanda sèchement Severus.

— Ugh. » Harry secoua la tête. « Certainement pas !

— Bien. » Severus se rapprocha, surplombant Harry, et puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Parce que je ne suis pas partageur.

— Moi non plus, accorda Harry. Je veux définitivement te garder rien que pour moi.

— Eh bien, tu m'as, annonça Severus. » Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus profondément, et plus longuement que la fois précédente.

« Bien, murmura Harry, se détendant et ouvrant les lèvres pour recevoir Severus. » Bientôt, celui-ci bougea pour revenir sur Harry, le couvrant de son corps, et il pouvait les sentir durcir tous les deux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et faisaient de petits mouvements de leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui semblait être un long moment, se mouvant lentement, ensemble. Bientôt, cependant, Harry sentir les caresses de Severus revenir le long de la courbe de ses fesses, vers son entrée. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça annonçait, il ne se tendit pas – ou du moins, il essaya de rester calme.

« Chhh, Harry, souffla Severus dans le creux de son oreille, tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Si je fais quoi que ce soit que tu n'aimes pas, il faut que tu me le dises.

— Et tu ne vas pas – mmmmm, grogna Harry quand Severus serra son lobe entre ses lèvres et suçota, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ? »

Severus eut un rire grave. « Non, fit-il avec assurance. Je t'assure que non. » Il caressa à nouveau le fessier d'Harry, traçant de petit cercles autour du point qui l'intéressait. « Est-ce que tu préférerais une préparation magique, ou plus traditionnelle ? demanda-t-il. » Harry avait commencé à se presser inconsciemment contre les doigts de Severus, pour créer plus de pression.

« Je ne – sais pas, fit Harry, à bout de souffle. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux, fit-il remarquer. » Severus s'écarta légèrement de lui, et Harry fut soudainement nerveux. « Je veux dire, je peux choisir si tu ne veux pas – » Et Severus lui intima le silence d'un baiser.

« Je me permets de prendre ce que je pense être le mieux, ajouta-t-il du coin des lèvres, amusé. »

Harry le vit tendre le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit, et en retirer un petit pot à l'apparence normale. Il en retira le couvercle, et trempa ses deux doigts dedans, en entier. Ils en ressortirent enduit d'une substance claire, blanchâtre et épaisse, qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre un gel et une lotion.

Le sexe d'Harry se contracta de son propre chef. « Est-ce que tu l'as, euh, fait toi-même ?

— C'est l'un des avantages à être un Maître des Potions, répondit-il en revenant se fondre contre Harry, en reprenant leur baiser, et en retournant caresser son fessier. »

Harry prit une inspiration quand le lubrifiant toucha sa peau. « C'est chaud ! fit-il, surpris.

Severus rit à nouveau. « Oui. Le froid n'aide vraiment à rien. Tu me le dis, si je fais quoi que ce soit que tu n'aimes pas ? recommença-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça, mais ses yeux étaient clos. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne pas aimer ce que Severus lui faisait, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, si c'était toujours comme ça. Il pouvait sentir les doigts fins presser contre son entrée, la titillant. De temps à autre, il pouvait sentir la pulpe d'un doigt le pénétrer, et il devait alors se retenir de gémir. Pendant tout ce temps, Severus continuait de l'embrasser, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, gardait son sexe pressé contre celui d'Harry, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne débande.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quand c'était arrivé, mais tout à coup, il réalisa que tout le doigt de Severus l'avait pénétré. Il était complètement à l'intérieur de lui, tordant, et glissant vers l'extérieur, pour mieux revenir.

« Mmmerde ! jura Harry tout en rompant leur baiser quand Severus caressa un point particulier en lui dont il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant l'existence. » Il sentit Severus gronder à nouveau contre lui, et puis il recommença à caresser cet endroit, envoyant le corps d'Harry faire une embardée vers le corps de Severus. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu savais ce que tu faisais ? haleta Harry.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Severus commença à se retirer, fronçant les sourcils.

— Non ! » Harry serra autour du doigt sans le réaliser, et poussa vers lui, essayant de le reprendre en lui. « Je veux dire, oui ! Je veux ! Ne t'arrête pas ! C'est juste… Je veux dire… tu dois savoir que je vais finir par jouir si tu continues à faire ça. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ça arrive trop tôt…

— Ahhh. » Severus se détendit, et laissa son doigt se glisser à nouveau dans Harry. « Mais je sais ce que je fais. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'y es pas encore arrivé. » Il cessa ses mouvements, et pressa ses hanches contre l'érection d'Harry.

Harry poussa un geignement frustré. « Plus ! supplia-t-il.

— Je vais utiliser deux doigts maintenant, fit doucement Severus à son oreille. Tu devrais sans doute descendre en même temps que je rentre, pour aider avec l'inconfort. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il sentit le premier doigt de Severus sortir, et il attendit jusqu'à sentir deux doigts contre son entrée, poussant contre eux. « Prêt ? chuchota Severus, posant un léger baiser contre la tempe d'Harry. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau, et poussa aussitôt qu'il sentit les doigts commencer à le pénétrer. Ça le brûlait, réalisa-t-il, mais ça ne faisait pas mal. Et _oh_ , il y avait ce point aussi ! Si Severus continuait à le caresser ainsi, Harry allait oublier complètement la brûlure. Il sentait les doigts de Severus en lui, l'étirant, s'écartant l'un de l'autre. C'était si _bon_ ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait essayer d'arrêter, ou non, mais il se mouvait en rythme avec les lents mouvements de Severus.

« Tout va bien ? » Il entendit la voix de Severus et ouvrit les yeux. Il était juste au-dessus de lui, ses pupilles sombres le fixaient, pleines de – eh bien, désir, c'était certain, mais – d'inquiétude, peut-être ? Harry lui fit un sourire, et hocha la tête.

« Mieux que bien, je pense, répondit-il. » Il tendit le bras pour attirer la tête de Severus contre la sienne, partageant un baiser. « Est-ce que tu peux faire trois ? demande-t-il, avant de pouvoir réfléchir à quel point ça pouvait avoir l'air idiot, dit à voix haute.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais que je le fasse ? » La voix de Severus semblait soudainement être déchirée de désir pur – comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose en particulier pour l'exciter encore plus.

« Si tu penses que tu devrais, lui dit Harry. C'est incroyable. » Il laissa ses yeux se refermer à nouveau, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec les caresses de Severus. Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent, et la main le quitta. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Severus mettre plus de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Et puis, il sentit trois d'entre eux presser contre lui, et il poussait en retour alors qu'ils le pénétraient.

Trois doigts, c'était beaucoup se dit Harry. Il se rappela de continuer à embrasser Severus, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'alors qu'ils le pénétraient, il grimaçait, et il ne voulait pas que Severus pense que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ou bien qu'il lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il aimait ça, et que même si, ouais, ça faisait un peu mal, maintenant qu'ils étaient en lui, c'était tellement meilleur. Le frottement, alors qu'ils sortaient et entraient en lui, était à couper le souffle, et Harry finit par être contraint d'écarter sa bouche de celle de Severus, seulement pour pouvoir inspirer à plein poumons.

« Prêt, je pense ? » Severus s'immobilisa après avoir retiré ses doigts.

« Plus que prêt, lui assura Harry. » Il pensait définitivement que si rien que les doigts de Severus étaient aussi incroyable, il ne serait jamais en mesure de s'imaginer le plaisir lorsqu'il le pénétrerait.

« Lève tes jambes, ordonna Severus. » Il indiqua à Harry de placer ses mains derrière ses genoux pour pouvoir lui faire de la place entre ses cuisses. Le corps de Severus tout entier était brûlant. Il y avait des mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au front à cause de la transpiration.

Soudainement, Harry comprit comment Severus pouvait utiliser le terme "beau" pour le décrire. Parce qu'à cet instant, Harry pensait exactement la même chose du Serpentard. Non pas comme une fille pouvait être belle, mais beau quand même.

Et ensuite, Severus se glissa en lui. Il essaya de supporter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas assez, et la sensation de brûlure se faisait de plus en plus forte tandis que Severus luttait contre ses muscles contractés. Et enfin, après être entré avec une lenteur agonisante, Severus s'immobilisa.

Il se pencha en avant, et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, de chaque côté d'Harry. « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça, soupirant sa réponse. « Oui…

— Relâches tes jambes, tu peux les enrouler autour de moi. »

Il suivit l'instruction, et sentit Severus le pénétrer encore plus profondément.

« Uuuuhhhh… gémit-il. » Il se sentait totalement possédé.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Severus soudainement.

— Non. » Harry secoua la tête, et releva les bras pour caresser ses épaules. « Mais je — il y a quelque chose — dont j'ai besoin… haleta-t-il.

— Besoin de mouvement ? compléta Severus pour lui, ponctuant son interrogation d'un bref coup de reins. »

Harry poussa une plainte grave. « Ouiiii, siffla-t-il. » Il n'avait pas su que c'était ce qu'il désirait profondément, mais maintenant, il savait avec certitude que c'était ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. « Bouge encore, supplia-t-il. Plus, s'il te plaît. » Il remua des hanches, légèrement.

Ses mouvements durent avoir leur petit effet, parce qu'il entendit Severus lâcher un juron, avant de se mettre à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Encore et encore, il se retira, seulement pour mieux le prendre, cherchant son plaisir à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être assailli par trop de sensations à la fois. Il s'agrippait au bras et au dos de Severus. Il resserrait son étreinte autour de lui. Il gémissait et grognait et s'agitait. Il était presque sûr qu'il criait des mots comme "Plus !", "Mon Dieu !" et "S'il te plaît !", et il s'était peut-être même écrié quelque chose comme "Plus fort, bordel !" à un moment. Mais, il lui manquait encore une dernière chose avant de pouvoir basculer vers l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que la main de Severus se glisse entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser son sexe. Le Serpentard faisait des mouvements en rythme avec ses va-et-vient, et ils commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce que Harry en vienne à oublier comment même respirer, qu'il rejette violemment la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller, tout son corps tendu, le dos arqué, et qu'il s'écrie "Severus !" tout en se répandant entre eux, sur les doigts de son amant. Il sentit les caresses s'arrêter, pourtant, quand Severus se tendit subitement au-dessus de lui, qu'il se répandit en lui. Il y eut encore quelques mouvements brefs, qui pressèrent Harry fermement contre le matelas, et il entendit Severus expirer son nom tout en frémissant au-dessus de lui.

Et puis c'était fini, et Severus s'effondra sur lui. Il était apparemment encore assez cohérent pour parvenir à se retirer doucement, et aussi pour marmonner un sort qui les nettoya tous les deux, ainsi que les draps. Il se laissa enfin tomber à côté de lui, et doucement, mais avec insistance, il le guida jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve allongé sur le flanc, le visage tourné vers le vide, son dos pressé contre Severus, qui était bien occupé à lui faire un câlin cuillère.

« Tout va bien ? Entendit-il, murmuré contre son épaule.

— Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix endormie. » Il savait déjà qu'il le sentirait encore au réveil, mais sur le moment présent, tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Potion anti-douleurs. Plus tard, promit Severus, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

— est une bonne douleur, lui assura Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Je… t'aime… »

Harry entendit Severus souffler ces mots contre sa nuque. Il se réveilla un peu en les comprenant, se demandant si Severus avait eu conscience de les prononcer.

« …Harry. » Et il se mit à respirer lentement, son souffle se prenant dans les mèches chaotiques de ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry, sachant que Severus ne pouvait pas l'entendre. » Mais il saisit sa main dans la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts, il se pressa dans la chaleur de l'autre homme, pour partager un peu de contact entre leurs peaux nues. Et enfin, il succomba à son tour au sommeil.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry se réveilla en se sentant à la fois incroyablement bien, et terriblement sensible dans le bas du dos. Au début, les nappes du brouillard de Morphée l'empêchaient encore de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour finir dans un état pareil. Lentement, cependant, alors qu'il reprenait conscience dans la lueur de l'aube, il commença à se souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était allongé sur le côté, tout contre Severus, qui était allongé sur le dos. Harry, dans son sommeil, avait passé un bras sur son ventre. Les draps blancs n'étaient pas remontés entièrement sur eux, s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches. Harry ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu faim, il n'était pas sûr. Une pensée soudaine le fit se crisper : il ne savait pas encore où il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas rentré dormir au dortoir cette nuit, et les Gryffondors qui étaient resté sur place — qu'ils aient passé leurs ASPICs ou non — allaient savoir qu'il avait découché. Harry était sûr qu'il était suffisamment tard pour qu'ils se soient tous réveillés la lumière qui se déversait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Severus était teintée d'une aura dorée, une teinte bien plus tardive que l'aube.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Où allait-il dire qu'il avait passé la nuit ? Toutes ses affaires étaient encore dans la Tour de Gryffondor tout le monde savait qu'il était encore au château. Et il devait partir aujourd'hui, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée des réponses qu'il allait donner si on lui posait des questions. Et où allait-il pouvoir aller ? Le Square Grimmaurd, bien sûr — il savait qu'il devait y aller. Plus de squat au Terrier, plus de vacances passées à Poudlard. C'était fini. Il était adulte.

Il était seul.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite en réalisant les implications terrifiantes. Quand pourrait-il retourner auprès de Severus ? Est-ce qu'il allait même vouloir qu'il revienne ? Et même s'il le voulait… Quand ? Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry ait déjà pris sa décision quant à ce qu'il ferait de son avenir ? La nuit dernière, il avait mentionné que passer du temps seul, au Square, serait une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, en fait. Pas autant qu'il le pensait ? Peut-être que Severus avait besoin d'espace ? Est-ce qu'il était trop étouffant ? Est-ce qu'il voulait aller trop loin ? Trop vite ? Il savait déjà que Severus se méfiait de leur relation. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait besoin de temps pour y penser. Harry voulait désespérément croire en ce qu'il avait entendu — par deux fois — de sa bouche même lorsque Severus s'endormait : qu'il aimait Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire ? Pouvait-il — devait-il — dire à Severus ce qu'il ressentait ? Est-ce que Severus parviendrait à le croire ? Est-ce qu'il allait encore penser qu'il n'était qu'un Gryffondor naïf et un gamin confus ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire au Square Grimmaurd de toute manière ? Severus lui avait suggéré de faire du ménage, mais Harry était presque sûr que s'il essayait de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même, Kreattur allait lui faire une crise. Et, maintenant que l'elfe de maison le servait vraiment, la demeure était plutôt bien tenue. Severus n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis que Dumbledore était mort, après tout. Donc, qu'allait-il y faire ? Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir refusé l'offre d'Apprentissage au moins il aurait eu quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore entrer dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors ? La date de clôture des inscriptions était déjà passée, et depuis longtemps, mais Shacklebolt ferait sans doute une exception pour lui. Harry soupira. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne savait peut-être pas encore ce qu'il _voulait_ faire, mais il savait définitivement ce qu'il ne _voulait pas_ faire.

« Tes angoisses existentielles nuisent à mon repos. »

La voix de Severus gronda dans le silence du matin. Harry releva la tête pour regarder ses yeux, qui étaient toujours clos. Il sentit le bras de Severus resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien partager ce qui te trouble ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? » Severus ouvrit les yeux, posant un regard interrogateur sur lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quelle question répondre. « Bien sûr, se décida-t-il. »

Severus tendit la main, et après quelques secondes, Harry vit une petite fiole voler à travers la pièce jusqu'à sa main tendue. Harry releva la main qui était sur le ventre de Severus et se saisit de la potion, l'avalant en une gorgée. Il commença par grimacer, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les effets de la potion.

« Mieux ? » Severus reprit la fiole vide et la posa sur la table de chevet.

« Oui, lui assura Harry. Merci.

— Maintenant, est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de ton autre problème ? »

Harry roula sur le dos, et fixa le plafond. « Tout… » Il ferma les yeux. « Et rien, corrigea-t-il. Je ne sais même pas ce que je devrais dire si on me demande où j'ai passé la nuit, commença-t-il.

— Mmm, éluda Severus.

— Et il faut que je quitte Poudlard aujourd'hui, continua Harry. Je suppose que je vais aller au Square. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Et… ça ne te convient pas ? demanda un Severus confus. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et mit ses bras derrière sa tête. Il se tourna un peu pour voir Severus, qui l'observait attentivement.

« Ça ne devrait pas… » Harry combattait un certain malaise et d'autres émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer.

« Les sentiments ne sont rien de plus que des sentiments, ni bons, ni mauvais. Peut-être injustifiés parfois, mais on ne peut pas décider de ce qu'il est juste de ressentir ou non. » Severus le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? »

Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche, Severus l'examinait attentivement.

« Je… commença-t-il après ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un duel de regards. J'ai une suggestion. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne raconterais pas à ceux qui le demandent que tu as passé la nuit à faire la fête à Londres ? » Il attendit qu'Harry acquiesce avant de continuer. « Réunis toutes tes affaires, et puis rends-toi au Square Grimmaurd. Prends une douche, range tes affaires, installe-toi. Demande à cet elfe de te préparer quelque chose. » Il fit une pause, en toute apparence pour voir si Harry allait objecter à sa proposition. « Et, si tu le souhaites, je te retrouverais là-bas ce soir, et je t'emmènerais dîner quelque part. »

Harry dut écarquiller les yeux de surprise à la dernière proposition, parce que Severus eut un sourire en coin, et croisa les bras.

« J'imagine que la nuit dernière a fait naître quelques questions sur notre relation dans ton esprit ? » Severus hocha la tête en voyant l'expression d'Harry. « Je pense qu'un dîner, rien que nous deux et loin du château pourrait nous aider.

— Je… ouais… bredouilla Harry. Ce serait brillant ! »

Severus commença à s'extraire du lit.

« Attends ! l'arrêta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet été ? »

Le Serpentard détourna le regard, pensif. « Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

— Est-ce que tu veux toujours – une fois, quand j'étais avec toi en tant que Chat, tu avais parlé de partir en Australie. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Tes résultats scolaires ces dernières années auraient pu être bien meilleurs si tu avais été aussi attentif en cours, fit-il remarquer. »

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire. « Je veux dire… quand tu en as parlé, tu as également mentionné que tu voulais trouver quelqu'un avec qui m'oublier. Mais je pense que maintenant, si tu es toujours intéressé par le voyage… » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, et Severus attendit patiemment. « Eh bien, on est tous les deux libres maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que cette foutue île. Je pense que j'ai besoin de sortir… d'aller voir ailleurs. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je pense que ça pourrait être très amusant, tu sais, si tu venais avec moi. Si on y allait ensemble. »

Severus se contentait de le fixer, avec une expression insondable sur son visage.

Harry rétropédala un peu. « Si… enfin… si tu veux. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Severus. « Passer du temps avec toi ? Seul ? » Il se rapprocha d'Harry. « Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous reconnaître ? » Il se pencha sur lui jusqu'à frôler son corps. « Sans menace, ni le moindre barjot à notre recherche ? » Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient contre l'oreille d'Harry. Il la caressa de son nez, et puis ajouta, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. « Ceci, Mr Potter, est sans doute la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue depuis que je vous ai rencontré. »

Harry inspira brutalement alors qu'il se sentait durcir, Severus prenant position juste au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir que Severus était dur, lui aussi, n'ayant pas vraiment perdu son érection matinale.

« Et si je commençais par te laisser t'occuper de ça ? » Harry frotta ses hanches contre l'entrejambe de Severus, le faisant grogner tandis que son regard se perdait dans le plaisir. « …en moi, avant de partir ?

— Oh, eh bien ça alors ! » Severus sourit en frottant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. « Tu as eu deux bonnes idées le même jour, c'est un bon présage pour tes examens. »

Harry tendit la main et lui donna une petite fessée.

« Ça n'est même pas une punition, grogna Severus d'un ton brûlant de désir. »

Harry sourit et recommença, gagnant un câlin féroce, et très incapacitant.

Un murmure et les draps disparurent. Harry pensa vaguement à ce qu'il devrait raconter, quand il remonterait à la Tour Gryffondor _bien plus tard_ dans l'après-midi.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note du traducteur :** Et voilà ! Cette histoire est enfin finie ! Et je suis tellement fier d'avoir réussi à respecter les délais que je m'étais imposé. Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire, j'adore les lire. Et bon Noël !
> 
> **Note de l'auteur, le 28 Décembre 2014 :** Je l'ai fait ! Je sais que ça m'a pris une É-TER-NI-TÉ, mais c'est enfin fini ! En fait, je devrais dire que vous avez tous été vraiment très chanceux, mon brouillon faisait à l'origine seulement 45,000 mots, et il m'avait fallu 10 années pour l'écrire. Cette histoire fait maintenant 70,000 mots, et n'aura pris que 7 mois. Je considère sérieusement l'idée d'écrire un sequel. J'imagine bien le futur de ces deux là, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, ou la force de l'écrire. En fait, je suis face à un conflit. Ce ne serait pas une histoire si je continuais juste encore et encore à me faire plaisir avec mes garçons. Donc, rester dans le coin pour la suite. Merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu et commenté cette histoire. Je vais vraiment content que vous l'ayez appréciée, et j'espère que la fin vous aura laissé avec un sourire. Bonne année !


End file.
